His Dark, Kind Soul
by November Romeo
Summary: While working on a project, Koko and Kitsuneme discover classified information on the school's history. This is the story of Natsume's first year in the Alice Academy, and the people he met and lost. Epilogue: Like Day One
1. The White Wolf

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Disclaimer: **The author rightfully respects the genius of Tachibana Higuchi, creator of Gakuen Alice

**Author's Notes: **While mostly set five years ago, present day Alice Academy takes place a little after** _My Best Friend's Girlfriend_**. It's a little more serious than my other stories but I hope you enjoy reading this as well.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The White Wolf**

In the records of the Alice Academy there is a student held in the highest esteem. He was everything an Alice should be and few could equal the feats he had achieved. He was smart and talented, charming and down-to-earth, compassionate and honorable. He was kind. He was different. He was quite perfect.

He hung out with the Special Ability types and would often extol what they could do. He was the Senior Class Representative and sought ways to use their talents even though the other Class types ridiculed him for it. He refused to prejudice against anyone and the Special Ability class was grateful to him for this kindness. Yes, that class respected him and looked to him for encouragement.

But no, he wasn't one of them.

While a student he constantly delved into different fields. During his stay, he studied Metagenomics and furthered the Alice research for forty years. His contributions made it to the record hall and the Technical Class lauded him. He was also a musician, an accomplished violinist, and he played so sweetly that birds would often come to sing for him. His music carried a spell, identical to how Somatic types weave their Alices to hypnotize many a creature.

But no, he wasn't Technical.

And no, he wasn't Somatic.

He was of another class; and the Latent Ability group would've proudly taken him as one of their own. Why not? He was very clever, often cracking puzzles others could not. It came easy because he had a photographic memory; a gift that also allowed him to capture images in his mind which he could later put down on canvas in a brilliant masterpiece. While the finished painting had no extraordinary attributes, it astounded all who beheld it.

And once again, the Technical types could claim the art as their ability but the Latents saw his genius as a brother talent. They could argue and bicker but nobody would win because foremost he was not in the school for such paltry skills. And they all knew it.

For he was of the last type— the most feared and most revered of all. But the class he was part of hardly gave him joy. Those that had the right to him gave him little credit for they were just as bright and capable. They were all esteemed. They were all different.

But perhaps not as loved as he; and in the records of the Alice Academy there remains only one student that is exalted above all the rest. His name echoed for years after his abrupt departure from the school and many grieved his parting though not all knew the true reason behind it.

There is only one—one with the name, one with the legend, one with the Alice kissed by winter— the White Wolf: Kira Samushiro.

_**

* * *

**__**Present day, Alice Academy Quadrangle, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

It was an incredible sight and a lot of students stopped to point and stare. Their group occupied only one table but they were taking up a much larger area of the quadrangle. This was thanks to all the visual aids Kitsuneme and Koko had set up for their mock presentation of their History assignment. Obviously, the two of them had put in a lot of effort into this report. They were using flip charts and computer images, simulated graphs and a very disturbing diorama of the Alice Academy as it looked ten years ago.

But the real shocker was the script they had come up with. It was the core of their report, the heart and soul of their research. Or so they said when they eventually convinced Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Mochu to sit for the trial run.

"And so Kira shouted, 'You'll never take me _alive_!' and started fending his attackers using the broken fluorescent lamp." Kitsuneme gestured wildly with his hands. "Then he ran for the perimeter wall—"

"And he cleared it with a single jump," Koko interjected.

"Like Superman," Kitsuneme mentioned.

"Oh yeah, like Superman," his friend agreed then they continued talking alternately to their very vexed albeit somewhat fascinated audience.

"Then Kira started running and running…"

"And his hunters were chasing and chasing him, until— seeming out of nowhere— they reached a cliff."

"But I thought they were in the city—" Mochu tried to cut in but they slid over him.

"Killer drop."

"It was incredible," Kitsuneme threw in.

"Out of this world," Koko went on, "Then without hesitation— and you'll never believe this—"

"I'm sure I won't," Ruka muttered.

"Kira jumps!" Kitsuneme cried leaping off the bench he was upon in his excitement. He somersaulted in the air then remained aloft while he narrated, "Without even stopping! He jumps into the ravine and it's a vertical fall in hyper speed."

"Of course," Yuu said in amusement, "Hyper."

"It couldn't possibly be anything less," Mochu said wryly.

"Exactly!" Koko exclaimed. "So he falls going _whoosh!_ against the wind then he lands in—" He drum rolled on the table. "—the _river_."

"The river," his partner repeated, "Right into its black depths."

Ruka blinked. "A river that came out of nowhere."

"Yup."

"Just like the cliff," Yuu smiled.

"That's right," Koko averred. "So his pursuers fired a rain of bullets after him."

"But they _all _missed. They went down to look for him but they couldn't find a single trace, not even blood." Kitsuneme's voice grew lower as he prepared for the dire finish. "They spent days looking for him, maybe even months, but Kira just vanished." He paused melodramatically and Koko started nodding very solemnly next to him. "He never came up."

Koko looked grave. "And the Alice Academy never saw him again."

"The end."

They stopped talking and waited expectantly for a reaction. There was a long, awkward pause. Yuu cleared his throat. Ruka exchanged a glance with Mochu and the latter scratched his nose needlessly. Natsume was the only one who looked unaffected. He continued reading his manga after rolling his eyes at the dynamic dorks.

Ruka glanced at his best friend then finally spoke, "I _don't _think it happened that way."

"I don't even think it _could _happen that way," Yuu tried to reason.

"I don't think your story could happen at all," Mochu said bluntly.

"Skeptics," Koko sniffed in offense. "I'll have you know, that story came from painstaking research."

Yuu tried to be open-minded. "So your sources were…?"

"Alice Urban Legends dot com," Kitsuneme grinned. They stared then, "Hey, hey! Come on! Don't walk away! Look! Natsume's not complaining."

The three of them turned to Natsume who remained seated at the benches. When he realized the gang had grown silent, he looked up from his comic book.

"Don't you have anything to say to them?" Ruka prodded.

Natsume shrugged before saying in a bored tone, "What makes you think Kira Samushiro would pull all those dangerous stunts?"

"Oh, that's the best part!" Kitsuneme said gleefully. He flipped to a page in his notebook and showed them two hastily drawn timelines. At the top of the page were the words _Legend of the White Wolf. _Natsume reached for it at once."We went through the Alice Academy student records—"

"You were allowed to do that?"

"Allowed? Let's not get technical," Koko said promptly. "The point is we identified all the students who were in the Alice Academy during the Samushiro era— that's what we're calling it— and guess what?"

"What?" Ruka asked automatically.

"His stay coincides perfectly with the most celebrated student of the Dangerous Ability class—"

"Natsume Hyuuga?" Mochu ventured.

"No," Kitsuneme said, sounding highly affronted. "The other one, the bigger one— no offense Natsume— the one with all the stories."

"The White Wolf," Natsume voiced.

"Have you heard of him?" Koko asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I've heard of him. His last year was the year Ruka and I entered the Academy." He handed back the notebook then suddenly stood. "I'll see you guys around."

"Wait! Where are you going? I want to ask you more about Kira and this amazing theory we have of him being the Wolf—" He cut himself off when Natsume raised one hand in a wave. It was a goodbye and a dismissal and it was best not to ignore it. So instead, Koko turned his attention to those who remained. "Kitsuneme and I were thinking that since Kira seemed to fit in with all the classes, it made perfect sense that he'd be from the top secret one!"

"Oh, perfect sense," Ruka said dryly then finally, Mochu couldn't seem to take it anymore.

"You two are so going to fail this report," Natsume heard him comment just before he rounded the corner. This caused the other two to argue even more heatedly about their hero.

_They have no idea how close they are to the truth,_ Natsume thought with a mixture of amusement and irritation. It was a bit unnerving how two single-star students could come this far with just a little investigation and a far-fetched imagination. Maybe the secrecy surrounding Kira Samushiro wasn't so foolproof after all. Or maybe people just weren't taking the directive five years ago as seriously anymore.

He remembered that command well. Kira had left them in the dead of the night. The following morning his mixed class was told to keep quiet about the disappearance. They weren't supposed to talk about the events surrounding Kira's last mission nor the deaths that came with it. They pretended to know nothing and so they said nothing. Thus, all the other class types were left guessing. At the time, he was the only elementary student who had to keep his mouth shut.

But what really struck him in those days was the fact that people seemed less interested in knowing what became of the White Wolf than they were about Kira. They were more concerned about their friend— the person not the legend. In time, the students even stopped looking for the White Wolf altogether. They just spoke of Kira the model student and they always did so in venerable terms. That's how all his feats and his incomparable kindness came to be remembered.

Years passed and soon the high school division that had known him graduated, leaving behind many narratives but very little facts. So what most people remembered about him now are the good things and those stories marked Kira Samushiro as one of the greatest students of the Alice Academy— Koko and Kitsuneme's deserving hero.

But that wasn't how Natsume remembered him. Not at all. He had the chance to actually know Kira both as a student and the Wolf; and he wasn't nearly as faultless as they made him out to be. Nor was he as gentle or as kind. In fact, his first glimpse of the renowned White Wolf spoke very little of kindness…

_**

* * *

**__**Five years ago, Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

There were thundering footsteps on the staircase. Two or three people were running in the halls. There were angry voices and some shouting. Someone was livid. That whole building was a restricted area so it was no wonder they took no care in hiding their conversation.

"They could've gotten all of us killed! You tell your team to clean up their act or they'll answer to me!"

"The next time this happens—"

"Next time?" the first voice thundered. "There's going to be a next time?"

"I only mean they're new to this and so they're liable to mistakes," the second person answered, sounding abashed. Natsume couldn't see their faces but even beyond the door he could tell who was in charge and who was only an underling.

"Then don't send them out unless they're no longer a liability," the more senior one said in anger. "It's not only their lives at stake out there."

"Kira," a third voice intervened, "You know it's not up to us."

A pause. "I know but I wish to heaven it were."

A couple of more steps sounded then stopped in the hall to join the noisy crowd. By the way the persons halted, it was obvious the group that had been talking looked even far more alarming than they sounded.

"What the devil happened to the three of you?"

"Accident at the train station."

"Oh, was that you?" The voice this time was female and rather disdainful. "Davies is going to be furious. You're getting sloppy Wolf. Sloppy… and soft."

"You'd have done the same."

"They weren't one of us."

"Shut up!"

"How long will you keep doing this?" another voice jeered. "Or maybe you're not sorry to send the rest of us to our death—"

There was a crash and Natsume willed himself not to look at the door. The man in front of him hadn't moved. His hands were still resting on the wooden desk that separated them. His attention was on the conversation outside and his expression was very difficult to decipher. There was a skirmish in the hall and some more yelling.

"Samushiro! Let him go!"

"Your life wasn't worth saving. I should've left you out there!"

"Alices stand together, you idiot! It's us or them!"

"You arrogant son of a—"

"Back off Kira!" another voice interceded then calmly went on, "You don't have time for this. Davies wants to see you, remember?"

"Well, I'm here aren't I," Kira snapped and the group momentarily fell silent.

"You didn't say he was in there!"

"Scared of him, are you? Spineless lot," Kira said sardonically then in afterthought muttered, "Damn these hours. Can't I even clean up first?"

"It won't make a difference. You're due for a punishment anyway."

"Jackass," Kira hissed.

"Bastard."

The knob twisted then and the group outside rapidly dispersed. Inside the room, Natsume braced himself for the newcomer. He kept his back to the door and focused on Davies who now wore an expectant smile on his face.

"I was told you wanted to see me."

The student's appearance brought Davies to his feet. Natsume didn't dare turn around. He refused to show any interest though part of him was burning with curiosity to see what the other person looked like.

"Goodness Kira, couldn't you have washed up?" Davies exclaimed, rounding the table to welcome his ward.

"I was told you wanted to see me _with all haste_."

"Well, you certainly know how to follow instructions," Davies said grimly. "But then the incident today… at the train station."

"I wasn't going to leave them like that," he spoke boldly.

"How many times must we remind you that civilian welfare is not your concern?"

"As many times as you should remind those who are in charge of it that it is theirs. The team was late again. The girl could've died by the time they arrived."

"You disobeyed. Punishment is in order."

"I'm well aware."

Davies kept silent and Natsume knew they had arrived at some sort of understanding. He didn't know what it was. He was still uncertain of how these things were done. In any case, the two finally turned back to him. "Come over here Samushiro, there's someone I want you to meet."

Natsume took that as his cue and stood to face both men. It was an early shock to him when he finally laid eyes on the White Wolf.

The boy in front of him couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. He had a messy mat of hair that on another day may have looked white or silver. He was tall and lean and he wore glasses that perched loosely upon his nose. People could describe him as scholarly except that at the moment he wore so many trinkets on his ears and arms that it belied his bookish nature. However, the most disquieting feature was that the teenager in front of him was caked in blood. It ran down his left cheek and splashed across what would have been a white shirt. The red stain trickled down his pants, spotted his shoes and almost covered his left hand.

If it hadn't been dry, he would've thought that the guy was bleeding to death and the sight was rather sickening. It gave him a most sinister look and just then his eyes flashed dangerously as though he had just spotted Natsume as a new enemy. Unperturbed by all this, Kira merely looked down at him then frowned deeply.

"Who the hell is this?"


	2. Freak School

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Notes:** My heartfelt thanks to Stardrop55, Vindrell Shin, xxkoffeexx, Sakiru Yume, Blase Contradiction, My Hopeless Romantic, younggem, mountainelements, Caritate and sHirO-kOi for giving a review on Chapter 1. They were very much encouraging. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Freak** **School**

**_Present day, _****_Northern Forest_****_, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen_**

"What's the big emergency?" Yuu asked, running up the slope to join the growing crowd.

He had received word that a couple of their classmates were causing some kind of commotion near the gully at the edge of the Northern Forest. Two things had worried him at once. One was that someone from his class had brought about the disturbance, which meant it was probably a friend in danger and that was his responsibility. Two, was the apparent existence of a canyon at the perimeter of the Northern Forest and that it had heretofore been excluded from any Alice Academy map he had ever come across.

"What's going on?" he asked again when he was near his friends.

"Ahh…" Wakako glanced towards the ravine and Yuu turned white.

"What in the—?"

"Yuu, you're here too!" Kitsuneme acknowledged him exuberantly using a megaphone. "Excellent! We can begin."

The assembly cheered.

"What? No! Hold up!" Yuu cried, breaking through the throng to reach the instigators of the escapade. "What do you think you're doing?"

There was no way they could have done it without someone's Alice. Yuu wasn't sure which type was needed to pull it off but he was certain only an Alice could set up a gigantic take-off ramp that soared at least 100 meters to jut towards a chasm located inside the campus. Kitsuneme and Koko were at the very top of the incline and it looked like they were yet again about to embark on something daring and incredibly ill-advised.

"It's very simple actually," Koko began then started to point at his gear. "See, I'm wearing rollerblades—"

"No!" Yuu shouted at once. "There is no way I'm letting you skate down that slope and right into the ravine! It's insane."

Kitsuneme's grin widened. "That's the beauty of it. He's not going _into_ the ravine. By the time he reaches the end of the ramp he'll be going at a speed of at least 120 kilometers per hour. With that speed and judging from the expanse of the gorge, he's bound to clear it."

The crowd cheered again.

"But why are you doing this?" Mikan asked, clearly puzzled and the noise died down.

Yuu rolled his eyes. Clearly, before this, no one had even bothered to ask why the two of them were going through the trouble of hurling themselves to their deaths. They had an answer though.

"To prove that it could be done." Koko held up a very familiar notebook and Yuu groaned. "See, legend has it that eight years ago, Kira Samushiro was being pursued and he was cornered at this very cliff."

"Here we go," Hotaru muttered.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen!" Kitsuneme spoke in true showmanship. "This very cliff! Now, the great White Wolf could have been captured but— alas!— he escaped yet again. How you may ask? We're about to show you this afternoon."

"Brace yourselves for the show of your lives."

"That's it!" Yuu said vehemently. "This project has gone way too far!"

"Project? No, my dear Iinchou," Kitsuneme said with a crazy smile. "This isn't just about some History report. We're making a statement."

So saying, Koko got ready to throw himself over the edge and start speeding down. He didn't seem to care that he never before displayed a definable skill in skating, ski jumping or rollerblading. Or defying gravity, for that matter. The odds were against him. Eight to one, he wouldn't live through this.

"Here I go," Koko said, a little uncertainly this time.

"Any day now, buddy," Kitsuneme said, tongue in cheek.

"I'm going to get expelled," Yuu muttered to himself. "Someone's going to die on my watch." He was panicking and he anxiously hoped for a miracle—

"What's going on here?" a voice spoke above the din and miraculously the crowd parted to reveal Mr. Narumi who had evidently come to investigate. He was closely followed by Ruka and Natsume, the latter of which looked extremely bored. "What are those two up to?"

"They're making a statement, sir," Mochu smirked.

"Ah, I see," Narumi said vaguely. His eyes traveled to the impressive ramp then he started nodding. "Very well, carry on." Yuu's eyes bulged.

"They're really going to do it," Sumire said in disbelief. "Koko and Kitsuneme are about to commit suicide."

Natsume stared at the pair on top of the ramp and raised an inquiring eyebrow. He scratched his chin with a forefinger. Even without a commentary, he could easily figure out what this was about and that familiar feeling of amusement and irritation began.

Koko and Kitsuneme exchanged a resolute nod. "For Kira."

"For the Wolf."

"For crying out loud!" Yuu shouted desperately but it was to no avail. Without fear, Koko leaned forward and began his speedy descent to 120 kilometers per hour.

* * *

**_Five years ago, _****_Alice_** **_Academy_****_, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight_**

Natsume and Kira entered the locker room in silence. Kira placed his duffel bag on the floor then started the long process of removing all the controlling devices he was made to wear during his missions. The kid watched him then after a while got bored and wandered over to the benches to wait for him to finish.

Half an hour ago they had left Davies' office together after the teacher had informed them that they would henceforth be "partners" on the team. Kira gave the teacher a long, calculating look that Natsume didn't quite understand. If Kira wasn't pleased being grouped with him, well, the feeling was mutual. After all, who would want to team up with a disheveled troublemaker with more sparkling decorations than a Christmas tree? He cringed as he watched Kira remove his arm cover then two ankle weights that banged against the floor.

"So you're new, huh? When did you come in?" Kira asked conversationally as he started taking off some earrings. Natsume didn't answer so he went on, "How are you liking the Academy so far?" Natsume turned away to rest his arms on the windowsill and stare outside. His guardian paused then continued to remove controlling devices as he spoke. "They tell me you're a pyrokinetic. Are you any good?" When he chose to ignore that last question, something cold and hard suddenly hit him squarely on the nape. He turned around crossly to see what was thrown but only found water on the floor.

Kira was smiling. "Can you talk?"

"Yeah."

"So why don't you?"

"I've got nothing to say."

Kira chuckled. "Usually, when someone asks you a question, you've got something to say back." Natsume didn't respond. Kira smirked. "Tell you what, we'll turn it into a game. I'll ask a question and you answer then you can ask me a question and I'll answer. Deal?"

"Do I look like I'm five?"

"No, you look like you're eight but right now you're acting like you're about three," Kira said dryly. He removed his breastplate then laid it on the counter with a clang. "Look, you're going to have to get used to me because we're stuck together. So how about a little give and take?"

"Fine."

"So…" Kira mulled over his first question. "Do you have family?"

"I have a sister. How long have you been here?"

"Since I was six. Do you know why they brought you here?"

"To teach me, they said. What's your Alice?"

"It's called the Ice Alice. Most girls like to call it the Winter Alice. It means the same thing, however. I control ice, frost or snow."

"Are you any good?"

It made Kira smile. "Good enough. But anyway, it's not your turn to ask." He paused, carefully considering his next question. "How did they find you Natsume?"

Natsume sucked in his breath. "I…I burned down my hometown."

Kira whistled. "You must have caused some ruckus."

"Quite," Natsume said with clenched teeth. He wasn't fond of the memory and Kira realized it at once so he braced himself for an attack. The kid's eyes flashed. "Do you kill people?"

This time it was Kira who sucked in his breath. There was no way to answer this eight-year-old truthfully without being callous. But then, he had the feeling Natsume Hyuuga wasn't interested in any sugarcoating anyway.

He laughed. "You're shrewd kid, shrewd and way too nasty for your age. This game is over." He stepped to the other side of the locker room where the showers were.

"You didn't answer the question," Natsume called after him.

"Then let's just say you win the game."

"I'd rather have an answer."

Kira paused then just before he turned the knob to get the shower running, he called back, "What do you think?"

The water started flowing so whether Kira continued or Natsume replied, there wasn't much chance of either of them hearing the other.

* * *

Several heads turned as they made their way to one of the tables at the quadrangle. A couple of students huddled together to whisper about the newcomer. Some of them even gestured or pointedly stared. But no one came forward to ask. It was just as Kira had expected and he let all the talk continue knowing for certain that none of them would come close to guessing his true connection with the kid. The more they talked, the more rumors would spread; and the more gossip that was out there, the more disguised Natsume would be.

To keep appearances that nothing was out of the ordinary, Kira waved at some of his classmates or stopped briefly for conversation. It was quite normal for him to be waylaid by club matters, a question about a certain subject or simply a greeting or two from friends. For his part, Natsume tried his best to lay low. He kept his head bowed, with his gaze attached mostly to the ground and only looked up once in a while to glare at someone in random. Instead of scaring people off, the glower had an adverse result, for such a dark look on such a young kid had a very endearing effect on their already intrigued audience. Kira quickly noted all this as they made their way to a table.

"So where's the newbie?"

"That'd be him," Kira said as the guy who had spoken took a seat across Natsume. The stranger gave Natsume a welcoming smile, which he returned with a scowl.

"Not a cheerful one, is he?"

"Definitely not."

"Don't talk like I'm not here," Natsume bit out.

"Oh, and he has a temper."

"Nasty and black," Kira averred then turned to his ward, "Natsume, this is Kunimitsu Kogure, one of my best friends. You could learn a lot hanging out with him."

"Hello, Natsume."

"What's your Alice?" he asked at once.

"Not much for small talk, are you?"

"I'm eight. I'm not much for anything."

"That's not what they told us," Kunimitsu returned easily. "Pyrokinetics are pretty rare. There's only been a handful in the last two decades."

"Stop looking at him like he's on display," Kira advised.

Kunimitsu laughed.

"Seriously, he bites."

"I'm not for show," Natsume grumbled making Kunimitsu laugh harder.

"Hey Kira, I think this kid really is mini-you."

"It convinces me that Davies has a sense of humor," he said with irony. "Kunimitsu has a Metal Control Alice. As fortune would have it, it's not one of the elementals as you and I have but he's still pretty strong."

"Show me."

Kunimitsu pursed his lips. "And he's impatient."

"One of his best traits."

"You guys are jerks," Natsume grumbled.

The two of them laughing unrestrainedly in the quadrangle would have been a normal sight if not for Natsume's presence, which lent mystery to their amusement. It wasn't everyday that an Elementary student got to sit with two of the most sought-after boys in school. In fact, if memory served, this would be a first.

Natsume's black hair and red eyes contrasted sharply against Kira's silver and blue ones, then stood out all the more against Kunimitsu's fair features. The high school boys were of equal height, their strengths evenly matched. While Kira had a scholarly look about him, Kunimitsu seemed more of the athletic type. Their lunch conversation came quick and easy, a testament of a long and steadfast friendship. The scowling youth was a fine complement to their pair though he hardly said anything to join in the fun.

"It's just one date. Come on, Akagi."

At those words, Kira and Kunimitsu turned in time to watch a tall, slender girl make her way down the path towards them. She was carrying a pile of books and though the young man next to her tried to take some of her load, she gracefully maneuvered it out of his reach.

"I already told you, Yohei. I'm just not interested."

Even by Natsume's young standards, the girl was very pretty. She had long, auburn hair that fell past her waist and at the moment it was pulled up by two pencils in a messy bun. Some strands fell loose about her, framing her face in an artless design. Her manner was unassuming but she still had a presence about her that signified a willful nature.

She walked up to them then without hesitation she occupied the place across Kira as though she sat there everyday. She laid all her books on the table, quickly selected three then opened the thickest one. Unruffled by the smooth dismissal, her admirer slid onto the bench next to her, forcing Kunimitsu to slide down a bit.

"Why not?"

"I'm much too busy to get into—"

"You could change your mind!" Yohei cut in. "We could hang out a few times, have some fun together. You'll see I'm a decent guy."

"I'm sure you are," the girl said briskly, "But I'm just not…" She trailed off when the guy reached behind his back and suddenly produced a bouquet of wildflowers and laid it on the table with fanfare. Natsume blinked.

"Too much?" Yohei prodded. He reached behind his back again. "Or maybe orchids is more of your thing…" And he immediately brought out a potted plant.

"Stop that."

Changing tack, the guy turned to the two high school boys this time and wheedled. "Samushiro, get your best friend to go out with me!"

Kira pursed his lips. "I don't think you're Kunimitsu's type."

"Very funny. Talk to Akagi."

"Can't help you there, mate," Kira said unsympathetically, "Marie won't go out with me either." Yohei turned to Kunimitsu for assistance but he raised a hand to forestall him.

"Don't look at me. I have half the chance that Kira does."

"Akagi, _please,"_ Yohei wheedled again then he began reaching behind his back to pull out tulips, daisies, chrysanthemums and hydrangeas which he laid down on the table in a floral display.

"Goodness Yohei!" Marie Akagi finally burst out, "Pull yourself together! I am not the only girl in the Alice Academy and neither am I the last one you'll ever meet."

Resigned, Yohei stood up at last then swept an arm over the flowers making it vanish in a puff. He walked away looking quite gloomy. When he was gone, Marie turned to her two friends and quelled them with a single look.

"I'll thank you two to stop telling people I won't date either of you."

"Saying you wouldn't even look at the loser that I am makes you untouchable," Kira explained with a grin.

"And all the more popular," Kunimitsu added.

"Not helping."

"Why won't you go out with him?" Kira asked casually. "He wasn't a bad choice." Marie stared at him for a brief moment then decided not to answer. She returned her attention to her book so Kira glanced at Natsume instead. "Kid, pop quiz. Do you remember everything I told you?"

"Yup."

"So what Yohei just did with the flowers… illusion or material?"

"Material."

"Which would make him?"

"A Special Ability type."

"But if it had been an illusion…"

"Then he'd be a Latent Ability, in which case, he'd be one of the normal kids."

Kira frowned. "Five points deduction for that last bit. Didn't I tell you to forget what Hisashi said? Special Ability types are just like the rest of us."

"Only weirder."

"Now stop that," he reproached. "Remember this Natsume: if things had been just a little different, you'd be one of them too."

"Fine."

Marie watched this exchange before hissing at Kunimitsu. "Kira in training?"

"The likeness is amazing," Kunimitsu answered. He was about to say more but then his eyes suddenly went over Kira's shoulder and he came to his feet shouting, "Look out!"

It seemed like second nature to him. Kira stood up and swept his arm in the air, casting frost. Instantly a wall of ice erupted from the ground and whatever it was that Kunimitsu had warned them against crashed against the barrier like a rain of bullets. After that, everything seemed to happen all at once. Kira gave a low long whistle, Marie stood up and backed away from the table and a green barricade rose up around them encasing their spot with her on the other side. Then one of the metal benches came flying over the blockade but Kunimitsu had already anticipated that. He leapt onto their table, caught the bench in his Alice then tossed it effortlessly against the completed fortification. Beyond this green illusory wall, Natsume could see students continue their lunch as though all this wasn't happening right in front of them.

Natsume slowly came to his feet but Kunimitsu immediately clamped a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking anywhere. He did it in time because four people suddenly appeared. Two of them were obviously their attackers but the other pair stood on either side of Kira like a prearranged guard. On his right was a Goliath in an Alice uniform and on his left was a petite blonde.

"Just give the word captain."

"Stand down Mahiro," Kira said sharply. "You too, Kurt." He then looked back at the thin, sallow-faced student in front of him and his gaze hardened. "At the quadrangle, in the middle of the day? That's bad form Kouji."

"Shut up," the first boy snapped. "I want the kid, Samushiro"

"Davies said you would."

"He was promised to us!"

"He's on my team now," Kira said coldly. "Serio will not have a hand in his training. Not while I have a say in it."

"Then we'll just have to remove you."

"You can try. But then, you've been trying for four years."

The boy flicked his hand ever so slightly and immediately a swarm of locusts erupted behind him and headed straight for them. Natsume raised his arms to shield himself but he was the only one who did so. The others didn't move, not even Kira though it was so obviously his Alice at work for one by one the locusts froze in mid-flight and crashed to the earth like icicles. Natsume was amazed for Kira hadn't moved a muscle to achieve that feat.

"Pull back Kouji," he spoke brusquely. "We have no quarrel to settle."

"You challenge us by taking the boy."

Kira slid a glance at him and in that split second Natsume saw the apparent changes in his guardian's deportment. There was no trace of the laughter and easy manner he had just a few minutes ago. It had been completely replaced by a bitter, cold-blooded gaze befitting his Alice.

"Choose your team Hyuuga."

"I—I'm—" he stammered. Was this a joke? Why pretend to give him a choice? It must be a trick somehow, one of those tests Samushiro insisted on constantly giving him.

"Do it quickly!"

"I'm staying with the Wolf," he said at last, though uncertainly. It was subtle but he saw again something different in those around him. The Giant had straightened. The girl took two steps back and came to stand with him. Kunimitsu squeezed his shoulder.

"Good man," Kira uttered. "You heard him. He's one of us now."

Kunimitsu nodded. "And you know what that means?"

"We fight for him," the Giant muttered.

"Welcome to the club," the girl snickered.

And then they all attacked. Their opponents went first and another swarm of insects engulfed the glen. Kira called out a snowstorm, Kunimitsu tossed a table and then there was chaos. Natsume was shoved back from the center of it, the girl shielded him with her own body but he fought his way to see what was going on.

"Mahiro, take Natsume and go."

The girl nodded and she suddenly pulled him to his feet then grasped him by the shoulders. He felt his feet leave the earth, there was a strange tug at his spine and he knew he was being carted off. He didn't like it, not in the middle of a fight.

Acting on pure instinct, Natsume held out his hand palm out and fired. He got his two cents in, taking Kira, Kunimitsu and their opponents by surprise and throwing the Giant off his feet. The others leapt out of the way. Mahiro was so startled by the attack that she momentarily released him then reached out in panic to grab his collar again. Natsume's fire hit the green walls and it immediately dissolved, the illusion abruptly broken.

The place shifted and changed and Natsume found himself back at the quadrangle, his body still ablaze and a couple of people cried out at the sight of him. His fire raged on and Mahiro muttered, "Ouch" before eventually letting go of him to spare her already blistered fingers. Then the blaze caught on the ground and began a trail causing momentary alarm—

The next thing Natsume heard was a loud hissing sound and he was suddenly doused by thick white gas that snuffed out the fire. He brushed the residue off his face then glared at Kira who stood about three meters away, aiming a small fire extinguisher at him. Kira successfully engulfed Natsume in the vapor and for a while he could barely be seen through the dry chemical.

"Nothing to see here, folks," Mahiro said, ushering away a couple of traumatized students. "Just your usual skirmish. Perfectly normal. Move along now… you there! What are you looking at? Never seen a kid on fire before? Keep walking!"

Natsume glanced around. There were no sign of the green walls, the table Kunimitsu tossed or the bench that had crashed to the ground. There were no insects, no snowstorm and their two adversaries had successfully blended with the crowd. It was surreal.

When the gas finally dissipated, Kira stalked over and grinned at a fuming Natsume. "I think we need to start your practical training right away."

"This is such a freak school," he growled back.

"That's right." Kira's smile broadened. "Welcome to the Alice Academy."

* * *

Thereafter, Natsume was introduced to two other members of the Dangerous Ability Class. The first was Mahiro, a sophomore who had the ability to travel from one place to another. She was the one who tried to get Natsume out of the firing line and got her fingers singed in the process. She didn't seem to bear a grudge against him though. On the contrary, she had tumbled into love with him on sight.

"Oh, Kira! He's absolutely perfect!" Mahiro had gushed, "So cute!" Kunimitsu stifled a laugh at the scathing look on Natsume's face. It was hardly welcoming but was very endearing and it worked its magic on Mahiro who continued to coo. "He totally fits the bill! We're a complete family now!"

"Easy Mahiro," Kunimitsu warned. "He doesn't like strangers." Unmindful, Mahiro proceeded to throw her arms around Natsume and pinch his cheek.

The other member of their bizarre team was Kurt, an Alice from Germany who was responsible for the illusory green walls at the quadrangle. He was in the same class as Mahiro but their temperaments contrasted sharply. Mahiro was bubbly and glib. Kurt was her anti-thesis, aloof and stern. A brawny giant standing six-four and a half, he could have easily picked Natsume up and snapped him like a twig. Secretly, Natsume thought that was his true dangerous ability.

"You're small," were the words he had uttered in welcome.

"I'm eight," Natsume had grumbled back to which Kurt grunted then said nothing at all.

And so that was their team, true to that ironic five-man rule: Kira Samushiro, the Wolf, the leader; Kunimitsu Kogure, Ironsmith, his best friend; Mahiro Yotsuga, Sheridan, the tough female; Kurt Segur, Stone Griffin, the giant; and Natsume Hyuuga— to his chagrin— the dwarf.

"We've been waiting _so_ long to have a little man with us," Mahiro said cheerfully.

"I am not a dwarf."

"Sure you're not," she replied indulgently and he growled.

Armed with only a fire extinguisher and potholders, Kira then set out on the long and rigorous process of training him. Everyone on the team had a say in his instruction and Kira fixed Natsume's schedule in such a way that he was either in his own class or off with one of them. He was never left alone and though Kira never bothered to explain this precaution, Natsume was keen enough to understand that he was being guarded.

"I don't understand why she's in the Dangerous Ability class," Natsume had complained one day after Mahiro had jumped him, cuddled him then vanished in the space of five seconds. "Teleporting is a Latent Ability… and so is generating illusions like Kurt."

Kira smiled at his deductions. "You're right those are Latent Abilities but then those aren't their Alices. Mahiro's power is that she crosses worlds and Kurt's ability is to implant images in a person's head, much like hallucinations." Natsume looked confused so Kira took a piece of paper to demonstrate. "A normal teleporting power goes from point A to point B. Mahiro goes from point A to point D."

"What happens to B and C?"

"B and C are other worlds and she lingers there for nanoseconds before reaching her destination."

"What's so dangerous about that? It just makes her a hyperactive tourist."

"Sure, if you like touring parallel universes," Kira said ironically. "I said she crosses _worlds_ Natsume, places off the map, places none of us have ever seen. She could get lost or as we've proven, she could lose someone in there."

"Has she ever left people behind?"

Kira slid over the question. "Kurt's power is that he makes you see things in your head. It's like being hooked to a virtual reality machine, one that you can't turn off on your own." He drew a stick person then a wide V in front of its head. "Normally, a person can see this wide. Kurt can fix it so that all you can see… is this." He drew a circle around the head. "He closes you off."

"So that day at the quad…"

"He's powerful enough to hit all of us at once. He can create a world, share it with several people at a time, then leave them there in a never-ending dream."

"He can make people hurt themselves," Natsume said as something came to light. "Make them hurt and die without a sign because it all happens in their head."

"Exactly."

"They're useful to the Academy, Mahiro and Kurt," Natsume realized. "They can do stuff without leaving clues. They're dangerous."

"As are you and I and Kunimitsu— if we choose to be. But that's why we're here. We're trying to make our talents useful instead of lethal."

"And when we do learn, what then?"

He paused. "Then we're a danger only to ourselves."

* * *

**_Present day, _****_Northern Forest_****_, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen_**

_Only to ourselves indeed_, Natsume thought as he watched his friend skate down.

A resounding "oohhh" came over the crowd as Koko hurtled over the edge of the ramp. He flew into the air, covering about forty meters across the gorge. For one wild minute, it really did look like he would clear it but then Physics stepped in and he started free falling—

"Ahhhh!!!" Koko screamed. "I'm not gonna make it! I'm not gonna make it!"

"Ah, there goes the hopes and dreams of his young self," Narumi mused as Koko started to descend. He glanced at Mochu but he didn't need to say anything. The boy was already shaking his head and stepping forward.

"That idiot." Mochu stretched out his hands and caught Koko in his Alice. In response, Hotaru stepped onto her flying goose.

"Oh, what a bother," she muttered then rushed out to collect Koko just as Kitsuneme flew in beside him and grabbed his arm.

"See Yuu, that wasn't so bad," Mikan said consolingly. "He only _almost_ died. Koko probably needed this experience to grow."

Yuu smiled weakly. "I'm sure he did, Mikan."

When the daredevil was finally on safe ground and Hotaru finished collecting her ten rabbits, the gang gathered around them just as the crowd dispersed. Koko was breathing heavily. It seemed his heart hadn't gone back to its normal tempo and wouldn't do so for another hour.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes! It was amazing!" He grabbed his accomplice's wrist. "Let's do it again!"

"Yeah, but let me have a go," his friend said gamely.

"Come to think of it," Nonoko began, "Why weren't you the one who skated down the ramp? It wouldn't have been as dangerous. You can fly!"

"Exactly," Kitsuneme said as though exasperated by their shortsightedness. "Kira couldn't fly. We didn't want any extenuating factors jeopardizing the experiment. What? Where's everybody going now?"

"I'm glad you're okay Koko," Anna said, "But you really shouldn't have to go through all this for a History project."

"It's not about the project!" Koko and Kitsuneme said in unison just as the girls took off. When they had gone, Natsume crouched down and surveyed Koko.

"Are you mad at me too?"

Natsume snorted. "Hardly."

"So why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just wanted to say that what you did was wrong." Koko turned away and Kitsuneme hung his head. That is until Natsume enunciated, "Samushiro used a glider."

"He what?!" they said at the same time but yet again the ever mysterious Natsume Hyuuga simply walked away with a grinning Ruka in tow.


	3. Black and White Pawns

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note: **As always, thanks to those who took the time to review the second chapter. Ü The following chapter took a very long time to write and it turned out to be rather lengthy. It's also more dramaticthan my usual pieces. I hope you enjoy reading it too. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 3: Black and White Pawns**

_**Present day, Alice Academy Library, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"You knew him?!"

"Yes," Natsume said wearily as he stopped next to a shelf and pulled out a book. He started reading as he walked. Koko and Kitsuneme followed close behind him, hissing loudly over his shoulder.

"You knew Kira Samushiro?"

"Yes."

"You knew the most distinguished member of the Dangerous Ability Class…" he trailed off and Kitsuneme immediately picked up the dialogue.

"The _Supreme_ Winter Alice and reputably the _finest_ student of the last decade—"

"Well, he wasn't really all that great—"

"But you _knew_ him"

Natsume snapped the book shut and glared at them. "Are you ever going to get past this question?"

The two of them exchanged a glance then suddenly exclaimed together, "You knew him and you didn't tell us?!"

"Shhh!" a couple of students hissed at them.

"Shh yourself!" Koko responded crossly. 

"Mind your own, why don't you?" Kitsuneme added with a frown.

Natsume put down the book he was holding on a random shelf then cuffed their arms. They grumbled as he dragged them down the aisle back to their group's table. They were on the mezzanine of the library's second floor. Today they were sitting with the girls who were also working on their History reports. Most of them were doing additional research. Koko and Kitsuneme were doing some hounding.

"I can't believe you! We told you whom we were researching; you saw us make flip charts and graphs and you even sat through our mock presentation. We built a diorama and showed you our timeline. In between all that, you _forgot_ to tell us that you actually _knew_ him?"

Natsume remained indifferent then idly sent another incriminating piece of information their way. "Ruka met him too."

"Natsume!" Ruka groaned as the two of them rounded on him at once.

"You knew him _too_?!"

"Don't you start on that again," Hotaru broke in. "It's an utterly pointless line of questioning. No wonder you two aren't getting anywhere with your report."

"What do you mean we're not getting anywhere?" Koko demanded. "We've uncovered loads of stuff. Never mind that all of them are disputable…"

"That's because you keep asking the most irrelevant things," Sumire said in exasperation.

"What would _you_ ask?"

"For starters, the proof to your thesis statement." She rolled her eyes then looked curiously at Ruka. "So… are Kira Samushiro and the White Wolf one and the same person?"

Ruka averted his eyes before mumbling, "I only knew him for a while."

"I think that's a yes. I can't believe it." Mochu's jaw dropped in amazement. "You two might actually get an A!"

"That's what you can't believe?" Kitsuneme asked irritably.

"You're still going to have to prove it though," Yuu intervened before they could start another argument.

"And good luck with that," Natsume said under his breath. He sent Ruka a look and the latter stood up too. Seeing they were about to leave, Koko and Kitsuneme started stuffing their papers into their backpacks too. "What are you doing?"

"We're leaving with you. You have the proof that we need. Heck, you might be the living proof that we need."

His eyebrows narrowed. "And what makes you think I'd give you any information?"

"Because you're a nice person?" Kitsuneme ventured. At that the whole table cracked up and even Natsume managed to smile at the incredulity of the statement. Kitsuneme started to wheedle, "Come on, Natsume! We _never_ get an A!"

"And you're not going to in this project. Come on Ruka."

Koko threw up his hands. "You know what? It's out of sheer respect for you that I'm not reading your mind right now!"

That bold declaration made them stop and slowly turn back. "Is that right?"

Koko looked like a woeful child. "That and the fact that I actually am a nice person and a good friend at that."

"Yeah? Well then, go ahead." Everyone went still. Natsume stepped towards Koko in an open dare. "Go on then if you're so curious."

Koko took a cautious step back. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'll give you dorks exactly what you need. But I'm telling you, Narumi won't give you an A for something that was in your face."

"We'll take it."

Koko and Natsume's gazes locked and everyone held their breaths to see what would come next. At length Koko blinked then he looked absolutely bowled over. Natsume looked smug. Ruka chuckled then started walking away and Natsume followed him to the stairs. The others waited expectantly for Koko to say something.

"Well? What did he say?" Mikan prodded.

Koko shook himself out of it then suddenly cried, "To the trophy case!"

* * *

_**Five years ago, somewhere outside the Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

"I can't believe you brought homework to the mission again," Kunimitsu muttered. "What's that anyway? Calculus or history? Last I checked we don't have any work due for two weeks."

"It's extra credit," Kira responded without looking up from his book.

"Extra credit?!"

He snickered. "I'm kidding. I'm just getting some reading out of the way while our missions are few. It'll save time later on."

"We're on a stake out for mercy's sake," Kunimitsu grumbled. "And what are you so worried about anyway? You're at the top of the class." Kira only grinned and Kunimitsu slid a glance at the third person with them. "You're setting a poor example."

Kira glanced at the back of the car to see Natsume lying on his back, reading a manga using the dim light coming from the lamp post outside. He looked so relaxed that it almost seemed as though this wasn't his first mission.

For the past three months Natsume had made excellent progress in his training. He could go through the obstacles course without breaking a sweat, run laps with the best in the class and leap over walls that were twice his size. Although he still had trouble releasing large fires, he was able to produce fireballs. He could throw far and he had a precise aim. Many were impressed with his ability, Kira more so than the rest since he was able to track his learning. However, had it been up to him Natsume wouldn't be sent out yet. The boy was good but he was simply not there yet.

Last week a mandate had come from the Administration saying they wanted to see the pyrokinetic in action. It was too soon, Kira had thought, much too soon. Still, the order had come and so he had no choice but to take the kid with him. The Academy was in quite a hurry to use him and though he wondered about that urgency he didn't have the chance to question the directive. For now, he just had to keep Natsume safe.

"Hey Fireboy—"

"Don't call me that," Natsume growled.

"It's your code name. You'd better learn to respond to it because that's how we'll be referring to you on this mission."

"Who came up with that idiotic name?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Kira said mildly.

"Why you—"

The walkie-talkie crackled and Mahiro's voice came through. "Sheridan to Ironsmith, over."

"This is Ironsmith, what have you got for us? Over."

"These people work clean. I went through three warehouses." The radio started crackling. "It took me a while to actually find something, but it's all here. Over."

"Hey Sheridan, White Wolf here. Is Griffin in position? Over."

"Yeah, he's in position," Sheridan replied. "We can commence in five minutes. My time is 23:38— way past Fireboy's bed time— start the count in two minutes. Over."

"Roger that." 

Kira and Kunimitsu started getting ready and in the back seat Natsume eagerly got up. Kira gave last minute instructions to Kunimitsu before they pulled down their masks. The earrings on the Wolf's left ear glinted and Natsume's hand consciously went to his own controlling device.

"What about me? What do I do?"

"Guard the car and stay out of trouble," Kira said curtly. 

"Guard the car?" Natsume repeated. "Okay… but what else do I do?"

"Nothing. Just stay here."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't argue Fireboy."

"Wolf, we're going to miss the mark," Kunimitsu said, trying to hurry him along. He looked apologetically at Natsume. "Sorry kid, we're just not ready for you yet."

So saying they both left, leaving a fuming Natsume behind. It was crazy. After all that rigorous training, his only job was to guard the stupid getaway vehicle. He learned his lessons well and he even managed to parrot some of Kira's teachings with a straight face. 

_We choose who we stand behind… __In times of a crisis, there's an opportunity for greatness… If there's no other choice, no matter the fall, just leap…_

What a load of crap. If all he was ever trained for was to watch the car then everything would be meaningless. He wasn't enduring the Academy for just this. In the distance he heard a shout. After a while it was followed by a barrage of bullets. They were well into the operation. Natsume didn't understand what it was all about but he knew one thing: he was part of this team and so he was suppose to be out there fighting with them.

_Stay here. Like hell I will…_

The Wolf ducked when the firing started. In time Ironsmith raised a hand and the bullets stopped in mid-flight. With a flick of his hand they reversed direction and rained upon their attackers instead. They fled in different directions and for a moment the smoke began to clear. Next to Ironsmith, Sheridan suddenly appeared holding on to an unconscious man. 

"I can get him out of here captain," she said quickly. "I'll be back in a blink of an eye."

"You do that," the Wolf answered and she was gone. Across the room Stone Griffin had successfully disabled four other men who now lay on the floor with decidedly terrified expressions on their faces. Their eyes were wide open but decidedly blank.

_Disarm only. You hurt them only if you have to._

That had always been their way and these people had fought with him for such a long time that they knew exactly how things were done under his command. It may be difficult to usher Natsume into the fold. That one was particularly stubborn but if he was able to teach him, Natsume would make a fine addition to their team. He hoped that would be soon.

"I've got the load!" Ironsmith called out. "We can pull back Wolf. Come on, the police will be here soon." On cue Sheridan appeared and they regrouped.

"All right everyone, time to—"

Suddenly there was a blast and they all snapped around. It came from outside the warehouse, not too far off. It was followed by gunfire. There was evidently a skirmish and in a moment another explosion sounded. Sheridan looked at the others anxiously. They had trained with him long enough to recognize that bang…

"Could that be—?"

"Natsume," Wolf uttered, not bothering to use the code name. Without another word, he was off. Images of a dead kid floated in his head. The others followed quickly while Sheridan disappeared again to save time running. They rounded the warehouses then abruptly stopped. How he got into that situation they may never know and it wasn't important. 

A man was pointing a gun at Natsume, ready to pull the trigger. Around him there were other people, grown men lying unconscious on the ground that was blackened by soot and ashes. The man was shaking but it looked like he was ready to kill Natsume in cold blood.

The Wolf acted on impulse. He sent the frost beneath the floor and it traveled from him to Natsume's assailant. The cold burst through the concrete and seeped into the man. Just when he was about to shoot, he suddenly stopped, his body freezing over. His heart turned to ice and ceased to beat. Natsume stared as a layer of frost formed on the man's skin. He died standing up— the only casualty of the mission.

Natsume's gaze flew to the Wolf, unsure whether to thank him or to run from the monster that had done this. He didn't have to decide because right then the Wolf was staring at him too and the blaze in his eyes would make grown men quake in fear and lose all capacity for speech.

_He killed him,_ Natsume thought, _Killed him twenty paces away._

"Pull back everyone," the Wolf spoke. "We've lost time." Everyone followed at once and Griffin walked over to Natsume to help him to his feet. They left the site without speaking much, leaving all they had to say for when they got back to the Academy.

* * *

They were inside the training hall. Kira and Natsume stood on opposite ends of the room while the rest of the team hung on the sidelines. They had gathered there to debrief but so far their captain had done nothing but rage at their youngest member. Natsume wasn't doing a very good job of appeasing him because he was responding to Kira's temper with his own. 

He shouldn't have disobeyed. Kira shouldn't have left him. Natsume shouldn't have attacked. Kira should have given him instructions. Natsume could've died. Kira had killed someone because of him. He had done it before and Natsume knew it but the act still sliced through his heart as a vile and evil thing. He had no other way to soothe his soul but by fuming at Natsume. He wanted to lay part of the blame on someone else and it didn't matter right then that Natsume was only a child. 

His anger brought his lecture off tangent; his rage made him say things he shouldn't have. "Do you want to get yourself killed? Is that it? Well I'm not making it easy for you to die. If you're going to be part of this team, you'll have to follow our rules."

"Why don't you just kick me out?" Natsume spat out. "I never wanted to be part of your stupid team anyway!"

"You think it's that easy? You don't know half of what's going on here, kid," Kira snapped. "The only thing standing between you and the Academy are those people." He pointed at the rest of the team. "You act like a brat when you don't even know what you're up against."

"That's because you won't tell me anything!"

"You're eight!" Kira said as though that explained it. "You're not ready to know."

"Well maybe I'll just team up with people who'll think I'm ready before bringing me out on a mission!" Natsume yelled back. Then he turned and headed for the double doors.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished here. Don't you dare walk away from me, you little brat." 

Natsume suddenly whipped around and flung his arm in a wide arc sending a blue fireball flying towards Kira. His mentor acted on instinct and he fired back, wrapping the ball in rime and it crashed harmlessly to the floor.

"Amateur," Kira jeered. Natsume's eyes narrowed and he sent another fiery sphere flying to him. This time it was larger and more forceful but Kira simply called up a sheet of ice and it dissipated in the air. "Try again, Fireboy."

Natsume growled and sent out three different attacks that rushed out of his body like ropes and flew in different directions. Mahiro and the others scattered as the fires crashed against the walls before heading for the Wolf. In response Kira released his Alice and the room froze over, solidifying Natsume's blaze with the cold. 

"You stubborn little—"

Whatever it was that he was going to call him was drowned out when Natsume's Alice exploded out of him like a bomb. This time the attack was ten times fiercer. Kira sent snow flying out of one open palm and managed to catch the blaze. Ice met fire in the center of the room in a spectacularly lethal white and blue display.

"Stop!" Kunimitsu shouted, shielding his face. "Stop it, both of you!"

Kira swung his free arm in a circle then sent a powerful cold wind to Natsume's feet, which knocked him to the floor. "Stand down Natsume."

Natsume didn't respond, blinded by fury. An eerie blue glow began to wrap around him. He came to his feet and the radiance circled him, increasing in energy and force with each passing second. The temperature in the room began to rise noticeably and in a moment it was going to burn.

"Stand down Natsume!" Kira repeated, louder but more uncertainly. "Now!"

Mahiro gasped when she saw that Natsume's eyes were nearly all white. The floorboards were beginning to singe, the metal equipment near Natsume melted in the heat and bent in peculiar skeletal shapes. The room grew brighter and the light ate across the room; its intensity burned through their corneas. 

"He's going to explode," Kurt called. There seemed to be no other recourse. 

"Stand down Natsume!" Kira shouted one last time before he wrapped his whole body in frost and ran to his charge. The fire bit his flesh and he had to use his Alice at its maximum level just to reach Natsume who also seemed close to reaching his full power. He almost didn't make it. Natsume was much stronger than he had guessed and he had to replenish the snow that coated him with each step he took. 

"Natsume!" he called again just as the kid reached the boiling point. Kira lunged and engulfed him in his wintry arms. He shut his eyes and so did Natsume who suddenly fell limp as the fire and heat were sucked back into him. The fire and the snow were unified and the blast was released in the form of a powerful steam.

The team raised their heads in the aftermath of that explosive ability. Never had any of them witnessed such a violent Alice. Part of their training hall was in ruins and in the middle of it all Kira was on his knees cradling their youngest in his arms. The Wolf was shaking, gasping for breath and when Kunimitsu stepped closer he saw that a trickle of blood had actually formed at the corner of his lips. But Kira didn't seem to care that the Winter Alice had once again taken its toll.

"Kira?" Kunimitsu prodded then he saw what it was that had him arrested with a horrified look on his face. Natsume not only lay unconscious in the Wolf's arms. He was deathly pale and the same trickle of blood was running down the side of his lip, a consequence of his power. It was unmistakable and the sight of it was causing Kira's eyes to cloud over. A terrible realization came to all of them.

Natsume Hyuuga had the fourth form Alice.

* * *

It was a shouting match and the whole restricted building buzzed with the news. It was rare for the White Wolf to argue so indiscreetly with his handler. Though their conversation was muffled the Dangerous Ability students could easily infer what was going on. One only had to look at the half-destroyed training hall and the pyrokinetic left in Mahiro's care to know that there was something amiss with the new kid.

"You knew," Kira spat out as he paced Davies' room. "You knew what he was and you never thought of telling me!"

Davies regarded him coolly. "You'd have rejected him."

"Of course I would have! I don't want him to die."

Davies clicked his tongue. His composure grated Kira's nerves because it was as though he had anticipated this visit. "Poor Wolf, still trying to save the world, I see."

"I'm trying to spare an eight-year-old child. What is the matter with you people?" He slammed his hands on the desk and that at least earned a reaction. Davies' eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly and Kira felt an invisible force shove him by the shoulders to a chair a short distance away.

"Keep to your place Samushiro," Davies said coolly. "I will not have this discussion if you will not maintain a cool head."

He came to his feet again. "Cool head? My self-control is out the window. My rationality is shot. I have a child hooked up to a damn respirator because the higher-ups thought it was smart not to tell me that the new hotshot kid has my disorder." 

Davies leaned back. "Is that what's bothering you? You see yourself in this kid and now that you know his Alice, you recognize the likeness more than ever."

"I remember what you put me through," Kira said softly. "I remember all of it."

"So what exactly are you proposing?"

"Take him off the roster. I'll work double hours if you need more people," Kira stated. "This kid is so gifted. He deserves better than this class."

"I'm afraid removing him is not an option." He raised a hand to forestall Kira's dispute. "That decision doesn't lie with us. You cannot simply work his hours because that doesn't fall in with the Academy's plans." 

Davies removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Kira felt another force press upon him, making him sit down. It was his handler's subtle way of ordering him to shut up and listen. It was Davies' turn to pace to the window.

"The Academy was excited to have discovered a pyrokinetic, a very impressive one at that. His Alice is powerful and most useful to our ventures. They brought him in at once." He wore another cynical smile. "When I found out he was only a child, I fought to have him here because I knew he would be safest with you. The Academy had doubts about assigning him to me because they believed, and rightly so, that you would not teach him if you knew about his Alice. You're skilled Kira but much too softhearted. I had to convince them that if he learned from the best, Nasume would become unstoppable and your turnover would be easier."

"Turnover?"

"Natsume isn't here to be your partner, Kira. He's here as your replacement." He stared out the window, a grim look on his face. "We recognize the signs. Your med intake has been at its highest for the past quarter. You go to the infirmary after every high-profile mission. You're getting weaker and soon you will be of no use to the Academy."

"So you're disposing of me?"

Davies looked sardonic. "We're setting you free, relieving you of your duties, whatever you may call it. Once Hyuuga is properly trained, we are removing _you_ from the roster. You've done well and the Academy thanks you for your service." 

Kira was silent as he grasped what he was telling him now. So that's what it was. He was almost done here. He was graduating and the next generation was coming in. After spilling blood, risking himself, shortening his lifetime— they were finally finished with him. And they were about to start all over again with Natsume Hyuuga.

"Thanks?" he repeated with sarcasm. "After everything that's happened, after admitting that you're about to use Natsume for your selfish ends, you're sending me on my way and thanking me for my services. Oh yeah, that's really classy of the Academy."

"Kira—"

"So that's how you play it?" he went on, his hands forming fists. "I asked for help and you gave me a child. I needed strength for my team and you assigned me an Alice with the fourth form. I wanted a partner and you brought in a replacement."

"The way we work—"

"You people are sick." Kira stood up. "I can't believe I had a hand in this. Well, no more." He headed for the doors, ready to slam it after him but Davies wasn't done. 

"You still have a part to play," he reminded. "We are expecting you to train Natsume until he's ready."

"Go to hell."

"Kira, I speak to you as a friend and on behalf of that boy," Davies said gravely. "It is imperative that you teach him because he will be sent on missions regardless of your view on the matter. You cannot stop them."

"I won't train him to hurt others."

Davies nodded, accepting that. "At least teach him to survive."

* * *

That night it snowed in the Alice Academy. The snowfall was restricted at the rooftop of the Art building. It wasn't out of the ordinary, people thought. Kira Samushiro was simply setting the mood as he worked on another masterpiece. He stayed on the roof for hours, paintbrush on one hand and a palette on the other. His canvas span at least two meters.

He worked well into the night and as the hours passed the precipitation grew into a blizzard. The rooftop became a white landscape, vaguely reflecting the art Samushiro was painting. Amidst the flurry Kira stood in nothing but jeans and a T-shirt. He was the only one who could have survived that howling wind and intense cold.

"Why won't he come down?" Mahiro wondered as their team gathered in one of the Art rooms. Natsume was finally let out of the clinic and he stayed by the window, reading his manga.

Kunimitsu sighed. "He's a bit troubled right now." 

He understood the tough choice his best friend was making. If Kira trained Natsume, the kid would replace him. If he didn't teach him, someone else, probably one with less skill and even fewer morals, would do the job. But all that was inconsequential compared to the knowledge that anyone who taught Natsume would be leading him to his death.

Kunimitsu walked over to the boy. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry," the kid replied. "Do we have anything to eat here?"

Kunimitsu grinned. "I guess you're feeling better." He turned to Mahiro and gestured for her to get something to eat and she immediately obliged. When he turned back to Natsume, he saw that the kid wore a very serious expression. 

Though Natsume tried to keep his tone indifferent, his curiosity came through. "Does Kira have family?"

"Outside the Academy?" Kunimitsu shook his head. "No. His parents died when he was very young. He came to the Academy an orphan."

"So why does he fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a sister," Natsume said shortly. "Why does he fight?"

Kunimitsu stared at the child who had just posed a very valid question. He could have said many things and they would all hold true and yet none of it would answer Natsume's question in the way he was expecting. So he answered honestly, "I don't know."

After a couple more hours the wind finally died. Kira asked a friend to levitate the huge canvas to the ground floor and it was hung in the main hall of the Alice Academy Theater. It stayed there for two years until it was replaced by another piece and his work was moved to the museum. Even then, many of the alumni and faculty members never forgot that work of art.

Kira had painted an image of a forest wrapped in snow with a large lake frozen over. The sky was tinted gray that signified dawn, though sunlight didn't burst through the clouds. In the horizon was a mountain range with the moon waning behind its peak. Splashed over the moon was a small silhouette of a mountain wolf, howling in the wind. The focal point of the masterpiece was the enigma of a young boy standing at the edge of the frozen lake. He wore winter clothes and he was staring blindly at his hands. The whole painting was drawn mostly in white, except the boy's gloves that were colored in orange fire. 

It was a memorable piece, a favorite of many though the picture broke their hearts for all the loneliness it symbolized. When he was asked, Kira aptly baptized his masterpiece _His Dark, Kind Soul_. And that's how it would be known for years to come.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Natsume asked, walking up to Kira who sat at one of the outdoor benches of the Academy. They haven't spoken since Kira came down from the rooftop two days ago. They haven't spoken about their fight.

The Wolf didn't say anything and only gave him a calculating look. For a while Natsume thought he didn't have anything particular in mind and was only there to watch over him. Then he noticed the board game by his elbow. Kira unclasped the case then began setting it up on the concrete table to Natsume's confusion. 

"Sit down Natsume." He did as he was asked because Kira sounded grave.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm teaching you how to play chess," Kira answered. Natsume stared at him incredulously then stood to leave. Kira didn't even look up from the chessboard. "I said sit down."

"This is so stupid," Natsume muttered but returned to his place anyway. Kira glanced at him briefly, significantly, before settling down opposite him.

"I'll be white and you be black." 

"Why?" 

"Because you're always on defense," he said shortly. Then he picked up a piece and held it up in front of Natsume. "This is called a Knight and it moves in an L formation…" 

Four hours later, Natsume had learned the basics of chess and had played Kira thrice, losing each time. It frustrated him but after each game Kira calmly set up the board again and insisted that they kept playing. He did it quietly, without even gloating over his victory or goading Natsume into wordplay. Natsume had to endure seeing Kira's white pieces move forward, cross the board and eliminate his men one by one. He hated it when the white officials ate his black pawns, hated it all the more when his King came in check.

"Check," Kira said evenly. Natsume breathed out. He gripped his knees then frowned at the board, thinking hard of an evasive counter. He moved his King one step to the left. Kira took a white Bishop and laid it close to the black King. "Check."

"It's over," Natsume said roughly. "You'll finish me in two moves."

"How do you figure?"

"If I take your Bishop, you'll eat my Queen. I'll move my King one step back and your last Knight will finish me off."

"Don't you want to go through the exercise?"

"What for? When I lose my Queen, I'm done for," Natsume muttered. 

And when he said it, somehow his young mind understood why they were playing and why they kept at it even though the outcome was the same each time. _We're pawns_, the thought stabbed his chest. _Pawns in a game we can't stop playing._He hated it that Kira went through the trouble of going through this metaphor. He hated him for being that kind of person. 

"I get it."

Kira stood up and started clearing the board. He turned it over to pack the metal pieces into the proper slots. For a while he finished the task in silence but Natsume had known him long enough to know that he was struggling with his next words.

"I apologize that I didn't prepare you better," he spoke at last. "What happened at that mission was my error, not yours. I left you with no instructions thus putting you in a position to hesitate. I shouldn't have blamed you for making decisions you were forced to make." He locked the case then tucked it under his arm. "This is how we operate Natsume. I need you to understand that. You make a mistake, you die. You act rashly, you die. You make wrong decisions, you die and maybe take someone else down with you. It's not a game."

"I said I get it," Natsume said through gritted teeth. "Chess… and all of it."

"Good."

"So that's what I am, huh? I'm a pawn."

Kira shook his head. "You Natsume are more of a Knight." He released his breath. "We'll resume your training tomorrow morning. Be at the training hall at five o'clock."

They could have parted then but this time it was Natsume who struggled with something and before he could contain himself the words flew out of his lips. "You think I'm like you, don't you? You pity me because you think I'm doomed to follow your path. Well I don't need that from you! A two-faced, bigheaded jerk that tries to play hero all the time."

"Is that how you see me?"

"Am I wrong?"

"No, actually I think you're right on the mark. You should be proud of yourself." It was a sad smile Kira wore. "But you're wrong about one thing: I don't think you're like me. Nor do I want you to be."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes— in rare, pitiful moments— this hero is in a hurry to die."

Natsume stared at Kira and for the first time he recognized that this person may actually understand him. He looked at his feet. "What are you not telling me?" Kira looked like he was about to fib and so Natsume grit his teeth and went on, "I'm young, not stupid. I'm trying to understand everything, all right? What's wrong with me? Tell me why I was in the hospital… captain."

Kira sighed and put down the chessboard. There was no evading him. Natsume wanted truth in all its asperity. He sat again. "Young, definitely not stupid. Sit down Natsume. I'm going to tell you more about our Alices…"

* * *

_**Present day, Alice Academy Archives, South Wing, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

Koko and Kitsuneme speeded down the corridor without pausing for breath. On either side of them, large shelves lined the walls and through the glass reposed hundreds of trophies and plaques. They paid no attention to any of these for Natsume's illustration had been accurate. The plaque they were looking for was at the end of a long passageway, bolted firmly against a concrete wall. This was the third floor they have searched in the Archives. The twelfth corridor they had speeded down. It was tiring but they knew that if they found the commemorative tablet, it would all be worth it.

"Couldn't… _gasp_… Natsume… _gasp_… have imagined… _wheeze, pant_… the specific corridor?" Kitsuneme huffed as they ran.

"He may have… _gasp_…but like I said before… _wheeze_… Natsume's thoughts… _gasp_… just aren't normal." Koko heaved a deep breath when they reached the end of the hallway. He bent over and clutched his stomach, aching from the exercise. "They're way too fast to keep up with."

They started swallowing mouthfuls of air. At length, Kitsuneme straightened then wiped a hand across his forehead. "We could've walked. The plaque's been here for years, I'm sure it would've remained for another hour."

Koko gripped his knees then started nodding. "Next time… we'll do that."

Then on cue they both started spinning around, their eyes darting quickly from one trophy case to the other, jumping from one plaque to the next. 

"It was huge," Koko described again. "And brass. It was fastened to the wall and it looked like it couldn't be pulled down easily…"

"Up there!" Kitsuneme cried. He pointed to a huge plaque that would've been bronze if it had not yet aged. It was bordered with fine wood and its elegant writing was engraved deeply in the metal. The award was bolted close to the ceiling and could hardly be read from where they were. It was positioned poorly since that hall had been mostly forgotten and so hardly anyone could have seen it. 

"Why would anyone want to place a sign up there? Nobody could read it."

"Beats me," Koko said, stepping towards it eagerly. Thick dust had already settled on the other awards that were stored there. It signified age, times gone by and a possible perfect score to their project. "Dude, give me a boost."

Kitsuneme stared at him. "Yeah sure, because I have a Fire Alice."

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

"Dude, _this_ is why we never get an A!" Kitsuneme retorted then to prove his point he swiftly flew up to the plaque.

"Right…" Koko said belatedly then waved his hand. "Details, details... So? What have you got up there? Read it out!"

"Let's see…" Kitsuneme scanned the inscription. "It's an Achievement Award for Chess, dated seven years ago. And… it goes out to the White Wolf!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! It's engraved in capital letters and everything!"

"Is that all? Natsume _swore_ Samushiro's name would be on it too!"

"Hang on… there!" Kitsuneme called out then read excitedly the following caption:

_**Achievement Award for Alice Academy Chess**_

_**Presented to**_

**THE WHITE WOLF**

_**In recognition of his excellent performance in the Black and White Tournaments**_

_**and for placing first for five consecutive years, this award is given to**_

_**Kira Samushiro, Class A, Alice Festival League Champion**_

It left them thunderstruck and for a moment both of them remained in respectful silence. Koko broke first. "No way…"

"Way."

"You've got to be shitting me!" 

Kitsuneme floated down and started nodding, a big grin on his face. "I shit you not, my friend."

"This totally proves it!" Koko cried out. They gripped each other's arms, hugged then started bouncing in a circle, laughing maniacally while chanting all the while, "We're getting an A! We're getting an A!"

"But wait!" Kitsuneme suddenly burst out. "If Samushiro and the Wolf are the same, why couldn't we find any other proof in the whole Academy? What happened to all the other evidence?"

Koko rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You make an excellent point. And if all the evidence were destroyed, why keep this one?" 

"And why would it go out to the White Wolf? Seems to me there was a time when they were very open about their code names…"

"I sense a conspiracy."

"Exactly." Kitsuneme looked serious. "My friend, I think a little more skulking is in order."

Koko grinned. "Alice Urban Legends dot com?"

"You know it."

They set off to return to their rooms, their hearts aflame with a newfound mission and a mystery to solve. Unknown to them, Natsume and Ruka were sitting halfway up the staircase leading to the fourth floor and they had listened to their conversation.

"Those two just never know when to quit," Ruka said, shaking his head in disapproval. "Don't you think it's about time you pulled them back?"

Natsume shrugged. "They're not in any danger. Not yet anyway." They came down the steps and walked to the imposing bronze. Natsume stared up at it with significantly less reverence than his classmates. His nose wrinkled in disdain.

"I'm surprised you even told them about this," Ruka commented.

"I had to get them off my back."

"It was a kindness you did them."

"One I might regret," Natsume muttered. He started shaking his head at the plaque, remembering his old friend. "Stupid Wolf, if only he had kept a low profile, I wouldn't be dealing with these fanatics right now."

Ruka snickered. "You're pretty famous yourself, you do know that, right?" 

"I don't have plaques to my name Ruka."

His best friend grinned. "Not yet anyway. We'd better warn Youichi."

"Shut up." 

Ruka chuckled at his friend's displeased expression. "Just think of it Natsume, you could be on Alice Urban Legends dot com too…"

"I said knock it off."


	4. Homecoming

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note:** Part 1 of 2. I originally intended the next two chapters to be published as one but I realized that would've been quite ineffective. This chapter will still easily flow into the next one so I hope you'll keep that in mind when Chapter 5 comes up.

There will be a lot of time shifts in this chapter so do take note of them. Let's hope it doesn't get too confusing. Have a good read!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Homecoming**

_**Present day, somewhere outside the Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

Natsume stood at his post waiting for the signal. The branch he was perched upon stretched across the road, an inconspicuous spot for an unlikely assassin. It was a cold night and the streetlight was out. He broke the bulb the moment he arrived nearly an hour ago. He checked his watch. It was almost time. He bent on one knee then crouched lower so that the leaves could conceal him.

"_Remember Natsume, eleven o'clock at the ravine. The show will be spectacular!" _

In the distance he heard a car whine, an unnatural sound. He knew that another one from his faction was responsible and that phase was executed perfectly for a lone vehicle was speeding to his mark. All guards had been disabled.

Leap. Execute. Vanish.

No trace. No evidence. Always a clean job: that was their way. Natsume felt his muscles tense as the car's headlights appeared at the bend. It was breaking the speed limit but that didn't deter him. He'd handled faster things before. The sedan was almost beneath him now. He gripped the branch, pulled down his mask, remembered his friends.

"_Everyone's coming. Be sure you don't forget..."_

Three… two… one!

An unexpected conflagration erupted in the middle of the road. The car swerved to avoid the blaze, nearly tipping as the driver wrestled the steering wheel to a sharp turn. Natsume jumped out and landed on the hood of the auto. The passengers reacted at once and he found himself staring down the barrel of three or four guns.

It was almost instinct now. Working fast, he released another flame and the inside of the car burned. The men scrambled out and the shooting began. He ducked then vaulted, shooting fire as he went and effectively disabling two of his targets. He stooped to the side of the car, spotted the cargo and grabbed it. Then he started to run just as they started firing frenetically behind him. He didn't look back, leaving the rest of the work to another Alice.

Natsume turned back to the tree that had been his hiding place. He picked up his pace then felt that familiar burning erupt inside his chest. He gritted his teeth. He was too close to the finish to give out now. Behind him other noises began. Then there were sirens, a cause for alarm. It was an unexpected element in the mission. He had to vanish. With an erratic step, he took a giant leap and reached out to grab a high branch. His fingers touched the rough wood just as his vision started to blur. The world swam and his grip slackened.

"_You better show up!"_

He felt himself fall. The earth rushed up and the impact shook his bones. Even then, he didn't let go of the cargo though he may never know what he had just risked his life to retrieve. Bright lights flashed on the road and so he clutched the box tighter then rolled to the bushes to take cover. He went perfectly still and he knew he'd have to remain that way until the coast was clear. It was a difficult position but, for that night at least, he simply didn't care.

"_We'll be waiting for you."_

The parcel, the mission or the fact that he may have sprained his ankle in that fall was inconsequential. It didn't matter because he had more pressing things in mind, like the promise he had been forced to make just this afternoon after a certain hyperactive female had pestered and cajoled him into agreeing. It was her voice he heard calling for him.

Constantly. Relentlessly.

And so Natsume lay there, unable to reveal himself and with his heart smarting with an all too familiar pain but in sheer irony all he could think about was a spirited, insistent girl who was waiting for him to come back.

_**

* * *

**_

Five years ago, Alice Academy Infirmary, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight

He heard their story in three parts. The first from Kunimitsu who was perhaps their best witness, the second from Mahiro who gushed freely about it and the last from Kira himself in a moment of sentimentality. The last part was told to him one morning when they were all weary from a mission and Kira's snow persistently descended from the gray skies.

It had been a particularly difficult mission. They were told to rescue the daughter of a state senator from kidnappers. The information provided to them had been grossly inadequate. For one, they weren't told that the people holding her hostage were also smugglers of guns and other weaponry. Two, they weren't expecting to retrieve her from the very warehouse where they stored their goods. The place had reeked of gunpowder and petroleum, a lethal combination for a pyrokinetic. Natsume would always remember that site to be the first block he had ever exploded.

During the operation a bullet had grazed Kunimitsu's arm and Kurt was wounded on the leg. Kira used his Alice to freeze the place over and contain the blast Natsume had set off and prevent it from spreading to a nearby harbor. When they left the place and returned the senator's daughter, the Alice Academy was still hard at work covering up the mess.

Back at school the team had gone to the infirmary to nurse their wounds and seethe about the mission. Kira, however, stayed only briefly and was out the door as soon as his hand was patched up. He carried with him a new bottle of tablets that matched the one handed to Natsume.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Natsume asked.

Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow. "You curious?"

"No."

Mahiro giggled. "Oh you sweet dear, you are! Go on and follow him then."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"He's cold today," Natsume mumbled.

"He's cold everyday," she pointed out.

He shook his head then moved to the window and spotted his guardian walking away from the building. "Today's different. Today it's a bitter frost."

And he meant it. For the past months he had grown accustomed to the Wolf's Alice. It was hard to tell at first but he was beginning to understand what Kira meant when he said elementals speak in a way other powers couldn't. Sometimes Kira's snow stung, its frost sharp and biting. Other times it fell fast, as energetic and alive as its Master. On some days it came out in chaos but had that distinct well-practiced rhythm. This last type he used frequently on missions.

But Natsume hated it worst when his snow was lonely and bleak. The snowflakes descended in a sorrowful scene. It was the one hardest to detect though he believed it to be the most sincere. And that was the Alice he recognized that morning.

"Am I that way too?" Natsume asked once Mahiro and Kurt had left the room. Kunimitsu was on guard duty and so he remained by the dwarf's side.

"Cold everyday?"

"No." Natsume turned away from the window. "Could you tell how I'm feeling by the way I use my Alice?"

Kunimitsu answered honestly. "We all can."

He turned away. "Such a weakness."

Kunimitsu paused then looked out to the window, knowing exactly where his friend was at the moment. "Do you remember what Mahiro told you about the Last Dance?"

"Yes."

"Good then, you'll understand." He laid a hand on Natsume's shoulder then stirred him to the door. "I'll walk with you part of the way. Kira wouldn't want me there but I suppose he'll forgive your presence. Come along Natsume."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm showing you the necessity of this weakness."

* * *

**_Seven years ago, Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga undiscovered_**

Marie Akagi came to the Academy two years after Kira did. They were a small class then, only numbering around twelve children. By the time she entered Kira was already one of the prized students of the Dangerous Ability Class and was infamous across year levels. He was a three-star Alice, the only one in his class at the time, but he was hardly the model student Natsume had met. He rarely hung out with his classmates and was usually asleep during lessons. When teachers asked for his deskwork, he gave them frostbite instead. Hardly anyone remembered but eight-year-old Kira had been a melancholy, stubborn and sometimes violent child.

Marie had arrived as an intelligent, self-assured young girl with little qualms about leaving her family for the sake of an Alice Academy education. She was an energetic tomboy with a brass and inflexible personality. At eight she was a competent pianist, could read and speak French fluently, and incongruously was also the Hockey League MVP for her hometown's Midget Division. Kira didn't hate her or anything. In fact, he barely acknowledged her existence.

The story goes that Marie used to get picked on for being the teachers' favorite. One day a group of boys were bullying her behind the gazebo, not realizing Kira was sleeping inside. He woke in great annoyance and instantly froze everyone within sight. When he came over to examine his handiwork he found Marie on the grass, staring dumbfounded at the ice figures surrounding her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, blinking up at him in wonder.

"I didn't do it for you," he said tersely then walked away, leaving his classmates trapped in ice. Marie came to her feet.

"I'll repay your kindness!" she called to him.

"I'm not counting."

After that Marie became one of his staunch supporters. She defended him to his utter embarrassment. She made class notes that he never really used. She partnered with him in projects then did all the work herself. Marie never seemed to grasp that he was in the Dangerous Ability class and therefore he couldn't care less about school. She stuck with him and his presence protected her. It was mutualism, or so they liked to think. Still, that wasn't what won Kira's friendship. For some time he considered her a nuisance but one afternoon changed all that.

Three weeks after he had inadvertently saved her from bullies, Kira was sitting alone in a classroom when he suddenly had one of his attacks. It was the consequence of the fourth form Alice and a particularly tough mission the night before. He clutched his chest, his heart in excruciating pain then he fell to the floor in near collapse. That was when she found him. Marie gaped at the state he was in and ran to help. He pushed her aside but she took his hand in hers in a resolute grip.

"Go away!" he coughed, gasping for breath.

"I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help!"

"You bloody moron," she hissed then ignoring his angry protests she laid a hand on his chest and sent soothing warmth through his flesh. It coursed through his veins, spread through him in a welcome wave and soon his heart ceased to implode. He had never seen it used before.

A Healing Alice.

"Thank you."

After that they were one for one but both had long stopped counting. She could never fully heal him but then he could never completely protect her. They still found each other useful. It didn't matter that people looked down on her or ostracized him. They each had someone to rely on and for a while that was enough.

So if anyone asked how Marie Akagi broke through his defenses as a child, Kira's answer was simple. She made him stop hurting and they were best friends ever since.

* * *

By the time Kira and Marie reached middle school, they had gone past and survived their awkward years. Their bizarre friendship gave way to steady competition. With Marie's encouragement, Kira steadily became the admired student he was while she had garnered so many distinctions that she could no longer be made fun of. Plus Marie had reestablished her status as a hockey player and could probably body check most of the boys who had picked on her before.

When the two of them hit high school Kira was already the most sought-after guy in school and Marie earned her place as his co-class representative. Both of them had the highest honors in their grade but it was Kira who retained the number one spot. It was that situation when Kunimitsu's story to Natsume had taken place. The three of them were studying the day before their final exams. He was throwing questions while Kira and Marie tried to best each other. After a particularly difficult question, which Kira took effortlessly, Marie started gathering her things in an inexplicable mood.

"You're leaving already?" Kira asked in surprise. He checked his watch. "Hockey practice doesn't start for an hour."

"I'm studying in my room," Marie said shortly. She was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist to forestall her. Kunimitsu closed his book and looked at her too.

"Are you sore because I answered that last question?" Kira asked, perplexed then he tried to tease, "If you're so into Asian Civilization, you only had to say so."

"It's not that," she answered in a level tone. "Look, you're smart, you're brilliant. Everybody knows that. And in a week's time you're probably going to get top score again."

"That's never bothered you before."

"And it doesn't bother me now. I don't care if you're number one in class. I could be second to you my whole life and I'd still be proud of you."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You never go home." She hated it that her words came out almost accusing. "I haven't seen my family since I was eight. I want to visit them but for the longest time that privilege had belonged to you. Sometimes it frustrates me that you never take advantage of it."

Kira's eyebrows drew together. "You know I have no place to go."

"Yes, and so I also know that I'm being unfair to you." She looked ashamed. "I can't sit here and keep thinking that because you don't deserve it. So… I'm just going to go and cool my head before I say something I might regret."

Then she left them and Kira sat for the next hour mulling over her admission. Somehow, her words must have struck a chord, especially since they knew her family was on the other side of the world.

During their History exam Kira and Marie started hissing at each other. Narumi, a young teacher then, had glanced up from grading papers but it was so unlike the two of them to be caught cheating that he didn't immediately call their attention. They were near the end of the exam hour when Kira had stopped writing and leaned forward to talk to Marie who sat in front of him.

"Akagi… hey, Marie," Kira hissed at her. She ignored him so he started poking the back of her head with his pen. Twice. Thrice.

"What?" she hissed angrily finally leaning back to listen. Kunimitsu slid a glance at them briefly before turning back to his paper.

"Would you come back?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If they let you out to visit your parents," Kira spoke earnestly, "would you come back to the Academy?"

"What do you mean?" Marie hissed in annoyance. "Of course I'd come back."

"All right then," Kira said then abruptly he pushed back his chair and stood up.

"What are you doing?" she yelped.

Kira's hand flew to his face and he suddenly cried, "My eye! Oh my god, my eye!" Kunimitsu glanced up from his test paper, a grin playing on his lips. Kira's head lolled back then he swung around melodramatically, still pressing a hand to his eyes. The whole class looked up and gaped.

"What's wrong Samushiro?" Narumi asked in concern. "What's the matter with your eye?"

Kira stopped playacting for a second, thought it over then shifted his hand to his chest. "I mean… my heart! Dammit, my heart! It hurts so bad! It must be my Alice…" He coughed violently then leaned against his desk, heaving loudly as he did so.

"Marie! Do something!" somebody cried.

"There's nothing wrong with your heart," Marie told Kira dryly. "It's your head that's defective." Kira glared at her.

"I need to go to the clinic." He grabbed his unfinished test off the desk and shoved it at Narumi. "I need to go now."

Narumi regarded him sardonically then pursed his lips to keep from laughing. "Won't you accompany your friend, Ms. Akagi?"

"No!" Kira said at once then he suddenly grabbed poor Kunimitsu by the collar and dragged him to his feet. "Kogure will take me. Won't you?"

"Decidedly," Kunimitsu mumbled.

Narumi considered them for a while then smiled. "All right. You can go."

When the results came out, predictably Marie Akagi took top score and Kira Samushiro slid down to number three. They stood in front of the tack board long after she received several well wishes from their classmates. Kunimitsu was about to walk up to her to congratulate her as well when she spoke making him pause just around the corner.

"You're such a dork."

"It's what you wanted, right?" Kira grinned.

Her gaze flew to him. "You didn't have to be so theatrical about it."

"I thought I'd have some fun."

"Kunimitsu barely finished the exam."

"He placed second," Kira pointed out then frowned, "Damn, I miscalculated." Silence ensued again. His eyes traced the board while an irrational, unnamed fear started to grip his heart. And he could think of nothing that would cause it.

"I'm leaving this Friday. I— I thank you, Kira," Marie said haltingly then she turned to go.

Kira stood there with his fists clenched when suddenly the sentiment shooting through him came to light. Unable to stop himself, he called to her and this time the pain in his voice was genuine unlike the one he had used to get out of the exam room.

"I'll have your word Akagi."

She stopped and gazed at him quizzically but her best friend wouldn't look at her. At length, she smiled and nodded slowly. "I promise I'll be back."

Kira breathed again and from his hiding place Kunimitsu smiled.

_**

* * *

**_

Present day, somewhere outside the Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen

Samushiro had called it a _window_: that thirty-minute break between getting lost and being found. It happened when something goes awry during a mission like an escape route blocked or if an unexpected enemy appeared and gave chase. In these moments it was every man for himself and the students would reconvene at a certain place on a pre-arranged hour. The window occurred rarely but if it did Kira once told him that a Dangerous Ability student would be faced with a choice. He could run and try to escape the Academy or, he could do what an intelligent Alice would, stay put and abandon the foolhardy temptation to flee.

Natsume had always opted to run. It was reckless because he was watched twice more closely than his peers. Each time his handler was able to bring him back to the school and he was punished severely for trying to get away. He hadn't taken advantage of the "window" for three years now. He hadn't felt the need to run from the Academy since Mikancame. After a long time, he thought of using it now; yet again for her sake.

When the authorities suddenly arrived, Natsume rolled away from his hiding place then ran. He sped away from the agreed meeting place, going as fast as his legs could carry him. Under one arm he carried the parcel that he had taken from the car that he set on fire, well aware that because he had it the Dangerous Ability class would be sent to hunt him down wherever he went. He could deal with that later. He was safe within the next half hour.

Natsume ran blindly through the dark all the while silencing his wits, which were warning him of the inanity of what he was about to do. He had never gone to her home before and it was sheer, dumb luck that this mission had brought him to the area. He didn't have to pull out the envelope in his jacket pocket to check the address. He had committed the hasty scrawl to memory, knowing that the information was vital for him to pull this off.

Knowing deep down that he had set off on this mission and had taken Mikan's letter while relying on pure chance that he would even have the opportunity to deliver it.

* * *

**_Seven years ago, Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga undiscovered_**

There were very telling changes in Kira when Marie left. He was restless and irritable. Nothing seemed to please him and his classmates had to constantly duck for cover when his temper suddenly flared up. She was only gone for two weeks but in that span Kira had prowled the halls in a despondent mood. At lunch he would needlessly check his watch every five minutes as though it would make the week go faster. He would make nonsensical references to the Hockey team or go visit the music room where Marie practiced her piano. At night he'd stay there to play his violin, usually focusing on maudlin pieces that struck the hearts of many who listened.

Only Kunimitsu was brave enough to say out loud that Kira missed his best friend terribly. But it wasn't like the Wolf denied it.

"You're acting like a lovesick moron," Kunimitsu told him once at the dining hall after Kira had snapped at an innocent Elementary student for laughing too loudly.

"Shut up."

"Do you want everyone to notice you're hopelessly in love with Marie?"

"Not hopelessly," Kira grumbled. Then he checked his watch again. "I can't remember the last time the week went by so slow."

"You and me, both," Kunimitsu said under his breath. Kira raised an eyebrow. "It hasn't been fun hanging out with the grumpy Wolf."

"Sorry."

"No problem. You're bound to be back to normal when she returns." Kira didn't answer. Kunimitsu grew reassuring. "She will return, you know. She's still got two years before graduation."

"But what if she doesn't?" Kira asked, without quite meeting his friend's gaze. "What if she decides to study at the Alice Academy in Europe? Be closer to home so to speak."

"You're being stupid. She wouldn't," Kunimitsu insisted.

"How do you know?"

"Because we're here," he said with certainty. "Now suck it in and pull yourself together. You're an embarrassment."

Soon the two weeks were up and they waited in anticipation for Marie Akagi to rejoin them. She would be carrying gifts from outside, maybe even letters and news from the families of some of their classmates. That afternoon they waited outside the Administrative building where she would emerge after reporting to the faculty. Practically everyone from their class had shown up and surely a welcome party would ensue.

"Are you ready?" Kunimitsu asked his friend with a grin.

"For what, exactly?"

"For your confession," he said, tongue in cheek. "I assume you'll waste no time telling Marie exactly how and why you were so miserable when she was gone."

Kira gritted his teeth. "Kunimitsu, when Marie gets here, everything that happened these past two weeks— didn't happen. Got it?"

"But—"

"Buried and gone," Kira said firmly. "Swear it on your life."

"You're being ridiculous," he insisted. "You _have to_ tell her." The Wolf let out a low growl and so he backed off. Just in time the front doors opened and Marie stepped out with a bright smile on her face. The crowd cheered at once. In contrast, Kira's jaw went slack.

Kunimitsu smirked. _Serves you right…_

She'd only been gone for two weeks but the vacation did her a lot of good. They had always considered Marie uncommonly pretty but the girl that greeted them was downright stunning. She was wearing a stylish, urbane-cut coat that accented her feminine features. Her hair that was usually tied up fell loose about her shoulders in long, gentle waves. The time away gave her a revitalized look and her eyes sparkled as she searched the crowd for her two closest friends.

"Samushiro! Kogure!" she cried then broke through the crowd to launch herself into their arms. Kunimitsu caught her first and they hugged heartily. Then finally she presented herself to Kira who still hadn't moved. Her smile grew far warmer. "I'm back Kira."

Marie initiated the hug because he seemed incapable. It took him a minute but finally Kira wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and embraced her tightly. His shoulders relaxed when his best friend, his rival and heart, returned the hug with as much emotion.

"Welcome home_, _Marie_._"

_**

* * *

**_

Present day, somewhere outside the Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen

Natsume ran down the badly paved street of the quiet rural town. It must have been one or two hours away from the urban city. There were hardly any lights on the road and so he had to grope his way between rocks and trees. Given the lateness of the hour it was no surprise that hardly anyone was on the road. There was a watchman at the village gate but he had already dozed off at his post. Apparently, he wasn't used to nighttime prowlers in the peaceful town. There were very few street signs. Some of them had fallen off or otherwise the street had never had the signpost. It was undoubtedly a simple town. The darkness, the lack of directions and the rough road all added to the challenge of finding Mikan's home.

_Insane, _he thought as he shifted the parcel to his other arm, _I am completely insane. _He could count the minutes in his head and he knew at least twenty had passed. The Academy would be after him soon and yet again he found himself questioning the task he had set out to do.

Mikan had been sad the past few days and when she was sad it was noticeable. She was quieter than usual and her smile lacked its usual cheer. Hotaru would know what was the matter, of course, and so would Yuu but neither of them had volunteered the information. And so he had waited for his chance to ask or for Mikan to confide, which would have been more ideal.

It happened three days ago when they were sitting together at the pavilion. The others had already gone on to class. He had lingered because Mikan had seemed to gather her things in a very slow and despondent manner.

"_We're going to be late," he had said, trying to gentle his normally rough tone._

"_Sorry," she muttered then suddenly she stopped fixing her things and slumped in the chair with a heavy sigh. He stared at her, biting back the words to ask what was wrong. Mikan glanced at him and said, "You can go ahead."_

"_I'll walk with you," he said shortly._

"_It might take me a while."_

"_That's fine."_

"_Really Natsume, you should go—"_

"_What's the matter, dammit," he said, cutting her off. Mikan blinked at him then slowly a feeble smile flitted across her features. He glowered. "Spit it out."_

"_It's my grandfather's birthday on Friday," she told him. "It would be his third without me home. I always miss him and it's harder on these days."_

"_So write to him."_

"_I did," she pulled out an envelope and slid it to him. "Ms. Harada gave it back a few days ago. It didn't make the cut."_

_Natsume frowned. "So they're still watching you." _

"_I guess."_

_At length she stood up and scooped up her books. He came to his feet as well then before he could change his mind, he held out his hand. She shifted her stuff to him but he shook his head. "Not your books, idiot, give me the letter."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'll get it to him," he said. She looked surprised and more than a little doubtful. "My… Mixed Class… has ways."_

"_Would it be dangerous?"_

"_I can get it to him," he said firmly. "You have my word."_

"_Your word?" she repeated blankly. Then slowly she smiled, a far more intimate smile, and handed the letter over. "I don't need to have your word, Natsume."_

_He felt his cheeks heat up so he cleared his throat and turned away. "Come on, we're already late…"_

And so here he was. This is what happens when impulse won over good judgment. Heart over intellect. Her bright smile over his sense of self-preservation.

A few minutes later the Black Cat finally found the residence he was looking for. He jumped over the makeshift fence and landed on the top. It was rickety and it shook. It didn't hold his weight and he found himself falling clumsily to the garden on the other side. He cursed then moved to his side, cushioning his fall as best as he could.

_That makes two falls tonight, _he thought. Rising to his feet he cut across the small backyard to the main house. The wooden floors creaked when he stepped upon it and he winced again. It was so difficult to move stealthily. The whole house seemed to typify Mikan's loud personality. He peered into a couple of rooms then came to the one at the end of the hall. He pulled the door slightly ajar and it creaked noisily, making him curse under his breath.

At once a hand clamped on the door and slid it fully open. Natsume lost his balance and fell into the room. He felt a cane descend upon him and he quickly rolled to his side. The stick banged against the wood and left a dark dent on the floor. Then it swung sideways. Natsume leapt out of the way and the staff missed him by scant inches. He instinctively crouched low then gave his attacker a menacing glare.

"Who are you?"

The room was brightly lit with four tall candles at each corner. There were no shadows to blend into, no furniture to hide behind. It was just him and an old man, who looked as though he'd lived a century but could still knock him cold with a single bash. The old man watched him curiously. Natsume laid the package he carried on the floor then straightened.

"I don't have much time. You don't need to know who I am. All you need to know is that I'm here on behalf of your granddaughter. I came to deliver her letter to you. Happy birthday, old man."

**

* * *

**

**Additional Note: **_My Hopeless Romantic_ is holding the _Reader's Choice Awards 2007-2008_. Voting is ongoing and will close at the end of April. To vote just visit her profile, which links to the forums. Select your favorite fanfics. Let's support all the creative people who have shared wonderful stories in this fandom!


	5. She was Different

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note:** Part 2 of 2. I hope most, if not all, of your questions will be addressed in this chapter. If not, expect it to be answered in the future. Ü Again, thanks to all those who reviewed the first four chapters. You guys are a real inspiration!

* * *

**Chapter 5: She was Different**

_**Present day, somewhere outside the Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"Who are you?"

Natsume laid the package he carried on the floor then straightened. "I don't have much time. You don't need to know who I am. All you need to know is that I'm here on behalf of your granddaughter. I came to deliver her letter to you. Happy birthday, _old man_."

The old man squinted at him. There was a long pause then he continued in the same rough voice while waving a dismissive hand in the air. "Yes, yes, but _what_ is your name, _young man_?"

Natsume blinked then repeated through gritted teeth, "I _don't_ have much time. You _don't _need to know who I am. All you need to know is that I go to school with your granddaughter and she asked me to give you this letter—"

"You'd have wasted less time if you just told me who you are," the geezer scoffed. "But first, will you take off that silly mask?"

"I'm not at liberty—"

"You're at liberty to reveal yourself to an old man," Mikan's grandfather said sternly. "For I assure you, we can go at this all night."

"I'm telling you I can't reveal—"

"You're wasting your half hour," the old man pointed out and Natsume stopped.

"What did you say?"

"Tell me who you are."

_He knows about the window, _Natsume realized and suddenly he knew he could be on far more dangerous ground than he had anticipated. His gaze started flitting around the room but he could discern no signs of an enemy. The uncertainty irritated him.

"Would you just take the damn letter?"

"Well, you're certainly an ill-humored lad." Grandfather slumped to the floor, laying his cane flat on the wood. "I thought my Mikan would know to acquaint herself with more cheerful friends."

"Mikan is cheerful enough for all the students of the Academy combined," Natsume retorted. The conversation was such a waste of the precious little time he had. Quickly he pulled the letter envelope out of his pocket, laid it on the floor then bowed. That business being done, he grabbed the parcel and turned for the door.

"Black cat," the old man said musingly. Natsume paused and his hand went consciously to his mask. "So my granddaughter has sent me a black cat. How is she?"

"The letter would tell you."

"I'd like to hear it from one of her friends," he replied. Natsume didn't answer. "You are her friend, aren't you? It would explain why you've come here. You must care for her a great deal to have gone on such a foolish task. I know all about your kind and I've no interest to hear more. Black Cat, just tell me with your own lips, how is my dear Mikan?"

The old man knew far more than his appearance betrayed. He probably knew more than he had ever told his granddaughter. Natsume had not expected to find someone like him him. He didn't know what made him do it but slowly he turned around and took off his mask. His brain screamed at him to run out the door but instead he walked over to the mat and sat down opposite Mikan's beloved grandfather.

"She's all right."

And the window expired.

* * *

_**Seven years ago, Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga undiscovered**_

"Did you see Marie Akagi when she played doubles with Nanami?" one guy whispered to his friend. His eyes had a distinct leer.

"Oh yeah," his friend nodded. "She was wearing that short skirt that had everyone talking. Man, what a knock out."

"We stayed the whole game just to see her crossing court."

"Who didn't? Every guy must have been watching her especially when she made that smash during the third rally."

"Sweet."

Kira grit his teeth, remembering that play well. Marie had jumped so high and her form was perfect. The shot cleared the net for an easy point and the crowd cheered. What he hated was the fact that her skirt had ridden up her legs so high that he was pretty sure every guy watching on the sidelines wasn't watching the ball at all. He'd noticed the same reaction all throughout the game and he had never realized before what utter perverts his classmates were. After the game, instead of congratulating Marie he had yelled at her to stick to hockey. Marie didn't take his bossy suggestion too kindly. As of breakfast that morning they still weren't talking.

"Are you okay?" Kunimitsu asked next to him, noting the flush on his cheeks.

"I'm fine," Kira said gripping his tennis racket. "Let's begin."

Their two classmates weren't done talking, oblivious to the fact that Marie's best friends were standing nearby.

"And when her shirt started clinging to her chest because of the exercise…" The guy had that fantasizing look on his face and Kunimitsu glanced grimly in Kira's direction.

"Who'd have thought Marie Akagi would fill out so well…"

That did it. Without warning Kira threw the tennis ball in the air and served. The ball went out of bounds and took out both of them one after the other. Kunimitsu's jaw dropped then he started laughing. The coach blew her whistle.

"Samushiro! What the heck was that?"

"Sorry coach, accident," Kira called back in a not so remorseful voice. Their classmates lay on the ground in a temporary comatose.

That was the first of Kira Samushiro's many retaliations to a guy whose attentions to Marie Akagi became too marked. He wasn't handling her popularity very well and the more admirers she got, the more ill-tempered he became. What was worse was that he took out his bad mood on Marie and this led to many arguments. Kunimitsu was pretty sure Kira was aware he was acting stupid but what kept him from confessing his feelings remained unclear.

"Why would you stay at Central Town that late?" Kira growled one day at lunch when Marie informed them she couldn't join them for a study group because she was hanging out with Ichiro.

"I believe it's called a date," Marie said, rolling her eyes.

Kunimitsu looked up from his lunch as all kinds of warning bells went off in his head. Kira had barely touched his food. He was too busy glaring at Marie to worry about hunger.

"Since when do you date?"

Marie's eyes flashed and had Kunimitsu been in Kira's place, he'd have backed down then. "Since now, okay? Is that a problem?"

"Ichiro's a jerk. You shouldn't go out with scum like that."

She looked at him incredulously. "Ichiro has been our friend since we were ten! When did we decide he was scum?"

"Just now. I forbid you to go out with him."

"Forbid me?" Marie laughed. "You are being all kinds of stupid, Samushiro." She gathered her things, not finishing her lunch. "Watch your friend Kunimitsu. It seems to me he's grown difficult while I was away."

"You've no idea," Kunimitsu muttered when she had gone. Kira glared at him. "What? It's true. I don't know why you can't just admit that you're jealous." Kira mumbled something then stood up too leaving Kunimitsu alone at the lunch table for the fourth time in a row.

That went on for some time. Marie had a steady line of suitors and Kira fumed not so quietly in the background. Kunimitsu had to play mediator and it wasn't a very comfortable position especially when Marie would ask him point blank what was wrong with Kira. Of course he could answer that easily but not without revealing something his best friend wasn't ready to share. So he fibbed and made lame excuses and though Marie could see through him, she let him defend their stubborn friend.

After six months they finally reached a breaking point. It was during the Alice Festival, one night before the dance. Marie had just come home from a date and was astonished to find Kira waiting inside her room. They had always been welcoming about their bedrooms but breaking in when the other wasn't around had never been done. It was a breach of trust and they were already on thin ice.

"What are you so upset about?"

"I don't think he's right for you," Kira said through clenched teeth.

"You don't even know him that well—"

"I know you," he cut in. "That should count. I don't like thinking about you and him together." He cringed at how childish that sounded.

"Kira," Marie began softly. "I think we both knew this would happen sooner or later. I've watched girls flock around you for years and I never said anything about it."

"That's different."

"How?"

"You had nothing to be jealous about," he said tersely. "I never looked at any of them."

Marie blinked, surprised by his admission. "You're jealous?"

"Yes!" Devil fly for what he was about to say. "Crazy jealous. I want to beat up every guy that comes sniffing after you. I want to lock you up to make sure you never go on another date again. I want everyone to back off and leave us alone."

"Why?"

"Because… because I'm jealous," he finished lamely and didn't continue.

She stared at him. "Is that all?"

"…Yes."

"Do you have nothing else to say to me?" Marie whispered but he didn't reply. She should've stopped but weakness made her press on, "Kira, do you want to be with me?"

It wasn't the reaction she expected. Kira paled, his complexion going white as though the question mortified him. He didn't answer. Even she was surprised at how sharply her heart stung when he didn't speak again. _Damn the man_, Marie thought in disappointment. So close to the truth and he just jumped back as though it would cost him his life.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," she backtracked, carefully averting her gaze. "It was completely assuming." She opened the door in a clear and hasty dismissal. "I think we both need time to cool our heads. I'll see you tomorrow."

Still a bit muddled, Kira stepped out then quickly snapped to and turned. "I didn't—"

"Good night Kira."

The door shut on his face and a dead weight settled in his chest. Kira leaned his forehead against the wood, wanting to bash himself for having been such a coward in there. He knew what she wanted to hear. He had wanted to say it too only the burden of so many ramifications echoed in his head and froze his tongue.

Alone now in the hall, he whispered one out loud, "You're not safe with me Marie."

* * *

It was an Alice Academy myth, a fairy tale many students believed: Two people who had the last dance at the Alice Festival Ball would stay together forever.

Kira and Marie weren't believers. During their whole stay in the Academy, they had never chosen anyone. Since they were eleven, Marie had the perfect excuse because she always played the piano as the accompanying music during that part of the event. Kira on the other hand was usually away on a mission or else he just mysteriously vanished. It was both a frustration and a challenge to the girls who adored him.

That year Kira was once again sent on a mission. Still raw from his exchange with Marie, he was in a very tetchy mood. Kunimitsu was thankful they were only hired bodyguards for the night. He checked his watch. The Alice Festival Ball was an hour over. Though they were off campus they were also dressed in tuxedos, black ones that matched the formal event they were made to attend. He was patrolling the ground floor and he knew Kira was also watching the same scene from the balcony. He scanned the second floor and spotted his friend wearing an ominous look.

"Ooh, Wolf's in a brooding mood. Kind of makes him look like a dark, mysterious stranger," Mahiro whispered, sidling up to him. "Hot."

"Stop checking out your captain," Kunimitsu chuckled. "I'm going to talk to him. You and Griffin okay down here?"

"Please. This is a slumber party compared to our other missions."

"A 'yes' would have been enough," Kunimitsu said dryly. He let his gaze travel then smiled admiringly. She was wearing a long, elegant black gown that was stylishly cut but also efficiently so because it allowed her ample room to run if needed. Her hair was pulled up to make her look older and the controlling devices lent to her made excellent accessories. "You look very nice tonight Sheridan."

"Why thank you Ironsmith," she whispered then impulsively planted a kiss on his cheek before edging away to continue her rounds.

Kira turned away from the scene below then checked his wristwatch as well. If they didn't leave soon he was going to miss the last dance. Not that he had anyone to dance with. The knowledge that Marie wouldn't even look at him at this point should convince him of that fact. Still, he had wanted to see her play. He loved watching her because she always looked so charming, incomparably beautiful no matter how many times he'd seen her perform…

"You know it's only going to get worse."

Kira glanced at his friend, somewhat annoyed that Kunimitsu had a good idea of what he was thinking of. "What do you mean?"

"Marie's beautiful. I'm sure you've realized that," he went on without hesitation. "If she's convinced you're not interested in her, she's not going to wait around."

"I wouldn't ask her to," Kira said, his face reddening.

"But you want her to, which is no different had you asked her," he said cleverly. "Look, I know why you're holding back. We all worry about the same thing but we can't let the Academy get in the way all the time." Kunimitsu didn't look at him directly, as though too self-conscious to do so. His eyes scanned the dance floor. "And anyway, you should know I've got your back. I won't say a thing about her and the Academy won't ever know."

"I don't want to put her in danger."

"Neither do I but I think she already knows the risk she's taking." When Kira looked startled, he snorted. "Marie understands us. Understands you in a way your sorry ass should be eternally grateful. So stop being a jerk and just give her an answer."

"You make it sound easy. It would be if I weren't so afraid."

"The renowned Wolf is scared?" Kunimitsu looked amused then punched his friend lightly on the arm. "That's good because then you'd never let your guard down. Besides, if you weren't nervous about confessing to her, you wouldn't be human."

Kira exhaled then gave a low, self-deprecating laugh. "I'm hoping that's a compliment." His friend laughed too and Kira's heart eased a little. In the hall, the clock struck nine o'clock. They were almost done and may even catch the end of the festival.

Kunimitsu mused, "I wonder if Marie will talk to you at the dance."

"I wonder if she'll talk to me ever again," he said dryly.

"I wonder why the two of you are talking about this now," Kurt grumbled. They both looked up and realized they had nearly missed the signal from their handler. Setting aside their adolescent woes, they both turned off their receivers and followed Kurt who discreetly leapt out the window.

* * *

Marie settled on the piano seat and got ready to play. At the dance floor, several couples assembled for the last dance. The boys smiled bashfully at the girls who stared back all dreamy-eyed. When she was younger she scoffed at this scene, usually with Kira by her side. They had always been cynical about it. They were never fanciful enough to believe that one dance could dictate the rest of their lives. But tonight the scene cut her particularly deep.

She saw the signal. Everyone was ready. Her fingers fell gracefully upon the keys and the dance began. Marie played brilliantly, her heart going into the piece and the melody carried all the emotions that circumstance wouldn't let her convey.

She understood what Kira feared: that he would bring harm to those he cared about. The Academy would find any cause to blackmail him and he believed being alone kept those he loved safe. Despite knowing all this, she had the nerve to mess with his mind by hinting that _she_ wanted to be with him. That was a cheap shot for a friend who was supposed to understand him. The conversation last night actually shamed her; but it also hurt in a way she couldn't help. She wanted to understand Kira's silence yet at the same time she had wanted him to answer.

_Kira, do you want to be with me?_

Just as the question struck her again, the wind carried a new melody to the quadrangle. Marie nearly faltered when her heart lurched, recognizing at once the musician responding to her. For a moment some of the couples stopped to listen to the tune that accompanied her piano in a perfect pitch. She turned to the audience distractedly but there was no sign of him. He was playing in the shadows, dancing with her like a phantom.

Accepting that, Marie closed her eyes and kept playing, basking in the music of Kira's solo violin. His music was glorious. His heart was in his piece, reaching out to her. Marie continued playing, her eyes misting over as his melody rose and fell with her own. She didn't know where he was but he played strong and true, blending their instruments in an unforgettable performance.

They weren't believers of the Last Dance but that moment was different. In the way he knew how, away from the eyes of the Academy and those who may wish to harm her, Kira had given her an answer. There was no last dance like that before and no other like it that came after.

* * *

_**Present day, Northern Forest, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

Mikan checked her watch. It was almost half past twelve. She glanced at her classmates who had broken up into small groups. Several had set up blankets near the edge of the mount and they had laid a couple of lanterns on the grass that cast a dim orange glow across the glen. They moved in shadows and once in a while some sparklers would go off casting momentary brightness in flickers. A while ago some of the boys had started shooting rockets and bangs sounded overhead.

"This was a great idea Mikan," she heard someone say and she turned around to nod gratefully at who had spoken.

"Thanks Anna."

"We should do this again at the end of next quarter," Nonoko said excitedly. "I could mix something that would create an even better fireworks display!"

"I'm sure you could," Mikan said encouragingly. She smiled again then moved away. She scanned the crowd one last time. Natsume Hyuuga still had yet to make an appearance.

She spotted Koko and Kitsuneme who were loudly discussing the papers they had by the light of one of the lanterns. To divert herself from her melancholy thoughts, she walked over. They had always been good for a distraction.

"I need more light here!" Koko cried then indiscreetly Kitsuneme snatched Mochu's lantern.

"Hey!"

"It's for the greater good, buddy," Kitsuneme told him. Mochu made a face then just walked off, knowing it was useless to argue.

"Hey guys," Mikan greeted, taking a seat next to Kitsuneme. On the blanket next to them, Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka sat, listening in on the conversation. "What are you two discussing in the darkness?"

"We're revising our timeline," Koko said proudly then with a flourish he unrolled a long sheet of paper with hastily scrawled dates, events and a number of corrections. "This line represents Kira Samushiro's stay in the Academy. The other line shows the White Wolf's notorious adventures."

"We managed to map most of the events by moving back and forth for about ten years," Kitsuneme said excitedly. "We figured that if we found the exact date Samushiro left the school and the day the Wolf disappeared— bam!— we'll know what happened to him."

"How would you do that?"

"Easy! We're going to list down all the important things that happened on that day then _select_ the most likely cause for his departure."

"Err…" Mikan tried to choose her words carefully but Koko read her mind.

"Yeah, yeah, it sounds flimsy," he admitted, "But it's our best bet. Anyway, if you look at our timeline, we've come up with pretty good stuff."

"According to your timeline the White Wolf jumped the Alice Academy Ravine at least three times," Mikan observed, scanning their chart.

"Isn't he amazing?" Koko said, unfazed. "That doesn't even count the time Natsume said he used a glider."

"But don't you wonder _why_ he would feel the need to jump the ravine then come back each time? And why did he disappear after that last jump?"

Koko and Kitsuneme looked at her indulgently. The latter placed an arm around her shoulders. "Dear, myopic Mikan, that's exactly what we're trying to find out!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Short-sighted," Yuu provided. "They called me the same thing when I warned them about the absurdity of jumping a ravine more than once."

"Tch, you guys just don't get it at all," Koko said with an air of superiority. Nobody bothered to correct him and so he opted to jibe at Yuu's chosen Alice Academy alumnus. "And I suppose you and Mochu managed to prove that Taro Nakajima did go back in time and saved Lord Clavell from being assassinated in 1852."

Yuu blinked. "Why yes, yes we did."

"Oh yeah? Well… where's your timeline?" Kitsuneme challenged. Yuu backed off and Hotaru rolled her eyes.

Mikan turned to their other friend to dispel the friction. "How about you Ruka? How's your report coming along?"

"Ahh…"

"Don't tell me you haven't started!" she exclaimed after his prolonged silence. "The paper's due in one week!"

"You know how Natsume is," Ruka said sheepishly. "He says he's not doing the stupid assignment. He doesn't like talking about the past… or the future for that matter. He's a live-in-the-present kind of guy…"

"Well, his present grade point average will be in trouble if he doesn't do this report," Mikan pointed out. "So will yours."

"I'm not worried so much. Natsume will pull through. He always does in the end anyway since he doesn't like getting me in trouble."

"Such faith," Hotaru remarked. "It's so pathetic, it's admirable."

Koko glanced around then addressed Mikan. "Speaking of which, where _is_ your boyfriend?"

"Koko! I told you to stop calling him that," she said sternly, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend."

"And whose fault is that?"

She blinked then turned to her friends for help but they all looked amused. "I honestly don't know how to answer them anymore."

"Where is Natsume?" Yuu prodded.

"I don't know." Mikan looked out to the ravine. "He said he'll be here but he's coming late. He's… doing us a favor."

Doing them a favor was their code for Natsume's missions. As soon as she brought it up, everyone seemed to sober up a bit at the absence of their friend. Koko and Kitsuneme had odd looks on their faces as though they weren't sure whether they should lighten the mood or act serious for a minute. Mikan forced a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon," she said with certainty.

"How can you be sure?" Hotaru wondered.

How can she? With Natsume, there weren't any guarantees. He did as he pleased and came and went as he wanted. They could never guess what he would do next and there was certainly no consistency in the way he treated Mikan. But somehow, in her heart, she just knew when he would show up. She knew that if she expected him, he would come. She couldn't explain it either and she had nothing to hold on to, but she understood his character and understanding him also meant having faith, even the kind you couldn't explain.

"He'll be here. We'll just have to wait for him."

* * *

_**Five years ago, Alice Academy Campus, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

These were the stories told to Natsume. Kunimitsu had narrated how Kira once rigged an exam to send Marie home while Mahiro had spoken excitedly about the two of them performing together during the Festival. At eight years old, Natsume didn't quite add things up. It was clear Kira and Marie were very good friends and his young mind stopped there.

From the clinic Kunimitsu had led him down the cobbled road until they came upon a lighted glen with a single rusty bench. Kira sat there with his arms spread across the back, looking quite relaxed. He had looked up when he heard them approach and waved. He and Kunimitsu had exchanged a few, muted words then Ironsmith cheerfully left him behind. Natsume sat next to his guardian in awkward silence.

"This is such a waste of time," he grumbled at last when Kira didn't say anything. He seemed entranced by the snowflakes descending around them. "What are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting for Marie," he answered candidly.

"Why would she be here?"

"Because I promised I'd come." He looked at Natsume. "She takes walks in the morning. On most days our Mixed Class is busy but I join her whenever I can."

It clicked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Kira said, a little too quickly. "She's not. She's… a special friend."

Natsume snorted. "That is so lame."

"You think so?" Kira looked amused then grew pensive. This time the pause was shorter. "You know I don't have family outside. If I have any living relatives, I don't know where they are. If I had stayed outside the Academy, I'd have made nothing of myself. That's why I have a curious attachment to this place."

"You're a sap."

Kira chuckled. "I don't have siblings so my classmates are the closest thing. I never had a home so this campus is the best I've got. The Alice Academy is my family."

"Even after everything they put you through?"

"I didn't used to think this way," Kira admitted. "I hated this place. I was a really angry kid when I got here. I was destructive and unreasonable."

"What changed?"

"I met the right people. I got to know my class better and I let them know me. They became important to me and I wanted to keep them safe. I could only do that if I stayed with the Dangerous Ability class. So no matter how hard it got, I stuck with it."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself—"

"I was ready to die for any of them," Kira averred then he tipped his head backwards and the snow kissed his cheeks. "Except Marie. She was different." His expression grew fond and he closed his eyes in quiet admiration. "Her I wanted to live for."

It was then that it came to light. His tone, his words, and the purposeful way he had rushed out of the clinic— it was all because of her. This mood, this snow, it truly was different but not in the sorrowful way Natsume had supposed. There was nothing to fear in this snowfall. It was delicate, not brutal or vicious. This was Kira's Alice when it was at peace.

"You're stupid in love."

Kira laughed then straightened in his seat. "You say that now, but you're only eight. I'm actually wishing you the same fate one day."

"If you care about her so much, why not just make her your girlfriend and be done with it?" he asked impatiently.

"Not now, not here… not yet." Kira's eyes clouded over. "I won't promise her my life when it's not my own."

"She's not dating anyway," Natsume grumbled.

"But she is," Kira said, "Sometimes. I told her Yohei wasn't a bad choice, remember? She already knows how I feel but we've got no rules, no promises. It works for us. We're not playing games. We're just going by everyday."

"You're going about it all wrong," he insisted. "If I were you, I'd make everyone back off."

"She's safer like this, Natsume," Kira said quietly. "Besides, I don't plan to stand still forever. Our time will come but until then..." He trailed off and stood up. Natsume turned to where his gaze had gone and came to his feet as well.

Marie walked up to the bench, looking quite at home in the snow-white scene. When she spotted them, she smiled but also wore a look that wasn't quite anything else Natsume had seen on her. She took a seat next to Kira and they started conversing as though meeting this way was commonplace. Her heart was in her eyes. No question, this was a girl in love and even his inexperienced self recognized it.

Indeed their time will come but until then they go by everyday.

* * *

_**Present day, Northern Forest, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"We should set off the last display soon," Anna said. She glanced at her watch then addressed the others. "It's half past one."

"Yes, but…" Mikan trailed off. Some people were already yawning. They had kept up the revelry for as long as they could but the energy was dwindling. Still, it didn't feel right. She glanced down the path then bit her lip.

"We can't wait any longer Mikan," Yuu said, noting her concern. "We'll have to clear out soon. I'm sure Natsume would understand."

"All right," she said with resignation. Mochu and Kitsuneme took the last set of fireworks and brought it to the platform. Meanwhile, Mikan wandered off to Hotaru, hoping to cheer herself up.

Ruka watched her with sympathy. He walked to the path leading to the main campus then checked the time. Natsume really was taking longer than expected. He had said it would be a quick mission but if it were, he should have arrived by then. He must have taken a detour.

"Come on Natsume, show up…"

"We're almost ready," Kitsuneme called out. "But before that let's recognize the fine work of our very own Hotaru Imai and Nonoko Ogasawara who put together this last exhibit!" They all cheered then Kitsuneme went on to make different and somewhat ridiculous acknowledgements. Ruka was a bit grateful because he was buying Natsume some more time.

Ruka decided to break away from the group and try to see if his friend was at least close by. He walked through the woods using a small flashlight. Then suddenly to his right he heard a twig snap and there was some rustling. He whirled around then almost yelled when the minute light shown upon an ominous figure and he came face to face with a black cat's head.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," Natsume said, pulling off his mask. He looked really tired as though he'd run a hundred miles without rest. Even in the dim light, his face was visibly ashen. His shoulders drooped and his clothes were noticeably disheveled.

"Natsume, you're bleeding."

"It's only a scratch."

"Were you punished just now?" Ruka asked when he saw that there was a gash on his friend's leg and some scrapes on his arms. Natsume ignored him and instead his gaze went over Ruka's shoulder to the glen where the others were.

"Is it over?"

Ruka smiled then on cue the sky suddenly burst into color and there was a responding cheer. Mochu had just lighted the last of the fireworks and it was in time to welcome the Black Cat into their fold.

"You made it," he said. "Come on. Everyone will be really glad to see you."

They made their way back in silence while more happy booms sounded overhead. When they broke through the clearing there was a collective shout as some of their classmates welcomed Natsume. He ducked his head to hide his face, a little embarrassed by the attention. Koko patted him on the back and Mochu quickly thrust a soda can in his hands. Ruka grinned as Natsume was herded this way and that as they greeted him like a missed relative. Imai and Ogasawara's half-hour display illuminated everyone's faces with fancy colors, making everything seem even more jubilant. Ruka was right. Everyone seemed really happy to see him.

_I was ready to die for any of them._

Natsume quickly looked around, dodging groups with Ruka in tow. Then finally he caught sight of Mikan who stood near the crag wearing that sunny smile that always seemed to gratify him.

"Hotaru, it's absolutely brilliant!" she cried in excitement, dancing around like she didn't have a care in the world and Natsume wished he could share in that with her. He could feel his Alice running through him in a gentle hum, suddenly calm after the mission. A realization came to him then: his Alice had always been angry, wounded and resentful… until Mikan came to the Academy.

_She was different._

Seeing his best friend was momentarily transfixed, Ruka took the lead and cleared his throat, "Mikan, look who's finally here."

"You made it!" Mikan exclaimed and the look on her face was full of sincerity. She ran to Natsume then grabbed his wrists, making him hurry forward and nearly causing him to trip on a branch in her haste.

"Idiot!"

She didn't say anything and pointed excitedly at the fireworks, one hand tucked in his. That radiant smile was still pinned on her face, effusing in Natsume warmth not even his Alice could create. And he thought yet again that she was the most beautiful thing in his life right then.

_Her I wanted to live for._

"Mikan," he began and she looked at him at once because he had used her name. "I… I…" Why was he so nervous? His voice grew scratchy. "You should see this."

He reached into his pocket for the cellphone Hotaru had given all of them two Christmases ago. He flipped it open then went to the Gallery before handing it over to Mikan. She looked confused but when she saw the picture on the screen, she gasped.

"Grandpa…?"

"Scroll down," Natsume said gruffly then he turned away because her eyes began to tear almost instantly.

There was a picture of her grandfather inside their living room, then another of him grinning straight into the camera phone. She continued to view the photos and could barely stop her tears when she saw those that were taken with Natsume. The old man had apparently wrestled him into the picture. There was one that showed the Black Cat clearly trying to get away and yet another of him scowling while her grandfather beamed.

"There's also a recording," Natsume continued haltingly. Mikan found the track he indicated. It beeped once then her hand flew to her lips as the tears finally spilled over.

_**My dear granddaughter, I'm glad to know that you are doing well. The young man who came assured me of it. I am in good hands too since Taka and Ms. Shido always come to check on me. You need not be concerned and simply take care of yourself so that you may come home to me healthy and spry. Until then, my heart stays with you and I will have faith that dear Natsume will take care of the rest.**_

It was wretched to watch her in silence. Natsume had never seen Mikan's shoulder shake so violently. When she finally dropped her arm and looked at him, she stared with such undeniable affection that it made his face heat up.

"What?" he said roughly.

His tone didn't deter her. In one leap Mikan was in his arms, hugging him unashamedly in front of everyone. His response was immediate as he gathered her in, accepting this simple reward for a whole night's work. Somehow, it really did make everything worth it. The others who noticed quickly turned away to watch the fireworks but a smile lingered on their lips.

At length, Mikan leapt down. "Natsume, only you could've found a way. You're the best!"

He looked smug and was thankful that it was too dark to see the color that had risen up his cheeks. "Yeah, I am."

So saying, he took her hand again and they watched the end of the fireworks in comfortable silence. They weren't officially together but everyone seemed to know their feelings anyway. They had never bothered each other with promises, focusing more on the here and now as their lifeline to happiness. And yet, for that night at least, Natsume could imagine that he had the rest of his life to spend with Mikan Sakura.


	6. First Mate

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note: **To quote Captain Jack Sparrow... Complications arose, ensued, were overcome. I give you the sixth chapter. Enjoy! Ü

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Mate**

_**Present day, Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"I'm not doing this stupid project."

"You have got to be kidding me," Ruka groaned as he followed his best friend from the lunch line to their table. "Natsume! This is really getting old."

"It's a waste of time."

"Don't use that argument. That's getting old too."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Natsume asked coolly as they both took seats.

"How about, 'Sure Ruka, no problem. Let's get started,'" he responded sarcastically. Natsume leveled him with a stare. Their friends watched in fascination just as the argument reached a somewhat awkward level.

"If you want to finish it so badly, why don't you find another partner?"

"That's not how we work, you know that," Ruka said in exasperation. He couldn't believe Natsume would test loyalties now.

"Well, this is how I work. I don't do things that are useless."

"Just because it's Narumi who assigned it, doesn't mean it's useless. Come on Hyuuga," Ruka persisted. Momentarily reverting to last names was a danger signal. "Couldn't you do this one thing without being difficult?"

"One thing?" Natsume repeated. "Do you want to start counting debts now?"

"That's not what I said," he protested. "Why are you making it about that?"

"You started it."

"Would you stop being a jerk for five minutes?" Ruka snapped.

"Ruka!" Mikan gasped and the table that was silent before now went absolutely still. It was rare to see the two of them argue; rarer still for Ruka to actually lose his temper and raise his voice at Natsume. Yuu cleared his throat then got ready to arbitrate.

"Good idea Ruka," he said in a placating tone. "Why don't you both take five?"

"Can't you just—"

"I wouldn't have—"

"Opposite ends," Yuu barked in his Class Representative voice, "Now."

None of them really expected the top two to listen, which was why it was startling when Natsume suddenly grabbed his tray and walked off. Ruka glared at his back.

"Idiot," he muttered then he pierced his breakfast violently and shoved it in his mouth. It was clear he wasn't going to talk to any of them so nobody said a thing.

Natsume didn't bother to finish his lunch. He grabbed the apple then dumped the whole tray on the counter before heading for the doors. His fists clenched and unclenched in irritation. Ruka could be such a moron sometimes. In the whole Academy, he had known Natsume the longest and had always sided with him. However, Natsume had to admit that wasn't strictly true. There were moments when Ruka challenged him, stubbornly arguing a point even when Natsume got mad. Like today. Grudgingly, he had to acknowledge that those instances proved him to be his best friend because only Ruka Nogi could defy him the way he did and remain unharmed.

"Natsume! Hey, Natsume, wait up!" someone called. He glanced over his shoulder then suppressed a groan as Koko and Kitsuneme ran up to him.

"What do you want?"

"We wanted to show you our new timeline," Kitsuneme said excitedly.

Natsume stared at them. Clearly, these two had no idea what just went on inside the cafeteria. "Why are you making such a big deal over this?"

Koko and Kitsuneme exchanged a look. "We think reporting on famous alumni is a good project. Every batch goes through it at least once."

"It's almost a tradition," Kitsuneme put in. "And we're determined to turn in the best report ever."

"I hardly think so," Natsume muttered as he reached out and took the timeline. He only continued to entertain them out of sheer, morbid curiosity.

He scanned the paper with his trained eye and noted all the details they got wrong. Still, he couldn't deny that they did manage to plot some pretty accurate events and there lies the problem. If these two did any more digging, they just might uncover something that was already too dangerous for them to know…

"Maybe someone will even report on us one day," Koko went on proudly. "We'll be the two Alices who cracked the most Urban Legends in school."

"That would be awesome."

"This timeline is bogus," Natsume spoke at last as he handed the papers back. "You should just select another alumnus if you want a shred of truth in your report."

"But we've worked so hard already!"

"And you're so off base it's a miracle if you could even find your way back," Natsume said harshly. "Just give it a rest already. There are Alices who are way better than this guy. He's not as great as you think and his life wasn't as exciting as you imagine."

"But the Wolf—"

"Kira was nothing special," he cut in. "His stories were just exaggerated for students like you who need someone to believe in." His comment caught them off guard and this time it was their turn to stare. There was silence. Natsume turned away from the wounded looks they gave him. "Look, it's for your own good. This is rubbish."

Slowly Koko rolled up the papers then persisted in his usual, hardheaded way, "Regardless, are we even close?"

"Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"We heard you," Kitsuneme replied. "But listen, a few weeks ago we weren't even sure if he was real. Today, we know he is and we're sure he was the White Wolf. I bet by the time we deliver the report, we can prove at least _some_ of these stories really happened."

"And besides, there's no turning back now," Koko persisted. "The paper is due next week. Just give us something to go on."

_Stubborn fools,_ Natsume thought in frustration. No turning back. Risking life and limb for homework. Sometimes it was just so hard to protect someone who refused to listen. He scratched his head, thinking hard. With any luck, they'd already be too off tangent to discover the Academy's secrets. Hopefully, he could stir them off course for another week.

"Please Natsume."

Where should he begin? There were still a number of errors in there. Better just begin with the most harmless. He exhaled. "The Wolf didn't jump the ravine four times…"

They beamed at him.

To his knowledge Kira had only jumped the ravine thrice; and he didn't even do it on purpose the first time. Another Dangerous Ability student pushed him in, one he later came to know as a friend. The second time, as Natsume had revealed to Koko and Kitsuneme before, he used a glider. However, he didn't jump with the intention of clearing the gorge. Instead, Kira had plunged straight into a swirling mass of chaos that appeared at the bottom of the cliff. Kira was twelve-years-old then and yet he'd been the only one brave enough to jump into the vortex.

A vortex created by Mahiro Yotsuga when her Alice had gone haywire; and like everything or most things Kira Samushiro did, he didn't do it without purpose.

* * *

_**Five years ago, Training Hall, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

Natsume remained in his position while Kira circled them one more time. The Wolf was trying to finish their formation for the next mission and so Kurt had simulated an illusion of their next site. The usually empty, cavernous training room was currently made to look like a wide coniferous forest. Kira made references and notes on the blueprint he carried then using a steel measuring tape, he measured the distance between him and Kunimitsu who stood on the other end of the room. Natsume yawned then sat on the floor, looking dully at the ceiling.

"Okay, I think we're almost done here," Kira grinned. He jogged over to Ironsmith and presented the new configuration. "What do you think? It could work, right?"

Kunimitsu's eyes scanned the page then he frowned and shook his head. "Oh, this isn't any good. This will never fly…"

"Why not?"

"You've formed a pentagon again," he pointed out as he returned the clipboard.

"No, I didn't," Kira denied looking closely at his design.

"The clock tower and the pine tree form points four and five."

"Oh."

"What's wrong with forming a pentagon?" Natsume wanted to know. His answer came a second later when Mahiro stepped into the room, took one look around and instantly shrieked.

"What? What?" Kira spun around, looking for signs of an unwanted enemy.

"You've done it again, you magnificent dolt!" Mahiro cried as she marched up to the Captain. She pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket, scribbled something on it then slapped it onto his forehead. "That should keep the bad luck at bay until you've corrected this atrocity."

Kira pulled off the paper. "Mahiro, relax—"

"Relax?" she repeated. "You just formed a five-pointed star! Oh, this will not do, this will not do at all. You might as well invite the Evil in for tea!" She snatched the paper from him and slapped it on his face for a second time. "Fix this!"

"What's going on?" Natsume asked in bewilderment.

"Mahiro's a believer," Kurt said, by way of explanation. He stepped out of position to take up a post by the door. The illusion dissipated as he did so.

"Of what?" Natsume persisted as Kira and Mahiro started discussing loudly with the latter making huge movements with her hands.

"Of everything," Kunimitsu laughed. He pulled Natsume over to Kurt to get him out of the firing line. "Chakras and bad omens, feng shui and fortune-telling, magic circles and enchantments… you name it. As you can see, Kira tries to accommodate her most of the time."

"I keep telling you, it's hard _not_ to form a pentagon when there are five of us and we're trying to surround the enemy," Kira said in exasperation. "Unless you let me chop down the pine tree in the middle of the City Park, there's no way around it."

"Chop it down?" Mahiro said aghast, "You'd go so far as to hurt Mother Nature for this mission? You monster!"

Kira exhaled then bowed low as he gestured to the team. "Fine then, as you please."

"That's easy." Mahiro walked to Kunimitsu then dragged him to another spot in the room. "Ironsmith is an East temple so he shouldn't stand against the sun. Griffin is a West so he's stronger against bad omens. He should be in Fireboy's place. Fireboy should stand at the corner so that the good luck will bounce off his shoulders and _hit_ you."

Kira glanced at the new formation then grimaced. "That's ridiculous."

"Oh no, it isn't."

"Yes, it is. Natsume is standing over a lake," Kira said then shoved the clipboard under her nose for her to see the actual site.

"Then freeze it."

"_What?_"

"Freeze it, put metal over it. I don't know, make it happen."

"I was making it happen," Kira said, running a hand down his face. "I was almost finished when you walked in."

"Well we can't use a pentagon Kira," Mahiro insisted. "It's bad luck and it'll channel all the negative energy straight to your skull."

"Oh, you mean like what's happening right now?" Kira muttered. "Look, what if I just put Kunimitsu at the clock tower and Natsume can stand with you at the intersection."

"That would form a spiral."

"So?"

"So a spiral would send a rush of uncontrollable energy—"

"Well, I can't bring Natsume with me," Kira interjected. "That would cause an imbalance and since I'm also a West temple, his life force would— oh, what the hell am I talking about?" He ripped the paper off the clipboard then exhaled loudly. "Sheridan, stand over there and let me think for a second. Your positive chi is giving me a headache."

Mahiro shrugged then shouted _heka! _and sprinkled Kira with colored confetti as though she was dispelling another evil spirit. She bounced over to the others while Kira started muttering to himself. A laugh escaped Natsume's lips and even Kurt chuckled. It was hard to take the Captain seriously with the spell paper still plastered on his forehead.

"I just can't win," he muttered as he made huge corrections on the board. "That cheerful, spoiled, _insane_ little princess."

"I can hear you…"

"I know you can," Kira snapped back. Then he turned away as he finished making changes while the rest of the team started laughing.

* * *

Natsume often wondered how that odd group got thrown in together. There was something highly unlikely and yet so apt about the way they were teamed.

Kira and Kunimitsu had identical personalities so he could see he how those two became friends. However, there were moments when he recognized that they were so alike that it was curious how they ever got along. They were stubborn to a fault and sported the same arrogance. They had a tendency to ignore rules and both were quick to defend their friends. If there was ever a time when they weren't on each other's side, no doubt sparks flew.

By the time Natsume had met them they were already best friends. Excepting Marie, Kunimitsu had the best insight into Kira's warped personality. Their Captain had unpredictable moods and often it was Ironsmith who filled in the blanks for Natsume.

"Loyalty?" Kunimitsu once repeated his question in amusement. "We're loyal to the Wolf as we'd be loyal to our friends. Nothing more."

"But you never question his orders."

"It helps us survive," he replied without qualm. "My obedience for my life. I think it's a fair exchange." Natsume grunted. "Why do you ask? Has Kira been demanding you pledge your allegiance to him? He's been known to do that."

"Really?"

"No." Kunimitsu smiled. "So if he ever does, just slap him on the backside and that'll knock him back to sense…"

Kurt and Mahiro joined the Academy almost at the same time. He arrived a cold and unapproachable giant, not any different from what he was when Natsume met him. It was Mahiro who had changed immensely over the years for she came in violent and hostile. Back then, Kurt was uncontrollable. He was punished often and was a liability on missions. Mahiro was equally destructive and given their Alices several trainers were more than a little afraid of them. Since Kira and Kunimitsu were hardly obedient students, it would've been a nightmare to send out all four of them together.

But then a remarkable thing occurred. One of the research labs created a new controlling device that was supposed to amplify Alices. Several students were pulled out for the experiment, ones the Academy was willing to lose. That's how they came together. The three of them were guinea pigs. Kira was there as a safety measure. He volunteered for the job upon learning Kunimitsu might be placed in danger.

The device was tested on Kurt first and it nearly obliterated his reason. Kunimitsu came next and it froze the alloys inside his body, almost poisoning him. Mahiro was the third and the gadget caused her to open a gate to an unknown dimension. It spanned the whole canyon and sucked in everything within three meters like a vacuum. Eleven-year-old Mahiro was lost inside. The Academy was ready to let her go and would've closed the gate at the first chance. Without hesitation, Kira took a glider and plunged into the vortex. At twelve, he was already too valuable an investment to lose and so they kept it open until he could be retrieved.

Kira went in to fetch Mahiro when none of his seniors would. He pulled her to safety and whatever went on inside that vortex was enough for him to win her loyalty. When Kurt saw what he had done, he volunteered to accompany Kira on his next mission. It surprised all the handlers. Afterwards, he never chose another team; and because he chose Kira for his kindness and not his skill, Kira knew he found a good person in Kurt. Their friendship sprung from that.

"Serendipity isn't always about love," Mahiro would say years later when she shared their story with Natsume with gaps and omissions. "Sometimes, it's just about finding your place."

"And your place is with Kira?"

She tipped her head. "For now. I don't expect Griffin or Ironsmith to follow him forever. We're just not built that way. But while we're here it works. None of us ever functioned well with the others. In different ways, the Wolf won us over."

"Without anything in exchange?"

She smiled. "I wouldn't say that. After all, Kira didn't always have the disposition to be a Captain. So I like to think that in return, we had tamed him."

It was a truth Natsume didn't entirely believe. It couldn't be as simple as that. He realized then that the more he learned about the Wolf, the less he trusted him and yet the more he wanted to do so. Kira had his secrets and Natsume was too young and had come in too late to know all of them. Still, the Captain trusted him. He sensed it in his everyday training or the natural way he was involved in missions. Slowly, Samushiro was making him part of his team and he just couldn't decide whether he liked that or not.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're getting so worked up," Kunimitsu said irritably. "You survived, didn't you?"

"Dude, you _fled_," Kira responded crossly. "I turned around and you were on the other side of the room."

"I told you, I went to get a fire extinguisher!"

"What's going on?" Natsume asked Marie, the only sane one at the lunch table that day. She rolled her eyes and continued reading her book while she answered.

"Apparently, Kira accidentally set himself on fire this morning in the lab. He messed up an experiment and it kind of… well, exploded. Anyway, his jacket was in flames and as far as I can tell, Kunimitsu tried to stop it."

"By running ten feet away," Kira scoffed.

"The fire extinguisher was ten feet away," Kunimitsu retorted. "I don't see why you're being such an ass. You have an Ice Alice for crying out loud. You could have put it out yourself."

"I'm not supposed to use my Alice."

"And you're not supposed to put fourteen parts acids in a classroom beaker either," his friend shot back. "That's just dumb."

"I missed the decimal point, all right, honest mistake."

"Yeah, your mistake, so stop blaming me that you burst into flames."

Marie blew out her breath then clicked her tongue. She turned to Natsume and gave him a conspiratorial grin. "It's really all very stupid."

"My left arm was on fire—"

"Well how hard could it be to stop, drop, and roll?" Kunimitsu growled. "Or would it have been so bad if you had used your Alice for five seconds to save your life?"

"I avoid it when I can."

"See, I don't get that about you," Kunimitsu said, evidently aggravated. "You exhaust your power when we're on a mission. You don't even think twice when it comes to saving a civilian but inside the classroom, you're too much of an idiot to remember you're an Alice."

"It's not the same."

"Tell me something Samushiro," his friend went on, reverting to his last name. "If I had been the one on fire, would you have used your Alice?"

Kira grew silent. At length he exhaled, realizing he had just been put in his place. "I'd have run for the fire extinguisher too. All right, I get it. I'm sorry."

Kunimitsu's eyes narrowed then he suddenly stood up. "Yeah, you get my point. But you know something? I wished you'd have said yes instead."

"Was that some kind of test?" Kira demanded to his friend's back but he didn't respond and left them. Kira glanced at Marie in exasperation. "Why is he making it about that?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" she answered, still studiously avoiding his eyes. "He thinks you're being too careless with your life and maybe your team's. You should at least value them as much as you do civilians."

"Meaning?"

Marie looked at him pointedly. "The correct answer would've been, '_Yes, I would use my Alice if you were on fire_.' The fact that it didn't roll off your tongue kind of bothers me too." She closed her book then grabbed her bag. "Look, I'm late for Science, so I'll go ahead. And don't worry, I promise to pay attention to that elusive decimal point."

"Hn," Kira grunted then waved her off. When she had gone, he glanced at Natsume. "Do you think I'm careless with you guys?"

Natsume made a face. "I don't know. I always wish you'd pay less attention to me."

"Right, wrong person to ask," he muttered then nodded to Natsume's food. "Finish your lunch. We need to get back to class soon."

* * *

"Every captain needs a first mate, and you've got Kunimitsu," Mahiro stated as they crossed the quad later that day. She hadn't stopped talking since they met up half an hour ago. As usual, she was ready and willing to play cheerful mediator for the team. "He's had that job for years. As much as I want to, it's impossible for me to play yin to your incredibly complex yang."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Capricorn," she said shortly. "And Kurt can't do it either."

"Because he's a Gemini?"

"Because he's too much of an introvert to even try," she said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, you know you two are just going to resolve this anyway so why don't you just take the shortcut and apologize?"

"I have nothing to apologize for," Kira argued. "He's the one being unreasonable. Tell your boyfriend to stop being so damn temperamental."

"Hmm… boyfriend, that's a good one," she laughed with good humor. "But that's not the issue here. I hate it when you guys quarrel over something so immature. It's so much harder to fix."

"Nobody asked to you step in and at any rate—"

Kira didn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly a person half his size and one third of his weight came barreling out of nowhere and knocked his torso with a shoulder. He was forced to take two steps backwards and he rasped in pain at the unexpected attack.

"Don't try to run Kira Samushiro!" came a juvenile voice. He opened his eyes and stared in comical disbelief at his diminutive assailant.

"What in the world—"

The boy was clearly from the Elementary division and right then he was pointing an accusing finger at Kira. He hurried on with just the slightest hesitation in his speech. "You're a jerk! You don't know how to treat people. I expected better from you because of what they say but they were all wrong. You're nothing but a phony!"

"I didn't know you had pint-sized enemies," Mahiro quipped and Kira quelled her with a look. The boy wasn't done.

"You think you're so great! But he's not doing any of this for you, you self-centered moron! He's doing it for his sister! So stop being such a slave-driver because if anything happens to my friend, I'll make you regret it!"

"Kid, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kira spoke then blinked. "I have no idea who you are."

"So what?" the little boy sneered. "You're going down!"

"_What?_"

"Fight me!"

"No!"

"I said fight me!"

"No way in hell," Kira retorted but he wouldn't listen.

"You'll pay for your sins Wolf!" he cried then charged. This time Kira caught his shoulders then hefted him backwards. The boy began thrashing about, trying to land a hit but Kira solved that simply by holding him at arm's length.

"Give it up. I'm not going to fight you."

"You're a coward!"

He rolled his eyes. "And you're incorrigible."

The boy growled then suddenly kicked him on the shin. Kira yelped and let go. Then the little horror made a diagonal slash in the air. Instantly white fluid dropped from the sky and dribbled down Kira's left shoulder. Mahiro gasped when she saw it then started giggling uncontrollably. Kira stared at his uniform coat in shock and annoyance.

"Bird dootie," Mahiro identified, "Excellent missile."

"Animal Pheromone Alice," Kira realized. He looked at the blonde boy with renewed curiosity. "Impressive but we'll get to that later. _Why_ are you attacking me?"

He answered through his teeth. "Because you're a monster!"

"Too late to flatter him now," Mahiro put in.

"Don't goad him," Kira said irritably. "We can't underestimate a sugar-high kid that can control animals."

"I'll send an elephant running through here to finish you off!"

"Exactly," Kira said dryly.

Though highly unlikely that an African elephant could come careening through the quad, he was well aware that the Academy had other genetically enhanced creatures that this boy could manipulate. On some level, if he truly had a vicious streak in him, this boy was dangerous. But then, he could tell at a glance that there was nothing sinister about this assault. This boy was pure heart.

"Come on, let's hear it. What's your problem with me?"

"I told you, this is for your crimes!" He slashed the air again. This time Kira took three steps backwards to avoid two consecutive droppings.

"Stop that! It's gross."

"It's cool," Mahiro corrected, clearly impressed, "I didn't know pigeons could poop at will."

"You're not helping."

"Oh come on Kira, he's only a child. And besides that, he's adorable."

"Don't call me adorable!" the boy burst out, still using the same irate tone. "I'm here to get you back for hurting my best friend!"

"Why are you such an angry little boy?" Kira asked in exasperation. There was a flash of recognition. "You're Natsume's friend, aren't you?"

"So you do know what I'm talking about!" the kid exclaimed, taking his question as a form of confession. "You admit that you hurt my best friend!"

"I didn't say that," Kira said striving for patience and a semblance of order. This was getting wearisome. "What's your name? Introduce yourself properly. I'm asking as your senior."

He scowled deeply. "Ruka Nogi, your worst nightmare."

Mahiro laughed again. "He's such a cutie!"

"All right Nogi, would you calm down a bit?" Kira said, ignoring his disloyal subordinate. It was time to get to the root of all this. "Did Natsume tell you I was being cruel to him?"

"No," Ruka said grudgingly after a momentary pause.

"Did he send you to drop turd on me?"

"No."

"So given what I know of Natsume and I'm sure you know it as well, won't he be displeased that you're here spoiling for a fight?" Ruka's eyes narrowed but he didn't answer. Kira nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Regardless!" he shouted with renewed vigor. "Of course Natsume wouldn't send me! He wants to fight alone! But that doesn't mean I won't be there for him. Besides, that's not the issue here! The problem is _you_!"

Mahiro smiled. "He's very focused, isn't he?" Ruka raised his arm to fire bird dung again. This time she used her Alice to suddenly appear next to him and catch his wrist in time. "That's quite enough young man."

"Look, we know how your Alice works," Kira began when Ruka tried to struggle. "At your age and training level, there's no way you can incite an animal without embarrassing yourself. These damn pigeons were probably romanced beforehand. By my estimate you only have roughly two or three of them left up there. What are you planning to do when you run out?"

"I was going to bring in a dog to pee on your shoes," Ruka said scornfully. Kira and Mahiro shared a look of amusement. He was so much like Fireboy. The captain sobered first then signaled Mahiro to release him.

"Natsume is lucky to have a friend like you," he said softly then dropped to one knee so that he could look Ruka in the eye.

Clearly, he hadn't expected Kira to do that and so he took a deliberate step back. It was very telling and Kira wondered just how much unkindness he and Natsume had witnessed ever since they stepped inside the school.

"I know what you're worried about. I went through the same thing at roughly the same age. I also wouldn't send my friends out to fight if I had a choice. But we don't. What I can give you now is my word that I would do everything within my power to keep your friend safe."

Ruka flinched as though Kira had landed a physical blow instead of trying to comfort him. He looked away. "Darn it, Natsume was right about you."

"Oh?"

"He said you're a blithering sap," he snapped, chin coming back up. "We're not finished Wolf. I'll walk away today but I have my eye on you."

Kira came back to his feet and grinned. "Agreed." Then he glanced at his spoiled coat and frowned. "This is never coming off."

"At least he didn't aim for your face," Mahiro said with glee.

"I missed," Ruka said smugly.

Kira turned to glare at the little boy but instead he found himself admiring his actions. Natsume had a good future ahead if he could inspire such loyalty at eight years old. Then suddenly he remembered something else Ruka had mentioned when he had first riled into him. Knowing what he did about the Academy, it seemed likely but he didn't want to believe it…

"Nogi, is Natsume's sister here in the Academy?"

The question made him start. "I didn't— I never— that is…"

Ruka ended up stammering and not quite giving them information but that reaction was enough to confirm it. Kira cursed while Mahiro's hand flew to her lips in genuine dread.

"Oh no…"

* * *

It was typical for the Dangerous Ability Class to have two or three missions going on in one night. There were enough of them after all. What came as a surprise was that their team was divided. Mahiro and Kurt were sent to the metropolis and were teamed with three other students for a sting operation. Kira and Kunimitsu were sent outside the district to infiltrate a corporate building. Kira seemed suspicious that the team was divided but he made no objections. However, when Natsume was assigned to Kurt's team, he immediately spoke up.

"The Dwarf stays with me," he said with finality. Natsume scowled at the nickname.

Davies raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say you could negotiate."

In front of half the Class, Kira continued to contest the assignment. "He stays with me or he doesn't go at all. What use would a kid be in a sting operation? He'd be found out."

"The plans are already laid out."

Kira flipped through the pages provided to them then made rapid calculations that only a seasoned fighter could do. "Send Kazuma to the metropolis. Kouji can handle the retrieval operation at half past nine as soon as Mihotoke is done at the coast. We'll finish up as well and meet up before midnight to help with the load."

"You think Kouji is enough for the Peraut Estate?"

"He's with Narumi after all."

"What if something goes wrong and you're delayed?"

"I'll make it to the coast on time," Kira said in confidence.

"By train?"

"By sky," came his mysterious response. Davies gave him a look akin to pride, as though to tell everyone that this is the level they should all attain. The murmurs began, which the two ignored and all the while Natsume kept silent.

"Aren't you tiring yourself out, Wolf?"

"You're the one who accepted four missions in one night," Kira returned. "You can have Griffin and Sheridan but I'm taking Fireboy with me."

"What would Natsume's role be in your mission?"

Kira rolled up the papers in his hands and stood up. "I've already found something for him. Are we dismissed?"

Davies chuckled at his high-handedness though not unkindly, "Dismissed."

And so Kira got his way and the Dangerous Ability Class dispersed, once again overwhelmed by the Wolf's display. Out the door, Mahiro squeezed Natsume's shoulder encouragingly then she glanced at Kunimitsu and blew him a saucy kiss.

"See you later, boyfriend," she said playfully. "Don't stay out too late." Then she pranced away with Kurt in tow after the latter had conversed briefly with Kira. Kunimitsu watched them leave, shaking his head at her antics.

"Ready to go?" Kira called to both of them and they turned.

"You said you have a part for me?" Natsume prodded.

"Yes," was his cryptic reply. He said it in his cold voice and so Natsume knew that he was putting up his front as the White Wolf in all his severity.

The role he had on that mission was the biggest he was given thus far. After trading Kazuma for Natsume, Kira had to deviate from the mission parameters and so a new plan was set out. It cut their mission by four steps and would save them at least an hour. Natsume realized how much leeway the Academy truly gave Kira, seeing as how he was allowed to change the plan as they went along. The two other persons who came with them were Jade, a first year high school student who had the unique ability of breaking down objects into the most basic elements and Static, a second year middle school student who could control electronic objects.

His seniors managed to break in and clear the way for him. Natsume's role was to enter a room on the forty-seventh floor and retrieve a package the size of a breadbox that would be positioned on a prominent plinth. Thanks to the resourcefulness of his teammates, he managed to get to the room without tripping alarms or facing any of the guards. He finished the task and as arranged he found his escape route prepared at the balcony. Without fear, he held on to the device attached to the rope thrown by a grappling gun and he slid easily to the ground. He tumbled to cushion his fall then burned the rope right after landing. It disintegrated at once, the ashes blowing with the wind. Then he ran to meet up with the rest of his team who had all done their part and were now waiting for their last member to join them.

"Fireboy sighted," Static muttered as he ran up to them. Natsume scowled at her for the needless use of the codename.

"That was almost too easy," Ironsmith commented.

"Yeah," Wolf murmured in deep thought. "Way too easy."

"Give it here," Jade said and he crouched down in front of Natsume to check. He traced a hand over the box then muttered, "Carbon… that'd be the diamonds… steel… as expected…" He was about to stand again when his hand stilled over the corner. "Wait, that's not right… there's also some kind of trinitrate… paraffin… cyclonite…"

The last word hit home and the Wolf and Ironsmith's gaze met in a look of alarm as they recognized that last ingredient from their Chemistry class.

Jade also reared back, recognizing the object for what it was. "Cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine! It's an IED!"

"What?" Natsume asked.

"A bomb!" Ironsmith cried and with a wave of his arm he pulled the box out of Natsume's arms with his Alice and flung it into the sky.

The box exploded, obviously detonated by an unseen opponent. They all hit the ground. Ironsmith was closest to the blast and the shock wave following it sent metal shards flying towards him in a vicious rain. The White Wolf leapt to his feet and sent ice flying over his friend to protect him. The metal and fire hit the ice, keeping the person beneath unharmed. The street was illuminated for seconds before the light and smoke died leaving a burning stench.

They all came to their feet just as the Wolf's ice dissipated above them into fresh rain. Ironsmith glanced at his Captain and an unspoken truce passed between them.

"You'd have done the same," Wolf said simply, "Civilian or not."

"What the hell was that?" Static hissed. The Wolf looked grimly at the sky, contemplating the box that had nearly snuffed them all out. Then before he could answer other sounds began not far off. Security was arriving and that was another cause for alarm.

And so that was also the night Natsume first learned about the _window_. The blast had triggered bedlam in the area and so the team was forced to run. Evidently, something had gone terribly wrong and Kira only had enough time to shout, "Thirty minutes!" before everyone broke off in different directions. They would regroup at a predetermined place. Natsume was about to rush off too when the Wolf suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. Kira sprinted down the street, clearly expecting him to follow. He hesitated only for a moment then hurried after his Captain.

* * *

If Kira was anxious about the safety of his team, he didn't show it. To Natsume's confusion, instead of hiding or at the very least running far away from the site, Kira brought Natsume to a small, well-lighted arch dam situated in the vicinity of the building they had broken into. Staying there was imprudent and very unlike the Wolf.

"Will the others join us here?"

"You already know the answer to that," Kira responded calmly, certain that Natsume was aware that this wasn't where they would regroup. Then he turned to the dam to take in the sight, clearly unperturbed by the turn of events.

The walls curved upstream, surrounding a massive crevice with steep fortifications made of rock. The waters crashed against the dam in a ferocious flood and a powerful vapor rose up from the base of the spillway. Kira shut his eyes and absorbed the deafening roar of the artificial waves, letting it have its cathartic effect on him.

When he was six years old, the Academy sent him here on his first mission. He was compelled to freeze the waters at the floodgates while his seniors went about their work at the base of the structure. He had succeeded in freezing this wide expanse and it became the first proof of his ability. The water stayed frozen for five days and the event came to be known as a freak calamity. At the end of the mission, he collapsed and so that was also the night he learned that his Alice had consequences.

When Kira opened his eyes, he found Natsume blatantly staring at him with a decidedly wary expression. He sat down with the end of his sneakers barely grazing the edge of the walk. "Relax Fireboy. We have twenty minutes to pass."

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought you'd enjoy the view."

"Aren't we going to talk about what hap—?"

"Shut up and look over there," Kira cut in. He nodded to the corner of the dam, where concrete met rock and where near the edge a long jagged crack ran down the wall.

"It's breaking apart?"

"No, it isn't," the Captain spoke softly. "Nor will it ever. One of ours made sure of it ten years ago. It took seven different Alices, in fifteen steps for twenty-seven hours spread out in four consecutive nights." There was a mixture of pride and irony in his voice. "This dam will outlast every other structure in the area. You'd think it takes a team of professional engineers to achieve that feat. You'd be mistaken. It's the work of seven students."

"And you were one of them?"

"I was just here on the first and last night," Kira answered. He carefully omitted the fact that he was sent to the infirmary in between. "My part wasn't that hard. But I'm glad I was there because this was an achievement. You want to accomplish something, you get a professional. If you want greatness, you get an Alice."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted to show you that not everything we do is wicked," he said evenly. "At times we get work like this… and do some good."

Natsume grew silent then sat down next to his Captain. "I don't care about that."

"Hn… I knew you'd say that but I thought I'd give it a shot," Kira smiled faintly.

That response was warranted. After all, how do you convince a child who's been treated so roughly of the kindness of his seniors? Had he been in Natsume's place, he'd throw those words back in his face too. Yet, Kira was quite certain that what he said just now did matter; that it did help a bit because Natsume was a good kid even if he adamantly hid the fact.

Kira heaved a breath. "You know, I learned some interesting stuff these past days. Really interesting." He paused. Natsume didn't respond. "Want to hear?"

"No."

"I'll tell you anyway," he said blithely. "A couple of months ago, there was a new student who got everyone talking. See, the school officials wouldn't shut up about him. They said his Alice was exceptional. They said there hasn't been anyone like him in ten years."

"A hotshot."

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said with amusement. "Story goes that the kid created a fire that burned down a whole village." Natsume stiffened. "He was condemned for it. Feared even. But the Alice officials were elated by his achievement."

"What are you getting at?"

"Funny thing, see, I did some research and turns out… he didn't do it."

"Shut up."

"Turns out, he was only taking the blame for someone important to him." Kira turned to face him. "Turns out, you're really not a bad kid. You're moody, but you're far from bad."

"You can't tell anyone—"

"I don't intend to," he interrupted. "Anyway, I looked into this for one reason. I found your sister."

Natsume snapped around to stare at Kira. His eyes were filled with such anxiety and sorrow that the Wolf was moved. "Is she safe?"

"She's unharmed." He was sorry that was all he had to say. "They're keeping her with one of the principals. They meant what they said. Her safety depends on you."

"Those jerks."

"They're bastards Natsume," Kira said with such feeling that it startled his companion. "But you have to believe that even with them holding that card, you're not helpless."

"Why did you do this?"

"I thought you'd want some assurance about her. I figured none of them would have bothered to tell you that."

"And in exchange, I suppose you want my allegiance."

"Damn kid, what is it with you and allegiance?" Kira snorted. "Why would I need that from you? Counting debts is useless between friends. I did this, because I want to, because like we keep telling you, you're one of us so we need to keep an eye out for each other in the way we know how. Let me ask you something, do you still think I'm a bad guy?"

It was so difficult to answer. At school, there was nothing wicked about him but outside of it, Natsume had every reason to fear him. How many times had he seen Kira fire at an enemy? He's proven that he was capable of hurting other people. Yet there was restraint there and the devoted way Kira shielded his team wasn't something Natsume took for granted. Like many of the Dangerous Ability students, he maintained two characters. Neither was real or fake. The mixture of both kept them sane. Kira wasn't bad in the strict sense. None of them were.

"I think you're schizo, but it works for you," he said at last. Kira chuckled. "How did you find out about my sister?"

"I met the most persistent Somatic student whose insolence had a striking resemblance to yours," he said wryly. He leaned back on his arms, smiling now at the memory. "Your best friend, I gather."

"Ruka," Natsume muttered, sounding disgruntled. "Shouldn't we head back? The others will be looking for us."

"We'll risk it," the Wolf replied. He realized the kid was eager to confront his meddling best friend. No need to hurry that along. "If we don't make it back in time, Mitsu will take care of things for us."

"Why would he do that?"

It made Kira smile. "Because he's my first mate."

"But I thought you guys were fighting."

He grinned before responding with humor. "Yes, but we didn't break up."

"That's really gross." Kira snickered. Natsume's brows drew together. "Why do you trust him?"

"I trust all of you."

"Him more so than the rest of us," Natsume persisted. "Why?"

"Because he gave me a black eye."

"You're really weird."

"We were just a little older than you are right now," Kira ventured to share. He checked his watch, noting that there was no need to hurry back just yet. "He was new to the Academy and we got into a fight. He punched me and sent me flying over the cliff. I grabbed his shirt and he fell in too. We used our Alices to survive."

"How?"

"It's not a short story. That was before I became White Wolf and he Ironsmith," he said evasively. "That reminds me, we still have to decide on your codename. Seems to me you loathe Fireboy and that's really starting to stick."

"Can't you come up with anything better?"

"Like what?"

"Like something that doesn't tell everyone what I can do."

Kira pretended to ponder. "Okay, I think we'll call you… Black Fire."

"You're really no good at this," Natsume said in disgust.

"Sparky?"

"Do I look like a dog?"

"Little Fang, Smokey, Cocky Little Bastard?"

"You're making fun of me."

"A bit, yeah," Kira quipped, still studying Natsume fondly. He still looked as defiant as he did on that first night in Davies' office when they met, but he had also grown much since then. This boy was really promising. The Academy would never break him. One day, he may even have his own team. Why not? He already had his first mate. Kira stretched his arms over his head, more relaxed now. "I'll think of something. We need something flashy for you."

Natsume snorted. "What do I get to call _you_?"

"I already have a code name." Kira grinned. "But _you_ get to call me _Aniki_."

"No thanks," Natsume said, sounding highly affronted. Kira laughed again then gave him a pat on the head as though he was a cat.

* * *

_**Present day, Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

He could have been staring at the clock tower for hours. He wasn't sure. But Natsume knew that he had been looking at it for a very long time. As though in a trance, a single memory kept playing itself over and over in his head. It was of that night he wanted to forget, the one that had haunted his dreams for weeks when he was eight years old and was banished only after a long series of sometimes horrific missions supplanted its place in his head.

_Remember those who have fallen._

That was the last task the Wolf had given him and he had purposely failed because after a while it became too painful and too arduous to keep remembering. But that afternoon, Koko somehow broke through his defenses.

"_So he jumped into the vortex and ended up in another dimension?!"_

"_That's the coolest thing I ever heard!"_

"_Yeah, well," Natsume muttered. He had the feeling these two were easily impressed. "That's the last time I help you two."_

"_Thanks Natsume," Koko beamed. "This will really help."_

"_Yeah," Kitsuneme agreed then turned to his partner. "Come on. We need to do some more digging." _

_They started discussing and so Natsume turned to leave them. He hadn't gotten far when Koko called out to him again. _

"_Hey Natsume, all those other Alices, the ones you say are better than Samushiro… why don't you do a report about them?"_

_He snorted. "I'd rather not."_

"_How come? If they're even cooler than the Wolf, then I'd like to hear their stories too."_

"_There won't be any happy endings," he said bluntly but Koko looked unfazed._

"_That doesn't matter," he persisted. "Anyway, we're not graded on the ending. We're just supposed to report on how things happened…"_

After that exchange, Natsume went to sit upon a high branch of a Sakura tree, intending to read but instead his manga lay forgotten upon his chest and the half-eaten apple was strewn on the ground below. Natsume stared at the clock tower a minute longer.

_Remember those who have fallen._

That was the problem, wasn't it? This homework was making him remember everything. The Captain… his first mate… that wanton believer… a reticent giant…

"Can I talk to you?" came a voice and Natsume glanced down to see his own first mate standing at the base of the tree.

"Go right ahead," he said roughly although he wasn't at all feeling the same animosity towards Ruka that he had felt at lunch.

"Would you come down at least?"

"I can hear you just fine."

Ruka's response was a weary sigh. "So you're not done being difficult?"

Natsume thought about it for a moment. "I am." Then to Ruka's surprise, he jumped down. "We're not splitting up, right?"

"What?" Ruka sounded flummoxed.

Natsume smiled with irony. "Nothing. Are you still mad about what I said?"

Realizing his best friend was in a very rare, penitent mood, Ruka decided to play along. "It's not what you said, it's how you said it…"

It was Natsume's turn to be startled. "Huh?"

"Forget it," Ruka chuckled. "Look, we're cool. If you don't want to do the project, I'll take a failing grade with you. I'm sure you have your reasons so it's okay."

"What changed your mind?"

"Well, I figured, we could have easily aced this project since we've both been around for a long time and probably know more about the campus than the rest of the class combined. But you refuse to even give a halfhearted effort which tells me you're taking this homework seriously." Ruka looked solemn. "So if you somehow arrived at the decision that you don't want to take part in this, I'm guessing your reasons are probably very deep or very dark. If that, as your best friend, I'm going to have to understand."

Natsume could only stare after that long speech from his best friend. This guy was such a wonder, his loyalty off the charts. It didn't matter how many arguments they had. It was practically a given that they would stand by each other for as long as time allowed.

"You figured all that out by yourself, did you?" he spoke at last.

"Yeah. So like I said, we're cool," Ruka said lightly then he turned towards the path. Natsume followed and they began to walk back to the main building.

Natsume pondered it for a long while then took one more glance at the clock tower. Somehow, the project didn't seem so burdensome anymore. After all, it was already set into motion because he was starting to recall everything.

"Ruka?" Natsume began when they were near the doors. Behind him, the clock tower still loomed like a dark beacon. "It's okay."

"Okay, what?"

"I'll do the assignment."

Ruka looked startled then perplexed. "In one week?"

"That's all we ever needed," Natsume assured him. Then he injected some humor in his tone. "Koko and Kitsuneme's methods are way over the top."


	7. A Certain Level of Analytical Skill

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note:** There are only a few chapters left to this story. I think you'll have several questions after reading this chapter and I will endeavor to have all of them answered by the time the story ends. Once again, a heartfelt thanks to all those who reviewed and to everyone who continues to support this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Certain Level of Analytical Skill**

_**Present day, Alice Academy Study Hall, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

Several students in the study hall were busy writing projects, creating presentations or practicing for classroom productions. A steady din could be heard inside the room as students of different year levels walked about exchanging notes and ideas. However, mingled with the intellectual racket were the bleep, crash and blast of the handheld game console played by Youichi Hijiri who sat not far from Natsume and Ruka. While none of the other loud noises seemed to bother Natsume, the simulated sounds of that infernal video game grated on his nerves.

_Bleep! Bleep! Bam! Ka-boom!_

Natsume threw down his pen in disgust then he suddenly stood up. As usual, the whole table was distracted and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch his progress down the aisle. He cast a shadow upon Youichi who sat languidly upon one of the sofas still playing his game with delight.

"Why don't you take that to your room?" Natsume said in an ominous voice.

"I like it here," six-year-old Youichi returned, sparing his mentor only a five second glance. Thoroughly annoyed now, Natsume snatched the console from his hands and ended the game. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Why don't you pick up a book?" Natsume said in the same dire voice. "You keep playing this and your brain will turn to mush."

Youichi looked incredulous. "You're not very studious yourself."

"But I read."

"Manga doesn't count," Youichi snorted. "It's about as educational as my video game."

"I didn't know Natsume took cheek," Nonoko commented, back at their table.

"He doesn't," Anna responded grimly.

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry to fry my brain if I were you," Natsume retorted. "You've got a long way to go in this Academy."

"You're coasting through just fine."

"That's because I'm Natsume Hyuuga," he responded with finality. It was arrogant but no one could argue that.

"That game isn't as easy as you think," Youichi countered. He shot to his feet and stole back his game. He held it up smugly. "This takes a high level of analytical skill. It takes strategy and concentration." Natsume's eyes narrowed as he considered Youichi for a moment.

"Do you have the premier version of that?"

"In my room."

Natsume snatched the game a second time then used it to point at Youichi. Everybody was watching now. "If I beat you, will you pick up a book?"

Youichi's startled expression immediately gave way to a manic, eager light. "You're on!"

Just when they were about to discuss the parameters of the challenge, Koko and Kitsuneme entered the room and stole the attention with their fanfare. They dropped their things on the gang's table and beamed identical smiles.

"We just received intelligence," Koko announced proudly.

"Well, it's about time," Mochu muttered to Ruka, who snickered.

Koko made a face. "I mean we just received information that may be the cornerstone of our project."

"Wasn't Natsume your cornerstone?"

"Yeah well, he refuses to help us any further," Kitsuneme informed them just as the Black Cat walked back to the table. "So we need a cornerstone that would actually _talk _to us."

Natsume looked at them sardonically but the two weren't put off in the slightest. Koko pressed on, "After further research, we discovered a vital piece of information. This detail is so important that it could overturn the whole project and change our lives… forever."

"You're making that up," Mochu said. "There's no way you could uncover something that big."

"Oh ye of little faith," Kitsuneme looked smug. "According to Alice Urban Legends dot com, Kira Samushiro accomplished one final act of greatness in his senior year— so great in fact that it remains unparalleled to this very day."

"And you found this out just now?" Yuu asked skeptically.

"That's what's so brilliant about it!" Koko exclaimed. "We realized we hit a dead end with the whole history thing. There's no way we could go any further back… so we're moving forward instead. Thanks to this speculation in one forum, we've got a new lead."

"You have me at the edge of my seat," Sumire said impatiently. "Just spill already."

Koko wore a toothy grin that Kitsuneme matched. It was obvious they were basking in the attention since even Youichi stuck around to hear their news.

"Apparently, the Master had a protégé."

"His illustrious self trained the boy touted to be the most dangerous kid in the dangerous ability class."

Ruka stiffened and snapped around. Natsume's expression remained carefully impassive but he was gripping his pencil unusually tight. Nobody spoke and the two took that reaction as awe.

Koko continued, "So we broke into— I mean, _looked_ into— the student records one more time. There had been a new student in his Mixed Class the year he disappeared. Just one kid from the Elementary Division and Kira wrote this whole piece about him."

"This kid was amazing. The Wolf was really impressed. He said the boy was a class of his own." Kitsuneme held up a sheet of paper while his partner continued with glee.

"And the kid was nicknamed… _Little Nimbus_."

Natsume's pencil snapped in two. The act wasn't missed by anyone and they all turned to him in surprise.

"Did the Black Cat meet Little Nimbus?" Kitsuneme asked eagerly.

"No," he said crisply, "In fact, the Black Cat adamantly denies the existence of Little Nimbus."

"Ooh… was he competition?"

"No, he was a nuisance." Natsume gritted his teeth, inexplicable fury igniting in his eyes. "Let me see that document."

"Err… it's actually just a photo."

"And some notes. We couldn't take the whole folder with us."

"Wow, shocker," Hotaru commented dryly.

"Whatever," Natsume said curtly. "Files, now!"

They handed over the materials they gathered and Natsume studied it with grim fascination. Some of their friends stood up to gather around him and read over his shoulder. He was so absorbed with what he was reading that he didn't seem to mind that they were crowding and invading his personal space.

"We think this was written in Kira Samushiro's own hand…"

He pointed to a photo of a post-it stuck to what could only be the Wolf's student record. It had hastily scrawled words that looked like codenames. The rundown seemed to tell the story of Samushiro's train of thought. Natsume cringed when his eyes traveled down the list.

_Little Torch_

_Little Whirlwind_

_Sundance Kid_

_Moody Kid_

_Dark Cloud _

_Storm Cloud_

Then encircled in bright red ink at the bottom of the post-it was…

_Little Nimbus_

"Sundance, Whirlwind, Storm Cloud…" Mikan read out loud. "Hmm, maybe he controlled the weather."

"Could be," Koko said in agreement. He pulled out another photo. "Samushiro wrote here that the boy was… unpredictable and ever changing."

"Let me see that," Natsume growled, snatching the photo from Koko.

Youichi studied the document then shrugged. "Most dangerous kid in the Dangerous Ability class, huh? Can't say I've ever heard of him. What do you think Natsume?"

Natsume stared at the photos in his hand. His teeth clenched in repressed fury. He was unable to answer because he suddenly felt like he was in the middle of a fine joke that started five years ago. With murder in his eye, he had a single thought.

_That blithering son of a—_

_**

* * *

**_

Five years ago, Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight

"White Wolf to Little Nimbus, over."

There was static then a significant pause. When nobody responded, the voice came over the walkie-talkie again.

"Come in Little Nimbus, over…"

Someone coughed. Mahiro giggled.

"Little Nimbus, are you there? Over." More static, a longer pause. Then eventually, an exasperated voice came in, "Ironsmith, please verify the whereabouts of the egotistical dwarf, over."

Mahiro started to laugh and even Kurt grunted. Natsume scowled. Kunimitsu breathed out, "Ironsmith here. Confirmed visual of Little Nimbus, over."

There was static then, "Little Nimbus, answer your damn walkie-talkie, over."

When Natsume made no move, Kurt hit him on the nape. "Answer him."

Natsume glowered before finally raising the radio to his lips to grumble, "Little Nimbus, here, damn it." He paused. They all stared at him pointedly and he gritted his teeth. "Little Nimbus, here, damn it, _over_."

"Took you long enough," the Captain said from the other side. "How can you expect to lead this operation if you won't even respond to your teammate? Over."

"Who would respond to your idiotic codenames, you dork?" Natsume yelled into the receiver. Then in afterthought added, "Over."

"We'll discuss that later," Kira said briskly. "I spotted two detonators in the room. One of them is a decoy. You know what to do. You need to get here in two minutes. We'll commence on Little Nimbus' signal. Over."

"Roger that," Natsume replied and they proceeded to wait.

When the second hand reached twelve on their synchronized watches, they started to move. Working quickly and silently, they managed to disable six or seven cameras on their way. They made it halfway across the room before they had to duck behind a couple of crates when they met their first opponent. As the acting lead, Natsume considered his options while the rest waited.

"Okay, I'll… shoot a couple of fireballs to distract him," Natsume muttered. "The rest of you can break out and meet the Wolf at the bomb site. Agreed?"

"Shoot a couple of fireballs?" Mahiro repeated with disdain.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well you could say, 'Get ready for my Sunstar Blast!'"

"Huh?"

"Give your move a cooler name!" Mahiro urged in serious whisper. "Don't just call them fireballs! Say, Sunlight Fall or something."

"That's stupid."

"She's got a point," Kunimitsu agreed and Natsume scowled at him. "Dude, come on. You're an eight-year-old with a unique ability. You're practically a superhero."

"Do we really have to discuss this now?" Natsume snapped.

"Oh I know!" Mahiro said playfully. "You could call it, Dance of the Fireflies!"

"Or Blaze of Glory," Kunimitsu quipped.

"Or Rain of Destruction," the typically taciturn Giant put in. At his suggestion, Mahiro and Kunimitsu cracked up.

"Okay fine!" Natsume said through clenched teeth. "I'll use my… Rain of Fire—"

"You can't say it that way," Mahiro chided. "That's such a dull sort of voice. You have to mean it. _I'll use my Rain of Fire!_"

"Wouldn't that warn the enemy?"

"Yeah, which also means you'll have to move faster."

"But why do I have to announce my attack in the first place?"

"Because it's cooler that way."

"We need to hurry," Kurt cut in. "Our time is almost up. Come on, little captain."

"Fine," Natsume said though he still felt stupid. "Get ready for a Rain of Fire!"

"He's so cute," Mahiro giggled and Natsume backed up but didn't get away in time. She pounced and gathered him in a tight hug.

"We don't have time for this! The Wolf's going to—"

At the end of the room there was an explosion and they all automatically ducked. Orange goo splattered the walls and with it came an odd red smoke. When the room finally stopped shaking, they came to their feet. Warning bells sounded overhead then the lights came on. The image of the warehouse vanished to reveal their training room sloshed with the gunk they had failed to stabilize. The red smoke began to dissipate and they saw a person emerge through the haze.

The White Wolf stood before them covered from head to toe in the same bright orange slime. He wiped a hand over his face to reveal a frightening glare. Mahiro raised a hand to her lips to hide her smile. "Oops."

"I have one question," Kira growled. He shook off some of the goop on his arms before shouting, "What the hell happened to my team?!"

"We got distracted," Kunimitsu said mildly.

"Distracted?" Kira repeated. "If this was a real mission, Narumi would be dead and I'd have mutated into a gigantic, slime-shooting praying mantis."

"Cool."

"No, Sheridan, not cool."

"Well, we were talking about something interesting," she said matter-of-factly. "We were trying to name Little Nimbus' attack moves."

"Such a stupid excuse—" Natsume began, but instead of going off like he expected him to, the Captain started nodding in agreement.

"That's not a bad idea," Kira remarked then he swept his hand in the air to form a curtain of frost. "I call that the Frozen Mantle." Everybody laughed at the look of disgust that came upon Natsume. "Unimpressed?"

"And thoroughly disgusted… Captain."

"Come here and I'll give you a hug," the Wolf said opening his slimy arms to the boy. Natsume scampered away and ducked behind Kurt. "Come on don't be shy…"

"Get a bath!"

"That performance was disappointing and more than slightly disturbing," a voice intoned and they all sobered at once. Davies walked up to them with a clipboard in hand. Narumi stood next to him with a towel around his shoulders. He tossed another to Kira while Davies continued, "I do hope you're not as unfocused on a real mission. If you are, I certainly wonder how you manage to survive."

"Sorry," Mahiro muttered.

"But you're not sorry," Davies contradicted. It was no use arguing with a psychic of his caliber. "You had no intention of taking this test seriously. You take great amusement in always coming in dead last during these activities."

"No need to reprove us," Kira said with irritation. "After all, this is no more than a game. It doesn't really count."

"Nevertheless, I can't believe the best team in the Dangerous Ability class failed their practical," Narumi smiled. "Young Natsume might follow your example."

"Is that so bad?" Kurt asked roughly.

"He is one of us," Mahiro added.

Davies and Narumi exchanged a glance. It had always been their group's criticism. They had a closed-off attitude, almost as though they wanted to remain distinct from the rest of the class. Davies made marks on his clipboard then handed the grading sheet to Narumi.

"You'll know your scores at the end of the month," he said while Narumi handed him three envelopes. "I have here your new assignments. Let's see you practice your skill where it counts. Samushiro, if you wish to discuss the missions, we'll talk in my office."

The envelopes were passed around and Davies walked to the doors of the training room. Kira eyes swiftly ran down the page then he immediately balked.

"Davies, these assignments—"

"In my office," Davies called back. Kira muttered something under his breath then immediately took off after his handler.

"I'm grouped with Mahiro this time," Kunimitsu said, as though he was thinking out loud. "Natsume, you're with Kurt and Kira's working alone."

"That's make this the fifth mission where they've broken us up," Kurt commented. "Do you think that means anything?"

Kunimitsu glanced at Narumi who seemed busy making additional comments on the grade sheet. He sensed someone looking and so he glanced up and waved. Kunimitsu nodded but something inside him quailed.

"Of course it does."

* * *

Maybe it would've been better if they had just come together. Unfortunately, the missions weren't assigned that way and that was why there would be consequences for what they did.

The mission was to raid the plant of an illegal weapons manufacturer who was selling his goods to terrorists. That's what Griffin's team was told. The Wolf performed whatever it was that was needed to make it across the province so that he could join them in time for the raid. Half an hour into the operation, everything seemed to go wrong and the place became a madhouse.

Before they could even infiltrate the plant, the team was attacked and they were forced to scatter all over the premises. The Wolf, Griffin and Natsume only had contact left with two other members. Judging the way things were going, it appeared as though they were being herded somewhere. The enemy had been ready for them but more than that, it seemed they knew them well. The attacks had been too directed, too well-planned and too personal.

"This isn't right," Wolf spoke softly.

Griffin nodded in agreement, "Someone's out to get _us_."

Natsume pressed a hand to his ear in time to pick up from the small receiver tucked there that Sheridan and Ironsmith were finished with their own mission at a different district.

"What's going on there?" Ironsmith asked in concern.

Wolf answered, "I don't know but there's something irregular in this operation. They were ready for us and I don't think they're done."

"Do you want us to join you?"

"No," he said at once. "In fact, cut the frequency. They're listening to us—"

The line went dead. Then there was firing. The Wolf shoved Natsume into the next room just as a barrage of bullets flew past them. Their other members were inside the same room. At the sight of each other, a look of horror passed around the Dangerous Ability students as the realization that they had been outmaneuvered sank in.

"Heads up!" AC suddenly cried and they all jumped out of the way of the silver shards that came at them from above. One of them was pierced at the side and she staggered.

Then the ground shook violently, sending most of them to their knees. That's when Natsume finally saw the enemy. They were standing on the ledge, at the doors, on top of the crates. There seemed dozens of them, wearing masks and trinkets, odd clothes and even armor. They stood silent and still. They had the advantage of being on a higher post, looking down in a condescending way.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," one of the masked persons spoke. "Come with us now or we duel."

Kouji, Grey Soldier by code, snorted. "Duel!"

That summed up the negotiations and chaos immediately followed. It was impossible to say who fired first. A swarm of bees came out at the same instance when a portal opened and blades once again shot out towards them. Then from all directions, fighters sprang up engaging each of them in combat. Griffin knocked two of them down with a punch and a forceful kick but they simply got up again and came at him with renewed energy. AC fought off his opponents then immediately drew out lightning and struck down those within vicinity. One of their enemies fell to the ground and to Natsume's shock the head rolled off and he found himself staring at the lifeless eyes of a mannequin.

"They're not real!" the Soldier shouted as he decapitated another dummy. In response Wolf released his Alice and rime settled in the air to reveal fine strings crisscrossing across the room.

"Puppets," AC identified just as the number of opponents tripled.

They backed up until their group was in a tight circle and the dummies surrounded them. Without word, Natsume raised his arm, palm out and fired. The blaze struck down several dolls then traveled to the crates, setting the room on fire. The others cursed at what he had done. The Wolf spotted one of the masked assailants on the ledge come to his feet when he saw Natsume attack. He was holding a small computer. Next to him was another person, the clear puppeteer.

Though on fire, the mannequins got up again and lunged at their team in flames. The blaze caught on everything in storage and the smoke made it harder to see. Everyone was busy with their own struggle and Natsume could do no more than fire at those who came at him and run. He was near the stairs when he saw Sheridan and Ironsmith had suddenly appeared, called upon by either Griffin or the Captain. Sheridan was trying to get their teammates out while Ironsmith had taken a post on the ledge, holding the blades at bay then firing some of them at the dolls who headed for his direction. The room was falling apart and at the crucial moment when the enemy seemed to be on the verge of winning, Ironsmith raised his head and scanned the chaotic room with a frantic look.

The Wolf cursed as he fought his way through, trying his best to squelch the fire as he ran. "Fall back! Ironsmith, you don't—"

Natsume didn't know what happened next. In a split second, the Wolf was on the other side of the room helping his friend on the ledge. The dolls that seemed so numerous before had suddenly fallen and never got back up. Then Ironsmith also fell as though he had taken a hit on the head when everyone wasn't looking.

Seeing him drop, the Wolf released a powerful storm that forced everyone to hit the ground as the wind threatened to cart them off. While they were down, he shaped an icicle and stabbed the Puppeteer at the shoulder. She cried out horribly and all her dummies fell lifeless. Her companion, the one with the small computer, was gone. Though wounded, the puppeteer jumped over the ledge and mysteriously vanished in midair.

Fire continued to rage inside the room in wild abandon. The Wolf took the icicle in his hand and pierced the ground. Frost swiftly traveled from the ice to the entrance, momentarily clearing a path for them through the blaze.

"Run! Everyone get out, now!" the Captain yelled. He hefted Ironsmith on his shoulders just as Sheridan appeared next to them, traveling space in small distances in her exhaustion. She took their unconscious member and vanished while the rest of the team headed for the doors.

Natsume saw some of their enemies getting back up and he released another blaze to hit the roof. It immediately caved and Griffin threw himself forward to knock Natsume out of the way of the falling debris. Wolf swore violently then grabbed his arm in a vicious grip, half dragging, half carrying him out of the factory while the Giant ran next to them.

A helicopter was hovering at the dock. Natsume recognized an unconscious AC inside while Sheridan fretted over the pallid Ironsmith. The chopper took off as soon as they grabbed the rope ladder and carried them away just as the whole plant erupted into deafening explosions.

"You shouldn't have fired at the roof," the Wolf hissed as the helicopter bore them over the sea. They climbed a few steps up, closer to the chopper.

"They were after us," Natsume said angrily. He gripped the rung in a tight fist. "What else could I have done?"

"Run for the exit."

"I was trying to help."

"But that's not what you were told to do," the Wolf said tersely. "And anyway, who told you to fight like that? Using your Alice each time you attack; blindly going at the enemy as if there's no tomorrow. What if you had weakened back there?"

"Who cares? I'd have saved all of you."

The Captain slapped his nape. "You're not allowed to make that sacrifice, shrimp. As you are, there's no way you can protect others."

Natsume attached his gaze to the dark waters below. The wind bit his flesh, making him even colder after the violence he had just lived through. What the Captain said didn't sit well with him, especially when he knew Ironsmith and all the rest would've been ready to die for the same thing.

"So you want me to just stand aside and watch everyone get hurt?" he burst out.

The Wolf's demeanor grew calm, his shoulders relaxing as the helicopter carried them further away from the fight. He raised his hand again but this time laid it on Natsume's head.

"Brat," he spoke softly, "I only said, as you are. I'm going to train you some more so that you will be in a position to protect others without exhausting yourself; so that you can do it without risking your life."

"All right, already," he said, shaking off the Wolf's hand.

The Wolf exhaled. "You need to start thinking of your Alice as a last resort. You have to play it smart Nimbus." He turned back to the burning factory, which was only a pinpoint of light across the sea now. "You have to learn because your opponents are studying you."

_**

* * *

**_

Present day, Alice Academy Study Hall, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen

"So if we find this kid he could tell us what really happened to Kira Samushiro," Kitsuneme said excitedly. He and Koko were discussing their next course of action. A while ago Natsume had left the study hall with Youichi, muttering something about a challenge and emphasizing quite heavily that he wanted nothing to do with their discovery.

"But how would we find him?" Koko wondered. "Where would we begin?"

"He could be anywhere," Kitsuneme agreed. "Do you think he's still in the Academy?"

"Of course… unless he lost his Alice…"

"Or died in a mission…"

Hotaru slammed her book shut and stared at the two of them with her eyebrows heavily drawn. "Are you two serious?"

"We always are," Koko said, sounding offended.

"Then what's all this talk about having to find the kid?" Hotaru demanded. They stared at her in question and so she ploughed on, "Look, you know that Natsume met Kira Samushiro, right?"

"Yes."

"And before we knew about this Kira, we thought Natsume was the best student in the Dangerous Ability Class."

"Uh-huh, go on."

"And now you're saying that Kira trained the most dangerous kid in that class."

"Yes."

"…And you still don't know where I'm going with this?"

They stared at her for a minute then understanding dawned. They both started nodding. "Why didn't we think of it before? Hotaru, you're absolutely right!"

"Of course, I am."

"Natsume probably met him too!" Kitsuneme cried and it took Hotaru all of her willpower not to slap a hand against her forehead. "That's why he was so evasive when we brought him up!"

Koko frowned. "But how will we get him to share about Little Nimbus? He won't talk to us about this report anymore."

"That is a problem…"

Hotaru exhaled. So much for trying to help. She started scribbling in her notebook while Koko and Kitsuneme thought of ways to coax Natsume into sharing.

_Must be tough to be them._

_**

* * *

**_

Five years ago, Alice Academy Restricted Building, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight

"Where the hell did you get these?"

There was a clatter as Davies threw down the items he was holding with an angry pitch. Kira's gaze flitted to the tiny receivers scattered across the desk. They were small enough to tuck in the ear, hardly detectable in size and color. They weighed no more than an ounce. There were five of them on the table, all accounted for, and so there was no point bluffing.

"I made them."

"You made them?" Davies repeated in disbelief. "What the hell have we been teaching you?"

"_You_ didn't teach me_._ I learned it from some friends from the Technical Class," he answered smugly. "They're geniuses, wouldn't you say? None of the faculty ever noticed we've been carrying those for weeks."

"Tell me how it works."

Kira heaved a breath. "Everything we used was specially manufactured inside the Academy— the lightest, most resilient materials in current existence. Some classmates worked out the electronics then we set up a trunked radio system to connect using different frequencies. The idea is for each of us to use the strongest frequency in any place but at the same time have our conversations encrypted every half hour."

"Encrypting would've caused your communications to be scrambled in transmission."

"Not on the channels we're using."

"Good god…"

"That's right." Kira's smile was triumphant. "We were riding on military channels."

"Which Technical students helped?"

Kira bristled. "Wouldn't you want to know…"

Davies knew it would be futile to try to persuade him to reveal his accomplices so instead he simply picked up one of the receivers then after examining it for some time he glanced at his protégé with a cool look. "Why did you do this?"

"Because you're not telling me what's going on. You never explained the planted bomb on my mission with Static. Then on, I've never been allowed to work with Griffin and the others when you've been providing me that leeway for years." Kira leaned forward and spoke coolly. "I'm not a rookie. I know something's up. If it's classified information, I respect that but if my team is in any danger, I'm not standing idly by."

"Your team," Davies echoed. "You honestly believe that's how we operate— in teams with captains or as groups with a cause. You're mistaken. All we have here are handlers and pawns. There is no collective, no fixed order in all this."

"I didn't believe you the first time you told me that and look what I have now. I have people to protect; ones I can rely would also protect me." He picked up a transmitter. "People I make this for."

"And with your imaginary order you would undo everything we've done," Davies said in a clipped tone. "We're not very happy with you. After we've endeavored to spread our losses you turned over the system and brought all of you in one place. That was risky."

"Why would you need to spread your losses?" Kira demanded. Silence settled in the room. Davies appeared pensive and for all the trust he gave his teacher, Kira knew the man before him now was acting as the Academy's agent. He slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it Davies, tell me who's moving against us!"

"Alices."

Kira sucked in his breath as his worst fears were confirmed. _The undetectable bomb… the counterattacks as though they knew exactly how we operated… the remarkable forces used in that room… _Of course, it made sense. It had to be their kind.

"We're fighting our own?"

"Hardly," Davies laughed mirthlessly. "I'm surprised you'd even put it that way after you and your best friend were nearly killed tonight. They are the opposing side Kira."

"Why are they after us?"

Davies looked calculating, scrutinizing and Kira felt that familiar obtrusive sensation in his head as his handler used his Alice on him. "The same reason that you may have one day." Seeming satisfied with the less than murderous thoughts in Kira's head, Davies ceased probing. "Simply put, they feel wronged and are seeking retribution."

"Simply put, they're after revenge," Kira corrected dryly.

"Yes."

"And that's why you're trying to moderate your loss," Kira realized. "We're assets to you and you're running scared because you know exactly what you're up against. They actually have a chance at succeeding, don't they? If you lose the Dangerous Ability class all at once, your business is done for."

"It's good that you're sharp," Davies said sarcastically. "You see then why I insist that you and that boy be separated. Together, you're much too expensive."

"You selfish bastards."

"Call us what you will," Davies said nonchalantly. He linked his hands together. "I speak plainly to you. You should also realize that you haven't had a smooth mission since you teamed up with that child. Makes me think he's bad luck."

"Careful. You're talking about the boy who would replace me."

Davies looked sardonic. "It surprises me that you've come to accept that. By the by, what do you intend to do when you're done here?"

"I don't know but I'm sure I'll think of something. I intend to make the most of what little life I have left. I am certain of one thing, whatever I end up doing, I won't be staying here. I'm finished with the lot of you."

"But if I have a job for you—"

"I decline," he said at once. "When I graduate, I'm turning my back on everything that went on here. But while I'm still here, I will fight your battles. So answer me this, how many have gone before me? How many students have left your service with good reason to seek revenge?"

Davies looked grim, "Too many for us to be complacent." Kira shook his head in disgust at how the Academy handled things. Then he stood up. Before he reached the door, Davies forestalled him. "Will nothing stop you from leaving the Academy?"

"Yes."

"Not even a cure?"

His hand was on the door but that made him halt and turn back. Davies said it casually but it was obvious he was expecting a certain reaction from him. He probably got it because Kira stood there, wary yet curious.

"Say that again."

His handler smiled. "If I tell you that we've found a way to heal you, will you still turn your back on the Alice Academy?" Kira didn't answer. "Sit down Samushiro, I have a proposition only a fool in your position would refuse."

* * *

The team was playing games in the shared Recreation Room of the dormitories when Kira found them. While the rest of the team played billiards, Natsume was sprawled contentedly on a corner couch absorbed in his manga.

_Predictable, _Kira thought as he walked over and forced Natsume to sit up and make room for him. He grumbled as he did so.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?"

"Are you blind?"

"You really should work on your small talk," Kira told him wearily. "Listen, I have a job for you." Natsume glanced up from his book, mildly interested. Kira pulled out a slip of paper from his jacket pocket. "I need you to go to the library and find out how many students we've had possessed these Alices in the last fifteen years."

Natsume took the paper and read it with a raised brow.

_Puppet Alice_

_Metal Blade Alice_

_Paper Alice_

_Maze Alice_

_Earth Alice … _the list went on and on…

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll teach you how to diffuse all of them."

"Deal."

Then he went back to his book. That business aside, Kira decided to tackle the next issue at hand. "Why do you always have your nose buried in a book? You need a little more recreation in your life. Let me see that—"

"Hey!"

Kira looked at the comic book he just snatched. "Black Thief of Verona?"

"He's cool."

"Is he an eight-year-old pyrokinetic?"

"No."

"Then he's not cooler than you," Kira said briskly. He hefted him up by the arm. "Come on, we're playing some ping-pong."

"But I don't want to play ping-pong!" Natsume protested as he was hauled across the room to an empty table. Kira tossed a paddle at him. Seeing what they were about to do, Kunimitsu and the rest of the team abandoned their pool game to watch.

"Come on, I'll teach you the basics," Kira said cheerfully. "This game needs hand-eye coordination. You need to be alert and in the zone." The Wolf began to demonstrate. "This is how you hold your paddle. It's called a pen hold. No, don't growl at me. We're about to discuss the rules—"

_Tak!_

Students around them laughed when they saw the eight-year-old boy hit Kira Samushiro on the forehead with the ball.

"Was that my point or yours?"

Kira's eyes narrowed. "No point. That was a cheap shot. I wasn't ready."

_Tak!_

"How about that one? In the zone yet?"

"Funny," Kira said dryly while there was more mirth in the room. "Fine then. Looks like you don't need the rules. Do you just want to play for real?"

"Depends," cheeky little Natsume said. "Are you ready to lose?"

And lose Kira did. The game lasted no more than an hour. A crowd had formed around the table and they watched the exchange with considerable amusement. At the end of the game, they cheered Natsume and Kira was too pleased with the sight to mind the loss. That was until the little brat had enough conceit to remark.

"Next time, just let me read my book."

_**

* * *

**_

Present day, Youichi Hijiri's bedroom, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen

"You must have played this before!"

"Nope."

"Then you're cheating!"

"It's not like I have to. You're not much of a challenge," Natsume taunted. His fingers moved swiftly over the controller as he tailed Youichi's jet like a trained pilot. The kid gave a strangled cry.

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Crash! Ka-boom!_

"No way!" Youichi cried in despair as he watched his last aircraft be ruthlessly shot down by Natsume's fighter plane. "There's no way you just did that!"

_GAME OVER_

"It takes a high level of analytical skill. It takes strategy and concentration— or so I'm told," Natsume mocked as the screen flashed his total as the top score. Then he tossed his console onto the couch and stood up. Then he picked up Youichi's handheld game on his way out of the room.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Youichi persisted, utterly floored by his stunning defeat.

Natsume glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "Pick up a book, kid."


	8. The Things He Left Unsaid

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for helping this story reach 100 reviews. Your words have been very encouraging indeed.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Things He Left Unsaid**

_**Present day, Alice Academy Study Hall, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

Mikan peered inside the study hall and spotted Natsume sitting at one of the tables. In front of him there were sheaves of paper and he was swiftly taking notes on a pad while he pored through an old Academy yearbook. He seemed deep in his work. It was very late and all the other students had already gone to their bedrooms. Only Natsume remained.

Truth be told, she liked seeing him this way. He was a genius, everybody knew that, and that was why it was difficult to ever catch him hard at work. Whenever he did bother though, he did it in secret. He was never the scholarly type but he appeared to be doing this project with the same sort of intensity he applied to everything he did.

_Bam!_

"Hotaru!" Mikan said in a loud whisper. She rubbed the spot her best friend shot with the baka gun. "Why did you do that? What if he heard?"

"I am not standing here all night," Hotaru told her. "Are you going to Natsume or are we turning in for bed?"

"Just give me a second," Mikan replied then glanced back into the room. "Look at that. He's so serious about this project. That scowl is becoming permanent."

"Like it wasn't already," Hotaru said without bothering to lower her voice.

"Shh," Mikan said when Natsume looked up briefly after Hotaru's snide remark. He resumed working when he saw nobody had come in. Mikan exhaled, "I can't just go in there. What if I disturb him? God, he looks stressed… but gorgeous. Doesn't he look gorgeous?"

_Bam! Bam!_

"I am not staying up with you just because you've suddenly become a hormonal teenager, idiot," Hotaru said mercilessly. "Just hurry up already!"

"One minute!"

"What are you two doing out here?" Ruka asked in bewilderment, suddenly appearing next to them. Mikan yelped.

"Ruka! You're still awake!"

_Whoomp!_

Before Mikan could say anything else, Hotaru had pulled out another gun that released a net which swiftly wrapped around Ruka and caused him to fall to the floor. Mikan gaped while Ruka struggled with his binds. Hotaru looked untroubled.

"There, I took care of him. Now, will you please get a move on?"

When Mikan continued to gape at what she had done, Hotaru suddenly grasped her by the shoulders, spun her around then heartlessly shoved her inside the study hall. Mikan landed on the floor with an awkward thud. Natsume looked up from his work, eyes narrowed at the disturbance. He came to his feet when he saw Mikan on the ground. She was going to scold her best friend but the doors had already shut after Hotaru.

"No-star?"

Mikan whirled around then blurted out, "I'm two-star—no! I mean— I'm Mikan."

"Hn."

Natsume continued to stare at her in a very intimidating way. Summoning her nerve, Mikan walked the length of the room and came to his table. So what if she was acting like a fan girl just then? So what if her actions would give him cause to tease her for weeks to come? The boy had risked his life to deliver a letter to her grandfather! She had the right to fawn and not even Natsume Hyuuga's signature scowl would deter her.

Mikan laid the canned coffee she carried on the desk. At once, a sardonic brow lifted and a smirk flashed as Natsume's gaze went to the can then back to her.

She breathed out. "It was all I could find."

"I don't think I asked you to get me anything."

"You didn't."

"So why are you being sweet on me?"

Mikan swallowed, her heart thumped. "No reason."

"Really?" Natsume drawled out.

Her cheeks flushed as he stared at her with that expectant, almost mocking smile. She knew there was nothing mean about that look. In fact it was almost warm, conveying thoughts neither of them said out loud. At length, Natsume reached for the can. He popped it open then lifted it to his lips before resuming his work. Mikan smiled then glanced at the tell-tale papers on the desk.

"So how's the report?"

"Bothersome."

"But you're nearly done, right?" she prodded. "It's due in three days."

"I'm well aware of that," Natsume grumbled. Mikan bit her lip then thought of leaving since she was obviously in the way but he surprised her by saying, "Why don't you sit down?"

Tentatively she pulled out a chair and sat opposite him. There was silence. Mikan started rocking the chair back and forth then after a while she started humming. Natsume stopped writing and looked at her distractedly. She halted then let the chair crash back down on all four feet.

"Sorry."

He continued taking notes. His hair fell over his eyes and he wore that stern look she'd come to recognize whenever he was thinking deeply. He made bold strokes with his pen, underlining a phrase here and there. Mikan wondered how anyone could look so intense while doing something as mundane as note taking. She tried to see what he was writing but he only seemed to be listing down different dates from the yearbook.

"Who are you writing about?"

"An Alice Academy alumnus," he returned shortly. Again, Mikan thought she was overstaying but he suddenly put down his pen and ventured a better response. "Ruka and I met him a couple of years ago. He's not really that famous. Who are you working on?"

"Oh, Anna and I are writing about the guy who created Fluff Puffs."

"Fluff Puffs, seriously?"

"Are you really surprised?"

"Nope. So you're not working with Imai?"

"We decided to split up for this project." Mika grinned. "She partnered with Nonoko and they're doing their report on Eiri Hong."

"Who's that?" Natsume asked absently as he started writing again.

"She's this brilliant student from the Technical Ability class. When she graduated, she specialized in Biomechatronics and developed a range of artificial life-support systems. Apparently, her contributions are the backbone of a whole medical field."

"That's nice."

"Nonoko said she married her best friend who was also a student here," Mikan prattled on even though Natsume had spoken in a very disinterested tone. "They lived in Geneva for some time but Eiri Hong eventually returned to Japan with her two kids when her husband died."

"What of?"

That made Mikan freeze. Natsume wasn't really concerned about the answer but when she didn't continue, he glanced up in question.

She exhaled. "Fourth form Alice."

Natsume twitched almost imperceptibly and Mikan could've kicked herself for that blunder. They locked eyes but again neither said a word. The room suddenly felt cold because of Natsume's cheerless gaze. Then he eventually returned to his work with a shake of his head.

"You sure have happy stories no-star."

"Oh Natsume! I didn't mean to offend you—"

"I know. Forget about it," he spoke quietly. "Anyway, it sounds typical enough."

"To die from your Alice?" Mikan asked somberly.

Natsume glanced up again and this time the look he gave her was equally serious but hardly cold, "And to fall for a classmate."

* * *

_**Five years ago, Alice Academy Restricted Building, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

The training room was styled differently each time. Bulwarks of varying height and thickness were set up randomly to form an improvised maze. There were landings with different distances from the ground followed by rings in an assortment of sizes. These could be swung through or grabbed hold of to reach another landing a meter away. In between, there were other obstacles. Blades and blow torches hung from above and stuck out the walls in random areas. Spikes jutted out of the floor and there were makeshift bases that moved erratically to cause runners to lose balance. It must have been the most complicated course set up for practice.

But none of it daunted Natsume. After all, in essence, they were all the same.

"And, go!"

Natsume started running at once, ready to utilize his training to the fullest. Kira had told him countless times that the course wouldn't make much of a difference so long as he remembered the basics. A wall could be scaled, leapt over or blasted through depending on its height and thickness. A projectile, be it a blade or an explosive, can be evaded by a jump, a crouch or a kick depending on its force and direction. The difference was a matter of Physics. How much power did he need to exert? How much upper body strength was required? What velocity should he apply?

For an eight-year-old, Natsume had become extremely good at Physics.

He cleared half the course without breaking a sweat. He evaded the blades and the fire as though he ran through such perils everyday. In fact, he was near the last leg before it registered that he hadn't needed his Alice at all. He had been taught that well.

The cheers escalated when the finish line came into view. His lungs were bursting from the exercise but he felt invigorated. The energy fueled him to move faster. Timing was paramount. He was breaking all the charts.

"Fifteen seconds, for the record!"

Natsume leapt over the last barrier then coiled himself into a ball. His Alice erupted from his flesh in a well-controlled discharge. When he straightened again it was with enough force to fling his body forward and lunge straight for the timekeeper, the Wolf who stood at the finish line with a red flag. He fired six consecutive fireballs towards his teacher, successfully destroying all the targets set up around him.

Kira Samushiro squared his jaw as he saw his charge airborne, burning, scorching, hungry to finish. He held the flag higher. Natsume grabbed the pole then landed on the ground just as Kira stopped the clock. When the Wolf turned around, he saw Natsume was crouched low and still flaming. He released a gentle mist towards him and when Natsume saw the frost he slowly calmed down and extinguished his fire.

The boy got up. "How did I do?"

Kira's smile was proud yet sad at the same time. He looked to the stands where the other students were cheering then at the school officials who all wore manic smiles. It was such an incongruent picture and he remembered a time he also had a moment quite like this; that day when he was six years old and the Academy had earmarked him for greatness. It was the day he had defeated Davies in combat and the latter declared his work was done.

"Captain?"

"You did great kid," Kira said softly. He smiled at Natsume, willing him to recognize the sincerity and apology in his words. "In fact, you beat my time."

* * *

"Here you go," the Captain said as he cheerfully dumped a large, brown paper bag in Natsume's arms. "You can share with Beast Boy."

"What's this?"

"Your reward for getting the best time in the obstacle course," he grinned. "It's quite an achievement."

Natsume looked incredulously at the sack. "Oranges?"

"Tangerines," he corrected. "A friend of mine said it's exactly what you need."

"I hate tangerines."

"You'll love them," Kira said with certainty. "Fortuneteller said so, 'He will love tangerines and tangerines will learn to love him.'"

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know but I thought this would be good for you. Increasing your vitamin C will make you more cheerful."

Natsume scowled. "Your friends are as weird as you are."

Did the man know nothing about him? Clairvoyant friend or not, Kira could've at least given him apples! In his head he was already calculating how much fruit he and Ruka could stand if the bag was divided between them. Then how much money they could make if they sold the whole bunch instead…

"We'll put you through more target practice," Kira spoke as though he was thinking out loud. "Your aim was off by 1.5 centimeters back there."

"Nobody noticed."

"I did."

"But that's negligible."

"You think so?" Kira asked as they made their way down the cobbled road heading for the work education building. "Then I hope you won't need to save someone's life then be off by 1.5 centimeters."

"Fine then, I'll go to target practice," Natsume grumbled. "You're such a bummer."

"And you're such a grouch. Have a tangerine."

"Dork."

"Dwarf," Kira returned automatically and Natsume said no more.

They headed for the metal workshop where Kunimitsu had asked to meet them. When they reached the back, they were met with the steady chink and thump of tools as students worked on their projects. There were blades being sharpened and more than one acetylene torch was being put to good use as structures of varying shapes and sizes were built solely from metal.

"Artists one and all," Kira said as he nodded to a couple of people he knew. "Kurt and Kunimitsu are among them. I suppose it's obvious considering Mitsu's Alice but Kurt's talent was a surprise."

"Where are they?"

"Further down," Kira answered as he led the way. "They gave Mitsu his own workshop to help enhance his metal control."

He stopped at wooden double doors that were sealed shut. Unlike the other rooms, this one was quiet. Apparently, Kunimitsu had no need for the tools the other students took advantage of. With his Alice he would have free reign to bend and fashion the materials at will. They were expecting to see him hard at work but when they entered the room, it was just in time to see Mahiro land a hard slap across Kunimitsu's face. They froze.

"What's going on here?" Kira demanded in alarm. Mahiro didn't even look at him. She vanished from the room, giving none of them the opportunity to follow her.

Kunimitsu, who should've been the most anxious, simply sat back down on his stool and returned to tinkering with his current project. The yellow light of the desk lamp shined on his face, accenting hard lines of his pensive frown.

"Mitsu—"

"Hey Wolf."

"Could you explain what we just walked in on?"

"Are you asking as my Captain?"

"Don't be insulting."

"Then I'd prefer not to," Kunimitsu said shortly. He didn't look up. "Don't worry. We'll work it out between us."

"I'm going after her."

"It'd be a foolish to even try," he said, stopping Kira briefly. He paused what he was doing to give Kira a warning look. "In the first place, she's upset so she'd want to be alone. Second of all, you'll never find her if she doesn't want to be found."

"Fine, but the reason I'm not going is because you should be the one looking for her anyway."

"I'll handle it."

Kira looked concerned. "Is this about—?"

"I said I'll handle it," Kunimitsu repeated then heaved a weary breath. "Leave it alone. If you do anything, you'll set her off."

"What's going on?" Natsume interrupted when he saw the stern looks his seniors were exchanging. Kunimitsu shifted his gaze to him and smiled.

"Hey Kid, what do you have there?"

He flushed and dumped the paper bag on the floor. "Fruits."

"Tangerines," Kira put in.

"He decided to be ridiculous again," Natume went on. "He says it's my reward. You see, he really sucks at it. Want one?" They laughed. Kunimitsu took a tangerine from the top of the bag then started tossing it in the air while he and Kira discussed something about their schedules.

Bored now, Natsume started to wander around the workshop, scrutinizing Kunimitsu's finished works. Even if people could say he had it easy because of his Alice, Natsume knew it took genuine talent and imagination to produce artworks like this. His pieces were very dark though, reminiscent of Kira's own painting style. He glanced back at the pair who stood by the window, arguing in whispers: the painter and the sculptor. Natsume strained to hear them.

"But he said they might have a way."

"Do you think I'd jump at the chance?" Kira was saying in a steady tone. "It's the Academy we're talking about."

"Regardless, it's your chance. Isn't that what we've always wanted?"

"It's not that simple, Ironsmith."

"_Kira_," Kunimitsu began, emphasizing the Captain's name in his response. "We can't be fighters forever. You have to start thinking about what happens after this."

"Don't I always? That's what's making this even harder," Kira hissed. "What do you think I'll be leaving behind?"

They both shifted their gaze towards him but he was quick enough to turn away and pretend to be studiously looking over a scale model of a government edifice. A few seconds later, Kunimitsu's words caught his ear again.

"You don't deserve to live? Why? Have you done nothing good?"

"I've killed people."

"And so have I. If you don't deserve to be saved, none of us do," Kunimitsu said gravely. "Is that how you see it? Is the whole Dangerous Ability Class damned to you?"

"You're thinking it too," Kira retorted. "That's why you're holding out on Mahiro."

"That's a different matter."

"You're right," the Captain conceded. "Because I don't believe that we're so damned that Mahiro doesn't deserve to be with the person she's in love with."

"Are you two coming to blows?" came a third voice.

Natsume turned around and saw that Kurt had just come in. Kira and Kunimitsu were both standing up, shoulders squared as though they were about to face off. At the sight of the Giant, they both relaxed. Kurt waved Natsume over as he stepped towards the two who had momentarily stopped glaring at each other.

"Hey Kurt," Kira greeted.

"I just saw Marie and Mahiro together, in case you two want to know," Kurt said gruffly. "Then you could pretend not to need to know together. Hey Dwarf."

At last, a teammate without an issue! Seeing the tension had been dissolved, Natsume walked back to the table. Kunimitsu had returned to his work and Natsume saw him put finishing touches to an old brass pocket watch with a faded gold trim. He carefully turned it over to examine the clock face then handed it to Kurt for inspection. When that was done, Kurt gave it to Kira who automatically handed it to Natsume.

"Here you go."

"Huh?" Natsume blinked.

"It's yours."

"Mine?"

The three of them wore matching grins at the evident surprise in his tone. Kira cleared his throat then held out the pocket watch one more time.

"It's not brand new but it's yours if you want it."

"Why?"

"For getting the best record this morning," Kunimitsu grinned. "The piece is quite old but I just fixed it up. I'm sure it's working now."

"But I—"

"You deserve it," Kurt cut in. "Just take it."

"All right… thanks." Natsume stared at the gold face with small delicate dials. It was finely made and the corners of his lips lifted. He pocketed the gift then glanced at Kira, remembering the tangerines on the floor. "You were making fun of me!"

Kira chuckled, "I thought I'd have a bit of fun. Besides, the fortuneteller bit was true."

* * *

_**Present day, Alice Academy Study Hall, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

_And to fall for a classmate._

He had said it quietly and she knew he didn't even realize just how poignant it sounded. Sometimes it mystified her why Natsume stubbornly repressed this side of him. In fact, the front he kept up during the day was the direct opposite of this one. Just this afternoon _that _Natsume had ruthlessly shot down Koko and Kitsuneme when they begged him to talk about Little Nimbus. People were still talking about the incident at dinner though Natsume seemed untroubled by it all.

It was rare to find him in a lighthearted mood. Most of the time, he wouldn't even bother to provide a decent response to her questions. Thus, when Mikan caught him in a pleasing disposition like tonight, she found herself lingering at his side… and just watching him like a lovestruck idiot.

"If you're going to stare at me, you should at least be discreet," Natsume suddenly spoke without pausing from his work. Mikan sputtered.

"But I only— I mean, I didn't— that is, I wasn't—"

"Yes, you did. Yes, you were," Natsume contradicted with the irritating confidence of a good-looking male who knew his merits. He put down his pen and regarded her with an arrogant smile, "So which is it this time? The piercing red gaze or the wavy, dark hair?"

It made her laugh because he didn't say it unkindly. At thirteen years old, Natsume had finally learned to take all the attention with good humor and so she decided to play along.

"Actually, it's the way you hold your pen."

"The way I hold my—" He looked befuddled but amused. "Well… that's new."

"Nobody's ever told you that?" Mikan teased. "Your fan girls _love_ everything about you. I'm surprised they'd leave _that_ out."

"You're the first which tells me you notice things they don't," Natsume returned smoothly. "I guess that makes you my biggest fan."

He made her laugh again and gave a low chuckle of his own. The sound pleased Mikan because she heard him laugh so rarely around other people. His mood tonight was definitely endearing.

"Flirting suits you," she blurted out without thinking. He looked startled by her suggestion. "I mean… you're not usually this… charming. I mean— you are charming but in another way… in a dark, dangerous almost distant kind of way…"

Natsume looked at her wryly. "If that counts, I must be the most charming guy in school."

She giggled. "I guess you are."

"Truth though," he suddenly said. "Why were you staring?"

"I wasn't admiring you if that's what you're thinking," Mikan fibbed. She looked away as the flush crept up her cheeks. It was so difficult to have a crush on this boy.

"Then what were you thinking of?"

"I… um… Koko and Kitsuneme."

Natsume snorted then turned his attention back to his work, suddenly bored. "Ah."

Mikan saw an opening for her to broach the subject and so she plunged on, "I heard they were out until very late today."

"Hn."

"I heard they were researching at the library until dinner time."

He didn't respond. Apparently, she needed to be more direct.

"I heard you _banished_ Koko and Kitsuneme to the library and _ordered_ them no to come back for dinner if they're unsuccessful in discovering even just a _morsel_ of fact-based information about Kira Samushiro."

He twitched. "I may have said something like that."

"That was very harsh Natsume."

"They wouldn't get off my case," he said in defense. "And anyway, it's for their own good. You should've seen the amount of crap they've come up with."

"But they did piece together pretty good stories," Mikan insisted. "I'm sure _some_ of it has to be true. The White Wolf sounds like a real hero."

"Like I said… it's crap."

"But I bet Mr. Narumi would love their report… and so would I."

Natsume snorted. "You're telling me that if Koko and Kitsuneme walked to the front of the class and started spouting all the gibberish they've gathered, you'd pass them?"

"That's right."

"You actually believe them?"

"For some parts, yes."

"On what grounds?"

She smiled sweetly. "On grounds that for certain parts _you_ actually helped them. Knowing that, how I can I not believe?"

Natsume blinked at her. "You believe people easily, don't you?"

"I _trust_ people," Mikan corrected gently. "It's not that hard, Hyuuga."

Natsume thought differently but couldn't say so at once. After all, she didn't share his memories. Once before, he had already learned that trusting people could be the hardest thing in the world, especially when you risk giving them your complete faith.

"It's not that easy either, Sakura," he said instead.

* * *

_**Five years ago, Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

"Here you go."

Mahiro glanced up when Natsume placed three tangerines in front of her. Then he sat on the grass next to her without saying anything. He had thoughtfully wrapped his gift in a paper towel. Mahiro grinned at the adorable gesture then proceeded to peel one of the fruits to distract herself from her melancholy thoughts.

"When did you start giving out citrus fruits?"

"Since the Captain supplied me with a full sack," he replied, taking the rind she offered him. "Why did you run out on us?"

"It's not a team matter."

"Yeah, that's what Kunimitsu said too." Natsume shrugged. "But it must be really bad if it's made you cry."

"I'm fine."

"You hit Kunimitsu. That's not being fine."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that." She looked at the sky thoughtfully. "Even Marie says it was wrong and _she's_ hit Kira enough times to bash his brains out. But Mitsu could just be so… stupid. Such a blind, stubborn, cowardly _ass_…"

"Then you shouldn't waste your time on him."

"Well, aren't you being extra sweet today?" Mahiro smiled then gave him a one-arm hug. "You'll be a real heartbreaker when you grow up Natsume."

"It's not a particular goal of mine."

She laughed then popped another rind in her mouth. "You're cut from the same cloth as those men. Trust me, girls will be falling at your feet in no time."

He wrinkled his nose. "Can I avoid it?"

"Probably not," Mahiro tapped her chin. "But you can have fun with it. Besides, it's all quite harmless. Just make sure you don't become an unemotional, hardheaded pig without enough sense to just say yes to what's in front of you."

"I'll… keep that in mind."

"Good. Have some more tangerine."

"You need it more than I do."

"Why?"

"It's… supposed to make you more cheerful," Natsume said, then was annoyed to realize he had retained that bit of information. He took a rind and they ate in silence for a while. Then Natsume felt someone walking uphill to join them. He glanced over his shoulder. "Romeo's here."

"We need to talk," Kunimitsu said without preamble.

"Natsume, sweetheart, would you tell the jerk next to you that I'm not speaking to him."

Kunimitsu rolled his eyes. "Mahiro, please."

She made a face then got up to vanish again. Seeing her move, Kunimitsu swiftly stepped forward and snapped a bracelet on her wrist, stopping her mid-power up. Her jaw dropped when she realized he had placed a controlling device on her.

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"I'm gone," Natsume piped up when he saw the outraged look on Mahiro's face. Kunimitsu had used handcuffs and the other bracelet was already tied securely to his wrist. Natsume did not want to stay around for this. "I'll see you guys later."

Then he walked off just as Mahiro erupted behind him.

Natsume headed back to the building to join Ruka for dinner. He didn't have a mission but he knew Kira was going out with a team that evening to diffuse a mob at the interstate. He was probably on his way to the briefing room by then. Natsume wasn't worried. After he had finished training, he'd come to realize that missions weren't that hard. Occasionally, he still hurt because of his Alice but it was never something that ailed him for long. Besides, the others were quick to jump to his aid when needed. Team, that's what it's about.

"So he's leaving with Davies?"

Natsume recognized the voice. It was Kouji, the Grey Soldier. He was speaking with Hisashi near the front steps and neither had spotted him. They seemed to be talking about something important and as Natsume came closer, he could pick up the rest of their conversation. He waited to hear whose impending departure they were discussing.

"It's not final," Hisashi was saying. "I think he was given time to decide. You know Davies gets soft around Samushiro."

Natsume went still.

"Of course, his all-time favorite," Kouji jeered. "Well, good riddance if you ask me. If this pulls through, we'd get rid of Orion and the Wolf. Serio would be thrilled."

"But we'll have that kid to deal with. Do you think he knows what he's getting himself into?"

"Of course not. If he knew he'd be replacing the Wolf, he wouldn't have done so well at the obstacle course. Idiot, the Academy will never let him go now…"

Natsume stiffened as his mind quickly processed what he was hearing. There was no mistaking what it implied but the bits and pieces wouldn't add up for one reason: the Captain wouldn't do such a thing to him. Right?

Before he could rethink his decision, he stepped into their view. Kouji and Hisashi looked startled but neither seemed guilty for being overheard.

"What are you talking about?"

A sadistic smile slowly spread across Kouji's face. He looked eager to share the news. "I bet you'd want to find out."

* * *

Natsume walked blindly through the halls, his emotions in upheaval. His thoughts spurned him forward and so he ran up staircases and rounded corners with a set jaw even though his heart was as confused and chaotic as his mind.

_Didn't you ever wonder why he took such special care of you?_

Of course he thought about it. Kouji and Hisashi didn't have to emphasize that point for him to realize that Samushiro had given him focused training. Everybody knew it and it was remarked upon more than once. But he never gave credit to the snide remarks. He dismissed the attention as part of Kira's almost neurotic tendency to center on his team.

_He's known for months. Davies set it up for him. You're a job to him._

Was it true? They brought him in because of his Alice. They forced missions on him to earn a profit. They trained him to make him more skillful. They partnered him with Samushiro to— what? To let him learn from the best, Davies always said. To keep him safe, Mahiro believed. Given everything else, could it really be that untainted?

_You can't possibly be that naïve. The Wolf never lets you out of his sight because if anything happened to you he'd lose his chance._

Kira was protective in the extent he could be, considering Natsume still joined dangerous assignments. He was just a kid and the Captain never let him forget that. But after everything he'd been told, maybe it wasn't done out of kindness. Maybe like most people in the Academy, Kira had a personal stake in all this.

_Makes you wish you threw in your lot with us, doesn't it? At least I'm not on my way to die._

Natsume ran up the stairs and took the steps two at a time. In his haste, he faltered and he lurched to the floor in an awkward fall. He braced himself on his hands and in the process he scratched his palms on the rough floor.

_You kid, are Samushiro's ticket out of here._

It hurt him; hurt him in a way he couldn't have anticipated. Natsume got up then grit his teeth, forcing himself to feel wronged instead of wounded. Fury was much more productive. He took one last turn then entered the briefing room. He didn't give anyone time to react.

_Believe it hotshot. At the end of the day, it's every Alice for himself._

Natsume fired successively. Everybody inside quickly jumped in different directions to evade the attack. Kira remained crouched on the floor when he landed. Their eyes met and surprise registered before he had to leap up again when Natsume sent out another blaze that coiled around the room in a destructive path. There were five of them in there. Kunimitsu, Kurt and Mahiro were not among them but those who were present were equally skilled. Natsume attacked again then he also had to jump out of the way because one of the students retaliated.

Natsume rebounded against a wall then slid across the floor before coming to a halt. The others circled him at once but he didn't care. He raised his eyes to the one person in the room he wanted to take down. Kira stepped closer to him, a bewildered look on his face.

"Natsume—" His words were cut off when Natsume fired again, forcing him to duck to evade the sphere by scant inches. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't come near me!"

"Fine but stop attacking," Kira answered. Instead of obliging Natsume once again let blue fire erupt from his right hand. He stared at the Captain, measuring their distance. Kira knew that look well. "Are you nuts? You could injure someone in here!"

"So what? You're all trained to fight, right? That's why we're all here, right?"

"Look you little brat, if you're going to fight me at least give me cause. If you're so set on doing this, give me one reason and I'll strike back."

Natsume's gaze hardened. "I knew you couldn't be trusted. But I tried to believe you anyway. I _wanted_ to believe you. And that was my first mistake."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a filthy liar."

Kira stared at him in perplexity. He recognized that tone, this aggression. This was the Natsume Hyuuga that Davies first introduced to him: hostile and nearly impossible to reach out to. Then no, he had to correct himself. The boy before him now was much worse because this Natsume was hurt and angry. Kira stepped towards Natsume but again he backed away.

"Tell me what's gotten into you."

_You kid, are Samushiro's ticket out of here._

"I don't want to replace you!" Natsume finally shouted and the Wolf stiffened as his actions came to light. The suffering he heard in the boy's tone was real. Somehow the pyrokinetic had discovered his orders and Kira had nothing left to defend himself.

"Who told you that?" he asked softly.

"Kouji and Hisashi."

"When did you start listening to those two?"

"When you started lying to me!" Natsume flung back and was disappointed when Kira didn't deny it. In fact he just stood there with an unwanted apology in his gaze. Natsume's hand shook as the fire inside him intensified with his emotions. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Was that supposed to make it all right? How long have you been playing me, you jerk?!"

And still he didn't answer.

Everyone was watching Natsume tremble as his explosive temper was barely kept in check. Kira didn't try to reach for him again, aware that in his current state he would only lash out. Instead he took a stance that told Natsume he was ready to lunge for him, repress him, contain his Alice— whatever it took to keep him from blowing up, if it came to that. He wasn't the only one in the room braced for defense. Part of his training was to read signs and Natsume could sense that several people in the room were prepared to overpower him.

But in truth that was furthest from his mind. _It's over._ That's what he was thinking. There would be no trusting Kira Samushiro after this. He didn't owe him that. Apparently, he never did because the Wolf had been ready to barter him for his freedom. In the stretch of that silence, the Captain must have read his mind but could still say nothing.

Helicopters sounded overhead and the dead air was broken. The class began moving mechanically, each one picking up a backpack and exiting by the attic stairs as they went. The Wolf raked a hand through his hair, the standstill coming to an abrupt end.

"Kid— Natsume, I don't have time for this," he said in a rough tone.

Natsume let out a small growl. "Of course you don't," he said scathingly. Then he shoved past Kira and ran out of the room.

"Damn it—" Kira spun around to rush after the boy but a calm voice forestalled him.

"Samushiro, let's go."

He looked back at the stairs where the others were waiting. His team for that night already had their masks down, controlling devices all in place. Again Kira hesitated, thinking, believing, knowing for certain that Natsume was much more important than this.

"Wolf," came that stern insistence.

His head rose higher though he remained arrested at the threshold of the door. Then slowly he clicked the last of his armbands in place. Minute static burned him at once, a signal that the controlling device had been activated.

"I'm coming."

And like everything important in his life, Natsume will just have to wait. It was just the way things have to be. It was the way things have been for years. Wishing to heaven the kid wouldn't do anything stupid while he was gone Kira joined the rest of the Dangerous Ability class at the rooftop. For the next two hours, what just happened was viciously set aside.

* * *

_**Present day, Central Town, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"We should just ask Mr. Noda for help," Kitsuneme said grumpily. "Maybe he can take us back in time so that we can investigate there."

"Yeah!" Koko agreed at once. "Alices that mess with time and space are the coolest."

"Exactly," his partner averred. "Then maybe we can find Little Nimbus and ask all the questions Natsume won't answer."

"Or let's just find the Wolf," Koko said excitedly. "That would totally rock."

They were about to let their imagination run away with them again when their gazes met. They stopped briefly then sighed at the same time.

"That's the sort of thinking that got us thrown out of our dorm."

"Do you think we can go back now?"

"You heard Natsume," Koko grumbled then imitated their illustrious friend. "Not until you find a morsel of fact-based information— does he have any idea how hard that is?"

"I think he does," Kitsuneme quipped. "But he threw us out anyway."

They left the bookstore then glumly walked down the sidewalk. Night had fallen but they weren't sure what time it was exactly because both of them had forgotten to strap on a wristwatch. Anyway, it hardly mattered. The fact was they couldn't head back because they both feared that their classmate's threat would hold true. They couldn't come back empty-handed. Not when the Black Cat specifically told them not to.

"So what do we do next? Library?"

"Closed."

"Computer shop?"

"Closed."

"Coffee?"

"Not unless it's able to bring us back in time," Koko returned with a sigh. They passed a couple of shops in silence then suddenly Koko halted a short distance from a shopkeeper busy closing up. He threw up his hands and burst out, "This is getting hopeless! We can't just wander around hoping to find a _morsel_ of information. It doesn't happen that way! What does he expect us to do?"

"Research, I guess."

"We've done research! We read books, newspapers and yearbooks. We browsed websites until our eyeballs were ready to fall out of their sockets," Koko cried out. "Nobody in the whole Academy knows anything about the White Wolf that we haven't discovered!"

"Wake up the neighbors, why don't you," Kitsuneme mumbled as a dog barked in the distance and a couple of upper windows lit up.

"Oy, you two," the shopkeeper called out to them. "What are you doing out here so late? Shouldn't you be back in your dorm? Curfew and all."

Koko could only make a strangled sound and so his friend jumped to the rescue. "Sorry to bother you sir, but we're actually on an errand. A fool's errand, if I think about it now."

"Perhaps I can help you."

Koko stared at the pavement, sulking like a child. Kitsuneme shrugged, "Only if you could tell us anything about Kira Samushiro."

The man smiled. "Why, of course. He's a person you don't easily forget."

They froze. Koko croaked out, "Come again?"

"The White Wolf, Kira Samushiro, I mean the same person of course," the man went on. "What would you like to know about him?"

They couldn't hide their astonishment any longer. They gaped at the man then ran to him, their hearts bursting with hope and disbelief. This was sheer, dumb luck. The man seemed amused by their enthusiasm. But even at that crucial moment when respect and deference was important, Koko couldn't quite curb his tongue.

"Who are you and where have you been all this time?"


	9. The Shape of His Alice

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note**: I know it takes a long time in between each chapter, but I assure you that I'm doing my best to update as quick as I can. Thank you for being so patient and for leaving reviews. This story has certainly grown in a way I never expected. Your kind words have been overwhelming. Thank you! ÜÜÜ

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Shape of His Alice**

_**Present day, Central Town, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"Kira was very warm and people loved to be around him." Mr. Kobari smiled as he spoke of his old friend. "He made you feel important just by talking to you even if it was about the most mundane things."

The shopkeeper had been sharing stories for the last half hour but although none of the things he said could be found on websites, his tales had been hardly interesting. In fact, Koko and Kitsuneme listened to his sentimental stories with a little discomfort. The man didn't seem to notice though and he went on.

"I was from the Special Ability class and we weren't very popular; but he always admired our skills. It was nice to have such a famous student for a fan."

He paused to stir milk into his tea and Koko and Kitsuneme exchanged a look. Kitsuneme cleared his throat, "Yes and so… uh… _what_ happened to him?"

"Nobody knows for sure," Mr. Kobari said to their disappointment. "One day he was with us and the next day he was gone."

"But did he—"

"He didn't jump a ravine or escape the teachers in a wild goose chase," Mr. Kobari snorted. "I swear those forums get crazier every year. If Kira Samushiro wanted to break out that way, he'd have done so years before his senior year. No, something else happened. Something darker but no one was allowed to speak of it. It was all hushed up."

"Did he die?"

"Now there's a question," the shopkeeper grinned. "Why, the answer to that would be worth a million rabbits, wouldn't you say?"

Koko grit his teeth. "What do _you_ think happened to him?"

Mr. Kobari smiled mutely. He stirred his tea then said nothing at all. Koko and Kitsuneme looked at each other. Really, this man was no help at all.

"He was teaching a kid in his last year," Kitsuneme said, deciding their current line of questioning was getting them nowhere. He pulled out some papers to show him. "Kira describes him to be very skillful—"

"How did you manage to see these documents?"

"That's not important," Koko said impatiently. "We want to know more about the kid. We think we may get some information from him. Have you heard of this guy?"

Mr. Kobari scratched his chin. "Of course, Little Nimbus. I remember him too; sinister kid wearing a charming death glare. He wouldn't cheer up no matter how many times Samushiro tried to make him smile. Pretty menacing for an eight-year-old."

"Eight-year-old?!"

He smiled. "Yes, eight and Kira was very proud of him. He never thought much of his own accomplishments, but he was exceedingly proud of that boy. He'd even boast how that kid was a Level 7 Alice, the likes of which were never seen before."

"How many levels are there?"

"Five." He sipped his tea. "Nimbus was the Wolf's favorite. In fact, I'd say he was too fond of him. At least he was fonder than the Academy would like him to be."

"Well, where is he? What happened to Nimbus? How come nobody ever talks about him?"

"Simply because his story isn't over. Nobody likes a premature legend."

"So he's still here?" Kitsuneme asked excitedly.

"Yes, I still see him around. In fact I often see him with…" Mr. Kobari looked at them strangely. "How old are you two?"

"Thirteen."

"Or almost."

"Ah, I see." Mr. Kobari drummed his fingers on the desk then glanced around the café in a very covert and suspicious manner. Then he leaned forward to whisper, "How thick can you two be?"

They reared back in offense. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head, dismissing his own question then tried again, "How badly do you want to meet Little Nimbus?"

"I'd stake my life," Koko said dramatically.

"That's a big price to pay."

"Some mysteries are worth it."

"But remember there are things you can't unlearn. If I give you this information, I can never take it back," Mr. Kobari spoke with a warning. Kitsuneme looked uncertain but Koko pressed on.

"We can take it."

"I don't think—"

Koko's head snapped towards his partner. "Are you serious? We've come this far. It's our chance."

"Yes but to _never unlearn_ something," Kitsuneme hesitated. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. Who knows what Little Nimbus would do to us?"

"Who cares? I want to know," Koko insisted. He looked at Mr. Kobari expectantly and the man smiled over his teacup.

"Persistent little fellow, I like you," Mr. Kobari muttered. "Not the smartest crayon in the box but then you have your merits. All right then, you said you were a mind-reader…" Mr. Kobari reached up and took off the clipped-on gold earring on his left ear. "I want you to listen to me very carefully Kokoroyumi. What you do with the information after this is up to you."

Koko realized then why he couldn't read the man's thoughts the whole time. He had been using a controlling device that blocked his Alice. The shopkeeper evidently had secrets significant enough that he would use a safeguard like that. It made Koko hesitate but the man was already staring intently into his eyes and he didn't have time to stop his Alice. When the knowledge hit him, Koko choked even though he wasn't drinking from his cup. Kitsuneme looked alarmed when his friend's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and his complexion turned pale.

"No way…"

* * *

_**Five years ago, Alice Academy Grounds, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

Natsume had been sitting beneath the Sakura tree long enough to see the sky change color. Nobody had found him though he was certain the others must be looking. You can't get away with attacking the Wolf right before a high profile mission without some sort of consequence from the Academy. Still, he had no plans of turning himself in. He would let them look. After all, by all accounts, his anger was justified.

He heard footfalls on the path and he looked up to see Marie Akagi heading towards him. She saw him staring but his glare didn't deter her. He immediately grew cautious but he stayed because she wasn't an enemy.

"Hey there," Marie said openly then sat down at the base of the tree next to him. He said nothing and waited for her to begin.

They weren't close but an unspoken friendship had been borne between them in the course of his training. Marie was their sixth member. She's healed him more than once; but above everything else, he knew her to be the girl the Captain loved.

Natsume always thought she had an easy manner and she approached him now with the same conduct. Her distance was just right, as though she had carefully calculated how near Natsume would allow her to sit without taking offense. She didn't speak, didn't seem to feel the need to. Instead she stretched her legs out then took time to arrange her skirts. At length, she glanced at him and smiled at the suspicious look he gave her.

"Did the Wolf send you here to get me?"

"Kira isn't back yet," Marie said then checked her watch, "Maybe another half hour."

"So why are you here?"

She didn't fib. "Kunimitsu and the others are looking for you. They're very worried. I thought I'd find you here."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"I always find Kira here."

That stung. "I'm exactly like him, am I?"

"No… if that were true," she tipped her head upwards to the branches of the Sakura tree. "You'd be up there." Natsume grunted. "So how's school?"

That wasn't the question he was expecting. "You don't have to make small talk. Just say what you came to say. I hate your boyfriend and I'm not afraid to say so."

Marie laughed. "He's not my boyfriend and why would I talk to you about that?"

"He is so your boyfriend and what else would we talk about?"

"Goodness, you're cranky."

"Cranky doesn't begin to cover it!" he said tersely then burst out, "You're here to tell me that I shouldn't have attacked the Captain the way I did. You believe he was right not telling me what the Academy had in store for me because I would never have listened to him. You think it's forgivable just because he trained me and helped me and did what he did because he thought it was right! Well I don't think it was right and I'm not about to listen to any of you!"

Marie blinked at his tirade. "What does the Academy have in store for you?"

"Like you didn't know."

"I don't," she said simply. "Fact is I don't know enough about what goes on in your Mixed Class to talk about things you already seem to understand better than me."

"But you're still on the Wolf's side," Natsume accused.

"How can I be when I don't know what's going on? I love Kira but that doesn't mean I always think he's right."

_She said love, _Natsume thought, momentarily distracted by her easy admission. She knew it for certain and probably Kira did too but Natsume had never known the Captain to admit it that effortlessly. Marie seemed more open about it, much more upfront.

"So… you attacked Kira?" she prodded when he didn't reply.

"He deserved it," he said ruthlessly.

She smiled with humor. "I'm sure he did but I'd be sorry to think he got hurt right before a mission. Was he hit?"

"He was too fast."

"Did he fire back… weaken himself in any way?"

"He was too much of a wuss to try," he muttered, remembering that Kira hadn't even tried to defend himself. "You know you could do better than that coward."

"So I've been told," Marie laughed.

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you afraid of him?"

"No."

"Well you should be," he said crossly. "He's killed people, you know."

"I know."

"And you don't care?"

"Not in the way you think."

"He's also going to die."

"That I do care about," Marie said softly. There was a pause after that, in which Natsume tried to grasp the very honest feelings she laid out before him.

He saw that this girl was so deeply committed to Kira that he understood why the Captain should fear for her. If the Academy knew of this, they would have no second thoughts about using her against him. Like they did with Aoi Hyuuga.

"You should be more careful of what you say and how you speak of him," Natsume said roughly. "We can't afford to have people loyal to us."

"I know."

"He can't protect you from the Academy, even if he really wanted to."

"So he said. Funny though, because I believe he can."

"He'll do his best," Natsume conceded grudgingly. "But he can't stop the Academy… if they choose to do something. Most of the time we don't have a choice in the matter."

"I'm not completely helpless Natsume."

"Maybe, but you should know that if anything bad happened to you, it would destroy him. You're very important to him."

"Like I said, you already understand better than me."

He thought of his sister. "I guess."

Marie smiled faintly. "So after everything you've said, despite all the things you know of him and of this school, do you still believe he ever meant to hurt you?"

Natsume blinked, went over their conversation in his head then abruptly sheathed his claws. He frowned slightly. "You're sly."

She laughed. "Will you come back inside Natsume?"

"…Okay." They stood up together and she smoothed her uniform while he watched. "This doesn't mean I forgive him though."

She nodded. "I don't think you should anyway, not until you've had the chance to actually sort things out between you two. I'm just here to make sure you go and get some food inside you."

"That sounds good to me."

They were about to head down the pathway when suddenly Mahiro appeared in front of them, looking terrified and out of breath.

"Marie!" she cried then slid a glance at Natsume. "There you are."

He was about to respond but Mahiro's attention swiftly returned to Marie and the tumult in her eyes increased. Her tone was enough to ignite fear even before she shared her news.

"Kira's back…"

* * *

There were noises. A rattling sound. Someone was shouting. No, there were dozens of them at once. The ground was shaking. He was being pushed. No, he was being driven somewhere. A door just banged. A girl was crying. There were machines being hooked up and the beeping was making everything awry. There were too many noises to make sense of it all.

"Wolf, hang in there…"

His vision was hazy. He wasn't sure where he was or what was going on. There was pain on his side and it was shooting rhythmically throughout his being. He was losing blood but that was inconsequential. The more pressing matter was the agony in his chest that constricted his breathing and stiffened his limbs. Good god, he couldn't even make sense of the pain.

"Samushiro, please hold on…"

There was a racket. He was moving down a corridor. Heads were turning towards him. He knew these people but he couldn't quite identify them. The knowledge escaped him because all he could think about was the pain; this undeniable, inexplicable torture that could only be his Alice.

Doors slammed. Then there was face, a young boy whose expression was accusing, somewhat concerned but ever mistrustful and ever intense.

The pyrokinetic.

He couldn't make sense of the noise. Or the pain. Or this torture. But that boy brought him back to focus even as someone stuck a needle through his arm. And as Kira finally drifted off to oblivion that was his last thought.

_I have to make things right with Natsume._

* * *

"_Not even a cure?"_

_Kira turned around and stared at Davies warily. "Say that again." _

_"If I tell you that we've found a way to heal you, will you still turn your back on the Alice Academy?" He didn't answer. "Sit down Samushiro. I have a proposition only a fool in your position would refuse."_

_Kira stepped closer to the table but didn't sit down. Davies took that to mean that he wasn't inclined to stay long. That was fine with him. If the impudent boy wanted to have this important discussion standing up, then he would oblige. Davies drew out a folder from his top drawer and laid it open on the table. _

"_For decades our scientists have been fascinated with the Alice, its biology, behavior and most importantly its origin. After years of research, three definitive schools of thought emerged. The first advocates the idea that an Alice is brought about by a special genome that triggers a mutation in humans by exceeding the normal 23-pair chromosome count. This altered DNA appears in random and the genetic information it carries has unpredictable results."_

_Davies showed him a diagram of a double helix structure and some calculations made by an unnamed scientist. Kira's gaze flicked over the exhibit but didn't remark. Then his teacher pulled out a picture of a human brain with several other calculations made in the margins. He laid this next to the first exhibit._

"_Although the first theory deepens our molecular understanding of Alices, it fails to explain how it could possibly cause such outrageous outward effects; nor does it explore how we are able to exercise a degree of control. Hence, a second theory emerged which attributes the Alice to a brain function that allows certain individuals to tap more than twenty percent of their brains and thus demonstrate extraordinary talents."_

_He noted Kira's preoccupied expression. "I assume you understand what I'm telling you, considering you've been delving in Metagenomics since you entered high school. While undoubtedly academic, I hardly think that subject is just extra credit material."_

_Kira ignored the mockery in his tone. "I suppose the third school of thought attempts to marry the two and says we control what's innate in our genetic make-up by tapping more than twenty percent brain power."_

"_Exactly, and it is this third branch that is focusing on the genetic behavior of the fourth form Alice to unlock the secrets of all our abilities." _

_He paused, letting Kira mull over his revelations. The statements were loaded, debatable— grossly inadequate. Kira could think of a hundred arguments why all three models shouldn't simplify the Alice in the way they've done. If it had been that straightforward, he'd be finished with his own research. However, his knowledge of each discipline was limited and so he couldn't debate its elements. Besides, only one aspect concerned him._

"_Is there a cure?"_

"_We are very close to finding it."_

_Kira exhaled, disappointed with the answer. "What's stopping you?"_

"_It takes time. While we may succeed in turning everything scientific, there are delays in application. Tests need to be run and very few are willing to undergo such complicated and occasionally painful procedures." _

_There was a pause, a moment to reflect. A standstill._

"_We require—"_

"_Me."_

"_Yes."_

"_My kind," Kira spoke more to himself. "You need fourth form Alices but the difficulty is that you would need someone already in a weakened state to conduct diagnosis on its effects." _

_Davies seemed pleased with his deductions. "You understand then that this is the work I'm offering you. Do this for the Academy and we may both win."_

"_Both?" Kira scoffed. "I'm the one who'll be experimented on and you want me to believe we'll be benefiting from this on an equal measure?"_

_His handler looked unmoved. "If you do this for us, we may give you back that very life you hold so dear."_

"_In exchange for what? The rest of my life?"_

"_Kira, you know this benefits not only you," Davies said, rapidly changing tack. "It would help your friends, other Alices… that boy."_

"_You don't get to play that card."_

"_I'm laying down your options. You could keep fighting then die in vain, exhausted in battle or you could leave with me now and help us find a cure. You may still perish, yes, but it will be with purpose for your sacrifice will give others a chance. It's your choice."_

_He gathered the documents back into the folder while Kira pondered his last words and the sheer irony of it. He had come so close to being free and suddenly this. To the very end, the Academy held his life as collateral for what they wanted done._

"_Why me?"_

"_You fit the requirements," Davies said bluntly. Then he removed his glasses and leveled Kira with an honest gaze. "And because I hold you in esteem, so much that I wish to remove you from this place and give you a fighting chance. I've told you countless times: I am not your foe. Come with me and you will have a chance at a real future."_

"_If you think you can sway me, you underestimate how much I resent the Academy."_

"_Think boy! Are your personal feelings more important than saving yourself?"_

_Kira's fists clenched. "Death isn't the only future waiting for me." _

"_How much time do you believe you have?" Davies' gaze was piercing, meaningful and harsh. "We are still your greatest chance Wolf— perhaps your only chance— to live."_

* * *

Kira's eyes flickered open. The room was dark but white light filtered from the corridor through the glass window whose blinds had been pulled up. Evidently, he was under surveillance of the passing nurses. He turned his head and the small motion caused it to throb violently. Something in his chest flinched then bile rose in his throat making him sick. His vision blurred and his limbs felt rigid. But other than that, he was fine. After all, he was still alive.

"Kira?" came a voice. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he could make out the shadow standing next to his bed. "Wolf, can you hear me?"

"Kogure," he rasped out. "Am I…?"

"It's a terrible setback," his best friend answered. A chair pulled up next to the bed. "But they say you'll recover. You're not wounded or anything. You're just… it's just your Alice."

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"Why are you here?"

"They won't allow the others in." Kunimitsu raked a hand through his hair. "Davies gave me pass. Apparently, I'm your next of kin."

Kira chuckled at that detail. "Does she know?"

"Marie came by the building after second period and before club activities began," his friend answered. "She couldn't get clearance though so I told her I'd keep an eye on you. She left flowers."

"What kind?"

"Lilies."

"Ah," he nodded in thanks then glanced about himself to survey what he could about his state. He couldn't tell much. "When do I get out?"

Kunimitsu looked down. "Dude… you're hooked up to three different machines. I don't even know what the wires on your left hip are supposed to do."

"You said I'm not wounded."

"You're not bleeding," he said with a tinge of exasperation. "But looking at you now… let's just say you've had better days. Just stay down for a while."

"I can't. I have to find—"

"Natsume knows what's going on," he said plainly. "I'll send him to you soon. Don't worry about it. We've got it under control."

Kira sighed. He must be in worse state than Kunimitsu revealed or else his friend wouldn't be adamant on keeping him in the infirmary. They both loathe the place. But he didn't really have a choice because he had the feeling the three machines were keeping him resuscitated. Had he really sunk that low? His thoughts wandered back to his dream, to that conversation in Davies' office that was haunting him with such clarity.

_How much time do you believe you have?_

"Mitsu," he began hoarsely. "When we get out of here, what happens next?"

He gave a tight-lipped smile, "Out of here infirmary or out of here Academy?"

"Academy."

"I don't know," Kunimitsu said honestly. "I'm just hoping we make it out alive."

* * *

Natsume walked out into the courtyard with a purposeful stride. He was headed for the lighted glen with the old wrought-iron bench that was Kira and Marie's meeting place. Kunimitsu had paid him an early visit to inform him that the Captain was finally allowed to leave his hospital room. He wasn't discharged yet. It had been three days but the doctors still wouldn't sign the release forms. Kira's health still worried them and that troubled Natsume. If the Wolf could fall dead any second, he would be expected to step up at any given time as well.

Natsume reached the glen then halted a few paces away as he was met with a scene so intimate that he flushed to have witnessed it. Kira was already there and so was Marie; and right then the Captain was kissing his girl as though he had no intention of ever letting go.

As though this was a singular perfect moment in his life.

As though this was his last day on earth.

They broke apart and Marie leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Kira rested his chin on her head and his expression was one of sadness. Natsume frowned. No man should be allowed to kiss a girl that lovely then wear a gaze of regret. Marie pulled away first then she planted a quick kiss on his cheek before running away. There were no words exchanged between them. Kira let her go, watching her disappear down the road with the same look of melancholy.

Seeing it was now safe to approach, Natsume walked up to him then threw a fireball. The Captain wasn't well enough for instead of catching the sphere in rime, he ducked and the fire hit the ground a few paces away.

"That's a good entrance," Kira said dryly.

"Thanks, I've been working on it."

Natsume formed another sphere then locked eyes with Kira. The Wolf stood motionless even with the obvious threat. Natsume released his Alice and the ball traveled swiftly over the Captain's shoulder. It grazed his cheek and burned him before it hit the ground again. Even then, he didn't flinch. The attack left a blister.

"Why didn't you dodge it?"

"Why didn't you hit me?" Natsume bared his teeth and Kira exhaled, "I'm tired Natsume, tired and guilty and right now just a little suicidal. If you're spoiling for a fight, you won't get it here because I have no right to fight you."

"You're using fancy words again."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"What do you want from me?"

Recompense was ridiculous. An alternative was out of the question. His apology was in the air and Natsume didn't want that either.

"That's a good question."

Kira sighed again then took a seat on the bench. Natsume surveyed the Captain and was just a little disappointed with what he saw. Kira was in pajamas. His pallor was telling, all the more sallow with his limp white hair. He seemed to have lost weight in the last few days, making his frame leaner than ever. But Natsume wouldn't call him weak. Not even then. The White Wolf was never frail even when he was ailing.

"What happened to you?"

Kira glanced at the seat next to him but didn't invite his protégé to sit down. "After the mission, we were ambushed two blocks away from the Academy. The enemy knew who we were. They took three of us down then gave chase. I tried to fight but they were ready for me too. I was shot but I kept attacking anyway. I wore myself out then just when help came, I passed out." He pulled up his sleeve to show him an ugly black mark that ran down his arm. "Their ammunition was mixed with some kind of compound that melds with the blood. The labs are still trying to figure it out. Even Marie couldn't heal me completely."

"What were they after?"

"I don't know but it was personal." Kira studied the scar. "They knew we were Alices and that's because… they were Alices too."

He grew confused. "Why would the school attack you?"

"I didn't say they were from the school."

_We're fighting fellow Alices_, Natsume thought and suddenly it hit him. "So that task you gave me on those dangerous abilities possessed by students in the last years—"

"—are Alices that would be trouble if they were on the other side."

"You mean if they were enemies."

"I'm not saying that," Kira said quietly. "Because it's not that simple. The Alice Academy isn't black or white, it's many shades of grey. Your opponent today could save your life tomorrow. Or you could one day change your mind on who to side with. So I'm not calling them enemies Natsume."

"But they shot you."

"You did too."

"Not with a bullet that merges with your blood."

"Point taken but that just means we need to up our game."

His response reminded Natsume that in the last few weeks Kira had started to teach him how to diffuse certain Alices. The Captain was preparing him but somehow he knew it wasn't for battle. It was for his survival. "We're going to fight them, aren't we?"

"Not you," Kira said then amended, "Or at least not yet."

Natsume exhaled then at long last he sat down on the bench. Kira was too smart to claim that as any sort of victory. Besides, the kid kept his distance and his posture was still far more guarded than it had been in the last months. He was sorry to see how quickly this child had to grow up just because he set foot inside the school.

"Kira." He so rarely used the Captain's name. "How long do you have?"

"If I lost a year for each time I maxed out my power…" He spoke with irony. "I should be dead, and that's if I lived to be a hundred and two. So I guess that's not how the math works."

"Seriously."

"I'm not sure when they're going to need you," Kira said honestly. "But I'm already sorry for the role I played in all this. I've always been sorry."

Natsume pulled out the pocket watch they had given him. He stared at the turning dials and stayed silent. A war was coming and he was expected to take part in it. What kind of messed up future was that? But there was no point fighting Kira over this because he already understood that the Wolf probably had as much of a choice in all this as he did. They were both being manipulated and what remained was to see who would become the greater legend. Besides, Natsume had already resolved that the first Alice he would take down would not be his teacher.

"I can't give any of it back," he spoke at last. "Not the training… or the skill… and I'm never giving back this pocket watch."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I just… I guess… I need to blow off steam."

Kira thought it over then he suddenly stood up. He walked a few paces forward then shut his eyes. Natsume watched as frost suddenly erupted from the dry, summer earth and gathered to at least four inches of snow. Nearby plants and trees were also covered in rime and a cool breeze blew. It was only a small diameter but the area was wide enough for the two of them. Kira tipped his head upwards and snowflakes descended from the sky to complete the winter picture.

"What are you doing?"

Kira didn't answer. Instead he bent down on one knee as though to contemplate his work. Natsume shook his head, thinking his mentor was being crazy again then he stood up to leave. When he turned, something cold hit him on the nape and dribbled down his back. He whirled around and saw that the Wolf was already packing another snowball.

"How about it, Hotshot? Think you can defeat me on my turf?"

"You know, you're only in pajamas."

"I can take a handicap." Kira shrugged then smiled meekly. "No Alices, same ammo. Come on Hyuuga, just get it out of your system."

"I don't want—"

Kira threw the snowball. It was provocation. Natsume quickly ducked then grabbed a handful of snow as he ran. Like with everything else he did, Natsume was ridiculously efficient at packing snowballs. He launched the projectile and hit Kira squarely on the forehead. The kid smirked and the Captain laughed then got ready to defend himself.

Their hands grew numb. They skidded on their clothes. Their limbs froze from the activity and Kira exhausted his Alice once more. But the numbness didn't matter. They went at it for about half an hour. That morning, though many other things were left unsaid, Kira was doing his hardest to restore Natume's trust and the strangest thing was that the kid actually let him try.

* * *

_**Present day, Alice Academy Study Hall, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

Natsume read the last line he wrote then concluded the paragraph. When that was done, he closed the yearbook he had been using then glanced at his companion. Mikan had rested her head on her arms and she was sleeping soundly in a rather uncomfortable position. She dozed off a couple of minutes ago and he didn't think he had any reason to disturb her. He watched her shoulders rise and fall with her steady breathing. Before bringing him canned coffee, she had already changed out of her school uniform and was dressed casually for a quiet evening in the dorm. He noted her fruit-patterned shirt and the bright-colored capris she was wearing. Her hair was pulled up in pigtails, quite like old times, then were held in place using watermelon bands.

Such a wonder why he found this girl enchanting.

"Hotaru," she whispered in her sleep then giggled about something in her dream. Natsume snickered. Truly, she was the most constant person he knew.

Natsume's watch beeped and he checked the time. It was nearly half past one which meant it was time for him to go to the briefing room. Despite the lateness of the hour, it was still a long night ahead since he had a mission in another prefecture. These long hours were going to take their toll but that was a problem for another day.

He wrote a short note to tell Mikan to make sure Ruka got the books and papers he left behind. As he did so, he remembered her comment about the way he held his pen and his lips lifted in a small smile. Then he had to shake his head to remind himself that he was on his way to a mission and there was no room for distractions on the field.

He glanced at Mikan one more time. He remembered Marie. He remembered Mahiro. He remembered the mistakes his two comrades had made.

Then he left.

When Mikan woke it was nearly dawn. Her back hurt from the awkward position she had taken while sleeping. The room was empty but Natsume had at least organized his things before disappearing to wherever he was at the moment. Around her shoulders was a uniform jacket, Natsume's to be sure. Despite the fact that he had left her alone, she didn't feel cold at all.

She saw the note Natsume left at her elbow and decided she needed to find Ruka before classes began. Worry nipped her heart since there was no denying Natsume had gone on a mission again, a fact he failed to mention during the whole time they were conversing. However, he must have known that his departure would trouble her because he had added a short phrase at the end of his note. While the rest of his message left instructions the last line was meant to make her smile.

_Next time, bring me apples, no-star._


	10. On a Need to Know Basis

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

* * *

**Chapter 10: On a Need-to-Know Basis**

_**Present day, Dining Hall, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"So, were you able to do it?" Mochu asked playfully when Koko and Kitsuneme finally showed up for breakfast. "Did you find a morsel of information to secure entry into the dorm?"

Koko didn't say anything. He looked at Mochu with a faraway look in his eyes. He appeared tense and could only muster a tight-lipped smile. He fidgeted every time the dining hall door opened to admit someone. When Ruka stepped inside, he came to his feet then sat down in inexplicable disappointment.

Mochu turned to Kitsuneme. "What's wrong with Koko?"

"I don't know," he answered as he took a seat at their table. "He says we can come back but he wouldn't expound. He's invoking Koko CoCo."

"What?"

"Koko's Code of Conduct," Yuu provided, remembering the old adage well. It was the tenet the mind-reader used when there was a particularly important secret he wasn't at liberty to share.

Ruka whistled. "Wow. He hasn't used that on us since… well, that thing about Mochu that he didn't tell us."

Mochu turned red. "And he will take with him to the grave!"

"Yeah, yeah," Koko said impatiently. "Where's Natsume?"

"He's… doing us a favor," Ruka replied. Everyone started nodding solemnly except Koko who turned sheet white and looked incredibly sick. "What's wrong with you?"

"When will he be back?"

Ruka shrugged. "You know how these things go. Who can tell?"

"And don't you even care?" Koko asked vehemently. "What kind of a best friend are you?"

Everybody blinked at his outburst. Ruka squinted at him. "Are you all right?"

Koko raked a hand through his hair. "I just had a really tough, mind-turning, eye-opening, the-world-is-eating-at-my-conscience night." He swiveled around to watch the door then muttered, "Where is that Black Cat?"

Yuu looked worried. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just… I don't think…" Koko flushed then suddenly yelled, "Koko CoCo!"

"He's been like that since last night," Kitsuneme said when everyone reared back. "And you know when he gets like this there's no cracking him."

They all exchanged a concerned look but didn't comment further. After all, Koko only ever invoked his well-known maxim if it were serious.

The door opened again and this time Hotaru and Mikan came in. They seemed to be discussing something and Mikan carried with her a small gift bag. When they walked up to the table with their breakfast trays, Ruka immediately edged away from his blackmailer.

"Sorry we're late Ruka," Mikan said as she handed over some papers.

"Don't worry about it," he replied then in a much more acrid tone he addressed her companion. "I'm sure Imai was held up untying another victim or two."

Hotaru made a face. "Don't be such a baby Nogi. You were only in the net for an hour."

"An hour I'll never get back."

"Oh, but think of the favor you did for your best friend," Hotaru smirked.

"Hotaru! Don't tell them that!" Mikan cried.

"Were the four of you together last night?" Yuu asked.

"Not exactly," Hotaru said. "I turned in early. Ruka was tied up. Mikan and Natsume—"

"Were just discussing the project," Mikan cut in quickly.

"Then how did you end up with his uniform jacket?" Sumire asked smoothly as she, Nonoko, Wakako and Anna all came to join them.

"What?"

Sumire bent down and pulled out the incriminating jacket from the gift bag. "Oh yeah, definitely the Black Cat's."

"How did you—?"

"Dog-cat Alice," Wakako answered for her. "Would you like to explain to us how doing homework could culminate in you going home in his jacket?"

"No, I really wouldn't," Mikan said, blushing furiously now.

Sumire sniffed. "Oh, and I see you also have some apples in there. Are you sharing?"

"Sumire! Stop sniffing at my stuff."

"Those aren't your stuff," she responded airily. "They're Natsume's, or soon to be his anyway. Are you sure you two were just studying last night?"

Mochu snickered. Hotaru coughed. Ruka started to pick at his food. Yuu tried to appease Mikan while the others started discussing this latest development between Sakura and Hyuuga. Then suddenly Koko slapped a hand on the table, momentarily breaking out of his trance.

"People, please!" he said then continued with much aplomb, "The Black Cat's alleged girlfriend doesn't matter right now. His current whereabouts is more important. Someone set my heart at ease and tell me where the Black Cat is."

"Stop using his codename Koko," Kitsuneme called out. "You'll wear it out."

"You, girlfriend-to-be!" Koko said, ignoring Kitsuneme and turning a pleading gaze to Mikan. "Where's Natsume Hyuuga?"

"He's doing us a favor."

"Oh, sweet mother of—"

"Relax Koko," Mikan said in a placating tone. She was quite grateful to him for taking away some of the heat on her. "It's sweet of you to worry but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"What has you so worked up anyway?" Mochu tried again causing Koko to glare in his direction with a look that clearly stated in bold letters and all caps: KOKO COCO

Then to Mikan, he was much gentler. "I have to worry Mikan. You know how his missions are. Anything can go wrong."

* * *

_**Five years ago, Restricted Building, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

The other students in the Dangerous Ability class thought of them as the most powerful team. Natsume didn't know the basis for it but it seemed to be something everyone held true. Maybe it was the number of high-profile assignments they received in a month; or the fact that they had the most stellar record in class. Maybe it was because individually, they could still score highest in their age group then combined their numbers were off the charts. Maybe it was because the Wolf was their Captain and their youngest member was a prodigy in training. Natsume wasn't sure why but they were the best in their Mixed Class and it had been that way for some time.

Natsume's gaze flitted around the room, watching his fellow Dangerous Ability students listen attentively to Davies. He was telling them about an incident at the theater, which caused uproar in the city and was enough to receive attention from a local news network. Apparently, some of them had messed up. No wonder there were fewer of them in the room.

"As penalty for their lapse in judgment…"

Natsume tuned him out. He sat at the back of the classroom with Griffin on his left. His gaze wandered over the Goliath's features, noting the trinkets hanging on his person. There were three on his right ear and he was sure one more was on the left. He wore three rings, two on his left on the ring finger and the last on the index finger of his right. He also had a silver bracelet and an armband. Natsume knew the insignias well. There were nine, nine controlling devices.

Griffin saw him staring and smirked. Then he suddenly opened his palm and a small green bird appeared in a puff of smoke. Natsume swallowed a chuckle. The Giant gave it a little toss and it took flight, circling the room before coming down to bother their female friend who sat near the middle of the classroom in deep concentration.

Sheridan straightened in her seat when the bird alighted then glanced over her shoulder to beam at them. She wore the same symbols Griffin did: two on the left earlobe and one on the right. She had a stiff bracelet on her left wrist and a purple choker around her neck. She also wore an anklet on her right foot and a single ring on her hand. Sheridan had seven controlling devices.

She let the strange, green bird perch on her finger before giggling a bit then releasing it in the air to go visit their last two comrades who sat near the front of the classroom. Ironsmith was at the front row at the leftmost seat. The Wolf was at the window, perched precariously on the sill. They both spied the bird as Griffin shared the illusion with them.

Matching grins swept over their faces and Natsume continued his inventory of the Academy's mark on its most famous students. The Wolf had been known to wear more but on a regular day he toned down his display: two earrings on his right ear, similar to Ironsmith's, then one on the left that mirrored his best friend's. Ironsmith wore a plain band on his left arm while the Wolf had the same two on his right. Ironsmith wore a pendant while the Wolf had none; but they both had rings on their fingers, plain ones they could don everyday. The Wolf wore three on his left hand then one on the right. Ironsmith sported the opposite but the number was the same. Between them, there were sixteen controlling devices.

The bird danced in front of the Wolf until it wrung a distracted laugh from him, which caused Davies' eyes to narrow as he started distributing papers around the room. The creature was about to land on Ironsmith's desk when Davies' hand shot out and he captured the bird in an iron grip and the bird vanished again in a green puff.

He shook his head at the Giant just as their team cracked up while the rest of the class wondered what was going on. "Not on my time Griffin."

"Sorry sir," Griffin said, without sounding even slightly morose. He slouched in his seat and muttered to him. "Damn psychic. It's not fair that he could do that."

Then silence pervaded the room as everyone began to study their mission sheets. Natsume had just received his when Sheridan spoke up, breaking the stillness.

"Wait, this isn't right. Nimbus should be with the Wolf."

"No," Natsume voiced without thinking. Heads swiveled towards him. It was the first time he spoke up during a meeting. He flushed. "That is… I'll be fine with just Sheridan."

Griffin cleared his throat. "I think it would be better that you stay with—"

"I want to do this on my own," he said earnestly. He turned to the Wolf who remained by the window, peering at him with a pensive look. "If I'm about to replace you, shouldn't I learn to do this without you? I can do it. Let me go."

It was the most the kid had ever said in that classroom; and he finished without an edge in his voice. The Captain realized that too but he remained motionless at the windowsill. Then his gaze flicked towards Ironsmith who had turned in his chair with a quiet smile. He looked back at the Wolf.

"He's ready," he said simply.

"I know he is," came the Wolf's reply. He glanced at Natsume and made no effort to hide the pride and anxiety on his face. But there was no hesitation there. "All right Hotshot. Make us proud."

Natsume nodded. This time it was the Captain who took his appearance in. The kid wore two earrings on his left ear and a necklace hung around his neck. He wore a silver bracelet on his right arm and a plain ring on his left. That made five controlling devices at eight years old.

And so came the final count. If Natsume had bothered to include himself he would have his answer. If that was the basis for most powerful, their team would win hands down. After all, between all of them, they had a total of thirty-seven controlling devices.

* * *

"You _killed_ him?" Marie shrieked. "Why would you do that?"

"It was perfect," Kira said with a grin, "Surrounded by friends on a clear morning, the sun just filtering through the clouds to signal the dawn then finally, the earth with a beautiful white layer of snow. It'll be a classic."

Her eyes ran down the pages Kira handed her a few minutes ago. It was the short story they were supposed to work on together for their English class. It should've been proofread and concluded. However, it seemed Kira had also taken some creative liberties while he was finishing it the night before because their young protagonist was now deceased.

"But _how_ can you kill off an eight-year-old boy?!"

"Eight-year-old?" Natsume repeated in offense. Kira slid a glance at the Elementary student sitting with them.

"Oh, our character is nothing like you. You'd survive an avalanche in the Arctic region even if a hundred mastodons suddenly appeared and run amok."

"Kira!" Marie cried when she reached the end of the story. "This is horrible!"

"What, the ending? It's great. It's exciting. It's tragic."

"I don't want it to be tragic," she said in exasperation. "I want it to be happy. Like fairytales or children's books or nursery rhymes."

"Nursery rhymes aren't happy," Kira protested. "Ring a ring o'roses was about the bubonic plague."

Marie shook her head, flipping through the pages in irritation. "And how could it possibly snow in the middle of July?"

"I don't know, maybe one of them had a Winter Alice." He winked at Mahiro who covered her lips to keep from laughing. Kurt and Kunimitsu were wisely staying out of the argument as well. Kira wasn't put off in the slightest. "It made a spectacular scene."

"A spectacular death scene."

"Exactly."

She gritted her teeth. "This is not acceptable."

"Part the story is supposed to be mine," he said in defense.

"Your _part_ happens to be only five percent of the piece. I practically wrote the whole thing when you were indisposed. So either rewrite this ending or I'm scrapping your name from the byline."

"In my defense, it was a logical sequence given what the kid had been through—"

"Kira Samushiro—!" Marie began in a tone that left no room for argument. Kira didn't miss the severity, or her use of his full name, and so he immediately reached for the papers.

"Fine, I'll do it over."

"Well, have 'it' ready by tomorrow," she said irritably then began to pack up for class. "I'll see you in homeroom. By then, you'd better have that happy ending."

When she walked away, Mahiro began giggling uncontrollably at the exasperated look on Kira's face. He began scratching off lines with his pen then went on ahead and tore out the bottom part of the last page.

"Stifling my creativity, that's what she's doing," Kira muttered.

Kunimitsu didn't look so amused. "Snow on a clear morning, surrounded by friends? You might as well have described your own death."

"Maybe I did."

"And you should know better than to do that in front of Marie," he said reproachfully. "That was crass, especially since you just got out of the infirmary."

Kira looked properly chastised. His gaze went to Stone Griffin. "What about you Kurt? What do you think should happen?"

Kurt looked up from his textbook. "The Giant should live." Then his gaze landed on Natsume and he actually grinned, "And the Dwarf."

"Right on," Natsume chimed in.

"You were wrong Kira," Mahiro commented as she finished reading the first few pages of their story. "Your protagonist is _exactly _like Natsume. He's super smart, super fast and he's only eight-years-old. Hmm… seems to me you guys were drawing on real life."

Kunimitsu chuckled at Natsume and Kira's inverse reactions to her statement. Then he also started gathering his things. "I'm late so I'll go on ahead. Drop by the workshop Natsume."

"Uh-huh. Ruka won't be coming though."

"Your call," he said as he prepared to leave. When he passed by Mahiro, he ruffled her hair like an older brother, making her bristle. "What?"

"I'm not your little sister."

"I know that."

"Well, you sure don't act like it," she mumbled though she kept her gaze upon what she was reading. "I swear you'll miss me when I'm gone."

Kunimitsu stopped behind her and stared at the top of her head with a look of affection she completely missed. "Why? Where are you going?"

"I cross worlds Mitsu. I could go anywhere."

He smirked. "Yeah, but you can't stay away for long." Then in an uncharacteristic display, he kissed her temple before walking off.

"Well… someone's making progress," Kira teased when Mahiro visibly colored.

"Oh, shut up," she retorted then immediately changed the subject by gesturing with the papers. "This character is incredible. It's like he's unbeatable. No wonder Marie's so pissed. How did you ever manage to kill him off?"

Kira laughed then crumpled up the paper he had torn off into a ball before throwing it in the wastebasket. "Too bad you'll never find out. A happy ending is on its way."

* * *

That afternoon, before his mission, Natsume spent his time in Kunimitsu's workshop. Since the day they gave him the pocket watch, he dropped by once in a while. Kogure's work fascinated him and that wasn't missed by the ironsmith. A couple of weeks ago, he had begun letting Natsume try his hand with smaller pieces. Sometimes, Ruka would even come with him and they would spend hours trying to build a masterpiece of their own.

That particular session, Natsume wasn't in a very patient mood. He was trying to shape a small flowerpot but the acetylene torch proved to be much too large for him and so his angle was off when he circled his work. He went at it for another half hour before his patience finally snapped. In one swift motion, he dropped the torch on the floor and fired with his Alice. He successfully incinerated half the project, which caused Kunimitsu to rush over and stop him.

"Hey, hey! Simmer down, Hot Hands," he said as he came over with a fire extinguisher. "That's not the way to do this. Use the torch."

"I can't aim with it," Natsume complained. "I can finish much faster with my Alice."

Kunimitsu glanced at the smoking flowerpot and chuckled. "I'm supposed to believe that you meant to obliterate half of what you were working on?" Natsume growled. "Look, let me just show you again. It takes more patience than that."

"Fine."

Kunimitsu picked up a metal cutter, pulled on a glove then set to work on Natsume's project. "You have to use your Alice more conservatively Natsume. You can't just fire at something just because it's an easy fix."

"I know. I'm only supposed to use my Alice for missions."

He stopped. "What? I didn't say that. That's ridiculous. If you did that, you'd never have fun with your Alice." He snapped off one last wayward strip then handed the cutter to Natsume so that he could begin again. "All I'm saying is you shouldn't let it rip out of you like you did just now. You always have to keep control."

"You and the Wolf have it all figured out, haven't you?" Natsume grumbled. "What to do and what not to do with your Alice. What does it matter anyway? I'm going to end up like him in a couple of years: in and out of the infirmary."

"He really set a bad example for you," Kunimitsu muttered, "That idiot."

Natsume heard the same reproachful tone he had used that morning when he scolded Kira for being insensitive. "He really alarmed you this time, didn't he?"

"Kurt was alarmed. Mahiro was terrified. I… was angry." Kunimitsu blew out his breath. "I was angry with him for getting himself in such a state. He should've been brought in long before. He knew it too so he can't say he couldn't have done anything to prevent that."

"Couldn't he?"

He took his time to respond. "The fourth form Alice is a contradiction. It's the most absurd thing I've ever seen. To have limitless power at the cost of one's life— by our definition, it defies itself. I think it just means you are your own limit and that's supposed to be a good thing."

"But it's not."

He smiled with irony, "Which is another absurdity." He picked up the acetylene torch to help refine Natsume's work. "But it's not like you're completely powerless. In the first place, you don't have to use your Alice."

"I think the Academy took that choice from us."

"Maybe at the beginning but circumstances changed as we grew up. It was Kira's choice to keep using his Alice for what we do to keep other people from having to bear the burden." Kunimitsu kept the torch trained on Natsume's work, melting it in different angles. "He endures the pain for the rest of us and I never forget that."

"How much does it hurt?" Natsume asked softly. His senior slid a glance at him, clearly hesitating. "I want to know."

He shut off the torch and paused to consider him. Then his voice grew gentle, belying his words. "The pain begins in the chest. At first it's a smarting you can ignore, like a prick of a large needle burying itself under your skin. It's stinging and irritating but hardly painful." He laid the torch on the table then sat on a stool. "After a while it gets worse. The ache spreads through your chest where it burns. It's relentless and it feels like it won't end."

Natsume's hand self-consciously clutched his shirt as he remembered the sensation he felt right before he passed out in the training room those many months ago. He couldn't quite tell which phase he was in.

"On an advanced stage it eats at you," Kunimitsu continued. He clenched his hand into a fist. "You don't know where the pain is coming from anymore. You can't breathe. You can hardly think. When it attacks it's torture then suddenly, it all stops. You're out like a light."

He opened his hand and stared at his palm, as though he could see his Alice just dancing upon the surface of his skin. "But you're still aware… you're here… you're alive… though there's barely enough energy inside you to move or speak. Then eventually you remember to breathe. You're left wondering when you have to go through it all over again and if you'll survive it the next time."

"You must have seen the Wolf fall a hundred times," Natsume said after a prolonged pause. "You understand his Alice so well."

"Only as much as he understands my abilities." He turned away and picked up a long, metal strip and laid it flat on his palm. In seconds it shaped itself into a cat ready to pounce while Natsume looked on in wonder. "He called my talent remarkable even when I couldn't control it. He said we'd use our gifts to save lives."

"Metal-control," he murmured absently as Kunimitsu let him hold the animal. It was crudely made but still ingenious by anyone's standards. "So have you done it?"

Kunimitsu nodded. "We've been doing this for years. We've rescued a number of people and those are the times when I think being an Alice counts the most."

"I guess."

One of the clocks in the room signaled the sixth hour. At that, Kunimitsu opened his palm wide and Natsume expected the cat to leap off his hand and land upon its maker. It did no such thing. Instead the cat unraveled itself, returning to a plain metal strip. Kunimitsu then pulled out a rag and handed it to him to clean up.

"You should get going kid," he said with a faint smile. "Remember, you're the star tonight."

"Right," Natsume replied unenthusiastically. He wiped up then picked up his things. He had to be honest, he was nervous about this mission but since he had asked for this chance, he would just suck it in and play his part. Even if it weakened him. Even if it meant there was no going back.

"Fire here," Kunimitsu suddenly called when he was near the door. Natsume released a concentrated beam at the spot he directed on the flower and when the metal bent in just the right angle to resemble a leaf, Ironsmith signaled him to stop. He smiled, "Conservative, focused and having fun with it. Perfect."

"Thanks."

"You and Sheridan take care, all right?" Kunimitsu said when Natsume was walking off again. He stopped to give a nod.

"Count on it."

* * *

_**Present day, Study Hall, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

Koko should've known. When Natsume was being cold and evasive, he damn well should've known. No wait, he did know. Deep down he had known it for sure but he didn't back off because proof wasn't handed to him on a silver platter. And so he continued to pry and prod and now it had come to this. Now, he couldn't live with himself.

He knocked his head against the table. Then he did it for a second time, and then a third. He didn't want to stop doing it until the Black Cat entered the door.

"Koko, you might want to stop doing that. Umm, bashing your head against hard wood tends to give you a headache."

He looked up. "Hey, girlfriend-to-be."

Mikan rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him. "Are you okay?"

Koko sat straight in his chair. He hesitated for only a moment then decided to push the limits of Koko CoCo. He spoke in a low voice. "Mikan, if you found out something about your friend that he didn't tell you, would you confront your friend about it or would you just let it lie?"

She bit her lip. "That depends, is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know yet."

"Is my friend a nice person?"

"Not in the normal sense."

"Ah, hmm… is there a reason why he didn't tell me?"

"I bet there is," Koko grumbled. "Probably a very dark and noble reason, that's just the sort of person he is."

She giggled, "Seems to me your friend is a very complicated person."

"Complicated, unpredictable, lethal… but I'm also starting to believe that he may very well be the kindest person on the planet and is way too cool to be my friend."

"Well, I think you should talk to him."

"But what if he kills me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Mikan teased.

Koko frowned. "What do you know?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said glibly then started twiddling her thumbs as she thought about his question. "I'm not sure what I'd do but… if my friend had found out something about me that I didn't tell him, I'd want to know that he knows."

"But what if there are consequences?"

"There are always consequences but all you can really do at this point is the right thing; and that's to come clean about this knowledge you're not supposed to have."

Koko slumped lower in his seat. "I never should've received intelligence."

She giggled again then stood up. "Hang in there Koko. I'm sure Natsume will forgive you."

He started to sputter, "N- Natsume? Who said anything about Natsume?"

Mikan smiled gently then pretended to zip her lips. "Don't worry. Koko CoCo."

She walked away to join the rest of the gang while Koko continued to contemplate his situation. He knew he should listen to Mikan. After all, aside from Ruka she probably had the best insight into Natsume's personality.

The day was nearly over and he still hadn't had the chance to speak with the Black Cat. He didn't show up for morning classes or lunch and it looked like he wouldn't do so for the rest of the afternoon. Koko didn't want to go through another night like the last. Abruptly, he got up and decided to prowl the corridor outside Natsume's dorm room. He was going to confront him even if it was the last thing he did. Koko gulped. What if it was the last thing he did?

Kitsuneme saw Koko leave the study hall and came to his feet as well. Something was up with his friend and he wasn't about to let him bear this alone. With that in mind, he followed Koko back to the dorm rooms.

* * *

_**Five years ago, Restricted Building, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

Kunimitsu leapt off the landing then crouched low when he hit the ground. He sent a furtive look around the room then he quickly rolled to his side as projectiles came out of nowhere and headed straight for him. He swore as he broke into a run then nimbly leapt over a crate to take cover. Behind him he heard the shells crash against the floor then emit green smoke.

Stone Griffin.

He jumped out from his hiding place and fired. A shadow moved amidst the haze then he had to slide across the floor as another attack came from behind him. This time it was accompanied by blue fumes. He coughed violently.

The White Wolf.

He leapt quickly then grabbed the lowest beam before pulling himself up. Below him, his two attackers met each other at the center of the room. Kurt kicked the mock rifle in Kira's hands, effectively disarming him. The Captain reacted at once and in the next moment the two of them were locked in physical combat. Kurt clearly dwarfed Kira but that didn't deter the latter who was much more dexterous. Kunimitsu watched them for a while, contemplating the wisdom of joining the blurry of limbs in that fast-paced martial arts display. He hesitated for a second then loosened his grip, ready to join the sparring session with his rifle also abandoned.

For a moment there was chaos as they sparred with each other in a complex multi-person brawl. Then when Kunimitsu had enough, he snapped his fingers and the metal floors they stood upon exploded out of its hinges and stood between them like walls. It effectively separated them and ended their three-way fight prematurely.

"No Alices, dammit!" Kurt growled as the floors crashed back into place.

Kunimitsu held on to his knees as he got hold of his breathing. "Yeah, well, that wasn't an attack. It was more of a, 'Hey, I've had enough. Dude, stop hitting me.'"

Kira laughed then dropped to the floor, heaving in exhaustion. "I haven't had that much exercise since I got out of the infirmary."

"We need to find a better way to manage our anger."

Then simultaneously they checked their watches. They had only killed an hour. It could be a while before Mahiro and Natsume returned. Nobody said out loud what was on all their minds. After all, it would be of no merit if they started talking about their concerns out loud. They'd sooner start battering each other to pieces than get into that conversation.

At length, Kurt nodded to his seniors. "I'll check with Narumi if there's any news." Then the gruff, gentle giant walked off.

The training room doors banged close after his departure. The two who were left behind exchanged a glance then almost simultaneously they lay flat on their backs, each worrying in silence.

Kira broke first. "Why do you think they kept us back here?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're still recuperating."

"Do you really think they'd care about that before sending me back out?" Kira scoffed. He stared up at the cavernous ceiling then dimly contemplated how Kunimitsu had jumped that distance just moments before.

"Fine then, we're back-ups," Kunimitsu said, voicing at last what they were both thinking. "And the day the Academy starts using us as back-ups—"

"Is the day something really dangerous is going on," Kira finished for him. He sat up. "There are four missions going on tonight. But all three of us are on stand-by. They must be expecting something."

Kunimitsu sat up too. "Go ask Davies."

"No."

His best friend frowned. "He would know and he would tell you."

"No, he wouldn't," Kira retorted. "He wouldn't even reveal the truth about the Alices fighting us until it became absolutely necessary."

"You never went up to him and asked until it became absolutely necessary," Kunimitsu answered in frustration. "You just expected the Academy to tell you. You're still on a need-to-know basis Kira, no matter how good you are."

"Why are you taking his side?"

"Because I believe he's telling the truth when he says he cares about us," he said evenly. "In fact, I believe him when he says he wants you out of here to give you a future."

"Are you still pushing that issue?"

"For as long as it's on the table," he returned. "It's your best chance to stay alive. I'd go but they didn't ask me, did they? They need you."

"These are the same people who manipulated us for the past ten years. What makes you think I'd sign up for that after high school?"

Kunimitsu paused, "Because Nakajima would've done the same."

"Well, Taro Nakajima isn't with us anymore," Kira muttered as he stood up. "And we have Davies to blame for that."

"He was my teacher Kira, not yours," he said softly. "I forgave Davies for what happened. Why can't you?"

He ignored the question. "You're saying that for the flimsy twenty-three percent chance that they could cure the fourth form Alice, you would leave everything behind and sign up to become a guinea pig?"

Kunimitsu looked grave. "If I could be of any help to further the research, I'd do it on a one percent chance. I'd do it for you, and Hyuuga, and Nakajima, and everyone else who was ever stricken with it."

"That's a lot of talk for someone whose life isn't on the line."

His eyes grew cold. "I'm going to let that slide because you're angry."

"Why is it that every time I leave you two behind lately, you seem to be ready to hit each other?" Kurt broke in as he returned. They both turned to him in question and he gave them a grim smile. "News came and they're calling for us."

"What's going on?"

Narumi came running into the room and gave them three envelopes, clearly pre-arranged as though the turn of events had been foreseen. They ripped it open and their eyes flew swiftly over the few lines contained on the sheets.

"Wolf, Griffin and Ironsmith," Narumi narrated rapidly. "Be ready to leave in half an hour. Our opponents opened fire five blocks from here. They took hostages. Sheridan sent out a signal before we lost her at the border."

Kira clutched the papers in a death grip. His exhaustion, the conversation with Kunimitsu and his irritation with Davies were momentarily forgotten. "What happened to Natsume?"

* * *

_**Present day, Boy's Dormitory, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"Why isn't he back yet, Kitsu?" Koko asked urgently as he paced the corridor. "The day's over. What could keep him occupied for twenty-four hours?"

"It's a mission. You said so at breakfast, anything can happen," Kitsuneme said calmly. He was sitting on the floor, watching Koko in bewilderment. "Look, I really don't see why we're wasting our time out here. We need to work on our project."

"We're not wasting time," Koko said tersely. "Trust me."

"But our report is due tomorrow and we have nothing to show Mr. Narumi."

"We have plenty," Koko insisted. He checked his watch then threw up his hands. "What if he's hurt somewhere? What if he needs our help?"

"If he's outside the Academy, there's nothing we can do," Kitsuneme said reasonably. "What's gotten into you? You have to calm down."

"I won't calm down!"

"Koko, what did Mr. Kobari tell you?" Kitsuneme demanded. "Why are we hounding Natsume's door? Did Little Nimbus ever meet— no."

Kitsuneme paled when the realization struck him like lightning. Koko's eyes widened when his friend came to his feet. He stalked forward and Koko backed up in alarm.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to!" he cried. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Oh shit, why didn't _he_ tell us sooner? Damn it, do we want to know his reasons?"

"You have to keep quiet about this!"

"I already know that!" Kitsuneme retorted. "We have to get out of here and think about this for a minute. What would we say to him? We're lucky he's not back yet."

Inside Natsume's bedroom there was a thud and they both froze. It was followed by shuffling and some heavy footsteps. At that, Koko ran for the door but Kitsuneme quickly caught him and shoved him backwards.

"Are you nuts? You can't go in there! Nobody goes inside Natsume Hyuuga's hallowed hall uninvited. You know that!"

"But I _need _to talk to him!" Koko snapped. "I have to apologize."

"We can't confront Natsume after a twenty-four hour mission! It's suicide." Koko pushed Kitsuneme aside then grabbed the doorknob before his friend could recover. "Koko, you can't—"

Koko burst into the room then stopped cold when he spotted Natsume standing next to an open window. It looked like he had just arrived and Ruka was with him, already fretting about his current state. The Black Cat was covered in blood. It ran down his neck and splashed across his school uniform, leaving a horrible stain. Koko suddenly felt sick.

"Oh my god."

"Koko, get out of here!" Ruka thundered but the request was futile. In the next second, Koko lurched then fell in a dead faint at Natsume's doorway.

"Fantastic," Natsume muttered darkly as he crossed his bedroom to get to his unconscious visitor. They dragged him inside, pulled a stunned Kitsuneme into the room then the Black Cat slammed the door.


	11. Ghosts from the Past

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note: **The next five chapters of this story are progressing simultaneously mainly because of the interweaving scenes that allow one train of thought for multiple chapters. This one in particular went through many changes. Scenes were added, deleted and rewritten then the whole chapter was ultimately slashed in half. So basically, Chapter 11 was born via a c-section.

Thank you to everyone supporting this story, especially to the 59 readers who included it in their favorites, thus preventing me from going on hiatus. Ü

Jade and Static were first referred to in Chapter 6. Jade is a first year high school student who can break down objects into the most basic elements. Static is a second year middle school student who can control electronic objects.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ghosts from the Past**

_**Present day, Boy's Dormitory, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"Man, he's out cold," Ruka muttered as he snapped his fingers in front of their friend. "Koko… Koko… come on buddy, snap out of it."

Kitsuneme stopped waving the smelling salts under Koko's nose to knock on his forehead with a closed fist. "Koko… dude… wake up…"

They had been trying to revive Kokoroyumi for the past half hour but nothing seemed to work. Natsume had disappeared inside his bath to wash up and he had left strict instructions to have the mind-reader up and ready by the time he came out. Pressed for time, Kitsuneme was getting rather desperate but Koko didn't seem to want to rejoin the waking world any time soon. Apparently, the sight of the Black Cat covered in blood was too much for his fragile mind.

Natsume emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered but still wearing a dark frown. He toweled his hair while he examined Koko. "Is he still out?"

"Yup," Ruka answered.

He scowled. "Hang on… and Kitsu, get off my bed." He went back inside the bathroom while Kitsuneme scrambled to his feet. When he came back out he was carrying a glass of water. Without pause, he splashed Koko on the face. Their friend started coughing as he finally came around.

"What the— where am I?"

"You're in my room, on my bed," Natsume said coldly. "Get up and change the sheets."

"Where are you going?" Koko questioned.

He threw them an incredulous look. "I'm putting on a shirt." Then he added wickedly, "And I need to wipe the blood off my counter before it marks."

Koko whimpered and Ruka rolled his eyes, knowing Natsume did that on purpose. He and Kitsuneme pulled the mind-reader to his feet. For a moment, none of them said a word.

Ruka sat down on the couch and nodded to the bedspread. "What are you two waiting for? He was serious, you know. You have to change his sheets."

"How can he even think about bed covers at a time like this?"

"At a time like what, exactly?" Ruka asked sternly. "Look, I don't know what you two think you walked in on but everything's under control. There's no reason for you to panic."

"But the blood—"

"Relax. It wasn't mine," Natsume spoke as he came back out. He was carrying fresh sheets and he tossed it at the pair before joining Ruka on the couch.

"But there was so much—"

"You should see the other guy," Natsume said with dark humor. They both stared at him. "What? Do you really want to know how it happened?" Koko blanched. Any more details about Natsume's wild night would certainly fracture his fragile hold on equanimity. They both shook their heads and the Black Cat nodded. "I thought so."

Then he started coughing. Ruka handed him a couple of capsules which he immediately popped into his mouth. Then he stretched his neck muscles and leaned back to rest his head. Ruka got up and began to fix up the things scattered in the room, like the first-aid kit and the container of the tablets Natsume had just taken. The Black Cat drew up his whole body on the couch then breathed heavily before closing his eyes to rest.

"Are you sleeping on the couch?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Well, normally I'd sleep on my bed but a couple of idiots made that impossible," Natsume answered sardonically. "Look, just finish up so that I can get some sleep. Today was hell."

"Aren't you even going to ask us why we burst in here?"

"It doesn't matter to me," he said shortly. "Your reasons are bound to be wrong, crazy or useless. Right now, I just want you out of here."

The two of them exchanged a glance. Then Koko ventured, "Natsume—"

"I don't need to know Koko. You're forgiven, whatever, yeah. Go to your own room."

"We know who Little Nimbus is."

The statement made the Black Cat stop. He didn't move then slowly his eyes flickered open. He sat up but his gaze went to Ruka instead of his two other friends. Ruka stopped what he was doing and stared back at Natsume. Their expressions remained passive but Koko could hear muddled thoughts running through their heads. Evidently, he had dropped a bomb.

Ruka lifted a shoulder. "I told you, he invoked Koko CoCo this morning."

Natsume swore under his breath. "Who told you?"

"Mr. Kobari," Kitsuneme put in bravely. He finished laying out Natsume's new sheets then turned his full attention to the conversation. "He owns a flower shop at Central Town."

"Yohei Kobari," Natsume murmured, remembering Marie's smitten classmate from many years ago. "I didn't know he was still around…" He coughed again. "So congratulations. You actually got something true. Hurrah for both of you. Now, get out."

"But we—"

"I don't want to hear it," Natsume said, staggering to his door. He pulled it open and shot them a frightening glare. "Get out."

"Natsume, wait." It was Ruka who implored him. "You can't send them out there with some half-baked version of the truth."

"Watch me."

"Listen, I don't like the situation either but we have to face facts. _They know_. What if it's dangerous for them? What if the Academy finds out that they know?"

"Well maybe they deserve what's coming!" he snapped. "Maybe it's about time they learn that there are consequences if they keep snooping around. They don't deserve my protection. They never listen."

"You don't mean that," Ruka said softly.

Natsume's jaw clenched and it looked like the scowl would forever mar his handsome face. Then he shoved his door closed with a loud bang. "Of course I don't."

The Black Cat walked over to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He finished half its contents before setting it down on his nightstand. Koko and Kitsuneme watched him in wretched silence. Only Ruka looked calm, as though he knew exactly what was going to happen next. Natsume was staring at a particular spot on the wall with a frown, which told them that whatever it was he was contemplating couldn't have been pleasant. Koko could've read his mind, but he was too scared. After all, Natsume had an uncanny way of detecting if anyone was obtruding in his mind.

"We're s-sorry Natsume," Koko stuttered to say. "If we knew you had anything to do with the Wolf's disappearance—"

"What?" Natsume snapped, whipping around at once.

"Not anything to do as in you caused it," Kitsuneme said quickly. "What Koko means is if we knew you were ever involved with Samushiro—"

"Involved?"

"If we found out earlier that you may know something about his last mission—"

"Or that you played a bigger role in the Samushiro era—"

"We never would've guessed—"

"We could've stopped—"

They were making things worse and they knew it but for some reason they couldn't stop digging a hole for themselves. They continued spouting excuses but Natsume looked even more displeased with every phrase they uttered. Finally, something they said used up his last shred of patience.

"We understand why you wouldn't talk, seeing as you may owe him your life—"

"Is that what you think?" Natsume exploded and they froze. He stalked forward and glared at them. "He died to save me on some suicide mission. Is that what you're telling them tomorrow?"

"Only if you want us to," Koko croaked out.

"And if I tell you he wasn't the hero, or that he took more lives than he ever saved, would you believe every word and share the knowledge with the class?" he thundered.

"No! God, no!" Kitsuneme cried in panic. "What do you want us to say?"

"Yeah Natsume," Ruka broke in calmly. "What do you want them to say?"

Natsume's brows furrowed. Then he grunted and returned to his scrutiny of the wall. Koko and Kitsuneme looked to Ruka gratefully but he sent them a disapproving stare. Clearly, he was on his best friend's side and no one else's.

"We'll go," Kitsuneme said suddenly. He tugged on Koko's arm. "We won't speak of this again and… we'll take an F. No problem. What's another F, right?"

They started moving hastily to the door but Natsume's cold voice stopped them. "You stay right where you are, you dorks. You want to know what happened to Samushiro? Well, you're hearing the story tonight."

"No, really it's fine—"

"I'm not offering the information," he said cynically. "I'm giving it to you, bluntly and painfully, exactly as it should be told."

"You don't have to tell us—"

"I'm setting the story straight," he said with finality. "I owe it to them."

When he said _them_, Koko and Kitsuneme stopped arguing at once. A knowing smile flitted across Ruka's features. Really, his best friend could be such a good guy sometimes. He stood. "I think I'll leave you three alone."

"So that there won't be any witnesses?" Natsume asked dryly.

He shook his head. "It's just that… I don't need to hear your secrets twice Natsume. I'll finish our report. See you in class."

When the door closed after Ruka, it was like the last nail on the coffin. In all their wildest imaginings, Koko and Kitsuneme never thought that it would come to this: Natsume Hyuuga telling them the truth about Kira Samushiro. Their friend seemed to be taking his time though. Even after they had both settled on his couch, he didn't begin at once.

"We thought you were the Black Cat," Kitsuneme said at last, breaking the silence.

"I wasn't always," Natsume said wearily. "We all had to start somewhere and it just so happens that I started out on the Wolf's team."

"If we had any inkling that you— we're sorry Natsume."

"Save it. You look up to him, I get that. Lots of people did." He settled on his bed, on the new sheets, then began this way, "When you looked into the student records, didn't you notice anything unusual?"

"Like how Samushiro got straight A's throughout high school?" Koko ventured.

"No."

"Or that they didn't have legal documents of him in the Library," Kitsuneme tried.

"No."

"That Kira Samushiro was filed under W?"

He frowned. "Was it?"

"No."

This could take forever. "He didn't graduate," Natsume said brusquely. "If you looked at his file closely you'd have noticed that, for all his achievements, Kira Samushiro never finished high school."

"How come?"

"He was gone before he could complete the year." His gaze landed on the wall clock whose hands were nearing ten pm. "Have you heard of the Stop Clock Alice?"

"Yeah," Kitsuneme said at once, proving his prowess as a legend fanatic. "He's another Alice Urban Legend. That's the student who could stop time. But it's very hard to catch him at it because when he freezes people, he could still move at will and escape."

"I thought he was a Phantom Alice," Koko put in. "People say he never really existed. It's just some kind of myth. I mean, how could they have ever found him?"

Natsume looked grim. "What if I told you that I also met the Stop Clock Alice?"

"Then you've got to be the luckiest kid alive!"

"Not really… far from it," Natsume said with an ironic smile. Already, he could feel exhaustion washing over him but he knew sleep would not come tonight. He wanted to keep talking even he came to regret it in the morning. "The Stop Clock Alice exists. I saw him in action only once during Kira's last year, on our last mission together…"

* * *

_**Five years ago, somewhere outside the Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

Sheridan spat out the blood that had pooled inside her mouth. Then she stared up at her captor with a defiant glare. She was about to open her lips to speak but the seven devices on her person were suddenly triggered and so instead she fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"We can do this all night Sheridan."

"I can bear this all week," she coughed violently. "I am never going to talk so all of you can just go to hell."

One woman clicked her tongue then bent to the floor to pull up her head by her hair. She spoke derisively, "All the stories were true. The Academy trained you well."

"Evidently, they did the same to you, you bitch," Sheridan fired back. All the devices stung again. She recoiled but went on bravely, "I know your methods and I recognize your attacks. You went through the same training. You're of the Academy, Orion's generation, I'm sure of it."

"Shut up," one of the armed guards hissed. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

She drew herself up to her knees. "I know exactly what I'm talking about. You're from the school! It's why you know the mission parameters. It's why you know how we work. It's the reason you understand us and it's also the reason I can guess what you plan to do next."

A hand came crashing against her cheek. Her ears started ringing painfully. Her vision blurred but she viciously stayed in control of her senses. She had to think of a way to escape. She had to find Natsume. She had to stay alive until the others came for her.

"I told you, if you cooperate, you'll find this experience much more bearable."

Her glare intensified. "And I told you to go to hell."

"You stubborn little—" Another strike and Sheridan was sure the ringing wouldn't disappear as quickly anymore.

For a moment, she lay on the floor in a pitiful heap, trying to catch her breath. Her long, athletic frame hurt everywhere but as their Captain so often said, she was all right because she was still alive. And when she survived this, she was sure going to be a hell of a lot stronger.

Another man came to join her at the center of the room. She could smell his foul breath as he bent close. "You don't know how serious your situation is, do you Mahiro?"

Her heart plummeted. First name. He used her first name. Their knowledge was extensive, that much was clear. She cared little for her identity for she wasn't of much consequence outside the Academy but there were others tied to her who wouldn't be as safe. Others like Marie or Kurt. Others like Kunimitsu who had family outside. For them, she had to keep it together.

"My team will never let you get away with this."

"What makes you think they'll find you in time?"

She bared her teeth then phrased her next words as insolently as possible. "Do you know how quickly the Academy can put together a retrieval operation?"

"Overnight."

"Well, do you know what happens when your hostage is part of the elite group of the Dangerous Ability class?" Sheridan went on smugly. Nobody answered. "That time gets slashed in half." Through her hazy vision, she saw the people in the room exchange glances. "Come on, you can do the math! How long do you think before the Academy retaliates?"

They all spun into action but they were still too slow. Without warning, the glass roof came crashing down as two people broke through. Their timing was impeccable. Sheridan didn't bother to hit the ground like everyone else in the room. She knew her friends would take care not to harm her. The White Wolf and Stone Griffin landed on either side of her and both of them wore expressions that made them look absolutely lethal.

She smirked, "Told you."

Griffin caught her just before she fell as her last vestige of strength gave out at the sight of her rescuers. People started shouting in the room then absolute chaos followed. Dimly, she could hear the Captain talking to her. She didn't hear him clearly but he would only be asking one question anyway and so she answered rapidly while Griffin undid her ropes.

"Nimbus is in another room. I saw them lead him away to the second floor…"

* * *

_Natsume watched Kira overcome the obstacle course with speed and precision. He evaded three more projectiles by crouching low then he used the same momentum to vault over a beam in one fluid motion. He headed for the last wall and scaled it by bracing his feet against the concrete and moving almost perpendicular to the rampart. When he reached the top, he didn't even bother to use the rope dangling on the other side even though he was at least twenty feet above the ground. He leapt and absorbed the force of his landing by rolling to his side._

_Kira jogged over to Natsume and the latter immediately scowled. The Captain's movements had been smooth and agile. Indeed, he made it look easy. Then there was the clincher: he had gotten through the course without employing his Alice._

"_Okay, now you try," Kira told him with an encouraging smile. "And remember, don't use your Alice."_

_Natsume grit his teeth. "But it's going to shoot metal balls at me."_

"_So duck."_

"_Knives will be coming from above."_

"_Mock blades," Kira corrected in a calm tone. "It won't kill you and anyway, you're supposed to be able to outrun those."_

"_Are you insane?"_

"_Didn't you see me come out of that just fine?"_

"_Yes! But you're clearly inhuman," Natsume snapped and Kira chuckled. "How am I going to overcome all that without an Alice?"_

"_You just do," he said plainly. "Look, last night's mission was a disaster. When we faced the Puppet Alice, you just kept firing without thinking of the strength you were diminishing. If the fight had stretched, we'd have lost you."_

"_At least I'd have died fighting."_

_It was Kira's turn to scowl. "You've become dependent on your Alice and that makes you weak. That won't do at all for the years ahead of you."_

"_So I'm supposed to pretend I don't have a power?"_

_He nodded. "You'd be amazed of the things you can accomplish just the way you are."_

"_The way I am is that I have a Fire Alice."_

"_Without it then," he countered then paused as he remembered a comrade long gone. "You know, you're lucky to have an active power. We used to have a guy on the team whose Alice could neither attack nor defend."_

"_Then why was he in the class?"_

_Kira sighed heavily. "He volunteered because they put his older brother in. In any case, Taro Nakajima advocated a fighting style that doesn't rely so much on the Alice and that's how he taught his students."_

"_And you believed him?"_

"_Well, he had the record to prove that it could be done. For people like us, it made sense so that we don't shorten our lifespan even if we joined missions."_

_Natsume paused to consider that. "So you're saying there's a way that I can keep doing this without having to die from it?"_

"_That's the goal," Kira said firmly. "It's all a matter of Physics. You could overcome certain things in the same way as long as you're able to make calculations and smart decisions as fast as the hurdle comes. Do you understand?"_

"_I'm eight. I'm not supposed to understand Physics." _

_Kira grinned, recognizing at once that his comeback wasn't laced with the same skepticism as before. The boy was ready to learn. "Yeah, well, you're a boy genius so advanced classes won't hurt. Lucky for you, I'm also an excellent teacher. So let's start with the concept of Force…"_

* * *

Natsume stirred awake when he heard the jarring sounds in the hallway. He turned to lie on his side, facing the door then concentrated on identifying what was going on. Someone was breaking in without employing explosives or devices. Knobs were twisting, mechanized locks were giving way and the thick large metal doors were slamming open. Someone, either friend or foe, was moving quickly through the unfinished building, possibly in search of something— possibly in search of him.

He winced as he tried to crawl closer to the door. He made it to his knees with an effort then just as he was able to move two feet forward, a stinging sensation erupted from the three controlling devices on his person. He rasped in pain and the arm that was bracing him up gave way and he hit the floor in a brutal thud. He had to wait for the sparks to subside before he could try again.

Natsume lay on his back and tried to pull his wits together while at the same time he vainly grasped at the dream he was just having. Perhaps there was something there that would help in his predicament. But then no, this had nothing to do with Physics. This went beyond making the right calculations. This wasn't about predicting moves anymore because clearly the enemy had outwitted them on every front. This was something else and he already knew too well that when an uncontrolled element came into the equation, all of them were in grave danger.

The harsh sounds drew closer. It stopped just outside the room. There was a scuffle and some gunshots and he knew his guards were engaged in combat. Then finally, silence. In the next instant, the metal door of the room creaked then ultimately blew off its hinges. Ironsmith stood at the doorway. He was out of uniform and instead he had donned the dark garb reserved for critical missions.

He drew up his mask and rushed forward. "Are you all right?"

Natsume didn't answer and Ironsmith wanted to take back his question. The kid was bruised absolutely everywhere and on certain parts he looked as though he had been scorched. His alarm grew when he saw that the kid was bleeding on his left ear where his controlling devices hung and on his finger where the Academy's ring was now absent.

"Did you force off your controlling devices?" Ironsmith cried in understanding. He picked Natsume up from the floor, supporting his full weight against himself. "Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

"It was burning me," Natsume coughed. He reached out and took Ironsmith's arm in a solid grip. "You have to take yours off too! Take off what you can. They know about it and they can trigger it. That's how they got us. That's how—"

"I get it," Ironsmith broke in. He didn't need him to go further. "Just save your strength Natsume." Swiftly, he took off the band on his left arm and the necklace around his neck. Then he slipped off the rings on his right hand and let them clatter to the floor.

"What about the others?"

"It's not mine to remove," he answered gruffly. He pulled down his mask again. "Now come on. We have to go. The fight has started downstairs."

"How many came?"

"Eight of us were called," Ironsmith said, calculating rapidly. "Combined, that's approximately forty-six controlling devices."

Natsume muttered an oath as he and his rescuer ambled down the hallway. When they were met with another locked door, Ironsmith held out his hand then closed it into a fist. He pulled down then moved his hand sideways. Bolts and bars were unfastened, following Ironsmith's movements. Natsume could hear a whirring sound as the mechanized lock gave way. Without once touching the metal, it drew open and they continued on their way.

Ironsmith's hold on him shifted and that's when he felt the object strapped to Natsume's torso. "What's that you're wearing?"

He didn't get to answer because when they made it to the staircase, there was gunfire and Ironsmith immediately shoved him to the floor to take cover. Then he got back up to face the enemy, leaving his ward crouched on the floor. He evaded the first barrage of bullets then straightened to land a punch on his opponent. He kicked another one to the floor then suddenly dove forward to push Natsume out of the way as a second wave of shells rained upon them.

When he stood again, he was locked in combat and he drove the guards back, keeping them away from Natsume. The kid pulled himself up, leaning on the balustrade. He knew he had to do something. But he wasn't sure whether involving himself would help the cause or make things worse. Then he spotted the gunmen below take aim again.

"Look out!" he shouted.

Ironsmith twisted around but he wasn't fast enough to evade the attack. As was his instinct, he raised his hand to stop the bullets in mid-flight. For a moment they hovered in the air, a breath away from contact then suddenly, the controlling devices on his ears sent a shock wave through him and his Alice failed. The bullets pierced his flesh and he tumbled down the stairs.

"No!" the Wolf cried from below, echoing Natsume's own shout from the top of the staircase. Their eyes met and the Captain started fighting his way to get to him. In the midst of that chaos, just as the Wolf had broken halfway through, another person suddenly appeared behind Natsume, grasped his shoulders then vanished again.

For the second time that night, the Academy lost the flamecaster.

* * *

"_Tomorrow, I'll take you to the lab. We'll run some tests so that you can see how much of your power can be released. You'll find that interesting." _

_Kira spoke as though he was thinking out loud and was unmindful of the bullets he was currently dodging. It was like he was walking through a park instead of a complex obstacle course. He finished all the stages with ease and continued to speak to his unresponsive companion._

"_The Nakajimas pioneered that research. You could say they had an obsession with the fourth form Alice, even though neither of them was stricken with it."_

_Natsume could only grunt in response as the Wolf made him scale the final wall for the fifth time with an almost sadistic smile._

_They had repeatedly gone through the exercise in a slow pace and Natsume had to grudgingly admit that the Captain had been very patient with him the whole time. They lingered on the more difficult hurdles and Kira was ready to demonstrate things for him again and again until he finally got it. The objective was to make things second nature to him so that he didn't have to be watched closely on the field. When they started at the beginning of the course for the seventeenth time, Natsume found that he was having an easy enough time to participate in the conversation. _

"_How did Taro Nakajima survive this class without an active Alice?"_

_Kira smiled at his curiosity then answered while they simultaneously evaded pellets in an almost choreographed dance. "He mostly did reconnaissance work. His Ability helped him know things before they happen or figure out things most people missed. Time travelling is very useful."_

"_I bet."_

_Together they cleared another low hanging beam then moved in tandem to sweep the floor of landmines that jumped out of the hollow tiles. _

"_But he was also valuable in critical missions," Kira continued. "Over the years he learned to go beyond his physical limits just so he can be good enough to join operations with his brother. By the time he hit high school he could leap, run, and attack with his classmates who had more dangerous Alices."_

_They ran across a shaky base then slid in unison into the waiting sand. Natsume went on inquisitively, "What about his brother? Was he any good?"_

"_His brother was the most powerful psychic on the team," Kira said, his voice growing ironic. "His ability was so strong that it could match a number of Alices. He could levitate things. He could stop objects in mid-air. He could hurl grown men at will. He could read minds. He could control minds. He could plant images in your head and leave you trapped indefinitely. He was dangerous even without the physical skill."_

"_That sounds almost unfair."_

"_It was. Together they were unstoppable, or at least that's what most of us believed." _

_They reached the end of the course where they were met with the twenty-foot wall. Natsume immediately took the rope and began to scale it. When he reached the top, he leapt and rolled just as he had been taught. Kira smiled at his achievement._

"_So these brothers," Natsume went on, when he circled the rampart to join Kira on the other side again. "Were they like super freaks?"_

"_On a mission," Kira said, not discounting his remark entirely. "But most of the time they were regular people, especially when you manage to forget about their talents. Like you and me." _

_Without warning, the Wolf broke into a run. Ignoring the rope, he went for the wall, braced his foot on the side and reached for the top to propel his body up. He dropped to the other side, successfully clearing the rampart as though it stood no higher than two feet. Finishing that, he jogged back to his student._

"_Remember Natsume, without your Alice, you're only human."_

_Natsume looked at him incredulously. "You just jumped over a twenty-foot wall without an Alice."_

_Kira chuckled at the look on his face. "Okay then, you're superhuman…"_

* * *

They couldn't use their Alices. The Wolf knew it as soon as he fired and blinding pain shot through him causing his limbs to go numb. After that, the fight had been put on an even scale despite the fact that they had initially gotten the upper hand. Of the eight students sent on the mission, five were battling it out on the floor. The remaining three were in the upper levels, looking for their young member.

The Wolf swung and knocked out a guard that came towards him. It was a chaotic struggle and ever so often the sparks from his adornments would return even if he didn't release his Alice. This technology was new to him and he expected that only a fellow Alice could create it. After all, controlling devices were objects unknown and unnecessary to the outside world.

Another opponent arrived from above and his landing came like a juggernaut. The floor vibrated violently and the Wolf had to crouch low then slide away at the same time to avoid the arm that came at him as massive as a tree trunk.

The man leered, "Not bad."

The Wolf didn't respond and he quirked an eyebrow in distaste. He stooped and sidestepped the giant, thinking of his own sparring sessions with Griffin. Unable to land a blow, his opponent was simply expending his energy while he tried to hit the much more agile Wolf. He went for another attack and the Wolf used that blow to pull the man's fist to the ground. He knocked his head against the hard floor and the Wolf swiftly propelled himself over his opponent, using the man's shoulder to boost himself to a clearing near the stairs.

Then he heard gunfire and turned, momentarily forgetting the fight he was in as he saw flying metal head straight for Ironsmith.

"Look out!" he heard Natsume shout and his friend turned. Ironsmith stopped the projectiles with his Alice then the pain that the Wolf knew would come struck him down.

"No!" Natsume cried in horror, echoing his Captain, as the bullets went through their comrade and caught him on the legs and once on the torso. Ironsmith stumbled.

The Wolf began weaving his way through to get to Natsume but their enemy was faster and he watched in fury as his charge was once more born away. "No! Damn it, not again!" Ignoring the agony, he let out a sheet of ice to stop them but they disappeared much too quickly.

The Captain reached his friend on the landing at the same time that Sheridan appeared. She took hold of both their arms then swiftly employed her Alice despite the current that rushed through her. When they reappeared again, she let them both go then collapsed heaving on the floor. She lay next to a bloody Ironsmith, and he next to a fatigued Wolf. The Captain surveyed his two teammates grimly. Sheridan was gasping for breath while Ironsmith quickly began to bind his legs, which had borne the worst of the gunshots. He did so in a slapdash manner that depicted his urgency. Even with the wounds they've endured, they were getting ready to fight again.

"What's the plan Captain?"

"Where do we go from here?"

The Wolf paused to consider their alternatives but he couldn't come up with a winning simulation. He couldn't think straight. Not while Natsume was still in the enemy's custody. "Sheridan, stay here and build up your strength. Ironsmith, tend to your wounds properly before they kill you."

They both stared at him. "Yes, but what do we do next?"

"I have to think," the Wolf muttered. He shut his eyes, thinking of the information Static and Jade had reported in. There were bombs set up all over the place. If he was correct, the explosives would be laid out in such a way that if they were set off at the same time, the whole building would collapse. It was a trump card but he wasn't sure how they intended to use it.

"Captain, I can still move about—"

"You're both decommissioned," he cut in tersely. "I don't know where the others are or what the devil has done with the kid. I'm not about to lose either of you."

"Don't be an idiot. You have to use us," Ironsmith insisted. "You don't have any other choice."

"We're the most powerful team, remember?" Sheridan put in. "We're the best you've got in any situation. Just tell us what to do."

"We're sitting inside a bomb," the Wolf answered and they looked back in shock. Ironsmith in particular went still though both understood the gravity of the situation. The Captain raked a hand through his hair. "The next step, the next logical step, is to pull everyone out while I still can. But how could I do that when they still have Nimbus?"

"Then we'll free him," Sheridan said earnestly. "We'll get him out before we escape. It's as simple as that. But before we do anything else, we need to—"

"Disarm the bombs," Ironsmith finished for her. "Or at least what we can to reduce the damage. Until then, let's not give them a reason to discharge."

The Wolf started nodding as he put it all together in his head. "All right then. We'll regroup with Griffin to hold them off. Sheridan, you can work with Jade to locate the explosives. Then together we'll find Nimbus and finish the job." He studied Sheridan for a while. Of her seven controlling devices, three remained: the anklet and two earrings. Even then the remaining jewelry was already leaving blisters on her skin. "Could you take care of it?"

"Don't worry about me," Sheridan assured him. She must have sensed his trepidation because she gave a saucy smile and hid her pain with bravado. "We were trained for this." Then she leaned over to Ironsmith and planted a swift kiss on his lips. She vanished, predictably to locate Jade and begin disarming bombs with him.

The Wolf looked over at his friend who had just finished binding his wounds with strips from his own clothes. He had pulled off both his sleeves and had also used the long scarf he always carried in his pocket. The tattered look made him appear sinister.

"We've seen worse," Ironsmith stated, knowing what he was thinking. "Whatever happens, we'll get that kid out of here."

"Affirmative." The Captain took a gun from the holster strapped to his leg then handed it to his friend. He hesitated then their gazes locked, serious and eloquent.

Ironsmith cocked the firearm. "I'll use it if I have to."

The Captain's gaze flitted to his leg again that was staining his pants crimson. He was certain it was a large wound and if he had been shot by the bullets that could meld with the blood, the Wolf knew it was bound to burn like hell. "It won't come to that."

His friend nodded, accepting the assurance but asserted again, "If I have to." Ironsmith paused, looking grave. "Wolf, I know where they placed one of the bombs."

"Where?"

"It's strapped to Nimbus."

The Wolf swore at the information then hissed, "Priority one." His partner nodded then without further discussion, they both jumped out of their hiding place in search of Natsume. They knew they would kill again tonight. Though they've done it before, that task never got easier.

* * *

_Natsume's Alice hit the bulwark in a powerful attack. The incombustible material resisted the fire and caused it to spread in a wide expanse. The room temperature shot up several degrees as the flame continued to blacken the target. Kira and Kunimitsu exchanged a glance then made notes on their boards. Natsume started to heave but he sustained his Alice until Kira finally signaled him._

"_That's too much out of you Natsume!" he called out. Next to him, Kunimitsu kept his gaze trained on the stopwatch, timing Natsume's release while the captain continued with instructions. "Bring it down… that's right… now let's try three notches… easy… stop!"_

_Natsume closed his hand into a fist, pulling back his Alice and the force that came with it. It was sucked into him like a vacuum and what remained was the dark blister on the wall and the dry air in the room. Kunimitsu immediately stopped the clock and whistled. Somewhere in the room, a researcher collapsed because of the heat and was immediately carried out of the lab. Kira chuckled sardonically then looked over the results he and Kunimitsu had jotted down._

"_Uh-huh… hmm…" he murmured unintelligibly, "Yup, definitely one of the more powerful ones I've seen. Great job kid."_

"_I think it's time to call it a day," Kunimitsu suggested then waved their subject over. "Natsume! Come see yourself in action."_

_Natsume ran over to his seniors. They replayed the footage they had just captured and the two of them took turns explaining to him the level of release that wouldn't be perilous to his health. They pointed to a meter on one of the screens to support their descriptions._

"_So when you reach the purple zone, that's already too risky."_

"_By the time you're in the red zone, you'll be feeling your breath coming in gasps."_

"_The green zone and the orange zone are okay." Kunimitsu pointed to the screen with his pen. "And as you can see, it gives you enough power to have your fire pan out for two feet and hit a target at least five meters away from you."_

"_The range will probably get wider as you grow older," Kira assured him, "But that's as long as you conserve your energy now and keep the risks at a minimum."_

"_Got it," was all Natsume could say since he was still trying to catch his breath. _

_Kunimitsu handed him a water bottle and he gratefully drank as though he was trying to replenish something he had lost during the experiment. Then Kunimitsu walked over to the other scientists who had joined them for the activity, possibly to debrief. Meanwhile, Kira began to pack up. Natsume turned to him quizzically. _

"_Did you go through this exercise too?"_

_He snorted. "I was the guinea pig for this machine. Back then, Taro was in charge and his brother sent me here on my first week."_

_Taro Nakajima again. Natsume's eyebrows drew together as some things began to add up. He should've guessed that Kira's skill level could only mean that he was also taught by a good teacher. He must have had his own set of talented seniors. Several questions began to crowd his head but one in particular made him wonder._

"_Where's Taro Nakajima now?" _

_Kira's eyes immediately clouded and Kunimitsu glanced over sharply at his question. "Gone. He died in a mission three years ago."_

"_So someone eventually got him," Natsume muttered, slightly disappointed that the man Kira spoke of with such pride had also fallen in an operation._

"_The enemy found a weakness."_

"_What was it?"_

"_A kid." Kira hitched up his backpack then spoke plainly. "He died saving me."_

_Natsume knew Kira would have said more if he wanted to talk about it and so he refrained from asking for details. He said instead, "What happened to his brother?"_

_Kira gave a faint smile, realizing that he had roused the boy's interest with the story of the Nakajima siblings. And what a tragic story it was. Seeing he was hesitating, Kunimitsu returned to them and replied in a low voice while Kira hung back, neither disagreeing nor supporting his friend's summary. _

"_Orion changed when his younger brother died. He continued with this research but abandoned several other facets of his job. He removed himself from the mission roster and recreated himself. Eventually, he dropped his given name altogether then adopted a new codename."_

"_Where is he now?"_

"_He's still with the Academy," Kira answered tonelessly before Kunimitsu could. "With his abilities— intuitive manipulation, mind-reading, paralysis without a device— he became the perfect handler." He turned for the door and Natsume almost didn't catch the last of his response. "We call him Davies, and nothing more."_

* * *

Use the Shield Alice, wrap the force around him and detonate the bomb. That's what Natsume would do. In fact, if he was leading the team, he would've pulled out everyone by now and had executed that plan. He knew the Wolf headed this rescue mission, which meant he was the one holding off the retreat. He was sure that by now the Wolf would have full grasp of the situation and that would allow him to make decisions aligned with the precepts of the Academy. But the Captain was defying what they were taught, of course, because he would _never_ leave Natsume behind.

The person that had captured him used a Shadow Travel Alice. He slipped in and out of rooms using the shadows of objects. He was like Sheridan, only instead of crossing worlds he swept through a black space before emerging again. Natsume was pulled out of a crate's shadow then he fell to his bottom, dizzy after the transport. He took in his surroundings and realized he was on an upper landing overlooking the floor where the drawn out battle was still going on.

Sonic, the Shield Alice, saw him and his hand flew to his ear to use the small transceiver located there. In the next instant, there was a pop above them and Sheridan appeared with Griffin. The Giant leapt to the landing while Sheridan vanished again. He lunged at Natsume's guards but they held him off. One of them fired a stream of paper as sharp as blades. Griffin dodged the first attack but was swept up by second Alice who assaulted him with glass shards erupting from the air.

Griffin fell, his arm badly wounded. Even then, he looked straight at Natsume and gave the slightest nod of assurance. One of the guards walked over and pulled out a blade as though to slit Griffin's throat but before he could reach him an icicle dropped from above and pierced his foot. He howled in pain as blood spurted out.

Suddenly, small gates opened up in the ceiling and hundreds of icicles burst forth. They crashed to the floor, mortally wounding their enemies while simultaneously avoiding everyone from their faction. The attack persisted until nearly all their opponents were taken down. Next to Natsume, a man holding a small computer watched the scene unfold in morbid fascination. Natsume came to acknowledge this person as the enemy's leader. He continued to type on his computer with one hand then when he was satisfied he signaled another guard who immediately struck the ground with a closed fist. With that single force, the icicles reversed direction and were fastened back to the ceiling.

"Charon," said a voice and the man who punched the ground looked up startled. "I should've known you'd be here too."

Natsume saw a bloody figure walking on the battle ground and he thought he would be sick. When he first laid eyes on the Wolf in Davies' office many months ago, he had been spattered with blood as well; but the blood spilled then wasn't his own. Tonight, Natsume knew for certain that the crimson covering the Captain belonged to him for they trickled from the many controlling devices hanging on his person. It was the consequence of the attack he had just released.

The remaining guards started firing but their ammunition bounced off or else missed and the Wolf remained unscathed as he approached. Natsume supposed that it was the Shield Alice at work. The man holding the computer gave a sinister smile. He raised a hand and the firing stopped.

"Kira Samushiro, we are honored. Tell me, how is your blackened arm?"

The Wolf pulled up his sleeve to show the arm that had been shot in their last encounter. "It burns like fire, you can jot that finding down. Your mechanism does the purpose too. Our controlling devices have been torture tonight."

The man's grin widened. "Yes, this has been a very successful experiment. Are you ready to pull back your forces? One defeat isn't such a bad record, you know."

"Don't mock me." The Wolf passed by an enemy who tried to get up and he mercilessly fired another ice blade to impair him. "I'm not here for word sparring Veidt."

"Ah, so you do recognize me."

"I recognized you since the day we faced off at the warehouse and you nearly took my team down. I'd recognize your psychotic technology anywhere." As the Captain spoke, his eyes searched endlessly throughout the room then seemed to light upon something on the landing. "Only someone who knows Alice Biology and Engineering could create such weapons."

The man cackled and took a bow. "It went beyond even my expectations. You were very good test subjects. But I'm afraid this experiment is over."

"_Veidt—!_"

Veidt simply laughed then backed away from the edge. The attacks began again and everyone had aimed for the Wolf. Natsume saw shards, bullets and other ammunition fire at once and hit the Wolf in a torrential rain. The smoke grew thick and he was engulfed in the haze. However, when it cleared, the Wolf still stood unharmed.

"You dumbass," he spoke acidly. "You must have planned this for years. But you still didn't prepare long enough or hard enough."

Veidt squinted. "The Shield Alice couldn't have survived that. How could you—"

"Your invention has three flaws," the Wolf went on. He walked forward, ignoring their continuous attacks as though he was confident that Sonic's protection would hold. Natsume looked around and thought it was strange that everyone else from their team seemed to be holding their ground instead of joining the fight.

"First, it doesn't bind the Alice. It just makes it painful to use." The Wolf released his Alice and a cold mist immediately spread, nearly covering the entire room. "But we've been trained to fight through pain so you've gained no advantage."

"You can't possibly—"

"Second, it anchors on a machine and such things can be destroyed." This time the Wolf released hail and it crashed into the landing, slowly breaking it apart. All the guards took cover but the stones never even grazed Natsume's vicinity, testament to the Captain's perfect control.

"And third, you're banking on your knowledge of our powers and well," the Wolf paused and raised his arms. At once a full-fledged snowstorm filled the room. "There's just no way you could fathom that."

The blizzard hit and all their enemies shielded themselves against the stinging frost. Veidt began shouting orders but the room grew so obscure that they lost visual and all they could discern was the Wolf standing below in the only clear spot in the whiteout. Natsume shut his eyes as the cold became near unbearable.

In the midst of the flurry, the Dangerous Ability class jumped into action. Suffering the pain their Alices brought, they continued to use them anyway. They were accustomed to fighting in the blindness of the Wolf's Alice through the training sessions and so they gained the upper hand. Veidt began to yell more fervently but it was to no avail.

As the storm persisted, another person came at them from above. It was Jade, transported by Sheridan. The moment his feet hit the landing, he laid his hands upon a contraption sitting close to Natsume and it immediately broke apart into its many building blocks. Veidt shouted furiously as his invention was destroyed. Natsume felt a welcome relief wash over him as the pain from his controlling devices finally subsided.

After that Ironsmith dropped to join them and Veidt immediately pulled out a gun and fired at him. Ironsmith dodged the bullet and kicked Veidt's arm, jerking the firearm away. Then someone else grabbed Veidt's shoulder and pulled him around. The Wolf landed a hard punch to his jaw, sending him to the floor and the small computer bounced out of his hands and crashed. The Wolf that had been standing on the ground vanished like an illusion as Stone Griffin ceased his Alice.

The real Wolf pointed a gun at Veidt at the same time that the latter pulled out one final device from his breast pocket: a detonator. They stood on a standstill and everyone else watched them in breathless anticipation.

"Nakajiima always said you were elementary," the Captain spoke derisively. "Explosives and machines, it's always been that way with you, you sicko."

"Don't think I won't do it."

"Why did you do this Veidt?"

"It's revenge," he answered in a voice filled with wrath, "for all the sins of the Academy. You should know all about it. I'm taking the school down."

"And we'll be damned if we let you," Sheridan hissed as she suddenly appeared and knocked the detonator out of Veidt's hands with a long pole. It clattered and slid across the floor.

The Wolf cocked the gun and took a step closer. He threw a cursory glance at Natsume and could barely allow himself a sigh of relief at his protégé's safety. There was a pause as he continued to point the pistol while the rest of their team finished off the fight below.

"Most of your bombs have been disabled," he said to the tech man. "The Academy is on their way. It's over for you."

"Not quite," Veidt spoke with a manic smile. "You took care of me but there's something you didn't count on." The Wolf grew cautious and his captive cackled triumphantly. "That any one of us could detonate the remaining bombs, especially the one strapped to your kid."

"What the hell—?"

It all happened at once, a breath away from victory. Their remaining opponents all over the room simultaneously held up multiple detonators. Ironsmith's head shot up in fury. Natsume dropped to his knees. The Wolf turned and broke into a run towards him. Buttons were pushed and everyone threw themselves to the ground.

Then in the next instant, everything was suspended.

* * *

_**Present day, Central Town, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

The shop door jingled to admit a new customer. Without looking up from his paperwork, the owner called out, "Sorry, we're closed. You'll have to come back in the morning."

"This won't take long," came a singsong voice. "I only came for pink lilies."

Yohei Kobari looked up, recognizing the voice and the order at once. He saw who had just come in and was immediately on his guard. He put down his pen then took an envelope from the pile of mail set up on the corner of the table. He tucked it in his coat pocket.

"If it's lilies that you're after, I'm afraid I'm all out," the shopkeeper said warily.

"I see," the customer mused. "Then I suppose I'll have to settle for sunflowers then. They're much more to my liking anyway."

"I'll ring up the order," Yohei said with a sigh. He took a couple of stems then set to work on the arrangement that he knew would be placed in the faculty room the next day. The blonde man began walking around the flower shop, examining blooms and arrangements. He did so as though he didn't go through this exercise every two months.

"You haven't lost any of your creativity Yohei," he spoke with obvious pleasure. "These are all very lovely."

"Thank you sir," Yohei answered perfunctorily to the usual compliment of his old teacher. He finished tying the ribbon then continued with the charade. "I suppose you'll need a card."

"Yes please, that would be nice."

Yohei took the envelope he had previously slipped in his coat then tucked it between the blossoms. The customer walked up to him and paid for his order, adding a generous tip. After a few more pleasantries, he was out the door and Yohei breathed again.

The teacher headed for the bus stop then sat on the bench to wait. Knowing he was quite alone, he plucked the envelope from the bouquet and read the short lines inscribed on the card. It hardly bore any details but the message was enough for him to raise his eyebrows in surprise and not a little unease.

"So he's coming back," Narumi murmured as he put the note away in his own coat. He clicked his tongue as he spoke into the night. "Davies, what are you thinking?"

* * *

**Additional Note: **I took several liberties with the controlling device and I plead creative license. I think much can be said after this chapter. Let me know your thoughts because I'm very interested to hear from you.

I admit I'm a poor correspondent and that's why it's taken me this long to reply to some of your questions. Anyway, I went over the reviews and I tried to consolidate similar ones so that I can answer them in batches in the following chapters. Ü

**Q & A**

_**1. How long are you planning to make this story? (for xAnimex, sweet n simple)**_

I thought I would finish it in five chapters. Then I intended to finish it in ten. Now I'm hoping I can finish in fifteen.

_**2. In Chapter 3, could you explain the last part when Natsume didn't seem to like what Ruka was saying? (for yue679)**_

That scene wasn't supposed to be dramatic. Ruka was simply teasing Natsume about being as popular as the Wolf and he was hinting that perhaps Youichi would also be pestered by fanatics one day so they'd better warn him. Natsume wasn't pleased with the idea of becoming an Alice "urban legend". But then, we all know he's well on his way…

_**3. **__**Is Persona going to be in this fic? (for RoseCrystal)**_

I'm afraid Persona won't be in this story, save for a few references. I think the original manga leaves much room for his character to be developed. I don't want to assume anything about his past in the Academy because it may end up directly clashing with the original storyline.

_**4. Are you going to reveal how Mikan's grandfather knows so much? (for mountainelements and freedec12)**_

That would make a good plot but I'm afraid I won't be able to explore it in this story. Since I try to keep all my fics in one GA universe, I think I may touch on it in the future if I ever get around to writing another story of this scale.

_**5. It's hard to keep track of all the OCs. Who's who on Kira's team? (for multiple readers)**_

For the mission scenes, I use the character's codename and I understand this may cause some confusion. Here's a quick rundown:

* Kira Samushiro – The White Wolf (Ice / Winter Alice)  
* Kunimitsu Kogure – Ironsmith (Metal-control Alice)  
* Mahiro Yotsuga – Sheridan (Split Cosmos Alice)  
* Kurt Segur – Stone Griffin (Psyche Manipulation Alice)

Everyone else is a minor character (e.g. Static, Jade, AC, Grey Solder, Sonic etc.)

That's all for now! More to come in the next chapters! Ü


	12. Snow in July

**His**** Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note:** Some time ago, I changed the category of this story from Drama/Humor to Drama/Friendship and that was spurned largely because of this chapter. I thank the whole readership for reaching this point of the story with me. To those who picked up some, most or all of the hints I've dropped along the way, my heartiest commendations to you.

For your thoughtful appreciation, I put forward the twelfth chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Snow in July**

_The Alice has four shapes. Three out of four stays with you for a lifetime. Two of the three are safe. One out of four can kill you. But that one is the most powerful shape._

_****_

Present day, Girl's Dormitory, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen

Mikan stared at herself in Hotaru's full length mirror. She tipped her head to one side then to the other. A heartbreakingly pretty face looked back at her but all she could see was a plain Alice Academy student in a day-old uniform. But then, Mikan never really had a haughty view of herself. Hotaru knew that was probably one of the things that Natsume liked about her.

Hotaru looked up from her computer then watched with some amusement as Mikan pulled out Natsume's jacket from inside the gift bag. Since he didn't show up that day, her friend had been forced to carry it around, thinking she might run into him at any moment. However, night had fallen and so that task would have to wait until tomorrow morning.

Mikan removed her own coat then pulled on the jacket. She smoothed the creases that had formed in the course of the day. For a moment she clutched her waist, still watching her reflection swimming in Natsume's coat. Then she suddenly straightened and fixed the cuffs and flattened her uniform tie. She took in her appearance then frowned at how proper she looked. She shook her head and decided to do the opposite. She loosened her tie, pulled off the ponytail that held her hair up then unbuttoned the coat. Hotaru raised an eyebrow when Mikan shifted to rest her full weight on one foot then she leaned in an odd angle to imitate an unmistakable Hyuuga pose. Then she suddenly closed her hand into a fist before launching a one hand attack at her reflection.

"What are you doing?"

Mikan laughed, unflustered at being observed. "I'm releasing an energy ball." She put on a scowl, shifted to the other foot then tucked her hands in the pockets. Then she giggled. "I really don't understand why Natsume won't stand up straight."

Hotaru smirked, "Because part of his charm is being enigmatically bored all the time."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think that's it. I supposed slouching really does complete his look." Without taking off the jacket, she jumped on Hotaru's bed and lay on her stomach. "Do you think he's back yet?"

Hotaru turned to her computer and called up another program that showed a layout of the Academy grounds. After a few clicks, she zoomed into one building then focused on a single floor. She pointed to three red dots on the screen. "Yes, he's back. There's movement inside his room."

Mikan's jaw dropped then she leapt off the bed and stumbled to the computer. "You put a tracking device on Natsume?!"

The ice queen looked at her as though she was being silly. "Of course not, he'd have realized that. I put a thermal sensor in his room. Right now, there seems to be two others with him. Natsume is the hottest dot. Now, that could either be because of his Alice or his looks."

Mikan cracked a smile at the dry joke. Then she shook her head to say sternly, "That's a real invasion of privacy."

"It doesn't have a video feed," her friend said unrepentantly. "Besides, I'm not the only one bugging his place. He's probably used to the surveillance."

"Hotaru, that's not the point!" Mikan exclaimed. "You have to remove that invention from Natsume's room!"

"Fine, fine," Hotaru said, rolling her eyes. "But just so you know, I only did it for you. Someone needs to keep tabs on that boy. And anyway, I placed the same technology in _your_ room."

She blinked. "Why would you need to keep tabs on me?"

"Just in case."

Mikan nodded, accepting that cryptic reply. After everything they've been through in the Academy, Hotaru probably did it because she cared for their safety. She wondered how many rooms her best friend had rigged with the device but decided there was no point asking because she would probably just replace it with another invention if Mikan demanded she remove the existing ones.

Mikan sat on the bed again then watched the red dots occupying Natsume's room. There wasn't much movement so they were probably just talking. She couldn't think of anything that they could be discussing at this time of the night and again she found herself lamenting at how few of his secrets she knew even after all these years.

She lay on her back while Hotaru began typing away again on her computer. She exhaled loudly. "Hotaru, do you remember when we were ten and you and Iinchou warned me that I should steer clear of Natsume if I wanted to stay in the Academy?"

"Yes. You were very hardheaded."

"Back then, did you know Natsume was so kind?" The typing stopped but Hotaru didn't respond. Mikan turned on her side. "See, he warned me too. He said I should stay away from his 'darkness'. But I didn't listen." She began tracing the pattern on Hotaru's bedspread, humming softly as she did so. "I thought only a person with a kind heart would warn others about themselves. I thought it made sense that way."

Though her companion missed it, Hotaru smiled at her deductions. Then she got up and abruptly shoved her friend off the bed. Mikan yelped when she landed unceremoniously on the floor. She sat up, rubbing her bottom and wincing.

"Hotaru! What was that for?"

"Go to your own room Mikan," Hotaru said primly. "It's time to call it a night. We have our reports to deliver tomorrow so I want to get some rest."

"Fine," Mikan said as she stood up. She grabbed the gift bag off the floor then began to remove Natsume's uniform as she made her way to the door.

"Leave it," Hotaru advised as she plopped down on her bed. Mikan looked at her in question. She shrugged then gave one of her wispy smiles. "His jacket suits you."

Mikan beamed at her then pulled it back on. "Thanks Hotaru. Good night!" She gave one last wave before leaving the room.

Hotaru lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling for a while as she thought about what Mikan said, _He said I should stay away from his 'darkness'. But I didn't listen._

Of course Mikan didn't listen. That was just like her. Even if it was the stupidest thing in the world, she would risk her life to follow her heart. Hotaru thought of how lucky Natsume was to have someone like her see right through him. But then, Mikan saw right through her too and that's how they became best friends. Hotaru didn't know what Natsume had been through in the past but she sensed early on that he needed someone like Mikan to brighten up his life. He probably knew it too, which is why he cared for her in the way he knew how.

Hotaru drifted off to sleep with a single thought running through her head, _Hyuuga is so lucky that Mikan can be such an idiot._

_**

* * *

**_

Twelve years ago, Alice Academy Grounds, Natsume Hyuuga undiscovered

"Your student is special."

Kira was nine years old when he heard that said. Such stray remarks were typical when someone entered the school. The newcomer would be called agile, strong or intelligent and the defining trait would be known throughout the Academy. People would whisper about it and repeat it as though it was paramount information. So he was used to hearing such things and usually he gave the talk very little credit because thus far no one had come in that was as agile, as strong or as intelligent as him.

But this time it was different because it was Shinichi Nakajima who said it. Shinichi Nakajima who he admired greatly. Shinichi Nakajima whose criticisms were harsh and whose compliments were few. The teacher whose good opinion so rarely turned his way despite his best efforts to perform well. And so for the first time, it truly mattered.

Special. That's what he was called and Kira hated the new kid for receiving high praise from his mentor when he could barely do anything that pleased him as much.

Orion probably knew what Kira was thinking that day but he didn't step in to stop what was to happen. In fact, he didn't look interested in the slightest. Perhaps if Kira had let his teacher finish, if he had heard the rest of what the elder Nakajima had to say, there would have been no need for the challenge. But Kira had walked away quickly and without hesitation he had challenged the newcomer to a duel. The boy had readily accepted for he had also heard about Samushiro's skills.

Early one morning, they met at the Alice Academy Ravine. The fight wasn't about settling who the better student was because in truth neither of them was interested in that. Instead they only wanted to see if the other was as good as they've heard. So two hours before classes began, they gave each other bruises since they agreed beforehand that Alices would not be employed.

Sometime in the fight, the new kid gained the upper hand. Kira fell upon one knee and his opponent stalked forward to give his finishing blow. Instinctively, Kira held out his hand palm out and released snowflakes to momentarily blind his classmate. The boy staggered back and Kira immediately jumped up and landed a punch on his jaw.

"What did you do that for?!" his classmate demanded when he got his wits back. "That was a cheap shot!"

"Orion says everything's fair in battle," Kira returned unrepentantly. "You do what you can to thwart your enemy and win the fight."

"Well I'm not an enemy, am I?"

"It makes no difference to me, loser."

The new boy glared at him then suddenly he grabbed the heavy necklace around his neck and pulled it off. The iron chain softened in his hand and took the shape of his closed fist. Kira didn't have time to react. In the next instant the kid pulled back his arm then landed a solid punch right on Kira's eye. Stars exploded in his vision. He reeled back and teetered dangerously on the edge of the crag. He reached out and grabbed the first thing he could, which was the new kid's shirt and together they went flying over the cliff.

It would've looked like a double suicide. Kira's training didn't cover surviving a three hundred foot drop and so he thought for sure they would die. In fact, there was every chance that they would perish just bouncing off the craggy surface of the mountain even before they hit the ground.

Then suddenly, right before he hit the first rock face jutting out of the chasm, Kira ceased to fall. He began swinging one way then the other but he remained suspended in the air, a moment before impact. He looked around and realized his surroundings had become hazy and wild while his descent had come to an unexplainable pause.

"What did you do?!" he quickly accused his companion.

"I stopped time," the new kid answered thickly and Kira's eyes widened at the revelation. "It's all I could do to save us. Now you do something. Build us a slide so that we can reach the ground without hitting the rocks."

"I could do that," he muttered, a bit rankled at being ordered. He released his Alice and built a slide that was fifteen feet long. His opponent snorted.

"That is not impressive."

"It's all I could do," Kira snapped. Before they could begin arguing, there was a pop and suddenly they fell right onto the slide he had built. They went down swiftly and just before they reached the end of the slide, his classmate froze their descent again.

"Do it again. Build another slide."

Kira complied while muttering, "This is going to take forever."

"That's fine. We've got time," the new kid retorted and he released his Alice as soon as Kira finished forming another frosty incline.

It was a humbling experience for both of them. They inched their way to the ground with the new kid stopping their fall every fifteen seconds so that Kira could release his Alice and build a frozen slide for them in mid-air.

"The school doesn't know about this power of yours, huh?"

"I didn't have any reason to tell them."

"You'd be right not to," Kira said gruffly as they skidded dangerously on another slide. "They'd exploit it if they knew."

"Who asked you?" the kid muttered darkly.

"Jerk," Kira returned with a scowl.

They continued to gripe along the way until both of them became too weary to make a sound. When they finally reached the ground, Kira was heaving but the new kid's situation was much worse because he looked near collapse.

"Hey Kogure, I just thought of something. Time Freeze Alice is too dorky. We should give your second Alice a different name. We'll call you the Stop Clock Alice."

Kunimitsu coughed then looked at his classmate with comical irritation. "Don't talk to me. I hate you." Then he blacked out.

_**

* * *

**_

Five years ago, somewhere outside the Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight

Natsume dropped to his knees. His eyes shut as he waited for the bomb strapped to his body to explode and kill everyone in the room. He was sorry for being the weak flank; sorry that he had gotten himself captured; sorry that he couldn't escape on his own; and now he was also sorry to be the living bomb that would take down his team. He waited then wondered.

The blast never came.

Slowly, he lowered his arm then looked around. He was still inside the half-finished building and yet… not. It felt like another place, another dimension, but it certainly traversed the space he was originally from.

A myriad of pictures moved swiftly around him, causing colors to swim and blend in a radical exhibit. It was as though someone had pushed a fast forward button but the scenes were running in every direction: forward, backward, sideways, at a pause, in a conjunction, breaking apart or coming together. It was like Time, every bit and shred of it, was collapsing, leaving behind bright streaks and a muddled picture of yesterday. Or today. Or tomorrow. Natsume wasn't sure which.

"You're on a standstill," came a quiet explanation and he turned around. Ironsmith smiled as though to assure him but the startling paleness of his complexion had the opposite effect. "There's no need to be scared. You're looking at the threads of Time."

"Are you doing this?"

"Yes." He lifted a hand to gesture to the space around them. "This is my true dangerous ability: the Stop Clock Alice."

"You have a second Alice?"

"Actually, it's my first," he answered as he walked over to Natsume. "I discovered this talent long before I found out I could control metal."

Natsume glanced at their moving background in confusion. "What can you do?"

"Freeze time discriminately," he replied lightly. It was as though he was giving a lecture, like this was part of the training and was nothing more than an exercise. His tone had a calming effect as he worked to defuse the bomb on Natsume's chest. "I can let time pass at a different pace for each entity."

"You used this before," Natsume said in understanding, "That day at the warehouse when we fought the Puppet Alice and nearly lost."

"That's right," Ironsmith smiled at his astuteness. "Kira was with me back then. Whenever I use it on a large scale, I end up in this place and I can easily pull out someone from all those threads and make them sentient at my leisure. It's my own world."

"It's… incredible."

He snorted. "It has its consequences. This particular strain is more potent than what you and Kira have and because of that it takes a larger toll on its possessor. I doubt if I can hold it for long."

"It's a fourth form?"

"Yes, and that's why I only trigger it when I have to. Raise your arms Natsume." He did was he was bidden then looked around. He could see that no one else was conscious. Ironsmith pulled off the explosive then passed a hand over it. It began to float. "Good, it's metal."

He walked back to the edge of the landing, barely touching the moving pictures. Then he raised a hand. Without releasing the Stop Clock Alice, he employed his Metal Control ability and soon several other bombs floated out of the chaotic mass and remained afloat in the air. He began to take them apart, pulling off the metal pieces one by one and successfully deactivating them. When that was done, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Kid, you're up," he called and Natsume came to his side. Ironsmith flicked his wrist and the remaining pieces flew upwards. Without being told, Natsume fired and there was a minute explosion as the worst of it had already been neutralized. He watched the remnants fall harmlessly to the ground and felt a wave of relief pass through him.

"I thought we were going to die," he said suddenly. He couldn't keep his fears at bay any longer. "For a while there, I really thought we were going to lose."

Ironsmith glanced at him with sympathy. "You'll make it out Natsume. I promise." He was about to step away and release the others when the boy abruptly gripped his arm vise-like. He grew alarmed at what Ironsmith's words had implied.

"All of us," he said earnestly, "All of us will make it out."

"Yes, of course." Ironsmith nodded. "Listen to me Natsume. I'll be spent after this so when I release us, it's all on you. You have to do what's right—"

"According to the precepts of the Academy," he said automatically.

"You have to do what's right by us," his senior corrected gently.

"But what if I don't know?" Natsume started to panic. "What if they ask me what went on—?"

"Kira would know," Ironsmith said quietly. The coughing began and he staggered on his feet. The pictures around them began to meld together and run on a steady pace as the Stop Clock Alice wavered. "Look to him because Kira would know what to do."

It was the last he was able to utter. Kunimitsu Kogure— Ironsmith, the Stop Clock Alice— shook violently and he started coughing so hard it was a wonder he didn't retch. He dropped to his knees and with that, the shouting and running began again.

* * *

The Wolf ran towards Natsume, violently cursing all the bombers to perdition. The kid dropped to his knees and people threw themselves to the ground. Then there was half-second flash, a signal he recognized. He skidded to a stop when he saw that Ironsmith had somehow made it to the kid's side but he was on his knees, breathing heavily. Natsume met his gaze then without warning the boy fired and the attack sailed over the Wolf's shoulder. It hit Veidt at once and threw him off his feet.

The Wolf caught on quickly. He immediately reversed direction and threw himself on Veidt, tackling the older man to the ground. His fist connected with Veidt's jaw twice, cutting his lower lip. Meanwhile, Natsume turned his attention to their other opponents and started firing successively. His Alice sent someone to the ground. It burned another's shoulder then the others started running. The rest of his teammates joined the fight, using the momentary confusion when the bombs didn't detonate to their advantage. Nobody really understood what went on but they were trained to ask questions later.

"Bastard!" the Captain growled as he held Veidt by the collar and slammed him against the floor. "Get all of us killed? That was your contingency plan?! You _moron_!"

Veidt coughed out blood and even then the Wolf landed another punch on his jaw. Ironsmith watched them with a look of grim relief. Then he shut his eyes and hoped his head would stop spinning. The Stop Clock Alice had devastating effects on him. If he knew more about his power when he was three years old, he wouldn't have toyed with it the way he did back then. Tonight he could've applied it to a smaller area but that would've been risky since he wasn't certain where all the bombs were. In any case, he would need a little more time to regain his strength.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up and a genuine smile graced his face as he looked proudly at Natsume. "That was great kid. You were a real winner back there."

"But are you okay?" he repeated.

"I'll be fine." He came to his feet, stumbling a bit on the legs that had been grazed by bullets just moments before. "We're done here. Let's go home."

Natsume looked away. "It's not home."

Ironsmith laid a comforting hand on his head, patting him like a cat. "Right now, it's what we've got so let's go back there, all right?"

"Okay." He scratched his chin then exhaled. "Ironsmith?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a cool Alice."

His smile broadened. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, the Wolf was still busy holding down Veidt while they waited for the rest of their team to regroup. He kept the man's head smashed to the floor while his hands were handcuffed behind his back. He looked at his fellow Alice derisively. "Who were you really after?"

Veidt spat out the name, "Orion."

The Wolf snorted. "Orion's gone. You could never draw him out."

"Orion is hiding inside the Academy!" he returned vehemently. "I'm not going to rest until we settle the score."

"He's no longer the man you knew," the Wolf hissed. "Fighting him now would be meaningless. Anyway, if it's him you want, you should've left the rest of us alone."

Veidt laughed. "Well, you haven't changed. You still don't understand him, do you? Orion would come if _you_ need him, just as you would come if your team needed you. You see _Samushiro_, in the end all of you are ready to chuck the Academy's tenets out the window when the people important to you are in danger. It's a very human quality, primitive and pathetic."

The Wolf visibly stiffened. "Say what you want but your fight is still no business of mine."

"You sound like you doubt me. Well then, let me show you by way of an example," Veidt smiled vindictively. "Your teacher values you probably as much as you value that kid."

It seemed like the whole damn building was his invention and so he never ran out of devices. He triggered another one covertly hidden in his sleeve and suddenly guns erupted out of the ceiling and whirred dangerously as they loaded. The barrels turned automatically, locking on to Natsume. The Wolf whipped around and shot to his feet but he knew he would never make it in time.

"Ironsmith!" the Captain shouted as the guns fired. It all happened quickly but everything that unfolded afterwards would be ingrained in Natsume's memory for as long as he lived.

Ironsmith turned and swiftly raised his hand to freeze the oncoming bullets in mid-flight. The metal remained afloat, a whisper away from contact. The Metal Control Alice worked perfectly, sparing both of them from the gunshots.

And then the Stop Clock Alice claimed its price.

For one horrible minute, Ironsmith's features contorted in undeniable pain as his heart momentarily imploded. The bullets quivered dangerously then suddenly shot through as his strength gave way. Having lost the supernatural means to protect Natsume, he then took the only step left, completely human as it may be. Natsume's cry was drowned out as Ironsmith twisted around to shield his body with his own. The metal found its mark and it pierced his chest mercilessly. They both fell to the ground with Ironsmith's blood rapidly soaking Natsume's shirt as he lay beneath him.

Sheridan screamed. Griffin let out a war cry and lunged at Veidt. The Wolf got there first and he knocked his head with enough force to send him into a comatose. Then they all began running for their fallen teammate.

Natsume started shaking Ironsmith, first with urgency then in absolute panic. Ironsmith was still breathing but he looked like he was having a seizure, caused by either his wounds or his fourth form Alice acting up. He was losing too much blood and Natsume knew that quantity was fatal. The others were rushing towards him now and he hated that he seemed unable to do anything on his own. He didn't care about the mission, about his injuries or about having to return to the Academy. He didn't care about codenames anymore.

"Mitsu!" he cried in terror. "_Kunimitsu!"_

_**

* * *

**_

Twelve years ago, Alice Academy Grounds, Natsume Hyuuga undiscovered

"This is embarrassing."

"Shut up," Kira hissed as he trudged his way up the path while carrying his supposed opponent on his back. He heaved as he walked; regretting again and again his decision to act righteous, which prompted him to cart off his classmate before he could contemplate the wisdom of it. He was practically lugging his own weight and it didn't help that Kunimitsu continued to grumble not too quietly about the situation.

"Challenge me, cheat me and now humiliate me," his companion huffed. "You suck Samushiro. You suck big time."

Kira gritted his teeth and decided not to answer. He kept his head bowed, accepting the new kid's rebuke without protest. They weren't on even footing, that was for sure. The boy was right. He challenged him, when he should've known better since he was three years ahead in training. Afterwards, he cheated, in a desperate attempt to win the bout which he nearly lost _despite_ his three-year advantage. To cap things off he nearly got both of them killed by his actions. In retrospect, maybe this heavy burden was exactly what he deserved.

The dorm rooms finally came into view and he picked up his pace. He hefted his load up one last time then blotted out all the curses and grumbling Kunimitsu continued to spout. Apparently, the kid was strong enough to complain but not to walk. Ironic.

"Why didn't you just leave me back there?"

Kira spoke grudgingly, "Because you wouldn't have left me."

"Yes, I would have," Kunimitsu sneered as they reached the entrance to the dormitory. Kira dropped him without warning. He yelped when he hit the earth, landing painfully on his back side. He looked up to swear again only to find Kira already glaring back.

"No, you wouldn't," he contradicted, an edge in his voice. "You didn't let me fall to my death so I'm certain you wouldn't have deserted me either."

"Of course I didn't let you fall," Kunimitsu snorted. "Nobody is that heartless."

"That's not true."

His opponent's chin lifted. "All right, maybe not but then your death wouldn't have benefited me anyway. I needed your Alice too, remember?"

Kira's mouth formed a straight line. He quickly considered his options then decided it was time to lay down his arms. He sighed. "We are never talking about this again."

"Of course."

Kira held out his hand then asked tentatively, "Truce?"

"Just like that? No way in hell," Kunimitsu spat out. He got up then wobbled a bit on his legs since his strength hadn't been fully restored. Nonetheless, he pushed past Kira with vigor. "Get out of my way you abominable snow freak."

Kira scowled in annoyance. "Why are you being a jerk? I'm trying to make amends here." That made Kunimitsu stop and turn back.

"Jerk? I'm a jerk?" He stalked forward, forcing Kira to step backwards in momentary alarm. He pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're arrogant and self-centered. You're a cold, unfeeling moron who thinks it's cool to push others around. You're a cheating, lying son of a toad."

"And you, you brainless dork," Kira said tersely, "have an Alice that could kill you! You have a fourth form and you don't even know what that means!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means we're alike!" he spat out. He hated to have to be the one to say it to him. "I'm stricken with the same thing. We're on the same side. We're both going to die."

The punch came suddenly and Kira had to thank his lucky stars that this time Kunimitsu hadn't bothered to coat his hand with molten iron. Nonetheless, the blow had enough force to throw him off his feet.

"That's for thinking we should be friends just because we're both going to die! What messed up world do you live in? I'm not going to be friends with you just because you want to race someone to the end of your rope. You're an idiot!"

"Loser."

"Freak."

"Jackass."

Kunimitsu flushed angrily. "I may be a jackass but at least I know I'm better than you."

"There's no way you can be stronger than me," Kira growled.

"Who said anything about being stronger?" he snapped. "I'm better because unlike you I want to befriend people with a life expectancy longer than a fruit fly."

Kira didn't know why but that made him laugh. The sound erupted out of him without warning and he didn't bother to contain himself. Maybe it was because he found the situation hilarious or just plain bizarre. Maybe it was because he was tired of being so angry all the time. He wasn't sure but suddenly he was laughing hard and he couldn't remember if he had ever doubled up that way ever since he entered the school.

Kunimitsu Kogure watched with chagrin as he continued to chuckle like a lunatic. Then after a while, he joined in. Despite the lateness of the hour and the fact that they've both been awake since sunup and had expended their strength just moments before, they didn't go inside the dormitory just yet because they were too busy laughing.

"You really are a moron."

"Likewise."

That's how their friendship began— with a ceasefire.

The two of them were punished for that fight but despite the whispers, nobody ever confirmed the story of the two of them falling into the ravine. After that, several other arguments and contests occurred before they finally accepted that a friendship was inevitable. With mutual respect, they kept each other's secrets and the existence of the Stop Clock Alice was one of them. Shinichi Nakajima never probed their minds thoroughly enough to know about it. Kira wasn't sure if that was because he was neglectful or because he trusted them. However, his brother Taro found out a couple of years later but he had died taking the knowledge with him to the grave.

Kira and Kunimitsu didn't immediately become the greatest of friends. As time wore on, they both progressed rapidly in their training and so the comparisons continued. Kira was stronger. Kunimitsu was faster. Kira was quick-tempered. Kunimitsu was headstrong. Kira was a painter. Kunimitsu was a sculptor. But those remarks became unimportant when they were sent out on the field. Out there they learned to rely on each other and more than anything else, that fortified their bond. Together they set an unassailable goal: that they would survive the Academy to their senior year and leave all of it behind.

When he thought about it, Kira knew he became friends with Kunimitsu because he was the first classmate who had ever given him a black eye and he did it with a genuine iron fist. For his part, Kunimitsu always thought that Kira had chosen to befriend him because he didn't need to be protected all the time and because he was the first classmate to bruise his eye and his ego.

Still, as agreed, neither of them ever talked about that incident again.

_**

* * *

**_

Five years ago, Alice Academy Restricted Building, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight

They refused to debrief after the mission. Instead they gathered in the infirmary with Kira practically breaking down the doors to get through. Somebody shoved Natsume aside and he stood motionless at the corner of the room as he watched the medics gather around Kunimitsu who was still thrashing about on the bed. Clearly, he was in pain. He was in so much pain.

Kira stood next to him and caught his hand in a death grip. Kunimitsu clutched his hand, using his best friend as an anchor to control his violent movements. A fierce gaze came upon him as he fought the dark shadow threatening to cross his features. He gave a cry then people had to back away and duck as all the bullets that had buried themselves in his flesh discharged with one release of his Alice. But the blood continued to flow and dark web-like marks began snaking up his skin as the foreign materials from the modified bullets began to invade his being.

"Fight it!" Kira roared. "Don't you dare give out on me now, Mitsu!"

Mahiro was sitting at another corner, curled up in a ball. Earlier, her tears were coming out in rivers and clearly they haven't stopped because she was rocking back and forth. Someone had to get her out of there and so Natsume started to move towards her. The doors suddenly burst open and Kurt quickly caught him when he jumped out of the way. Davies strode into the room and took in the confusion with one sweeping gaze before focusing on Ironsmith.

He knew it at a glance. He turned to Kira sharply and spoke simply, "Why?" but the question that lodged itself in Kira's brain was thunderous.

_Why is he showing symptoms of the fourth form Alice?!_

The probing that came after was quick, painful and thorough. He needed only three seconds to know all. The second Alice. A fourth form kept from the Academy. A child using it since he was three years old. A devastating turn. The eruption of that power tonight and the consequences they bore. When the intrusion ceased, Kira looked vacant and Davies' expression was terrible to behold.

"You idiots!" he lashed out. "You bloody _idiots_!"

The patient cried out one more time and the doctors momentarily ceased, at a loss of how to proceed. Kunimitsu's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up to grip Kira's shoulder. He rasped out, "Not here, Samushiro. We swore."

There was a look of defeat that came upon the Captain when he heard those words but he nodded anyway. He fired an order. "Mahiro, get us out of here."

Her head came up and she was still shaking. Tearstains streaked her typically smiling face. Davies was saying something and the medics were rapidly contesting Kira's command. The Captain released his Alice to freeze their legs to the floor and prevent them from moving further. Then he shouted again, "Mahiro! Now!"

Their whole team disappeared from the room with Kunimitsu's cries still echoing in their wake.

* * *

Marie spun around when she heard the familiar burst of Mahiro's Alice, signaling an arrival at the open glen. She wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her. They were all there, wounded and disheveled but none of them seemed to care about whatever horror they had just experienced. They were too preoccupied by their teammate and she realized that what went on was enough to bring tears to even Kurt's eyes.

"Oh my god," she whispered and her own eyes began to tear when she spied Kunimitsu, bloody and shattered on the ground.

They broke apart when she rushed forward to lay her shaking hands upon him. She began closing his wounds and healing all the gashes and scars, but that horrifying Alice technology that had blackened Kira's arm was here again and she couldn't remove the markings invading Kogure. He was twitching now, fighting for control over his body in his last minutes.

"What have they done to you?" Marie choked out, touching his face. "Mitsu…"

Kira hadn't let go of his hand. He wasn't speaking anymore, as though he was already too stricken to express anger or any other strong emotion. With an effort, Kunimitsu turned to him and his voice came out gruff and low. It was the last thing Kira expected to hear.

"I was never angry at my teacher for saving my best friend. I was never angry at Davies for choosing to spare you."

"Kogure… shut the hell up…"

He wouldn't listen. Another violent fit came over him but he pressed on earnestly, needing to have it said. "Kira, your life isn't just your own, do you understand that? So don't be careless with it."

"You're dying you thoughtless bastard. Stop preaching to me."

His laugh came out in a cough and his breath grew ragged. "I reached the finish line first. I win this round Wolf."

"You always were a fool— one self-sacrificing, magnificent fool." Kira's eyes burned. "You saved us, Mitsu."

A solemn look came upon him. "Say it again."

"You saved us."

"I did good." He smiled then slowly shut his eyes, as his body nearly gave in to the peaceful sleep. "Now get out of the way because it's not you I want to look at right now."

Kira reached out to draw Marie back with him then Kurt gave Mahiro a gentle nudge to prod her forward. She came to kneel next to Kunimitsu, taking the hand the Captain had just let go of. She touched his cheek lovingly and Kunimitsu reached up to do the same. Natsume watched them and was thankful for Kurt's solid grip on his shoulder for he felt frailty bearing down on him.

"We'd have made it, you know," Mahiro whispered. "You and me."

"I know," Kunimitsu answered, smiling faintly. He looked over her shoulder to glance briefly at Natsume and Kurt, his eyes conveying the gratitude he was already too weak to express. Then his gaze returned to Mahiro and his grip on her hand grew firm. She understood what he wanted without him having to say it. The two of them vanished.

And they all braced themselves for what came next.

It could have been a minute, a day or a week. Natsume didn't know but for certain time had stopped briefly. When Kunimitsu's Stop Clock Alice finally gave out, Mahiro reappeared bent and broken over his lifeless body. She looked like she'd been crying for years.

Then like many romantic stories of long ago, where the sky weeps when a hero falls, the clouds gathered overhead. But it wasn't to nature or timing's credit but by their Captain's merit. On what should've been a warm day in July, winter came. And so Natsume could remember a summer day when he was eight years old, when what should have been one of the hottest day the Academy had ever known, the sky had wept instead.

It wept ice. That's how Kunimitsu Kogure departed, with snow on a clear morning, surrounded by his friends.

_**

* * *

**_

Present day, Boy's Dormitory, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen

"So that was… wow… did he ever… wow…" Kitsuneme trailed off then finally he seemed to lose all powers of speech. Koko had beaten him on that front. He had lapsed into silence an hour ago. In fact, some time during the story he had suspiciously began swiping at his eyes.

Natsume went over the events in detail. He answered their questions as truthfully as he could. They asked questions about what happened afterwards and he gave them what information he knew. His openness unnerved them, his patience more so. His voice stayed calm throughout the whole narration and maybe that was the most alarming fact of all.

By the end of it, Natsume's throat was parched. He walked over to his fridge to get another bottle of water. By then the exhaustion was overwhelming but that wasn't important to him. He was still mulling over the fact that he had just bared his soul to two of the most unlikely people in school. It was out of character and they all knew it.

But then, ever since he was young, Kira Samushiro and that whole forgotten team always did have a strange effect on him.

"Why won't you let us fight with you?" Koko voiced at last. His tone was filled with guilt and despair and so Natsume knew his story had struck the core. He turned around and Koko pressed on, "I mean… we could've done something. Helped you bear this somehow. Okay, maybe not us. We're pretty useless in gunfire but Ruka could do it. He's got skills too. I'm sure if he were trained—"

Natsume shook his head. "I won't allow it because all of you are stupid enough to do what Kogure did. I'm not giving you that option."

Kitsuneme exhaled. "But look at what you go through."

"I don't want to have to worry about any of you," Natsume said brusquely. "It's easier to just do this alone."

"Is it really?"

"Yes." He paused then said it louder. "Yes."

Koko and Kitsuneme glanced at each other then their gazes slid to the floor, each locked in his own reflections. Natsume finished another water bottle then stared incredulously at his classmates. Really, these two were pushing his hospitality to the absolute limit and he wasn't even known for that in the first place.

"Why don't you two get out?" he said, though not unkindly. "I need to rest—"

"What are we supposed to do with the information you gave us?!" Koko cried. No, he did not like losing composure in front of the coolest kid he'd ever known. He did not want to shout at the person responsible for his safety, the one who made sure he could still have a normal day in school. But Natsume's calmness was maddening.

"Whatever you want to do with it," Natsume returned. He raised an eyebrow. "It's your call."

"But we— I mean, couldn't you just _tell_ us what to do with it?" Kitsuneme asked hopefully.

He snorted. "It's your report. I just laid out everything for you." He walked over to his door and pulled it open. "You got what you needed. You're shooting for an A. It's your call."

"So… you want everyone to know about you and your old Captain?"

He gripped the knob tighter just as they stepped out of his room. Old Captain. He wondered why that felt like an unexpected blow. "I don't know. What do you think?"

_If this was Natsume's idea of a punishment, then he really was a genius._ That's what they were both thinking. To reveal this much then not tell them what to do with the story, well, that was both cruel and unusual. They exchanged a glance, clearly confused, but they exited his room because they knew he really did need to rest. Before they walked off, Koko had one final thing to say.

"I always knew you were strong, Natsume," he choked out. "But I had no idea how much."

Natsume closed his door then leaned his forehead against it with a heavy sigh. He wondered if he would come to regret what he did tonight in the morning. He turned back to his room but instead of heading for bed, he walked over to the window.

It was a harrowing day and it was unbelievable that tomorrow he still had to stand with Ruka in front of Narumi's class to deliver a report that had brought more troubles than he cared to admit. He would tell the class about one of the greatest Alices to ever walk the campus. He'd tell them what he had done while he was here, what he had accomplished and what he had left behind. But he wouldn't tell them how he had gone, because that was personal.

Natsume pulled off the towel from around his shoulders then drew up the window. Barefoot, he stepped out into the cold night and made his way to the rooftop. He let the air cool his head and the serene night wash away the memories he had just relived. The first time he had climbed up there was also five years ago, the night when it had all happened. He was loath to talk about it again, but he knew he would always remember.

_**

* * *

**_

Five years ago, Boy's Dormitory Rooftop, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight

The stars came out bright and beautiful after the unexpected snowstorm. It had lasted until noon, until it became nearly impossible for the Captain to sustain. When he finally let it cease, he had withdrawn from everyone and no one knew where he had gone. Everyone else had left somewhere too, handling their grief in solitude and so Natsume had done the same.

He stared up at the dark heavens, trying to find solace in the pinpoints of light winking back at him. His heart felt heavy but he had stopped crying. At least, if anyone found him now, he wouldn't be such a miserable sight.

The night was quiet but in his head the noises still wouldn't stop. The panic and terror he had felt back at the abandoned building wouldn't leave him. The burning stench threatened to haunt him forever; and the anguish of Mahiro Yotsuga remained etched in his memory leaving him cold and vulnerable.

_You'll make it out Natsume. I promise._

Damn it. His cheeks were wet again. Damn it.

"There you are," a voice suddenly called.

Natsume looked up to see his best friend atop a large eagle. He circled above him before landing, which gave Natsume enough time to swipe a hand over his eyes and to wipe his face on his sleeve. Ruka landed on the rooftop not far off then walked over just as the bird took off again.

"I've been looking for you all afternoon," Ruka said anxiously. "Marie Akagi said… she said I should check on you."

"Well you found me," he said gruffly.

"Are you all right Natsume?"

"Leave me alone," he said, lying down and shutting his eyes.

Ruka exhaled and that sound was eloquent with so many things Natsume didn't want right then: questions, concern and exasperation. Well, he was tired too and if Ruka didn't want to deal with him anymore, he was welcome to leave. But he didn't. Instead, Ruka edged a little closer then sat down next to him. He propped his wrists on his knees.

"We'll go in together."

"That might take a while."

"That's fine."

They were silent. Ruka didn't know what happened but he understood that his friend needed him there, even if he wouldn't say so. It was just one of those things he would never admit. It took Natsume a while to gather his wits. At length, he raised his hand to stare at his palm, as though there was something interesting on the surface of his skin. Then he broke.

"I lost someone today."

Ruka grew still but didn't answer. Young as he was, he had no idea how to respond to the grief he just heard in his best friend's voice.

"We fought together. And now he's gone, just like that." Natsume's throat moved convulsively, the muscles at the base worked fiercely to push back the sob in his voice. "I keep thinking that maybe if I got hurt, if I traded a limb or lost one of my senses… if I didn't come out of that unharmed, we'd have spread our losses and he'd still be alive."

He breathed out. The air left his lungs, leaving it hollow and aching. He turned on his side as tears stung the back of his eyes. The stars could offer him no comfort now because he could barely see them.

"But they said that wasn't my sacrifice. I shouldn't have to suffer. Well, what the hell do they know, right? If they were all willing to die right there, why should I be any different?" His voice broke and Ruka gripped his knees as Natsume went on. "I shouldn't have… I could have…"

He trailed off. The night grew silent again when he stopped speaking. Neither broke the stillness and even if his friend had been crying softly then, Ruka couldn't know for sure because not a single sob reached his ears. When Natsume turned to lie on his back again, his eyes appeared dry though decidedly troubled and bloodshot.

Ruka swallowed. "You'll survive this Natsume. I know you will because you're strong."

"Yeah, I'm strong," Natsume said roughly. Then he glanced at his best friend in sorrow. "But don't you go anywhere."

__

All five of them were on that mission. Four out of five had lived. Three of the five had the fourth form Alice. Two of the three were in their senior year. One out of five was a kid. And that kid was the one that remained.

**

* * *

**

**Q & A**

Please note that I won't be including questions that will be answered or have already been answered in the course of the story.

**_1. In chapter 5, what's in the box? (for freedec12)_**

The box was ever just a box. ;-) Basically, it was only a prop. If it ever becomes more than that, I'll let you know but that will be in a whole other story.

_**2. On chapter 6: ****I think you're exceptionally smart. Unless you googled it, that is. Cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine has to be one of the ****longest words**** I've ever seen in fanfiction. (for QueenTiria)**_

I know it's not a question but this made me smile. I'm afraid I'm going to have to fess up. Yes, I googled it. Chemistry and the Internet rock.

**_3. In chapter 7, are all the weather-related names because of Natsume's temper? (for mountainelements)_**

Yes, that and the fact that he is unpredictable and ever-changing. ;-)

**_4. In chapter 7, Mahiro was probably the first one to design these names, so why is Natsume bent on blaming Kira? (also for freedec12)_**

That's an interesting take on Mahiro's personality and I have to agree that it does seem like something she'd come up with. However, when I was writing that scene, I actually intended all of it to be Kira's ideas just to show more of his playful side.

**_5. Who's who outside Kira's team? (for multiple readers)_**

Here's a quick list, using either real names or codenames. I've also specified the chapter where each character was first mentioned.

* Shinichi Nakajima (Davies / Orion, Chapter 1) - remarkable psychic ability  
* Taro Nakajima (deceased, Chapter 5) - ability to travel through time  
* Kouji (The Grey Soldier, Chapter 2) - ability to control insects  
* Hisashi (Kouji's friend, Chapter 2) - Alice not specified  
* Jade (Chapter 6) – ability to break down objects into the most basic elements  
* Static (Chapter 6) – ability to control electronic objects  
* AC (Chapter 7) – ability to draw out lighting / electricity  
* Sonic (Chapter 11) – ability to create a force field that also works on other Alices  
* Charon (Veidt's henchman, Chapter 11) – ability to generate shock waves  
* Veidt (Chapter 11) – five stars to those who guessed this one— Alice of Invention, basically I wanted to depict what would happen if Hotaru Imai joined the dark side


	13. Catching Fire

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note: **The melancholy undertone will have to continue for another chapter. There will be three time shifts. The scenes set in Alice Academy nine years ago were written in reference to the events first described in Chapter 6. Several other lines were also quoted from previous chapters. I hope you'll be able to recognize them. Ü

Two chapters to go! Again, thank you so much for supporting this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Catching Fire**

_**Present day, Classroom Corridors, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"What do you mean you can't do the report?"

"Exactly that!" Koko said vehemently. "We said we'd research on Kira Samushiro and that's what we did. We discovered many things, great things, things we shouldn't have found out in the first place and now we're screwed!"

"Screwed?"

"If we do this report, our friend will never talk to us again!"

"Which friend?"

"Who else?" Kitsuneme snapped as though he was being stupid. "We can't do the report Mr. Narumi! We just can't!"

Mr. Narumi stared at the two frantic students in front of him with some concern. "Did you find out what happened to Kira Samushiro?"

"Yes!" Koko said, "And the knowledge is _killing_ us."

"Yes, it would have that effect on unsuspecting students," he spoke with sympathy.

Kitsuneme gaped at him. "You knew!" Their teacher simply inclined his head in confirmation. The two of them gawked. "You knew and you let us go through with it! You knew we may very well be risking our lives but you allowed us to continue our research on the Wolf?!"

"Why would you do that? You monster!"

Mr. Narumi held up his hand to stop their outburst then smoothly reached inside the classroom to close the door upon their animated audience waiting inside. He thought the situation would come to something like this and he was rather curious to see how the rest of the story would unfold.

"Kira was a remarkable painter, a Chess Master and an accomplished violinist. He furthered scientific research and was the top student of his class," he summarized with a tinge of pride. "He really was a great Alice, regardless of what he did in his spare time."

The two sputtered. "B-but… N-Natsume—"

"Koko, Kitsuneme, I'm not expecting you to report on the White Wolf because that's not the name you submitted to me." He smiled kindly. "I'm waiting to hear about Kira Samushiro because I know for a fact that he was an unforgettable student. What you report on is your choice, but I would be satisfied just hearing about his achievements as an Alice Academy student."

At this, the two calmed down and color returned to their cheeks. Mr. Narumi smiled then started to open the classroom door. However, Koko seemed to need further assurance.

"So you're not waiting to hear about the Wolf?"

"That's right," he said cheerfully. He stepped inside the classroom then suddenly added in afterthought, "But then, given the hype you've created, I'm sure your classmates are dying to find out about the White Wolf. Hmm, I wonder how you'll get out of that one…"

Mr. Narumi walked to the front of the classroom and merrily greeted everyone. Behind him, Koko and Kitsuneme entered too, looking extremely nauseous again.

* * *

"And that's how Taro Nakajima rescued Lord Clavell despite the 132 years separating them," Mochu finished with a wide grin and a bow. The class applauded as Yuu handed their written report to Mr. Narumi then he and Mochu returned to their seats.

Mr. Narumi marked his grade sheet with a satisfied smile. "That was well written. Good job you two and excellent choice for an alumnus. Taro Nakajima was an outstanding Alice. Plus, he was the favorite teacher of many students. He was well-respected, very well-respected indeed…" He looked up then called out, "Nogi and Hyuuga, you're up next!"

The usual awed silence pervaded the room as the two best looking guys in school trudged to the front of the classroom. However, they didn't begin at once. Ruka seemed to let his best friend take the lead and allowed him to stare at the paper he held for a long time. Nobody prodded them as though everyone understood that Natsume needed time to think. They were all aware of what his attitude had been in the course of this project. If anything, their report was as controversial as Koko and Kitsuneme's will be.

Natsume's eyes briefly scanned the paper Ruka had finished for both of them last night. His friend was a three-star student and so it was little wonder that the project was top grade quality. Both of them had invested time and effort in writing this paper but now Natsume was about to invest something much more valuable.

His past.

For a moment, he debated whether he ought to go through with this. If he walked out right then, no one would dare ask for an explanation. Not even Ruka. He was certain his best friend would forgive him if he decided to chuck this project out the window at the last minute. But then he thought of his old team.

_Remember those who have fallen._

Natsume cleared his throat then began this way, "The clock tower appended to the south wing of the Alice Academy Archives is attributed to a German student, Kurt Segur, who graduated four years ago and left many other landmarks and masterpieces."

Ruka smiled as he realized his friend had just overcome a barrier by talking about his comrades. He doubted if anyone else in the room noted the breakthrough and he kept his silence as he waited for his turn to speak. It was right that Natsume opened because this was partly his story too.

"However, what he had actually done was to finish the work of his close friend who was unable to complete the project." Natsume paused, his gaze running down the page, faltering for the last time. When he continued, there was no more hesitation in his voice. "Few people know that the original architectural designs were from the genius of another student, a year older. He was Kunimitsu Kogure, another great Alice…"

* * *

_**Five years ago, Restricted Building, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

The silence in the room was palpable. To an outsider, it would've been uncomfortable but Kira and Davies were too used to each other to let the stillness signify anything more than the fragile truce that subsisted between them. It was delicate, just as it had been for the past three years since Taro Nakajima died.

Kira read the papers given to him with difficulty. The frown never left his face. But then, it had been his default expression since the night the Stop Clock Alice made his appearance after years of supposed inactivity. That happened two days ago and their team was given one week to recover with only the Captain being called in intermittently. The school wanted everything settled within the week and this was a clean-up job Kira wanted no part of.

At length, he looked up from the papers and leveled Davies with a stony look. "What about the rest of us?"

"You were also injured," Davies said briefly, "Same fire."

"Tch."

With growing distaste, he continued reading the alibi crafted for Kunimitsu Kogure. It barely bore any details and he wondered if that would avert questions or raise even more. The Academy seemed to forget that Kunimitsu was one of the more popular students on campus. His disappearance would be felt.

And grieved.

"You realize that to pull this off, you'll have to set fire to his workshop for real," Kira said gruffly. He tossed the document insolently across the desk.

"Yes," Davies answered without compunction. His lack of remorse grated on the little composure Kira had left.

"And I suppose you expect us to be inside as you do it—"

"Don't be ridiculous," he spoke with a slight frown.

"Just so we can appear injured and maybe emerge as survivors. That should play on the crowd's sympathies—"

"I don't appreciate what you're implying—"

"It's not an implication, it's an indictment!" Kira snapped then found that he couldn't stop. "Our lives have become a dime a dozen to you. It disgusts me how easily you can come up with explanations for the death of one of your students. Kunimitsu had family, do you get that? He had parents waiting for his return and you're bringing him home in ashes."

"I know you're mourning," Davies spoke evenly then he raised a hand to forestall the next angry retort to be born from Kira's lips. "While I cannot speak for the whole faculty, I assure you that we are too. I am too. But you must understand that this is the best way to handle this matter."

"Concealing the truth, more lies, more cover ups, that's all you ever know."

"Would you rather cause havoc in the Academy?" his teacher demanded. "Do you want their existence known so that even the regular students will start to fear them? That's exactly what our enemy wants us to do and I have no intention of satisfying them."

"Well, shouldn't we fear them?" Kira argued. "They're not afraid to murder Alices. They would go after anybody to bring down the school. Just because the other students aren't in the game, it doesn't mean they aren't in any danger."

"Then protect them! You have always been in a position to do so. Use the skills you've acquired for their benefit."

"I can't do it for long," Kira spoke as though the words were wrenched from him. "I'm done, you know I am. The only question left is whether I'll die in five years, ten or tomorrow. I have nothing left in me."

Davies spoke plainly. "But there is still Natsume."

"But this isn't his fight," the Wolf said, his voice hardening even more. "He's only eight years old. He shouldn't get into this at all. I'm imagining his life play out in your hands and I don't like it. You'll rob him of so many things he deserves. It's a hard life."

"Sacrifices need to be made—"

"Is that your justification for everything?" Kira asked in frustration. "How many more of us do you intend to sacrifice to a fight we didn't cause? That's the attitude that got you into this. I'm not surprised these students are coming back to avenge themselves!"

Davies looked at him coolly. He expected his handler to use his Alice then but no such obtrusion came into his mind. "It appears your ideals may be more aligned with theirs. Is this your decision? Are you crossing over and lending your strength to the enemy?"

"That's not what I said," Kira said, insulted that he would even suggest that he side with the people who murdered his best friend. But Davies wasn't done.

"Then which is it then? Are you fighting with us?"

"No—"

"Stand with us or throw in your lot with them. I don't care which but choose a side Kira."

"I shouldn't have to!"

He laughed derisively. "You think you can walk away? They'll hunt you down and all those dear to you. The Academy will be the same. Both sides would want to recruit you. Neither would want you siding with their enemy. You will never be left alone. You'll be safest if you choose a faction. It's either that or be out of commission."

"This is madness."

"This is war," Davies spoke irrevocably. "What you saw out there was the first cannon being fired. It was only the beginning. There will be others after Ironsmith."

Kira's eyes flashed. "Shut up!"

"He was only the first to go."

"No he wasn't!" Kira stood, shaking with rage. "He wasn't the first and you know it. It's the Academy that started this. You've killed people without a second thought. Of course there would be consequences! And here it is. We Alices are about to destroy ourselves in a war of our own creation. It's pathetic."

"Yes, it is," Davies said in a cool tone. He exhaled, suddenly seeming tired. "But washing our hands of the situation is no longer an option. Neither of us started this but we can't deny that we are part of it." His eyes closed as he continued in a soft tone, "And I won't deny that we lost a great fighter in that mission. Ironsmith—"

"He has a name, damn it. Kunimitsu Kogure. Stop calling him by his codename. He wouldn't want to be remembered as that."

"As a great Alice?" Davies spoke, seeming to disagree. "Ironsmith, the Stop Clock Alice— his abilities make him a celebrated student." He paused, evidently rankled. "Why didn't you tell me about his second Alice? If I knew about it—"

"What would you have done?" Kira jeered. "Exploit him? Make an even bigger profit?"

"I'd have given him a device that would bind his fourth form Alice and prevent him from ever using it," Davies declared forcefully. "I would've allowed him to use only the ability that could not kill him. I'd have helped him just as I've always tried to help you. But your doubts have always been misplaced."

"They weren't misplaced when our comrades walked out on us," he flung back. "They weren't misplaced when Taro died."

Davies' hand tightened into a fist. "I made a choice that night."

"He was your brother! That shouldn't have been it!" Kira breathed out, trying to calm himself even when a hundred other retorts sprang to his lips. "Well, we're one for one aren't we? You lost a brother and I did too."

His handler came to his feet and Kira automatically stood on defense for an attack that never came. Something he said must have stung because a tell-tale of emotions seemed to flit rapidly in Davies' eyes. In the end, he said nothing except, "Get out."

"You said we had more to discuss."

"Get out, you ungrateful, arrogant fool," Davies spat out. "You look upon me as though I murdered my brother when the sacrifice he made was as much as my own. It was made to keep you alive and yet you stand here hurling accusations at me."

"I would've _never_ asked you—"

"You forget your place and I let you get away with it, but not tonight when Kogure's death hovers above us like a warning you keep choosing to ignore. Leave now Kira, before I remind you why I was commissioned to handle you."

Kira stood his ground. "Orion—"

"_Get out_." Davies spoke calmly but the words came with a telepathic force that lifted him off his feet and slammed him against the wall next to the door.

The crash shook his bones and Kira could barely regain his balance when he returned to his feet. He glanced at his handler and saw that he had already resumed his seat. He was writing another document, unmindful of the ability he had just employed.

"We'll stage the accident the day after tomorrow," he said without looking up.

Kira stared at him, wondering why this dismissal felt belittling and inappropriate. He knew he ought to say something but Davies wouldn't spare him a glance. Evidently, he was getting ready to lock himself up in that powerful and impenetrable mind of his where no one could reach him. Kira pulled the door open.

"That's fine with me."

When he was gone, Davies stared at the closed door in infuriation. He wondered for the umpteenth time how things had come to this. His student had come a long way but though his skills and talents were honed from Davies' tutelage, he knew that indomitable character owed very little to his guardianship. Somewhere along the way he had lost Kira's trust and he didn't know if that had happened over years of neglect and severity or because of that one mission that had built an insurmountable wall between them.

Davies leaned back on his chair and a familiar ache spread through him as he remembered his fallen brother. Together they had built dreams on those two boys and now only he and Kira remained in a dysfunctional and perplexing relationship. He had begun that dream with a simple statement, a truth he held on to until now.

"_Your student is special."_

"_How so?" his brother had inquired._

_Shinichi Nakajima smiled with pride and amusement. "He's nearly as skilled as mine…"_

Davies' shook his head then he thrust that memory aside though he knew it would continue to haunt him on his weakest moments. It was the curse of being a psychic, of having a mind stronger than what was human. You mercilessly remembered everything.

* * *

This was grief. It had to be.

Natsume sat upon a high branch of the Sakura tree, huddled near the trunk. His head was in his arms as he tried his hardest to blot out the rest of the world. But no matter what he did, the noise just wouldn't stop. The voices were loud and insistent. They would give him no peace.

_The enemy found a weakness… _

_What was it?_

_A kid…_

He tried to breathe normally but there was a pain in his chest that he couldn't ignore. He wanted to believe that it was born from his Alice and it was nothing less than he deserved for what he had done; for what he had not meant to do.

_He died saving me…_

Natsume started coughing. He didn't know if he was having a fit or if he was feigning one to cover the ache that was beginning to outwardly manifest itself. He recognized the voice to be the Captain's and while it echoed nothing more than past lectures and trainings, he saw now that the Wolf had also given him warnings that he had somehow neglected.

_We're a danger only to ourselves…_

_Liar!_ he wanted to shout but there was no one to hear. Was Kira preparing him for this? All this time, did he know that Natsume would come to bear this loss and it would kill him inside?

_You make a mistake, you die. You act rashly, you die. You make wrong decisions, you die and maybe take someone else down with you…_

Early on, Kira had cautioned him against haste and recklessness. He had spoken to Natsume as though the end goal in all this was to survive the school in hopes that a better life awaited all of them outside. But no, he had to pause for that wasn't entirely true. Once, the Wolf had also revealed to him that sacrifices could and would be made. He just wasn't aware that everyone around him had shared in that oath.

_I was ready to die for any of them…_

Natsume pounded on the rough branch with a fist as he viciously pushed back his tears. He was finished weeping. He was much stronger than this. He should be all right. He shouldn't care so much.

_As you are, there's no way you can protect others…_

Damn him and his weakness. Damn Kira for not training him for this. Damn Kunimitsu for throwing away his life for this worthless one.

_Why would he do that?_

_Because he's my first mate…_

Natsume's hand went to a branch. He gripped it tight as he tried to get a hold of himself. Even as he closed his eyes and attempted to even out his breathing all he could see was Ironsmith, back at the briefing room, glancing at him from his chair with a quiet smile as he and Kira made that quick exchange.

_He's ready… _

_I know he is…_

The branch snapped off and he let it fall to the ground. It crashed against the bushes and snapped off dry twigs and leaves that scattered artlessly on the grass. Natsume saw what he had done and was surprised at how sharply his heart tugged at the sight of the fallen shoots. It should mean nothing and yet it seemed to signify everything.

_He said we'd use our gifts to save lives…_

"Arrrgh!" Natsume shouted when he heard the words belonging to Kunimitsu Kogure. With that shout he released a fireball, more powerful than he had intended. It sailed in a wide arc, gaining speed and momentum, before it finally crashed into the quadrangle on the other side of the cobbled path. It damaged the stone and several students shrieked.

Seeing what he had caused, Natsume leapt off the tree and walked away, heading nowhere. He carried with him a tumultuous heart that would not be silent. A hundred lessons repeated themselves in his head, all useless in his time of sorrow. His pain grew and the voices continued to taunt him, as though he had learned nothing in the past months.

_Remember Natsume, without your Alice, you're only human._

* * *

_**Nine years ago, Alice Academy Infirmary, Natsume Hyuuga undiscovered**_

The hospital room was dark. All the lights were out except for the emergency lamps located at the corners of the ceiling. Kunimitsu sat up and glanced at his companions. Next to him was Mahiro Yotsuga, the girl Kira had pulled out of the vortex just that afternoon after the experiment of the new controlling device went haywire. On her other side was Kurt Segur, the surly giant who was also with them at the testing site. Both were sleeping soundly.

Mahiro was turned towards him and in her sleep she looked serene. There was no antagonism there, a complete contradiction of her usual expression in these past weeks since she arrived. Kunimitsu smiled wryly when he remembered his conversation with Kira when they first saw her.

"_The new girl is unfriendly," Kira had said when Mahiro passed by them in the training room. Her head was bowed and she scowled every time someone caught her eye._

_Kunimitsu swiveled around. "Maybe she's just shy."_

"_Shy?" Kira scoffed. "If she's shy she wouldn't have lashed out when someone tried to open the door for her."_

"_Who did that?"_

"_I did," Kira muttered, clearly disgruntled. "She's very bleak."_

"_I don't know, I think she's kind of cute," Kunimitsu shrugged. Kira raised an eyebrow at his careless remark._

"_I didn't know you liked the angsty type," he grinned._

_Kunimitsu frowned. "I don't."_

_His friend chuckled. "Yeah? Well, you seem to like Mahiro Yotsuga well enough. That's something…"_

Her eyes flickered open without warning and Kunimitsu stayed where he was, realizing how stupid it would be to feign sleep now. Their gazes met in quiet recognition of each other. There was no calculation, no sizing up of the enemy; none of the hostile looks they've been taught to sport during their lessons.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking about this afternoon," he quibbled, finally breaking eye contact. "We all nearly died back there, didn't we?"

"Nearly," she repeated then sat up too. "If Samushiro hadn't come after me, I know I'd be gone for sure. Is he really like that?"

"Heroic?" Kunimitsu asked dryly.

"To the point of being stupid," Mahiro wore a sardonic smile. She pulled up her knees to rest her chin upon them. "Still, I am grateful. I didn't think anyone in here would do something like that for me. How long has he been in here?"

He smiled faintly. "Six years."

She looked alarmed. "That long? Poor thing."

"He's okay," Kunimitsu assured her. "He's learned to live with it. Eventually, we all do. I'm sure you'll get used to it too Yotsuga."

She didn't answer at once. Mahiro laid her head on her arms then turned to continue looking at him with a gaze akin to wonder. "That would make things more bearable. So are you and Kira best friends?"

"We don't need the label," he said with a laugh. It made him slightly self-conscious though and so he moved to change the subject. "What did Kira tell you when you were in the vortex together?"

"He said…" she paused then looked up at the ceiling with a funny look on her face. At length she slid a glance at Kunimitsu again and for the first time, he saw her radiant smile. "He said his best friend thought I was cute."

Kunimitsu sucked in his breath and colored immediately. "I'm going to kill him."

Mahiro threw back her head and laughed out loud. Kurt, the gruff leviathan two beds down, shifted with a heavy grunt then boomed, "Go to sleep or let me."

That just made Mahiro laugh harder and Kunimitsu couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

_**Five years ago, Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

It's difficult to get up after you're dealt a fierce blow. When such things happened to Kira, he needed time alone. It had always been that way. If he was troubled, contemplative or despairing, he would seclude himself and drown in his art. The last time it happened was when he isolated himself on the rooftop those many months ago, not long after Natsume had arrived. He produced a masterpiece then, something beautiful born out of his troubles. Somehow, he couldn't do the same now.

_He was your best friend, your greatest rival, your equal._

Kira wasn't sure how much time had passed since his last conversation with Davies. Vaguely he deduced that the sun had fallen and risen twice since then. If that were true, the school was getting ready to carry out their plan that very day and he didn't think he wanted to be around to see Kunimitsu's workshop torched.

_Yet he deferred to you and called you Captain._

Marie had come by the art room a while ago and instead of finding Kira madly toiling on his work, he was lying down on the center of the huge white canvas. He was barefoot and his uniform was in wild disarray. He was staring blankly at the ceiling and the paint cans lined the edge of the canvas, unopened and untouched. She realized he couldn't paint and so the catharsis wouldn't begin.

At first she tried to coax him out. She brought him lunch and he was grateful to all the gods for her kindness. But he wasn't ready to listen and her timing had been horrible. At length she began to plead with him. She asked him to face the others, to come and mourn their friend together. He answered with anger and even though he knew his words were biting, he couldn't stop shouting at her. It felt good to let it out, to pretend that he was misunderstood, that his grief shouldn't be lumped together with that of another because it was greater and deeper and harder to overcome.

"_You're not the only one who lost him." Marie drew a shaky breath. __"And that strength that I admire so much in you, well, people need it right now. Especially Mahiro. You have to go to her because Kunimitsu loved her. If things had been different and something had happened to you, he would've been there for me."_

"_I can't be there for them, can't you see that?" He burst out. "I have no strength to lend them because I'm barely keeping it together. Forgive me for my weakness but I don't deny it."_

_Marie stood her ground. "Kira, do you even know where Natsume is?"_

_A light came to his eyes then, a glimmer of the person he was before his best friend had died. There was concern there. There was life. "No."_

"_Come with me to look for him."_

_Just as quickly as it came, the light flickered out. "No." When he rejected even that, Marie recognized defeat. Kira tried to ignore the contempt that flashed across her face. He willed her to leave now. To go, before he did anything else that might hurt her. She was about to but then she hesitated one more time. _

"_Kunimitsu was your best friend, your greatest rival, your equal. Yet he deferred to you and called you Captain. Think why that suited him." _

_Marie walked out and the doors slammed heavily after her departure. She left him still lying on the blank canvas, barefoot and wild._

Kira continued to stare at the ceiling as Marie's words rang in his ears.

_Think why that suited him._

It suited him, Kira thought cynically, because until the end Kunimitsu thought he was better than him so conceding leadership would mean nothing. And why shouldn't he think that way? Kunimitsu had given him a black eye and Kira had never evened the score. He laughed at the memory now.

It suited him because he trusted Kira unconditionally. Kunimitsu saw him at his lowest moments but he never passed judgment. He believed Kira would always do the right thing in the end though he also understood that he needed to get to that conclusion himself. He had to wonder how that guy had gotten his personality so well.

It suited him because… Kira stopped all the unworthy, self-loathing thoughts then sat up. The wretched and disgraceful way he was acting suddenly registered in painstaking detail.

Kunimitsu was his best friend. That's all the justification either of them ever needed. They didn't count debts. There was no need for reasoning. They called each other to task whenever it was needed. If anything went wrong for one, it was the other's duty to carry on. If Kunimitsu saw him now, he would receive the worst criticism and he would deserve it.

_Your life isn't just your own. Get up you dumbass._

Slowly, Kira came to his feet. It felt a little like picking himself up, forcing strength back into his legs so that they could work again. He stared at the blank canvas beneath him then he walked to the edge to pick up the paint cans. He chose the black paint, the blue and the red. He pried the lids open then carelessly threw entire liters onto the canvas. It created a splash and produced imperfect streaks across the previously immaculate board.

He looked at the mess he made and was inexplicably satisfied. Kira donned his polo shirt then grabbed another small canvas on his way out of the art room. The doors banged closed after his departure, releasing the Wolf back into the campus.

* * *

"What are you working on?"

Kurt lifted the welder's mask. He knew his Captain had been standing there for the past half hour but because he didn't speak, Kurt didn't start a conversation either. In any case, he was used to Kira hanging around in his workshop. He did so whenever he sought company but didn't feel like talking. Kurt knew he found his shop and Kunimitsu's a good place to pass time.

Kurt handed him a flat metal plate. It was strong but pliant. "I'm trying to create a shield that the modified bullets can't penetrate," he explained as he pulled off his gloves.

Kira studied the metal for a while then he laid it on the table. "Your grief is productive Kurt."

He shrugged. "After this, we'll have to start working on controlling devices the enemy can't affect. We need amplifiers and better equipment."

"You're preparing to fight."

"You should be too," Kurt returned.

He went to a shelf and picked out materials to begin forging another plate. Kira watched him in silence. When he settled back on his stool, he worked quietly but there was something unsteady about his hand. Kira knew he only had to wait before the giant spoke of what was troubling him. When he did, the topic wasn't what he expected.

"I've been thinking… the Alice is in our genes, right? So that means it's hereditary. It's biological, even if it could manifest differently in each generation."

"Yes."

"And because of the Academy, all the families— technical, latent, somatic, special ability— come together. Our interactions are kept within a certain circle."

"I guess."

"So if we fight each other… we end up fighting people we know. We fight alumni. We fight friends. We fight family."

"Kurt, I don't know what you're getting at—"

"What happened out there… that was the worst of it, right?" Kira didn't answer. "It has to be." Kurt didn't look up from his work but he continued without pause, "Fighting Alices who used to be on our side. Battling people who went to the same school. Saving a friend. Losing a friend. What we saw out there, that was the worst that could happen if this war breaks out… right?"

"… Yes."

"Good," Kurt said roughly. "We've seen the worst and we survived. So we're ready."

Kira laughed mirthlessly. "Are we?"

"We have to be." He glanced up. "I wouldn't have it otherwise."

"Neither would I."

Kurt stopped what he was doing to look him in the eye. "Wolf, I don't follow you because you kick ass on the field. I do it because you're stupid." Kira's eyes narrowed and Kurt actually chuckled at him. "You're stupid enough to die for someone else; stupid enough to try to bring some order to the tasks they make us do. You let us hide behind you and you justify that by saying you're our Captain. It's idiotic and I'm grateful for it."

"Good to know."

"Kogure has left us," Kurt said solemnly. "We can't bring him back and it's not going to get easier after this. But I'm ready to fight again. Give it time and Yotsuga will be too."

"You're trying to reassure me," Kira realized and his companion shrugged.

"I think it's my turn."

"Thank you."

Kurt grunted then turned back to his project. "But not all of us could be ready for something like this," he said significantly. "Captain, one of us can't help but be eight years old."

* * *

Natsume stood inside Kunimitsu's workshop, at the center of the room where the skylight was. He wasn't sure what he was doing there. Kunimitsu had told him to drop by any time and so here he was. Maybe he came to apologize. Maybe he was looking for comfort. Maybe he was trying to bring himself closer to the finest part of Kunimitsu's stay in the Academy.

There were several clocks in the room. He never gave them much thought before but now they signified so much more. Natsume could hear every ticking sound, every beat and rhythm in that untamed clockwork orchestra. Kunimitsu was alive in here but that knowledge only lent to the portentous beating of his heart. Something inside him twisted and he wanted to believe so badly that it was his Alice instead of grief conquering him. It was crushing. He was ready to explode.

_The pain begins in the chest. At first it's a smarting you can ignore, like a prick of a large needle burying itself under your skin… _

The first attack was wrenched out of him. Natsume blasted at the board that listed Kunimitsu's unfinished works and it fell off the wall.

_After a while it gets worse. The ache spreads through your chest where it burns. It's relentless and it feels like it won't end…_

He fired at the shelves that contained tools and sketches that would soon gather dust because their Master was gone.

_On an advanced stage it eats at you. You don't know where the pain is coming from anymore…_

He turned and shot at the pedestal Kunimitsu employed when he was working. It blew off its hinges, giving him infinitesimal satisfaction.

_You can't breathe. You can hardly think… When it attacks it's torture…_

Insensible, Natsume spun around looking for other objects to vent his anger on and his gaze took in the many sculptures in the room. He stopped when he spotted a small metal sculpture sitting at the table near the window. It was shaped differently but he knew it was the project he had been working on before he had left for the mission. Kunimitsu had evidently fashioned it into something beautiful and recognizable.

_But you're still aware… you're here… you're alive… Then eventually you remember to breathe…_

Natsume gasped for air as it dawned on him, unbearably. Kunimitsu was talking about his pain that day. When he was describing the effects of the fourth form Alice he was talking about his own agony. Not Kira's. It wasn't someone else's burden but his.

_You're left wondering when you have to go through it all over again and if you'll survive it the next time…_

No. That was the pitiful truth. If he had to go through this all over again, if he lost someone important on a mission ever again, it would destroy him.

_You'll make it out Natsume. I promise._

He snarled then fired at the completed art piece, the attack bursting out of him with bare restraint. A trail of frost sailed swiftly after his attack and collided with it before it could hit its target. He whipped around, eyes blazing and he met the cool gaze of his Captain who was watching him with barely hidden sympathy. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there and he didn't care.

"Stop it Natsume."

His fists clenched. There was always that choice: obedience or defiance. The former had gotten him nowhere. The latter would pacify him more. Natsume turned away. He fired successively, aiming for the art pieces again and again in his fury. Kira didn't move from his place but he caught the fire in every direction it took, sparing Ironsmith's works.

"Don't do this."

Again Natsume disobeyed and he sent out a long coiling blaze that snaked around the room, threatening to destroy all the metal pieces on their stands. A wall of ice erupted from the ground, rising and falling as quickly as Natsume's Alice traveled the room. They circled the room twice, the fire hurtling against the hoarfrost and releasing thick vapor in its wake. His Alice couldn't break through Kira's resistance and at length his breath grew slow. He trained his blaze to the ceiling and the Wolf's ice chased after it until the finish.

"Kunimitsu wouldn't want you to do this."

"What do I care about that?!" Natsume shouted, finally breaking his silence. "I didn't want him to die for me either but my wish wasn't heard!"

"Natsume—"

"Why couldn't have you just abandoned me?!" This time the attack was aimed at Kira. The fire was incredible but the Wolf didn't attempt to catch it. He let it slice through the air and only released enough frost to act as a shield before him. The flame fanned out against the cold armor. Natsume growled. "You useless, stupid captain! He was the better fighter. Why was he the sacrifice?"

"Hyuuga," Kira's voice was cold. "Pull yourself together."

"I won't!" Natsume shouted.

He drew out another attack and the Wolf swiftly reacted. Their Alices met in the center of the room, reminiscent of the white and blue display during their first confrontation in the training room those many months ago. This time, Kunimitsu wasn't around to try to stop them and so their powers raged on, gaining momentum as their fury stretched. Natsume gave out first and Kira immediately closed his fist when the fire ceased.

"Stop this Natsume," Kira said as he walked forward. "You mustn't blame yourself for what happened."

Natsume breathed heavily, trying to temper himself but his Captain's words angered him more. Of course, it was his burden to bear. How couldn't it be? Kira could see he was going to contradict again and he was about to say more but Natsume lashed out quickly.

"He knew what it would cause. He shouldn't have done it!" he yelled. A familiar stinging erupted at the back of his eyes, riling him to no end. "That day, he asked me to be careful— me and Sheridan— and I failed him. I got captured and so you had to come after me. I was the mission that night! I was the reason he died!"

"Don't think of it that way—"

"We were all wrong—"

"It's not your fault—"

"I wasn't ready!"

Kira reached Natsume and gripped him by the shoulders. That brought him up short. The air grew thick with the child's remorse and the Captain's despair. They stood unmoving while the pyrokinetic's embers continued to dance around them, surviving the last of the Wolf's winter. It stayed alive but did not burn, personifying the failing strength of its master. Their shared grief had spurned the attacks. Their shared grief brought them there.

Kira bent on one knee so that he could look Natsume in the eye. "I knew you to be ready," he said earnestly, "And you were. No one could deny it."

"But look at what happened! If I only knew better—"

"Listen to me Natsume," he cut in forcefully. "_Nobody_ could've anticipated what happened out there. _Nobody_ was ready for that. I taught you how to run missions. To break in. To disarm. To retrieve. To finish. I didn't teach you to fight for your life because that's screwed up. Nothing could've prepared you for something like that. We were all blindsided and no one's to blame."

"I was sloppy. I made mistakes—"

"They were ready for you. The odds weren't even because you knew nothing about them."

"But Kunimitsu—"

"He made a choice," Kira said then stopped, recognizing the words for what they were. It was his teacher's same defense and it silenced him as the realization hit him, three years delayed. "…So that _we_ could live. I won't cheapen that act by saying it was a mistake."

And that was the end of it. For both of them.

Natsume dropped to the floor, his arms resting on his knees as he let tears of frustration and anger spill out. He pressed his fists to his eyes, trying to regain self-control. He thought the painful part was over but he was wrong. The anguish remained and so he broke down and reverted to the child that he was for a few precious minutes.

A hand came to rest on his head and the eight-year-old boy who was made to live through more horrors than most senior students, collapsed weeping on his Captain's shoulder. The Wolf gathered him in, frost against fire, as his own eyes began to tear.

"It's all right Natsume. I'm not asking you to understand it now but that's how it was." Kira swallowed to get past the lump in his throat. When he began again, he spoke slowly, seeing the irony in what he was about to say. "In time, you'll see. It was the choice he could live with."

* * *

_**Nine years ago, Alice Academy Restricted Building, Natsume Hyuuga undiscovered**_

"For reconnaissance, Samushiro, Kogure and Yotsuga…"

"I'm going with them."

Taro Nakajima glanced up in surprise at the surly boy's announcement. Kira and Kunimitsu looked equally startled and unfortunately the former couldn't quite contain his shock.

"The hell you will—"

Taro flicked a piece of chalk and hit Kira on the forehead to silence him. "Now, why would you want to do that?" Kurt merely shrugged. Their teacher looked over the mission sheet. "Four students for this mission would be extreme."

"Then give us another assignment," Mahiro spoke up, "Something that will take the four of us to finish."

Kunimitsu gaped at her. "I don't think—"

"We could do that," Taro said musingly. He flipped through the papers. "Ah, here you go, a retrieval mission. This should be easy enough."

"We'll do that," Mahiro announced quickly. "Kira will be our Captain and the rest of us will adhere to his plan. It should work."

"Now, wait a minute—" Kira began to protest but Kurt sent him a look that was more threatening than questioning and so he clamped his mouth shut.

"Hmm, Captain… well, it's unorthodox and it's not how we do things but I'm ready to give it a shot. What do you say Wolf?"

Kira met Taro's gaze. If it had been his brother standing there, Shinichi Nakajima would've known all the questions crowding his head.

"You want me to say yes."

"Can you handle it?"

_Can you handle them? _That was his underlying question. Nobody really wanted those two. Kira knew all the stories and he had yet to determine how far they've gone on their training. Besides, the German student scared him because he was damn huge and damn unreadable. But then, this was a challenge and he wasn't about to back down from it. Plus, he'll have Kunimitsu there to help in case anything went awry.

"Why not?" Kira said at last. He stood up to take the envelope Taro was offering him.

Before the teacher let go, he asked seriously and only loud enough for Kira to hear, "Samushiro, could I hold you accountable for these students tonight?"

Seconds ticked by. Kira swept a glance at the three faces looking back at him, their expressions quite indecipherable. He exhaled. "Yes. You'll tell Orion?"

"I'll take care of that."

And so they were dismissed. They headed for the locker room and the three boys prepared their things in silence. Kira and Kunimitsu felt awkward but Kurt Segur didn't look the least bit put off about joining them on the field. The two moved quickly but the giant still finished first and when he passed by them they both backed away in an exaggerated distance. Kunimitsu hit the lockers when Kira held out an arm to shuffle him out of Kurt's way. Kurt paused.

"I'll go on ahead to the rooftop," he said gruffly. He towered over them and looked down in such a condescending way that Kira had to wonder if this student had really acknowledged his leadership in the briefing room.

"Yeah, sure… whatever you want Giant." Kira found himself muttering. When Kurt was gone Kunimitsu started to laugh. "What? It's self-preservation. I don't want to be pulverized before I'm even out on the field."

Kunimitsu closed his locker then made sure Kurt was out of earshot. "Do you see it? Those two trust you after what happened at the experiment."

"Us," he corrected quickly. "They trust us. Man, that's a load."

"But it's pretty cool," Kunimitsu pointed out. "You're responsible for them now."

"Why me?"

"Because, doofus, you vouched for them. Do you think Taro is crazy enough to throw the four of us together if you didn't swear you'll keep us in check? They're testing us."

"Great, just great…"

"Just so you know, I trust you too." So saying, Kunimitsu pulled off his iron necklace then held it out to Kira's confusion. "Here."

"What's this for?"

"Don't give me cause to hit you again," he said plainly. "But if you ever do, at least you'll know I won't be using an iron fist."

"You have to hit me," Kira said sardonically. "How else can you be sure I won't make stupid decisions or act selfish or be a jerk?"

"I trust you Kira," Kunimitsu said again. Then they each grabbed a mask and hurried to join Mahiro and Kurt at the helipad. He sounded certain. "And starting today, you're my Captain too."

* * *

_**Five years ago, Girl's Dormitory, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

Kira went to her last because he knew she would be the hardest. He had to steel himself before he could open her door. When he pushed the wood open, he paused at the entrance the moment he spied her room. He'd only been in there a couple of times before. He remembered the place to be cheery for Mahiro had decorated her room with her personality. She had wallpapered it with catchphrase posters and lunar charts. Her ceiling had mimicked her favorite constellations. She had a dreamcatcher near her headboard, mood candles at the foot of the bed and she had bought rugs and table runners that respected every art and craft known to man.

But today her room was bare. None of it remained and her blank walls still bore the scratches and marks of the adornments she had hastily thrown away. They were gone and Kira knew she had cast them off to another world.

Mahiro was sitting at the corner, curled up in a ball as she hugged her knees close to her chest. She was biting her lip, and tears cascaded down her cheeks not in an endless waterfall but in delicate teardrops that fell in an unpredictable rhythm. The sight squeezed his heart but it wasn't only because she looked so lost and dispirited. It was because she was flickering. Her whole body was fading in and out as though part of her— a significant and physical half— wasn't with him in the room.

"What happened to all your things?" he asked gently as he stepped inside. Mahiro looked up and met his gaze. Her exhaustion was evident and the unsteady wilting continued.

"I packed them up."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"No… but…" She swallowed audibly. "I thought them useless."

"Why?" he asked when he was near enough to say it in a whisper. He knew the answer even before she said it herself.

"I don't believe in anything anymore."

Kira caught her wrist just before she faded away again. He felt the familiar tug of her Alice on his body but Mahiro didn't cross worlds completely, anchoring herself on him.

"Mahiro, I would follow you to another world if I thought I could pull you out. You know that," he spoke earnestly. "But if we go now I'm not sure I'd want to come back either and we'd both be lost."

"So what do we do?" She sounded desperate. She was pale now, almost like a ghost as she threatened to leave the room bodily again.

"Just stay here," Kira said hoarsely. His grip on her wrist tightened. "Stay here and I'll cry with you. You can take whatever strength I have left then we'll recover together."

"Kira, give me something to believe in."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small canvas that bore his latest piece. He unfolded it then held it out to Mahiro.

It was a picture of a man working on a brass pocket watch, its many intricate pieces spread out on the desk in front of him. He held a delicate tool on one hand while the other donned only a glove that hovered above the metal parts. Light filtered in from the window overlooking his table but the rest of his background was haphazard. They were red indistinct streaks, like threads of memories that would not settle but was still exquisite in its wild abandon. The man was absorbed in his work and the smile tracing his features bore an unmistakable likeness.

"I call it 'Ironsmith'."

A hand lifted to Mahiro's lips. She broke down against his shoulder, growing fully corporeal as she pulled the rest of herself back into the room.

For the second time that day, and for the rest of the night, Kira found that part of his role as Captain was to let others cry on his shoulder.

* * *

_**Present day, Alice Academy classroom, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

The class had grown steadily silent as their report went on. The two of them spoke evenly but their tone and words wove a spell around the class, adding magnetism to the fascinating story they were sharing.

"He would have gone on to build other fantastic pieces if his life wasn't cut short at sixteen by an accident that occurred on the grounds." Ruka turned to the Black Cat, prodding him to continue.

"Kunimitsu Kogure died from an unexpected fire that broke out at his own workshop," Natsume spoke solemnly. "He used his Alice to maneuver metal pieces that were able to contain the blaze even though he was caught inside. That fire had triggered a blast and many people could've been killed, myself included, if not for his sacrifice."

He had to pause and his friends picked up the emotion that escaped from him in those few seconds. Ruka immediately came to his rescue. "It happened during his senior year, months before graduation. The school recognized his achievements though and so he was awarded a diploma, making him an Alice Academy graduate in his own right."

Natsume's gaze grew pensive, as though he was just remembering now, not reporting. "Kogure died on the seventeenth of July. History would show that the school had suffered snowfall that morning. It was the only time it ever snowed on a summer day, making the event as unforgettable as his life in the Academy had been."

"His remains were returned to his parents, escorted by a friend. Afterwards, despite his many landmarks and art pieces, the school hardly ever spoke of him again." Ruka glanced at Natsume. "He did a lot for our school but I believe what makes him so great is that he saved several other people who would later become famous Alices with remarkable contributions in their individual fields."

Natsume nodded and for the first time since the whole report began, his expression cleared and an almost wispy smile broke over his features. It tugged on the hearts of many girls in the class.

"I don't know what Taro Nakajima or Eiri Hong achieved but I know for a fact that Kunimitsu Kogure is an Alice Academy Great. He saved my life, and that of his friends. For that, to us, he would never be forgotten. And oh yeah… he also designed the clock tower at the south wing and I know we all still turn to that to know the time."

They ended with a slight nod, a subtle bow from both of them. For a while, nobody spoke then the room suddenly burst into thunderous applause. Evidently, the story of their chosen alumnus had moved every person in the room. It was by far the best report the two of them had ever delivered in their whole student career. After all, the Black Cat always refrained from speaking so much before. This was definitely a first and no one was disappointed.

Natsume ducked his head and it was Ruka who grinned appreciatively at their reaction. He handed the written report to Mr. Narumi who was also busy clapping. Finally, Ruka joined Natsume at the back of the room just as the class settled down again.

"Excellent report! I can't think of a single thing that would have made that more complete and more perfect. Well, it looks like I've been giving out A's all morning." Mr. Narumi's smiled broadened as he marked his course book. "Kokoroyumi and Kitsuneme, let's take it home!"

Koko and Kitsuneme stood up and ambled their way to the front. Silence came over the room again as everyone expected another good story from the last two reporters.

* * *

**Additional Note: **Here's a rough timeline to serve as your guide. I'm counting backwards and assigning Year 0 to the present day in the fanfic. All the events narrated in this story fall somewhere in between the years listed below. If you have questions, you're welcome raise them.

* Year -15 : Natsume Hyuuga undiscovered, Kira Samushiro enters the Academy at age 6

* Year -13 : Natsume Hyuuga undiscovered, Marie Akagi enters the Academy at age 8

* Year -12 : Natsume Hyuuga undiscovered, Kunimitsu Kogure enters the Academy at age 9

* Year -9 : Natsume Hyuuga undiscovered, Mahiro Yotsuga and Kurt Segur enter the Academy at age 11

* Year -5 : Natsume Hyuuga at age 8, enters the Academy and meets Kira Samushiro

* Year -3 : Natsume Hyuuga at age 10, Gakuen Alice canon

* Year 0: Present day, Natsume Hyuuga at age 13, Class B is working on their reports about famous Alice Academy alumni

**Q & A**

_**1. Do you read any fanfiction? (for **__**multiple readers)**_

Yes, I do and I could spend hours going through different fandoms. However, I review sparingly and I rarely bother to log-in when I do. I use a different handle whenever I review anonymously and only leave signed ones under "November Romeo".

_**2. Are you a boy or a girl? (for multiple readers)**_

I'm a girl. I'm amazed at how many people sent me a PM to ask this question. In hopes of averting any confusion, let's just have that said. I'm a nature-loving, coffee-dependent, book-crazy girl who loves cars and college basketball.

_**3. You seem very good at writing mystery and suspense. Why not try your hand at it?**__** (for sweet n simple)**_

Actually, I don't think I'm very good at writing either. Even now, I don't think this story falls under either genre, but it's a pleasant surprise that readers consider it as such. This was a relatively complex piece so I'll be taking a break when it's finished. Ü


	14. From Darkness to Light

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those who reviewed the last few chapters. If not for your encouragement, I wouldn't feel so keen on moving forward.

* * *

**Chapter 14: From Darkness to Light**

_**Present day, Alice Academy classroom, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen **_

Koko and Kitsuneme stood up and ambled their way to the front. Then for a long, evocative minute, neither of them spoke. They looked back at the class seeming both uncertain and fearful. It caused whispers to ripple in the room.

At the back, Natsume sat straight in his chair. His face was carefully blank and his gaze held that practiced detachment, but there was something expectant about the way he stared at them. Ruka sat next to him with the same inscrutable look. Whatever it was that went on in their heads couldn't have been much different from what Koko and Kitsuneme were thinking.

It was their choice, Natsume had said and it was rare that anyone was in such a position. To hold Natsume Hyuuga's secrets, his past, the things he held dear; theirs to share or to safeguard. There was honor in it. There was conviction. Damn it, their own classmate was a legend in the making.

"Kokoroyumi? Kitsuneme? We're waiting," Mr. Narumi prodded.

The two of them exchanged a glance then without discussing, they finally reached a decision. Kitsuneme exhaled, scanned the paper he held one last time then laid it face down on the desk in front of him. He began solemnly, "In the records of the Alice Academy there is a student held in the highest esteem."

"He was everything an Alice should be," Koko put in then smiled fondly as though he was remembering a particularly brilliant story he had just read, "And few could equal the feats he had achieved."

"He was smart and talented, charming and down-to-earth…"

"Compassionate and honorable…"

"He was kind." Kitsuneme looked straight at Natsume then nodded subtly in an unspoken salute. "He was different."

"He was quite perfect," Koko said with finality. He took another deep breath then plunged on, "He hung out with the Special Ability types and would often extol what they could do…"

* * *

_**Five years ago, somewhere outside the Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

The Dangerous Ability class was surrounded. The mob pulled out guns, ready to attack and Sonic went to one knee as he prepared to invoke his Shield Alice. Their enemy fired and a cloud of smoke enveloped the dusty arena. Sonic kept the shield up, defending his team against the heavy artillery while they searched for a way out.

Suddenly, outside the circle, large portions of ice broke through the ground in jagged splinters, cracking the pavement and throwing the temperature below zero. It knocked their enemy off their feet, viciously cut legs while others slammed against the concrete at the surprise attack. Some were caught standing right where the pieces penetrated and they froze on the spot as the cold brutally seeped into their flesh. One large piece of ice splintered a truck in half as it travelled upwards at a staggering height.

Sonic pulled back his shield and he and the Grey Soldier walked forward, expecting to see the Wolf coming to their rescue. They weren't disappointed. He dropped in from the sky at an incredible speed and cushioned his landing with a powerful blast of ice. It cradled his feet right before he hit the asphalt. Even to those who knew him, the Wolf was frightening to behold.

He was out of uniform again, just as he was on every mission he accepted since the day he returned to the roster. He was garbed in black from head to foot, with a long midnight coat and heavy boots to complete the sinister attire. There were no accents on his body, nor trinkets or traces of silver. He had abandoned every controlling device except one: the Wolf mask that was his signature adornment.

"Get down!" Hisashi, the Tank, bellowed and they all took cover, save for the Wolf. He spun around to see what had alarmed his classmates while calling out frost that rose up and surrounded him. It was thick enough to protect him and the attack rebounded.

The Wolf leapt over the fortification he created then started firing successively. Without the devices, his Alice was at its full power and he was able to push himself to the limit. Ice kept rising from the ground, overturning their enemy's position. More shards fell from the cloudless sky while the Wolf himself launched blades at anyone who came near enough. He cut one opponent at the neck then drew blood from everyone else who tried to attack him at close range. The rest of them stood in astonishment as they watched him barrel over a fallen truck then spin wildly as he continued to raise hell. He let loose a snowstorm that effectively took down a hummer jeep. Then his gaze went to the helicopter that was leaving the scene.

The blast was tremendous. It traveled from the ground to the firmament and mercilessly hit the blades. It iced over and the chopper went down in a severe crash. Fire broke out and its passengers raced to exit the helicopter right before it exploded.

Everyone stood agape, Alice and enemy alike. The Wolf stood unmoving in the middle of the wreckage then gave a curt nod so that the rest could finish the job and apprehend their enemies. There was an eerie atmosphere as they did so and the silence was broken only by minute blasts from the vehicles that had been blown up.

The Wolf breathed heavily. Even at a distance they could see his shoulders rising and falling as he brought air into his lungs. He raised his mask halfway to wipe the blood off his lip. He suppressed a cough then pulled the mask down again. Sonic didn't miss the action and looked on with pity. It was just a syndicate they were taking down. Their opponents were human. This had been extreme.

"You didn't have to go that far."

The Wolf ignored him and pulled out a gun to launch his grappling hook. "Tell your leader I'm off to the next site." He fired and his weight was pulled up, sailing away from the scene as quickly as he had arrived. He was off to another mission, seeking blood and violence wherever he went.

His performance gave all of them a shiver. In all his years of conquest, never had the White Wolf seemed so brutal and inhuman. Sonic tried to steady his nerves then turned to regroup with the rest of the Dangerous Ability class just as another team arrived to clean up the scene.

* * *

Davies flipped through the photos given to him with a grim look on his face. The images were horrifying. The theme was more than grotesque.

There was one picture of his student striking a terrorist group with violent hale. There was another of him launching icicles at a mountain of crates and igniting all the explosives inside. There were images of his victims after he was done with them. A couple were left suspended upside down like frozen meat in a warehouse he had turned into a freezer; another had terrible gashes on his arms and legs after shards of ice sliced through; several others suffered severe frostbite, bleeding in places that weren't covered in ice. It was petrifying.

The Wolf had become a force to fear by enemy and ally. Stripped of his controlling devices, he'd become coldly efficient, finishing every mission in record time and always leaving destruction in his wake. He went to mission after mission alone, isolating himself even from Sheridan and Stone Griffin. He never stopped between operations, not even to recuperate. When he returned to the school, he would take his medicine in excess only to set out once more on the same detrimental path.

As his handler it was up to Davies to bring him to heel but there was no such order from the Academy, which meant they actually approved of what he was doing. His actions were never brought forward by his peers either, no matter how much he terrified them. Why should they call attention when he was simply doing his job? But that was it, wasn't it? It never used to be just a job to him.

These were the actions of a man ready to die; a man seeking his death, it looked like. But the boy wasn't selfish, Davies knew that, and that's why he was certain that what spurned these changes wasn't a desire for his own demise but rather a reaction to Ironsmith's. The numbers were clear. For every mission he took on himself, two people could be removed from the roster. The boy was fighting to protect those around him, those he cared about. It was noble but also foolhardy and fruitless.

The door creaked open and Davies looked up to see his student walking into the room. Kira Samushiro pulled off his Wolf mask to reveal a haggard combatant, with a pallid complexion and a vacant look in his eyes. He walked forward and stopped next to a chair but didn't sit down.

"What's my next mission?"

Davies' eyes narrowed at the question. "Go to Calculus."

"What?"

"Attend a student council meeting," he said flatly. He tossed the envelope listing the next batch of operations aside. "Paint a picture, finish a book report. For god's sake, be a student Kira."

His jaw clenched. "Do you think any of that matter now?"

"This is a school," he said with emphasis. "How can you hope to graduate if you skip lessons the rest of the year?"

"Well I'm not leaving, am I?" Kira asked derisively. He raised a hand to his lips to mask a cough. "What use is any of that to me?"

"You're a senior. You're very close to the finish—"

"You said so yourself, we're about to face a war," he broke in. "And I'm expected to take part in it. So what use are calculus, science, art and literature to me? What use is all that when I'll only be needed for my skills as a fighter?"

Davies stopped. His gaze grew searching, looking for signs that the boy before him didn't have such a low estimation of his own worth. "I want you to fight with us but not like this. I do not need a man predisposed to die at the frontline. You cannot lead a faction if you have no heart for this."

"How much heart do you need?" Kira asked. There was something erratic about the way he stood. His hand moved to grip a chair to hold himself steady as the argument stretched. "I'm ready to die for the cause Davies. It doesn't get any more passionate than that."

"If you go out there prepared to die, then you become our weak flank."

"Don't the records show otherwise?" he countered in a hoarse voice. "I took down two syndicates in the past week. I accepted fourteen missions and each one was a success. You should be pleased with me. I've added millions to the Academy's coffers."

"That's not all that matters here. Listen to me Kira—"

"Have you dealt with Veidt?" he interrupted. When Davies kept silent, the boy's gaze grew mocking. "He's still alive, isn't he? He killed a student but the Academy's not castigating him because he may still be worth a profit. Given that, can you honestly tell me that the bottomline isn't what matters to this school?"

"Veidt is not for you to judge."

"Why? Because I'm not a school authority?"

"Because you don't know his story," Davies said gravely. "You don't know mine. Until you do, you have no right to pass judgment. There are other things at play here."

"You're right," Kira agreed with a cynical smile. He coughed again. "And until I reach a rank where I'll be allowed to know those things, I'll do what I'm bidden. I'll do what I can and that's to go on these missions and protect the people I have left."

"At what cost?"

"My own life."

"And you see nothing wrong with that?"

"It's mine to lose," Kira said with conviction. "It's mine to play out as I choose. As long as I deliver, you won't think of removing me from the roster."

"Is that what this is about?"

His student looked back at him with sunken eyes. The hand on the chair tightened. "You're right, I'm very close to the finish, but I'm not crossing the line with the rest of my friends. I've accepted that. What more do you want from me Davies?"

"I want you to want to live."

But to that he made no reply.

That's when Davies knew there was no convincing him. Kira knew as well as his teacher did that he was nearing the end of his rope and like any seasoned fighter, he was determined to die in battle and spare as many of his friends as he could. But that was never the future Davies had imagined for him. He knew Kira's health was deplorable but he had hoped this brilliant student would live his last days fighting for a future. This wasn't the place to give him back that hope. He needed to speak with someone who could still reach out to Kira. Someone he would listen to.

_I have to get him out of here._

In the midst of those reflections, Kira suddenly lurched as a fierce cough ripped out of him. He bent forward, catching the blood that erupted from his lips as air was expelled abnormally from his lungs. Kira staggered backwards then the strength in his legs was finally expended. He blacked out before he even hit the floor and so he didn't know that Davies had shot to his feet and swiftly caught him with his Alice.

His teacher punched the intercom. "Call a doctor in here. Quickly!"

* * *

_There are many layers to this dream._

Natsume looked around when he heard the voice. He was standing inside the training room, at the first station of the obstacle course and was just about to begin. He glanced towards the viewing deck to spy Mahiro and Kurt. They looked at him in question, seeing his momentary pause.

"Are you okay?"

His hand went to his ear. He removed the receiver, tugged on his lobe self-consciously then returned the small radio.

"Fine," he muttered to the receiver. "I think I crossed another frequency."

"Shall we begin?"

Natsume looked up again then scowled as another person entered the tech room to join his teammates. He didn't have much interaction with him but because the Wolf never taught him to trust Davies, he never thought of doing so. He growled, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Hush Natsume," Mahiro said, a clear warning in her tone. Like all the other students in the Dangerous Ability class, she knew the man wasn't one to trifle with.

"Hello Natsume," Davies spoke clearly into the microphone. He repeated, "Shall we begin?"

_I've come to talk to you._

The added statement meant only for him to hear caused mistrust to spread through Natsume. He looked uncomfortably towards his team, trying to communicate his uncertainty but neither Kurt nor Mahiro showed any signs that they picked it up. Davies leveled him with a stare that indicated he was expecting Natsume to keep up his end of the charade.

"Okay," he said hesitantly. _What do you want?_

"Good. Time commences on your signal," the teacher spoke out loud. _I've taken every precaution I could think of to approach you without suspicion._

"Start the count in three… two…" Natsume spoke through gritted teeth. _Why would you need to do that? _"One!" And he started running.

"Why don't we try something new today?" Davies said as Natsume went through the first string of exercises. _It's for both our safety. Why do you look so troubled?_

"That's no problem with me." _I don't trust you._

"Have you gone through the mirrors before?" _Would you trust me a little if you knew I've been watching over you all this time?_

"No." _No._

"Then now's a good time to see how you'll do." Davies punched a button and the room specifications changed. _I'm not going to harm you._

"Fine." _But I still don't trust you._

Natsume vaulted over a locker then took in his changing surroundings. When the images settled, he saw that he was inside a room with wall to wall mirrors. His own reflection stared back at him and he found it disconcerting to be glowering at himself.

Davies continued the two conversations, somewhat confusing Natsume as he tried to keep up with both discourses while he went through the mirror maze. Seeing multiple images of himself moving simultaneously was perplexing but he pushed through doors and overcame obstacles with resolve, more bothered by Davies' persistent voice than the hurdles before him.

"When did you last see your teacher?" _The Wolf is out of commission again._

"Not for a week now." _What is that to me?_

"How have you fared in his absence?" _It may be permanent._

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't need that bloke." _Why? Is he dying?_

"I thought you would say that." _He's been dying since I first met him. We ran some tests. We don't expect him to reach thirty years old._

"Why are you talking to me about him?" Natsume suddenly snapped. His step had faltered at Davies' words and so he went with the tumble and evaded a projectile.

"Because your time together is nearly up." _And I know you're aware of that. I speak to you so that you may understand._

Natsume didn't answer. He pushed through another door then sped down a steep incline. His image matched his movements and he was distracted at the way the light bounced off the reflective surface, giving his expression strange lines of sadness and regret. It was a trick of the light, or so he told himself.

"You're very like him," Davies commented. _You must be sick of hearing it but those of us who've known Kira for years recognize it. _"Sometimes I think you may be stronger but only time will prove that."

"I'm going to be better than him." _I'm going to be the best there ever was._

"And that's what the Academy expects of you." _The best what? Whatever yardstick you're using, I hope it's one that matters to you._

Natsume was moving at a break neck speed now. The light coming from unseen sources grew wild, casting diversions as they rebounded off the mirrors. As he moved, Natsume saw his reflection waver, shimmer and change. He faltered for a second time when he found himself running side by side a scrawny boy with large spectacles perched on his nose. His silver hair fell wildly over his eyes but Natsume recognized the obstinate look he wore as his own. The boy was racing him and Natsume gave a burst of speed but there was no way to lose him because he was looking at himself, a full generation ago. They jumped together, ran together and landed at the same time.

"Why did you really come here?" Natsume asked. He stopped right before the next hurdle. The boy, pale and gaunt, stopped with him. They faced each other with equal menace but Natsume knew that the boy's eyes were far more lifeless than his. His expression was terrible, as hostile and ferocious as a wolf.

"You have the greatest leverage on him." _I've known it for a while now._

"You're wrong," Natsume argued. _There are other people that matter to him. There are many who are precious to him._

"None of them could sway him the way you could." _Because your fates are tied together. He will understand it, if it comes from you._

"What do you mean?"

The reflections changed again. To Kunimitsu. To Kira. To a few more people in between. Then it settled on his reflection: eight years old, but an old soul. Natsume reached out and touched the mirror, his hand laid open palm against the surface. He was braced against himself.

"Who were those people?" _Did you just show me—?_

"More friends." _They were stricken like you and Kira. They died by their gifts. _"The last was Tetsuya Hong, a good friend I've said goodbye to."

His hand formed a fist. Then he pounded against the surface. The mirror came crashing down and Natsume stepped backwards just as the whole room began to fall apart. He was back in the training room. He was looking at Kurt and Mahiro. He was searching for Davies but he had already left the room. The mirrors had crashed into a million pieces, impossible to put back together. Each piece reflected a different face, hundreds of Alices that had gone before. Then the room swam and settled, and he was on every jagged piece littering the floor.

_I've lost too many people already. And that's why I've come to you._

And then Natsume woke up.

The training room was gone. He was inside the study hall and Mahiro was shaking his shoulder gently to rouse him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the last vestiges of sleep. He realized his head had been lying upon a thick catalogue someone had left on the table.

"Are you okay?" Mahiro asked worriedly.

"Fine," Natsume mumbled. He picked up the catalogue absently then flipped it over in his hands. He was too muddled to make sense of all of it.

"What have you got there?"

He held out the package to Kurt, feeling stupid. It had been a dream; a dream of a dual conversation during a simulated training in his head. Evidently, Davies was serious when he said he had taken every precaution but he had still gotten his point across, sharply and effectively. Kira had been right. Davies was dangerous even without the physical skill.

"Geneva," Mahiro read over Kurt's shoulder. "A research center on Alice Genetics." Her gaze went to him in concern. "Are you going to Europe?"

"No, not me."

"Kira," Kurt grunted, as he pulled out a sealed envelope addressed to their Captain. "Where did you get these?"

_There are many layers to this dream._

Natsume glanced towards the mezzanine and saw Davies looking towards them. A faint smile was on his lips. He spoke gently in Natsume's head, leaving final instructions with regards to the letter. Then he gave a subtle nod and headed for the exit, his job finished.

"A teacher."

And that's when Natsume knew what he should do.

* * *

There was an insistent tapping on his forehead. It came intermittently but it was constant nonetheless. It was waking him up in the most annoying way possible.

Kira's eyes opened to find Natsume standing not far from where he lay. He was busy launching little paper projectiles. His ammunition was lined up in a row on the bed's service tray and he was flicking them successively at his mentor.

Kira burst out, "What are—?" He coughed when one of the projectiles sailed into his mouth.

"Bull's eye!" Natsume exclaimed. "Bet you wish my aim was off then!"

Kira spat out the ball then reached out to wring his neck but he smoothly leapt away. "Come back here, you little squirt."

Natsume snickered. He launched a snowball and the kid quickly met it with fire. A small explosion lit up the room and that brought the elder back to sense. He looked around quickly to note his surroundings. They were inside the infirmary and familiar contraptions were once again hooked up to his body. All the lights in the room were out, which meant Natsume had been firing at him accurately with only the light of the moon to guide him. The window was wide open, letting the cool air in. The kid's presence and what it implied was easy enough to read.

"You snuck in here?" Kira pushed himself up, cradling an arm with a large needle stuck through. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"It's not stupid," Natsume shot back. "I wouldn't have to go through the trouble if you didn't land yourself in here."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Two days. You were absent for a full week then we just got news that you're in the clinic." Natsume walked forward then stopped at a distance to fire three consecutive paper pellets, hitting him precisely each time.

"Stop that!"

"Idiot," he hissed. "What were you trying to pull? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" He punctuated each word by flicking his little bullets.

"Natsume—"

"What's the deal about leaving me behind?" he went on without pause. "Did you think I'd be grateful? Do you think it was fun seeing you do that to yourself?"

"Would you quit it?" Kira growled.

Instead of listening to him, Natsume flicked another paper ball, this time launching it with fire. Kira gaped as it came at him and bounced on his cheek, leaving a scorch mark.

"Foul!" he yelped. "You little monster!"

Natsume looked at him scornfully. "Yeah? Well what are you going to do about it? You wore yourself out so now you can't come after me. Loser!"

Kira heard the just anger in his tone. Natsume sounded more hurt than affronted and he could understand why. "You've made your point Natsume. That's enough."

"You're such a jerk!" he continued, unable to hold back. He launched another flaming projectile but this time it frosted over and rolled harmlessly on the blanket.

"That's enough," Kira repeated. "I'm sorry."

Natsume grunted then he stopped. Kira smiled. In the last few months, he came to understand that a request for forgiveness went further with the boy than reason or argument. Thus, despite his immense pride, Kira took it upon himself to apologize first whenever it was warranted.

The kid stepped backwards until he was near the bureau positioned at the far wall. Then he leapt up to take a seat on the topmost level. The jump was smooth and he hardly disturbed the objects laid on the chest. For a long while, Natsume studied him.

"What are you doing here?" he prodded when the silence stretched. "Surely, it's not only because you were worried about me."

Natsume took a breath. "Davies told me they checked your vitals." Kira's eyebrows shot up. He didn't expect that answer.

"Oh?"

"They ran some tests when you were out cold."

"Did I ace it?" he asked in good humor.

"They don't think you'll live to see thirty."

His mouth became a grim line. "He shouldn't have told you that."

"He told me because he wanted me to know what's happened to you in the ten years you've been in this school," Natsume spoke quietly. "He said you were dying. He said you were dying since you were a little boy."

"That's true enough."

"So that got me thinking." He pulled up his leg and propped it against the wood. "Will I be the same? Will I die before I'm thirty?"

Kira frowned. "No, it doesn't work that way."

"If I live the way you did, if I go on the same missions, make the same sacrifices and push myself with the same skills, it stands to reason that I would end up in the same state by the time I graduate."

"You shouldn't talk like that."

Natsume spoke carefully, "Davies also showed me this research center that tries to help people like us. But apparently you refused to go there."

Kira's frown deepened, realizing what his teacher was probably driving at when he had spoken with Natsume. "Of course, I refused. I'm not about to leave the rest of you behind."

"Do you think that's what we want?"

"I'm not abandoning you, Natsume."

He surprised Kira when he leapt off the bureau to stand at the foot of the bed. He kept his head bowed, as though what he was about to say was difficult for him. "If there was a chance for me to live, wouldn't you want it for me?"

"Badly."

"Then why won't you do this?"

"Are you trying to use reverse psychology on me?" Kira asked in annoyance.

"No, I'm not." He raised his head and met his teacher's gaze. Kira saw the glint of purpose in his eyes. "I'm saying you're my chance to live."

"Natsume—"

"You are," he cut in forcefully. "If you stay, it just means we both die. If you go, then we both get a chance to survive."

"It's not that simple."

"What's complicated about it? You're done here. You stay any longer and you might not see your next birthday." His tone grew earnest. "If you need someone to protect the others, I'm here. If you need a replacement—"

"You're not a replacement," Kira broke in. "You're way too good to be just that."

"Do you trust me? Do you believe that I can do this?"

"I believe there's no telling what heights you'll reach."

"Then go on and leave." Fists formed at his sides. "I swear I'll be all right. Find _us_ a cure, get yourself healed then get me out of here."

Kira held his gaze then eventually looked away, not wanting Natsume to see the sentiment his words brought. The boy's speech was moving, undeniably compelling. What unnerved him even more was the fact that Natsume wasn't arguing with him about this. He was simply asking.

Natsume cleared his throat then held out a sealed envelope. "Davies asked me to give this to you. He said if you're determined to condemn your enemy, you should at least have all the facts."

Kira took the letter and Natsume quickly spun around and headed for the window. He didn't expect to hear his Kira's decision that night. But he had said his part, summoning courage because it was called for. Mustering confidence he didn't really feel.

Kira watched Natsume put one foot on the ledge, ready to leap out like a nimble animal. He was determined to face the Academy. He would outsmart them. He would survive them. But there were still so many things he did not know and that was why Kira was so against leaving him behind.

"The Academy will try to break you," he voiced before Natsume could jump out. "They'll break you in a hundred different ways over and over. They'll break you so hard and so thoroughly that you won't know how to put yourself back together again."

"You endured it."

"You could too," Kira said with certainty. "That much I know. But I had hoped I could stay on long enough so that you wouldn't have to."

Natsume looked over his shoulder, gripping the ledge for all the support it offered. "The painting, 'His Dark, Kind Soul', were you referring to your soul or what's to become of mine?"

"Does it matter?"

He paused to think it over then shook his head. "I guess not."

Then Natsume leapt and was gone.

Later that same night, Kira stood by the window, gazing upon the quiet grounds. It was odd for him to look upon the same campus he'd been seeing for ten years and somehow feel hope. His mind went over Natsume's visit and the words contained in Davies' letter that now lay open on the bureau. Both had struck a chord; Natsume's earnest, persistent appeal more so. It all felt so significant, like he'd been reading the same passage over and over but was only learning to appreciate the words.

Davies' story. Veidt's story. His story. And soon, Natsume's.

There would be common themes in them but it was the differences that would spell out grandeur. They were all part of the same class. They all played the same game. But the story could end differently each time. It could end better each time.

Kunimitsu once posed an important question when they were discussing the possibility of finding a cure through this research. When this option first presented itself, they had argued indiscreetly in his workshop and his best friend, having picked up his despair, quickly demanded his reasons for refusing treatment when the opportunity finally came.

_Is the whole Dangerous Ability Class damned to you? _

_No_, Kira thought now. _And I was wrong to ever think that. _They did not live their lives above reproach and they had grave transgressions but they all deserved a chance to atone for it. He wasn't about to take the same path as Veidt. He would build on what Davies had begun. He would make things right for Natsume when his time came. Kira would spend the rest of his life seeking absolution for his sins but that only meant one thing.

He still had a soul to be saved.

* * *

When Kira finally got out of the infirmary, he went to the detention center first, seeking closure before moving on. He nodded to the two guards posted at the entry before closing the door with a quiet click of the lock. It had been three weeks since Kogure passed away, three weeks since he last saw this man. He was beyond Kira's wrath for he was under the protection of the Academy while his interrogation was going on, but thanks to Davies' letter he now knew how to strike the man and he was about to do so and make him bleed.

Veidt was sitting on a chair inside the sparsely furnished room. He was positioned at the center, at least two meters away from every other piece of furniture. Kira's practiced eye traced the black line drawn from floor to ceiling. He took a chair and dragged it to the edge of the line. Veidt looked up and raised an eyebrow in amusement for the Wolf had dared to sit two feet away from him. Kira didn't return the look though. Instead his gaze was calculating, fierce and loathing.

"Have you come to gloat or to commiserate? Perhaps you'd like to beat me up again for the death of your friend. I'm up for the exercise."

Kira didn't move. He didn't flinch, and when he began he spoke in a dead tone. "Tadahiko Kawahara, Alice of Invention, Alice Festival Awardee, cycle 52. You were one of the brightest students in your class, second only to one: Shinichi Nakajima."

Veidt's eyes flashed. "Shut up."

"They put you in the Dangerous Ability class in your sophomore year. It was a backroom team. You wanted to be the best though so you tried to go beyond what the Academy asked of you. Your group pioneered the use of controlling devices."

"I said shut up!" Veidt shot to his feet and tried to attack but the technology on the area he was placed in prevented him from going beyond the black line.

"But your prototype had a major defect," Kira continued mercilessly. "The device you created wasn't feasible. Halfway through the test, the electricity went straight to the skull and drove its subject insane. They grew violent. That experiment was a failure."

"Stop it… just stop talking…" He was pleading now but Kira didn't listen.

"Orion was there that day. He killed many of the subjects on the orders of the Academy. He finished them off before you could have the chance to correct your mistake. It was a massacre on both your hands."

"It wasn't right. I could've done something! He shouldn't have stepped in like that!" Veidt had his head in his hands. He was mumbling things Kira didn't catch and he didn't care to. "Why are you saying these things to me?"

"I wanted to understand you," he said plainly. "Understand what drove you to do these things so that I never become like you. It wasn't just about Orion, was it? You hated the school because it turned you into a monster."

"You weren't there. You don't know…"

"I know because I tried to be different." Kira leaned his arms on his knees, staring intently at Veidt. "Were you told that the study continued in the Academy? The experiments pursued and I volunteered to stand guard on the sidelines in the same way Orion did. My teacher sent me there to prevent a slaughter from happening again. When the tests took a horrifying turn I tried to spare all the subjects. Mahiro, Kurt and Kunimitsu were among them. That's where I found my team."

Veidt's head came up and he gazed sullenly at Kira. He looked pathetic but nothing about this man could ever wrench pity from the Wolf. He went on harshly, hoping that every word would drive a stake into the man's heart.

"They survived that day but you came along four years later and put them all in danger again. Their lives were supposed to be your absolution but you didn't realize it. You didn't know. Because unlike my teacher, you, Tadahiko Kawahara, didn't learn."

Kira came to his feet, his piece finally finished. When he reached the door, he looked back at the broken man that used to be a respected genius in the school. Veidt wasn't moving. He looked absolutely destroyed.

"There are others like me…" he muttered. "Others who will also have reasons…"

"I will know all their stories," Kira said irrevocably. "I will understand their motives and humanize them. In that way, I won't see them as monsters and more of us will survive this war."

Veidt dared to meet his gaze. Evidently there were many things he wanted to say but he held them back, recognizing the ferocity in the Wolf's eyes. He bared his teeth in a jeering smile. "You may have the right idea. Too bad you're slated to die soon. Goodbye Kira Samushiro."

The Wolf's jaw hardened as he remembered Kunimitsu again. "Don't talk to me. I hate you."

* * *

There were always several things going on at the Alice Academy. After all, they were a school, a town and a whole community. The campus itself is always alive with activity as students and adults go about their business. People talk and laugh. Students review their lessons or entertain themselves with their hobbies. The teachers go over their class books and grade papers. Those in Central Town sell their wares or do what they do to earn their keep. They move, they live, they make the most of every minute of the day.

But one afternoon, they all paused.

There was music in the air, strong and fine, filled with the violinist's intent as he played a spellbinding song. The beginning measures gripped the heart and the rest of the notes tumbled forth and landed softly on the ears of his listeners. Everyone who heard stopped what they were doing. People turned to face the melody, to the quadrangle where the musician stood at the center, plying his bow skilfully while others looked on in pleasure and admiration. It would be the last time they would hear him, though few had realized it then.

If she'd been asked, Marie Akagi would've told them that the musician was playing Vitali's "Chaconne", a piece he'd learned when he was eight years old and he needed something to unload his sorrow. He played it now, earnest and true but the significance of the performance fell heavily upon those dear to him. Mahiro shed a tear. Kurt drew open his workshop door. Marie left her classroom, her own musical score in hand.

Davies stood transfixed in his office. He was aware of the surprise visit paid to their detainee and so he understood that the music filling the room conveyed sadness but also liberation. This was the boy's answer to the unspoken question posed to him. His student was ready to take flight.

Natsume was sitting at the base of the Sakura tree when the first notes invaded the air. Ruka was with him, gently playing with his pet rabbit while his companion slept with a comic book over his head. At the sound of the beautiful violin, he sat up, pulling the book off in a hurried motion. He came to his feet and so Ruka stood up too.

"Is it Kira?" Ruka asked.

Natsume stood stiffly. Though he lacked prowess in music, he understood the sound as well as Davies did and so he nodded to his best friend. "He's saying goodbye."

* * *

Veidt walked down the hall after a long and satisfying negotiation with the Academy. A malevolent smile lingered on his lips as he thought of the outcome of the talks. Despite the evidence against him, the Wolf's testimony and the tragedy caused, Tadahiko Kawahara was about to walk free. The thought was enough to banish any bitterness brought on by the Wolf's verbal attacks.

He had played his cards right. Before trying to take on the Alice Academy, he built a long and untainted reputation as the President of Kawahara Telco Inc. If the Academy punished him, they would cause uproar in the business community for he had no intention of going quietly. The school would make powerful enemies and his corporate allies would break ties with them. Thus, in the end, Veidt was going to win this game. They had their ways but he did too. After all, it was one of the things he learned in the Academy. It was always about business.

He turned the corner, mulling over the only disappointing fact about that meeting. Orion hadn't bothered to show up. Evidently, the man was determined to have nothing to do with him. It didn't surprise him. As Davies, he had mellowed out in the recent years. Age had turned him into a coward. Still, Veidt would've wanted to taunt the man to his face.

He walked into the new room given to him, with his two guards close behind. Pending his imminent release, he was assigned to much more comfortable sleeping quarters. It had been part of the bargain, a symbol of his triumph. One of the guards removed his handcuffs. The other switched on the lights.

And the room suddenly exploded.

Across the campus, in the high school dormitory, Kira Samushiro walked into his own bedroom, physically and emotionally weary. When he opened his door, he was met by Chopin's "Tristesse" playing over his speakers and its melody filled the room with its name. He stopped at the threshold when he saw Marie lying down on the window seat, curled on her side bathing in the moonlight spilling in from the gardens. She was fast asleep with her arm hanging on the edge of the seat, leading to a discarded musical score on the floor.

He walked to her, lowering the volume of the Etude when he passed by the sound system. He bent on one knee and picked up the score then idly took her hand to guide it back on the seat beneath the thin shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders. He sat on the floor next to her, unconsciously memorizing her face as he reached out to trace her cheek. She stirred but did not reject his touch. Kira stayed where he was, momentarily and willingly rapt.

At length, he rose to press a kiss to her temple, lingering for as long as he dared. When he felt her wake he moved his lips to her ear. "I'm here, love."

* * *

_**Present day, Alice Academy classroom, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"There is only one— one with the name…"

"One with the legend…"

"One with the Alice kissed by Winter…"

"The White Wolf: Kira Samushiro," Koko spoke irrevocably. He exhaled then dared to look back at the class. They were all staring blankly at the reporters and for a long while everyone was quiet.

At length, Mochu called out in confusion, "Is that it?"

"Yup."

That triggered the murmurs. For a while their report kept everyone in spellbound silence but it was far from satisfying. It barely bore any details. It was baffling. It was incomplete. The reporters swallowed when they realized everyone was gearing up to begin an inquisition. Mr. Narumi didn't say anything in their defense though he sat at the back of the classroom with a thoughtful smile.

"So what happened to him?" one classmate demanded.

"He… left."

"Did he die?" another classmate inquired.

"No."

"So where is he?"

"We don't know."

"Then how can you be sure he's alive?"

"Oh just quit it," Kitsuneme said irritably. "The report isn't whether he lived or died. What's more important is what he actually did with his life."

"You didn't say much about that either," another boy pointed out. "You didn't even talk about his accomplishments."

"He contributed to Metagenomics and was a genius at art, music and chess. He gave impromptu violin concertos and held art exhibits when he felt like it. He won trophies and received special awards for his services as a Class Representative." Koko said all this with one breath. "Seriously people, what more do you want from him?"

"What did he do in the Dangerous Ability class?"

Koko and Kitsuneme froze. Their eyes lifted significantly to spy the Black Cat but he looked uninterested and obviously had no intention of jumping into the fray. They were on their own and people were getting restive. What do they do?

At this point, Mr. Narumi stood up and people turned towards him. He was holding his grade book against his leg and still wore that quiet smile.

"Koko, Kitsuneme, when did Kira Samushiro win an achievement award?"

"In his sophomore year," Kitsuneme replied quickly, "After winning the Black and White Tournament five years in a row."

"He also received one for his study on Metagenomics," Koko put in. "His benefactor vouched for his paper and it was submitted to a research center in Geneva."

Narumi made a mark on his paper then he fired questions successively while Koko and Kitsuneme answered in equal measure.

"Why did he study Metagenomics?"

"Having a fourth form Alice spurned his interest in Genetics. He chose that specialization because he believed in its potential for scientific breakthroughs."

"Name three of his high school teachers."

"Taro Nakajima for Earth Science, Coach Kanzaki for individual sports and Dr. Schubert for Chemistry Lab."

"Was he consistently at the top of his class?"

"Almost. There was a fluke in his second year in high school. A girl took the top spot."

"Was he more famous as a violinist or as an artist?"

"It's hard to say. He gave up the orchestra when he hit high school but still performed a violin concerto in one of the Alice Festivals."

"He continued painting though. His masterpiece hung in the Alice Academy Theater for two years. Today it can be found in the museum."

Mr. Narumi nodded in approval. Then he stopped making notes and leveled them with a significant gaze.

"What did he do in the Dangerous Ability class?"

Koko and Kitsuneme exchanged a look then hung their heads. "…We don't know."

"As I thought," their teacher smiled. He hummed mysteriously and his pencil made a scratching noise as he scribbled. "I'm ready to grade you…" He held up his grade book as though to study it closely. "For that dismal oral report, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you two a D."

Koko exhaled. That wasn't bad. It was one step up from a downright failure. Kitsuneme looked equally relieved but Mr. Narumi wasn't done.

"However, for the Q and A portion just now, for answering all questions but one, I'm giving you a B plus."

That came out to a C! It was more than what they expected. Their classmates started whispering while Koko and Kitsuneme were ready to jump into each other's arms for joy. However, Mr. Narumi still wasn't finished.

"I'm awarding you an additional ten points for this extensive written report…"

They gaped then Mr. Narumi pulled out a sheaf of paper haphazardly tucked into the pages of their report. It trailed to the ground and covered at least three feet.

"Five more points for this ridiculously detailed timeline…"

"Oh wow," one girl murmured as Mr. Narumi continued to flip through their report. Koko and Kitsuneme's eyes widened when they realized there was more.

"And an additional five points…"

"For what?" another classmate balked.

Mr. Narumi glanced up and smiled meaningfully. "For that excellent campus diorama that you didn't use." He ticked off his grade sheet then looked pleased with himself. "And that puts your grade within the A-mark. Great job!"

"Err…" Kitsuneme sent a furtive glance to his partner and coughed, "Thanks, sir."

The silence that followed was deafening. Koko looked around the room and it was difficult to determine how his classmates felt about the turn of events. Most of them looked like they weren't sure how they should feel. Some were actually frowning, blatantly disagreeing with Narumi's verdict. Koko squirmed beneath the scrutiny.

Then suddenly, from the back of the room, Ruka started clapping. He glanced around then stood up, "Good one, you two. That was well deserved."

Some people started applauding with him, Yuu and Mochu included, but there were still unfriendly glances being sent in their direction. They looked at each other, quite immobile as they tried to decide if that was the end of their report or if they should explain themselves.

_This might get ugly, _Koko thought.

Then the one who could turn the tide, their own generation's prodigy, finally moved. Natsume pushed back his chair with a grunt then stood next to Ruka. Heads turned and even Narumi looked startled. Natsume clapped, and not in the rhythmic way everyone else was doing. He clapped sincerely, his appreciation genuine though his expression remained unreadable. They had to be his friend to have picked that up. It made them smile.

After that, it didn't matter if everyone else joined in, which they did though no one but Ruka and Natsume stood. It didn't even register that they had gotten an A. To Koko and Kitsuneme, everything else paled in comparison to that moment when the Black Cat had favored them while everyone else looked on, utterly bewildered by his approval.

* * *

"I still can't believe you pulled that off," Yuu said shaking his head. They were all gathered for lunch and had briefed the rest on what had happened in class. "That was an incomplete report, if I ever heard one."

"What can I say?" Koko said smugly. "I suppose Mr. Narumi saw our effort throughout this whole project and realized we deserve top grade."

Mochu wasn't buying it. "Effort? If we could get through this school through effort points you, me and Kitsuneme would be special star students and Natsume would be a no-star."

Kitsuneme grinned. "Well this is a special case. Remember, Kira Samushiro practically ruled this school. How could we not get an A after reporting on him?"

"That's just it," Sumire said in exasperation. "You didn't really report on him!"

Koko smiled at her indulgently. "You're just jealous because Natsume didn't give you a standing ovation."

"I gave a what?" came a cold voice at his elbow and Koko blanched. He and Kitsuneme immediately slid down the table to make room for him and Ruka.

"Nothing, nothing," Koko said quickly. "Would you like some more pie, oh great one?"

Natsume sent him a dark look before turning to his lunch. Then he caught Mikan's eye who was sitting across him. He raised an eyebrow at the happy look on her face.

"I'm just really glad to see you."

Natsume smirked then said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Missed me that much, eh?"

Mikan sputtered. "N-no! I have something to return to you. Remember, you lent me—"

His gaze slipped from hers and he began picking at his food. "Later."

She colored at once, realizing that Natsume was unaware that everyone already knew she had his uniform jacket. It was typical that no one teased him about it while they gave her a hard time when she walked in at breakfast with it.

Yuu moved to change the subject by turning to Koko and Kitsuneme again. "So… what _did _happen to Kira Samushiro? It's just us. I'm sure you can tell us what you found out."

"Sorry Iinchou," Koko said a little too boastfully. "That's on a need-to-know basis."

"We have been entrusted with highly confidential information," Kitsuneme threw in. "And we plan to take the secret with us."

"To the grave."

"The afterlife."

"And beyond."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "It can't be that big a mystery. What _idiot_ would entrust the two of you with an important secret?"

"What do you guys want to know?" Ruka leapt in when he saw Natsume's eyebrow twitch. To his surprise, the table suddenly started flowing with questions and he realized that everyone had caught on the White Wolf hype.

"Did he leave the school under good circumstances?" Anna asked.

"If he's such a great person, how come the teachers don't talk about him?"

"Why is his departure such a mystery?" Wakako threw in.

"Was he really the best in the dangerous ability class?"

"Where is he now and what is he doing?"

Mikan piped up, "Did he ever marry? Have kids?"

"He left behind a girl," Natsume broke in and the table immediately fell silent. He continued to eat while he spoke and studiously avoided meeting anyone's gaze. "She was incredible, even by my standards. If his fortune turned and he somehow met her again outside the Academy, I've no doubt he'd be married now."

_Even by my standards. _That was high praise and everyone knew it. Plus, his words confirmed his connection with Kira Samushiro and no one had expected that. It seemed Natsume was full of surprises that morning, which made him even more difficult to read than usual.

Natsume finished his lunch as though he hadn't just shut them all up. He ate quickly then stood without bothering to check if Ruka was ready to go too. Everyone was startled when he paused, reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a brass pocket watch to check the time. It was the first time they ever saw the thing on his person.

Natsume cleared his throat. "Koko, Kitsuneme, are you two doing anything this afternoon?"

They beamed when they realized the Black Cat had singled them out once again. "No."

"Good. Meet me at the field at three o'clock."

Ruka choked on his drink. Koko and Kitsuneme's jaws dropped and everyone else gaped. They all got his meaning. It was a challenge. For some reason, the Black Cat was seeking retribution from the two and he had spoken in a tone that left no room for entreaties. If the time and the place weren't enough to confirm his intentions, his next words were.

Natsume turned to Mochu. "Want to watch?"

Mochu saw his friends' ashen complexions and chuckled, "Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

_**Five years ago, Kira Samushiro's bedroom, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

They sat together on the window seat, speaking in soft tones as though they were both cautious about being caught in his room in the middle of the night. He made jokes and she laughed lightly. She asked questions and he answered in a gentle tone. He smiled but laughed very little. She smiled back and sought comfort in his warmth. They spoke of a number of things— the school, their friends, life outside— all the while dancing around the topics lurking at the back of their minds.

Marie dropped her head on the crook of his neck. His hand moved from her waist to her shoulder, drawing her even closer. She felt so small when he held her but when he threaded his fingers through hers, he could feel strength there; a strength that could match his own.

"What will you do when it's all over?"

He chuckled. "With the skills I learned here? I'll probably end up stealing from the rich and giving to the poor." She smiled against his shirt. "You?"

Marie paused, "Married to a thief, apparently."

Kira tried to respond in jest but he couldn't. He bent his head and she looked up to meet his gaze. There was another pause, longer than a heartbeat.

"How long will you be gone?"

"At least two years, I expect," he sighed heavily. "Don't wait for me Marie."

"I won't," she answered, her voice barely audible. "I haven't forgotten. No promises— we said it when this began. I won't mean to wait. But what makes you think I'd have forgotten about you in two years?"

Her words made him weak and so Kira gathered her in. She lay against his shoulder, their hearts beating in unison while the moon continued to watch them.

"I want you to be happy."

"Then come find me," Marie said. She laid a hand against his chest and pushed herself up. Her eyes stared intently into his. "We'll say our goodbyes now then you come to me in two years. Let's just see what happens after that."

Kira was silent for a long time. Her gaze didn't waver and it was breaking down all his defenses. She reached out and drew wayward strands away from his eyes then ran her fingers through his silver hair.

"Will you be there?"

His last wall of resistance crumbled and he leaned in to touch her lips with his. It was the first time he dared to say it and the way she responded to his kiss told him how long she had already waited for his vow.

"I promise."

* * *

**Q & A**

_**1. How did you think of this **__**story? (for crimsoneyes44)**_

I was on hiatus before I published "His Dark, Kind Soul". During that time, I was actually playing around with a Ruka and Hotaru fic. When I visited the fandom again, I realized most authors were already writing romance stories. Although that brought in reviews, I didn't think it was growing the fandom very well so I wanted to throw in something different. I wanted to see if there would be a readership for that. If there was, I decided I wanted to write for that audience.

At the time, a lot of people were also writing about the Alice Academy War. Doing so would mean making assumptions and risking overstepping the mangaka. I decided to go backwards instead and explore Natsume's story since the manga already focuses on Mikan. I thought there should be a reason why he turned out the way he did. After that, creating OCs was inevitable.

Kira Samushiro was born in a nearly empty coffeehouse, on the back of a presentation handout while I was waiting for someone who was two hours delayed. Needless to say, I wasn't bored waiting.

_**2. What was your inspiration? (for multiple readers)**_

There were many things like stories, current events, movies and music. A lot of the scenes were inspired by songs. Here's a basic playlist that got me going:

* How I Go (Yellowcard)  
* Only One (Yellowcard)  
* Storm (Lifehouse)  
* Broken (Lifehouse)  
* Cat and Mouse (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)  
* Harbor (Vienna Teng)  
* Things will Go My Way (The Calling)  
* Breathe (Greenwheel)  
* Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini, Op. 43 (Rachmaninoff)  
* Grand Canyon Suite (Gershwin)

There are more but I think this would give a fair idea of where I draw inspiration. It constantly changes, depending on the plot flow. If you're not familiar with them, I strongly encourage you to check out these songs and the two pieces mentioned in this chapter.


	15. Invictus

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note:** This chapter grew and changed until it had a life of its own. Inspired by William Ernest Henley's compelling poem, _Invictus_. This is the penultimate chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: ****Invictus**

_**Present day, Restricted Building, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

Davies wasn't an Elemental. His was a latent ability, but a very frightening one indeed. His mind was so powerful that his strategies had been deemed infallible. He had been a legend in his own time, being in the upper echelon as a student and later a trainer. If there was a level Narumi wanted to reach as an Alice Academy teacher, it would be the rank the elder Nakajima had attained.

Narumi entered Davies' office, which had been turned into a small library in his absence. His eyes scanned the shelves where his colleague's old toys were kept behind glass panels. Each piece was still in good condition but the stillness of the objects belied the merriment they used to bring. He could remember what the place had looked like when all those objects had hung about the room. Davies had loved Physics and those furnishings were a testament of it.

The model of the Hindenburg on the top shelf used to circle overhead in a wide girth. The trains on the second level had journeyed a track that hung on the wall circling the room. The balancing toys in the image of a vaudeville clown, a 1940s fighter plane and a family of acrobats had sat on pedestals, swinging back and forth on their heavy fulcrums. There was also that galleon, which now rested on the bottom shelf, which had cruised the bay windows. It had navigated around Davies' other gadgets: an old Newton's cradle, a metronome and dozens of topographical globes spinning on their imaginary axis. All these had moved in quiet precision by the power of their Master.

Yes, he wasn't an Elemental but Davies knew how to speak through his Alice. On pleasant days the room would come to life as the objects moved briskly and without a hitch. When he was thoughtful, they would stir in a steady rhythm. When he was angry, the objects stopped or fell off their course as though the forces keeping them in check had swelled and pitched them off their trail. But it was frightening most of all when the room fell silent and Narumi had the misfortune of seeing this happen twice. The first time was when Taro Nakajima died. The second was the night Kira Samushiro fell. Both times the silence had been palpable and there was a completely dead air.

In their last conversation, just before the older man took off, they had exchanged their views on how they could change the Academy. It was at the onset of war and they were both aware of the danger that was coming to the school. He told Davies he would stay behind and try to change things from the inside. Would he try to do the same outside the walls?

Davies had smiled faintly. "No. I think I would open a third option. I would stand at the periphery, working with the school but outside its jurisdiction. I would give refuge to the victims of this war, regardless of what faction they belong to. If Kira were still with us, he would certainly stand with me."

The man was a genius and so you tended to believe such a thing was possible. After that, Davies left and his study was silent since then.

Five years passed and in that time the Academy went through many changes. Some were for the better but others plunged the school deeper into the darkness that was characteristic of its long history. At this point, it was hard to tell who had been more successful in his endeavor for Narumi had heard nothing of his old colleague's quests outside the school.

Narumi's gaze fell upon the complex rolling ball structure that covered the entire east wall of the room. That ball maze had been a gift from Davies' prized students, knowing their handler's penchant for Physics. Samushiro had worked on the calculations. Yotsuga had helped design it. Kogure and Segur had built it together. They gave it to him on Christmas Eve and Narumi could never quite forget the startling smile that came upon their typically stern teacher. Their gift had survived the years, with its many bridges, tracks and pulleys. It stood as evidence that such a team had once existed in the Dangerous Ability class.

Narumi glanced at the time, expecting the man to arrive to the minute for he was nothing if not precise. To occupy himself he took a metal ball and dropped it at the beginning slot. His eyes traced the path it traveled as it made its way down, jumping from one obstacle to the next— rolling, twisting, dropping— falling to the finish. When it reached the end of the course, Narumi's watch beeped to signal to the second hour. He was about to turn for the door when the metal ball at the end of the line suddenly began rolling _backwards, _retracing theway it had come and defying natural laws as it traveled upwards. Narumi took a cautious step back.

Then the whole room instantly burst into life.

* * *

"What did they do?"

"I don't know but it must have something to do with Narumi's project. Remember, they did manage to return to the dorm the other day. And they even got an A."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…"

Koko and Kitsuneme eyed each other nervously. After Natsume's very public announcement, everyone had been scrutinizing them. The Black Cat had called them out! How does anyone recover from that? Natsume had been known to challenge people who offended him. Only it never turned out to be an actual challenge because the person never stood a chance. Typically, said student would just be at the Black Cat's mercy and ended up taking whatever punishment he dealt out.

"Where is it going to happen again?"

"The field at three o'clock."

"Come early, there'll be a crowd."

They should've expected this. Natsume had shared his past with them then he saved them from the censure of the class. How could they think they could get away with everything? Of course Natsume would teach them a lesson. That's how he was! Koko buried his head in his arms just as some of their friends came to join them. The whispers continued and they picked up the last of the remarks being thrown around them.

"This is going to be epic."

"I hear it'll be worse than the orange juice incident in the fifth grade."

"Or do you remember the science fair project last year?"

"It was the bomb. Literally."

"I'm amazed that so many things get spilled and explode around Natsume," Sumire muttered as she sat down. "You'd think fate would be more merciful."

"Maybe it's because people get nervous around him," Nonoko surmised. "I know it turns girls into utter klutzes. Good thing Natsume never calls them out."

"Speak for yourself," Mikan muttered and a couple of them laughed.

Yuu looked worriedly at the poor duelists. "How are you two holding up?"

"Pretty good right now," Kitsuneme said, a tremor in his voice. "After two-thirty, I don't know. What time is it now?"

"Two o'clock," Natsume answered as he walked past them, still sporting the brass pocket watch on his coat. "Don't be late."

He heard the two of them groan loudly as he and Ruka walked away without bothering to stop. Ruka chuckled. He knew his friend was just toying with their classmates, but then he realized he shouldn't be too calm because the Black Cat could be pretty unpredictable. For all he knew, he was taking this punishment seriously. After all, Koko and Kitsuneme had crossed some kind of line and that wasn't a light offense.

He injected humor in his tone. "You know, everyone's expecting something big, even bigger than the ice cream fiasco last month. Don't disappoint us."

"Tch," was all he said. Then his brows drew close, "That reminds me, did Minoru ever hear out of his left ear again?"

"I don't know," Ruka shrugged. "I could check that out for you."

"You do that," Natsume said carelessly. When he didn't elaborate on his plans any further, Ruka's alarm did go up a bit.

"Natsume, you're not seriously thinking of fighting it out on the field with Koko and Kitsuneme, are you?" he asked tentatively. "I mean, one can fly and the other just reads minds. They'd fall at your feet before you even begin."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You've got to know me better than that."

"Right," he said, feeling relieved. "So are you going easy on them?"

His friend snorted. "You've got to know me better that."

He laughed. "Just restoring balance in the world, huh?"

"They got an _A_," Natsume said emphatically. He looked at the pocket watch again then rubbed it against his coat to get rid of the fingerprints on the clock face.

"I didn't know you carried that around with you," Ruka said with a faint smile.

"Only when it's appropriate."

He caught the serious note in his friend's tone. "By any chance, did you go over Kira's essay again?"

Natsume looked distant. "Not for a while now."

* * *

_**Five years ago, Study Hall, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

Kira's eyebrows were knit in concentration as he crafted one of the biggest cover-ups he'd ever done. He scanned the diary he kept of Natsume's training then made additional notes on the report he was working on. He had spent the past hour deleting lines and names from the documents. He pulled out papers and altered information with a cunning eye. The end report was sure to be distorted, more so because he had purposely mixed Natsume's file with his own.

He leaned back on his chair to study what he had written down. The conversation he had with Davies an hour ago lingered in his mind. He had finally given his teacher his answer and the discussion that ensued had led him here.

"_I'll sign the contract and stay for two years."_

_Davies had frowned. "We need you for five."_

"_No more," Kira said resolutely. "You do all you can to finish in two years. Experiment on me, cut me open… do what you will but I'll only do this for two more years. Give me back the rest of my life Davies."_

"_We can't rush these things—"_

"_There are things I want to do," he spoke softly. "I want to get a job, nothing spectacular, just enough to earn a living. There are places I want to see, people I need to find." He laughed a little, shook his head. "And there's a girl— a brilliant, beautiful girl. By some miracle, she loves me deeply and I think I can make her happy."_

"_It's not that easy."_

"_I need time to do all that." He looked earnest. "If you're telling the truth and you hold me in some regard, then you'll understand that if you can't heal me in two years, I deserve to have the rest of my life back."_

_Davies stared him then slowly nodded, "I'll work it out with the institution."_

"_There's one more thing." Kira took a breath. "I want Natsume to come with me."_

"_That's not my decision to make."_

"_I know but I had to try." He met his teacher's gaze. "I'm no better than the rest of the Academy if I leave him behind." _

"_Neither of us has any power over his fate," Davies said regretfully. "They would never let him go. As we speak, they are already planning their next steps for him."_

"_What's to become of Natsume?"_

"_It's hard to say."_

"_There must be a way to help him—"_

"_You've done all you can to ensure his survival," he said grimly. "It's up to him now. Since you are his teacher, I'm confident that he will be all right."_

"_All right is a relative term," Kira answered quietly. "I've no doubt he'll survive, magnificently, but I don't know what will be left of him when it's over." _

_It would be useless to say Natsume would be fine. The school would ask of him things that shouldn't be asked of a child. They would twist him into something dark and frightening— the very person Kira had fought so hard to keep him from becoming._

_An idea occurred to Davies. "The school is asking for an evaluation of Natsume Hyuuga." He pulled out a folder and laid it on the desk. "I am giving you one hour to make your final statements." _

"_You mean you'll let me—"_

"_Protect him in the way you know how, in the manner you've been given."_

"_Thank you."_

So here he was, alone in the study hall, picking out details that would be safe for the Academy to know. He took out everything that made his boy vulnerable, nothing about his fears about his sister or his faithful best friend. He crossed out lines advising how to manage the pyrokinetic's temper then tore out a page listing his physical and psychological weaknesses. He intended to leave behind a bland report, a story about an uncontrollable kid the Academy should and will fear. Perhaps they would learn the truth about him later on but he wasn't about to make things easier for them.

Some time later Kurt and Mahiro joined him. They watched him go through the activity with some confusion. He came to the last part of his charade and an ironic smile flitted across his face as he removed his own name from the files.

Kurt checked his watch. The allotted time was nearly up. "Are you finished?"

"Almost done. Hang on," Kira muttered as he listed a couple of names on a post-it then proceeded to slap it on another sheet containing Natsume's modified profile.

_Little Torch_

_Little Whirlwind_

_Sundance Kid_

_Moody Kid_

_Dark Cloud _

_Storm Cloud_

_Little Nimbus_

Kira encircled Little Nimbus. Kurt and Mahiro exchanged a look. He saw their expressions and sought to explain. "This may be the greatest kindness I'll ever do for him." He gathered the pertinent papers and tucked them inside a brown envelope. "I can't protect him from the Academy but I will provide him with a final safeguard. By dissociating himself from me, he will be away from the dangers I have started to run from."

"He can't avoid all of it," Kurt said reasonably as he received the sealed envelope. "Not while he's in the Academy."

"Yes, but at least none will come from him knowing me."

Mahiro frowned. "But if you do this, no one would ever know you trained him."

"He'll know. That would be enough." Kira took the discarded papers and threw them into the fireplace. All evidence went up in smoke.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Mahiro said uncertainly. "Little Nimbus is your greatest accomplishment. It's not fair."

"Mahiro, we're about to go into battle," he said gently. "Even now, there's danger coming. You're aware that Veidt was killed the other day. A high-profile man assassinated on the grounds will have repercussions. I'm certain of it. It's best that Natsume distance himself from all that."

"But what good will this do?"

"Veidt targeted me for being Davies' student. I won't let that happen to Natsume. Besides, he won't be 'Little Nimbus' for long."

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked one last time. Mahiro stood up to walk with him to Davies' office to submit the report.

Kira nodded resolutely. "His new name, the one they give him, the one stories will be built on, shall have nothing to do with me."

As he said this the doors were pulled open and Natsume stepped inside. Kira waved in greeting, a sincere smile breaking over his features. Kurt and Mahiro greeted him too then left. Natsume took the chair across Kira. By then, all the papers about their missions, about Natsume's progress and their team were gone. He looked at the documents scattered on the desk but could only see Kira's other schoolwork. He waited for his mentor to speak but Kira was poring over another essay.

"You know I'm still eight," Natsume began when he was ignored for a full minute. "If we don't have a mission, don't you think I should be in bed like all the other kids?"

Kira snorted as he finished a paragraph. "I hardly think a kid like you would have a bed time."

"Why did you call me here?" Kira reached into his bag and Natsume almost groaned when he pulled out his chessboard. The Captain saw the comical look on his face and laughed.

"One game then I'll send you off."

"One game and that's it?"

Kira nodded as he set up the board. "One game and we're done."

Natsume paused. There was regret in the Captain's tone and an uneasiness that didn't belong in a room that contained only them. To distract himself, Natsume reached over and began setting up the pieces on his side of the board.

"Can I be white?"

"Sure. Why?"

"You're the one on defense tonight."

"Touché," Kira said with good humor. Natsume played his first move. Kira studied the board and because he did so for a long time, Natsume knew his mind was somewhere else.

"It's only your first move. You're thinking of something else."

Kira played his Knight. "So you're reading your enemy now, are you?"

"That's what you taught me," Natsume replied easily. "But then, you're not my enemy." He moved his pawn then glanced up to see that Kira wasn't looking at the board and was studying him instead, a startled look on his face.

That was a compliment. It may have taken a long time but Natsume finally made that admission. Despite everything that happened, or perhaps because of it, he now recognized Kira as his ally. It was the one thing Kira needed to hear before he left.

"When do you leave?"

Kira laughed. "What? Can you also read minds now?" He leaned back on his chair then carelessly played another official."Right after graduation."

Natsume diverted his eyes, unsure of how the news affected him. For a while, they continued playing in silence while Kira's words hung in the air. This was what he asked Kira to do but still…

"Are you scared?"

"Of course not!" he retorted in annoyance.

He laughed, wore that honest, easy grin Natsume came to know. "It's okay if you are."

"I'm not scared," Natsume grumbled then flushed as Kira immediately ate a pawn after he made a distracted move. "Okay, maybe I am… just a little bit."

"Of what?"

"That I might die when I'm on my own," he said bluntly. Kira opened his lips but Natsume cut him off. "Don't tell me it's not a possibility because it is. You must have thought it too. You wrote it in your story. That's the ending, right? The eight-year-old dies."

Kira halted, belatedly realizing how that assignment had come across. "Natsume, that kid in the story Marie and I wrote… that wasn't you."

"It sure sounded like me."

He shook his head. "It was me. That's how I felt when I was your age. But it'll be different for you. You've got the same skills but you're not me and I meant it when I said that I never wanted you to be like me. I'll make it so that it'll be different for you."

"But what happens when you're gone?" Natsume challenged. "They're bound to disband us. What happens to me now?"

Kira exhaled. "They're giving you to Rei Serio."

"Persona?" Natsume said in revulsion.

"Yes." Kira looked uneasy. "You need to be careful when you're working with him."

"How will I know if I'm being careful enough?" he asked, his real fears coming through. He knew Persona well enough, having encountered him when he first came to the Academy, and he wasn't one of the good guys. "What about my sister? What's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know—"

"It was all well for you," he said accusingly. "You had the Nakajimas to teach you. You had Kunimitsu and Marie. You met Kurt and Mahiro and everything turned out all right."

"I didn't always have them," Kira returned. "A lot of times I was on my own and I had to work for people I hated. But that's the lesson, isn't it? No matter what happens, whatever they put you through, you need to pull through because there'll be people depending on you."

"Do you think that's easy?"

"No, far from it, it's going to be damn hard." Kira looked him straight in the eye. "But like me you'll meet people who'll want to help you. I just hope you have the sense to let them in."

"What if I don't?"

"You're smart so you will," he said wryly. He played another piece, eating one of Natsume's officials in the process. He looked at Natsume's stony expression. "One day, you're going to hate a lot of things about the Academy. You'll hate the teachers, hate the campus for what it represents, maybe even hate me for training you in their stead."

"Probably. Could you stand it?"

"Sure, you'll forgive me in the end," he said with certainty. Then he sighed. "But Natsume, I hope you also find something about this place to love. If you do, there's a greater chance you'll live long enough for us to see each other again."

"You think we'll meet again?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure of it," he smirked. After he put Natsume's King in check, he turned back to his essay. Natsume was muttering oaths under his breath as he examined their positions on the board. He moved his King.

"Your turn."

"Hang on," Kira mumbled as he concluded his piece.

"What are you working on?"

"This is for you," Kira grinned. "When we were thirteen, our teacher asked us to write about famous members of the alumni. I did mine on this dead guy who studied Alice Genetics. If I were asked now, I'd write about my best friend instead."

"Could you do that?"

"And fail probably but I don't care. I'd have written an essay about a remarkable Alice just as they asked." He slipped the paper inside an envelope then slid it to Natsume. "It's just a draft. You can do the rest of the work later on. They don't think of him as an Alice Great right now, but one day Natsume, you tell them for me. Kunimitsu Kogure— Ironsmith— was the greatest Alice the White Wolf had ever known."

"Homework in advance," Natsume snickered. "Cool."

Kira chuckled. "You'll probably be a slacker in the future. Kid with your brains and your pride? I wouldn't be surprised if you thought class was a waste of time. Do me a favor and try to do homework once in a while."

"You're asking me to remember so many things," Natsume griped as Kira placed his King in check again. He moved it sideways. "This is really goodbye, isn't it?"

His Captain sighed. "You don't have to remember me. But for their sake, and your own, remember those who have fallen." He cornered Natsume at the edge of the board with his Bishop. "Checkmate."

And they were done.

The kid glanced up. "You said we'll see each other again." Kira smiled and a small one tugged on Natsume's lips. "I'll beat you at chess then."

Kira laughed. "Tell you what, you can keep my board. Return it to me when we meet again and we'll play."

"Okay."

Natsume stood up and they packed up the board. Kira gathered his things then he rounded the table to walk back to the dormitories with the kid. He looked at Natsume, so much stronger than what he had been when they first met, then held out his hand.

It was his only reward for teaching him. When Natsume received his handshake it was the eight-year-old who initiated a hug.

* * *

Nothing in the Academy ever went unpunished, but that didn't mean fair trials and penalties were dealt out. It was always one person's word against another's and when you threw business into the mix, lines get blurred and things tended to get out of control.

Natsume was in Kurt's workshop when the latter was arrested. The Giant was going over Kunimitsu's clock tower designs, intending to continue where his senior had left off, when the guards came suddenly and seized him. Kurt hadn't tried to fight them off. It was Natsume who rose to his defense, growling and firing like an enraged animal. He was flung to the side and Griffin only had enough time to shake his head in warning before he was taken away.

The same thing occurred in two other sites. Students were charged with the murder of Tadahiko Kawahara, a grave and reprehensible crime. Griffin was accused because he had a motive, Static for her skill and Hisashi, the Tank, for his misdemeanor record. The Academy was taking cheap shots and the Dangerous Ability class braced itself for the onslaught.

"We have to do something," Jade hissed. Their mixed class had gathered in one of the classrooms of the Restricted Building, discussing in low voices.

"Like what?" AC asked brusquely. He fired small lightning bolts at the floor, leaving angry scorch marks. "Talk to the school? We don't exist, remember? Who would listen to us?"

"We've got to try," Sheridan said earnestly. "This is a serious allegation. If any of them are convicted, they would be handed over to the crowd."

"There's nothing we can do."

"We could fight," Natsume said softly.

The Grey Soldier snorted. "What makes you think the Academy would exercise restraint if we revolted? Better to just lie low. It'll be safer for us."

"What makes you think you'd be spared if this happened again?" Sonic shot back.

The Soldier frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying they could turn on any of us," Sonic spat out. "I'm saying if you had been more convenient you'd be in prison instead of your friend."

The Soldier threw the first punch and a brawl immediately followed. Natsume jumped off the sill to leave the room while the others tried to break up the fight. He wondered where the Captain was because they certainly needed his leadership right then.

Kira was in Davies' office. He was furious and just a little desperate, knowing how difficult it would be to fight the Academy. He had no one to go to but his teacher, but Davies refused to go against the school.

"If things were different and they had taken me instead, would you take it so lightly?"

"Veidt was a powerful man," Davies said evasively. "The world is looking for answers and it's imperative that we provide them."

"So that's it? You would've let them castigate me for a murder I didn't commit?" Kira snapped. "Better that I— or any of us— be imprisoned for our other crimes, but not this. None of us should be tried in court for that bastard's murder, especially when it wasn't even our satisfaction!"

"There is nothing that can be done," Davies said coolly. "The order was given by a school Director. He clearly outranks both of us and if we question the command, we will put ourselves and those accused in greater risk."

"So what happens now?"

"Unless the real culprit is caught or if he confesses, those students will remain under arrest. This shouldn't be new to you. You've seen this play out dozens of times."

"But that doesn't justify it," Kira said bitterly. "Tell me something, if it's a motive they're looking for, why wasn't I arrested?"

"You were above reproach—"

"No, I'm not," he countered at once. "Everybody knows I despise Veidt. Until recently, I was practically suicidal on my missions and I've never been above defying the Academy's orders. I'm a clear choice. So why not me?"

"There were other plans for you," Davies answered lamely.

"I thought so," Kira muttered angrily. Then he turned for the door. Davies called after him, immediately vigilant.

"Kira, don't do anything stupid. You are close— very close— to leaving the school."

Kira stopped, a hand on the door. He glanced back. "I don't want to just leave Davies. I want to be free."

* * *

_**Present day, Football Field, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

A crowd had gathered at the football field by the time Natsume arrived. Koko and Kitsuneme wore grim looks while they did their stretches. The girls were busy cheering them on though they didn't look that confident. A steady silence came over the group as he and Ruka approached, alerting the duelists of his presence.

In truth, Natsume was surprised at the number of people that had come to watch. When he asked Koko and Kitsuneme to meet with him, he had no intention of turning it into a debacle. His careless invitation for Mochu was more to rattle the two than to turn this into an event. He should have known duels and penalties fascinated the student body. Indeed, he should have known.

_Punishment, _Natsume thought in irony as he played the conclusion of five years ago in his head, _Consequences and repercussions. _He knew it all too well. Sentences were dealt out in different ways in the Academy. He learned that the hard way, having dealt and received his fair share.

"Did anyone bring a first aid kit?" he heard Yuu ask urgently when they drew near, "Or a stretcher?"

"Relax," Ruka muttered next to him. "They won't need it."

"Really?" Yuu said, a glimmer of hope.

Natsume snorted then clarified, "If they're precise, they won't need it."

An excited murmur went through the crowd. Ruka rolled his eyes at his best friend who walked towards Koko and Kitsuneme with an arrogant gait. Before he could speak, they suddenly burst out.

"Please don't say hand to hand combat," Kitsuneme pleaded.

"Or an Alice duel. I'm a Mind Reader, I don't do duels," Koko added.

"No physical challenges—"

"Or mental challenges—"

"How about an eating contest? No? Or maybe—"

Natsume quirked an eyebrow. "Shut up. I have no interest in fighting you."

"Oh thank God!" Koko cried in relief. "Because I have to say Natsume, I'd never survive."

"Like I didn't know that," he drawled.

"But then… what are we doing here?"

Natsume pulled out his pocket watch for the third time that day. Then he turned to look towards the main campus. He glanced briefly at the clock face then again at the distance as though he was waiting for something. Everyone was silent.

"What time is it?" he asked enigmatically and no one answered him because he was holding his pocket watch and nobody wanted to be wrong.

"Two minutes past three," came a voice and the crowd parted to reveal Mikan Sakura who was glancing at her watch. She looked up in confusion when she noticed everyone was staring at her. "What? He asked."

Natsume actually grinned before turning to Koko and Kitsuneme. They stared back, utterly bewildered. He snickered, "Wait for it…"

On cue, the clock tower suddenly sounded to signal the hour. It gave three tolls that resounded mysteriously throughout the silent crowd. When it was finished, Natsume looked expectantly at Koko and Kitsuneme but they looked more baffled than ever. Then suddenly Yuu smacked his forehead, finally breaking the silence.

"The clock tower is off by two minutes!"

Koko and Kitsuneme blanched. "You mean—"

"I want you to time it," Natsume said bluntly. They looked at him blankly.

"That's it?"

"No slavery or other form of physical torture?" Kitsuneme prodded. "Just… time it?"

Natsume snickered. "It's pretty old so the control box doesn't work anymore. You need to climb up there and time it." Their jaws dropped.

"Climb it? But that's twelve flights!" Koko exclaimed.

"Twelve _long_ flights," Kitsuneme agreed.

"That's right," he smirked. "And do it _without_ your Alices."

"You can't be serious," Kitsuneme cried. "That's… that's just impossible!"

"You might surprise yourself," Natsume answered then he found himself quoting his mentor. "Remember, without your Alice, you're only human."

"I'm a Mind Reader!" Koko cried out. "I am human!"

"Then you should get started," Natsume advised mercilessly. "After all, you wouldn't want to be there after dark."

* * *

_**Five years ago, Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

Something was wrong. He didn't know what it was but something was wrong. He was sure of it ever since Kira stepped out of Davies' office two days ago. He had told Natsume that everything would be all right, but he talked little and laughed even less and so Natsume's trepidation grew.

The following day Kira ran drills. He started when there was barely sun out, running laps using the campus borders to mark his track. Later, he underwent weight training and target practice, hitting the board until there was nothing left of it. After lunch he joined the juniors in running obstacle courses. He went at it again and again, until the simulations changed and grew harder, until Natsume was the only one left running with him, until eventually he was left running alone. When he was finished an awestruck crowd had gathered. He smiled then withdrew, taking with him a thick reference manual on combat basics. At dinner, he reappeared and inexplicably began quizzing Natsume about diffusing Alices. By nightfall, he was back in the training room doing shadow exercises and he went at it until everyone had turned in for bed.

Kira was preparing himself. Natsume didn't know for what but it definitely had the Captain rattled. Otherwise, why would the White Wolf, the student purported to be an unassailable weapon, put himself under training? The Academy was watching him the whole time and he knew it; but the school was letting things play out, arrogant that they could stop him any time if he was up to something. The Captain let them believe it.

The next day Kira was back to his normal self. He joked with his friends, though his laughter never did hold the same cheer as it did when Kunimitsu was alive. He attended classes and even aced his Calculus exam. In the afternoon he hung out with Marie. At sunset, he met briefly with him and Mahiro just to catch up then finally he retired to his room. Kira was acting weird but he insisted he was just distracted by all the things he needed to take care of. Natsume didn't believe a word of it and so he followed the Captain and waited for him outside his quarters. When Kira emerged, he stopped and stared at his protégé. Natsume stepped away from the wall and they faced each other as though they were about to square off.

"Kunimitsu told you not to be careless."

Kira exhaled and suddenly the eight years between them seemed to stretch to twenty. The late afternoon light bounced off his shoulders and placed a glare on his glasses, effectively masking his eyes. His Alice Academy uniform was crisp but just then it looked like his shroud. He didn't speak.

"I want to go with you."

He shook his head but still said nothing. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small note, cleverly folded into a triangle. He handed it to Natsume. "For Marie." Then he stepped around him.

Natsume spun around. "Captain—"

"I told you Natsume, we're done," Kira said curtly. He stopped walking but didn't look back. "I have no idea how things turned out the way they did but here we are. What I'm about to do is just short of insane, so no, you can't come with me."

After he said it he began walking again. Natsume could have said many things but he bit his tongue, the triangular note clutched in his fist. Kira forbade him from coming but had done nothing to disable him. There was significance in that. There had to be. Natsume was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Kira's final response.

"I won't be careless, Natsume."

That was the only assurance he was free to give. But there was a warning in his tone and as he walked away Natsume could feel the cold emanating from his flesh. The Wolf's shield was coming up. After dark, he would begin.

* * *

The Academy had ten Directors and six of them resided within the grounds. Three of those Directors were upright but the rest had disreputable backgrounds. One of them handled internal affairs, whatever that meant to him.

That Director was a stocky, overweight man of about eight and forty years. He was a person who indulged in several luxuries, and typically sported a rich tailored coat over a silk shirt that seemed to burst at the seams. His tie hung like a noose around his neck and he patted it smooth ever so often as he shuffled his weight down the hall. He was flanked by two bodyguards, Alices with an acceptable level of skill but hardly remarkable talents like the students he had dealt with in his years. However, they gave him blind loyalty and he favored that above all things.

He had just come from a sumptuous feast at the Headmaster's quarters and he congratulated himself for his impeccable performance at the dinner table. He was certain to be invited back. He reached the end of the corridor and opened the door to his room.

_Boom!_

The Director was swept off his feet as two sharp blades of ice pierced through his coat and carted him upwards. He flew across the room and hit the wall where he was suspended. His bodyguards jumped into action but his assailant quickly disabled them. He sent one flying with a well-aimed kick and a gun fired unexpectedly when it hit the floor. The bullet ricocheted off a trophy before embedding itself into the oak table. The other guard quickly ran for the door after sliding ridiculously on the frozen floor. His enemy slammed the door after him. He threw a derisive glance at the unconscious bodyguard then trained his eye on his main prey.

The Director quaked in fear and with good reason. He'd heard all the stories about the White Wolf. This was the boy taught by Orion, the student who had beaten the psychic in fair combat and had commanded a troublesome team of five. The boy was garbed in black and his shock of silver hair stood out against the dire uniform. He had wrapped the entire room in ice and he stood at the center, eyeing his target with fearsome eyes.

"Why are you—?"

Three icicles crashed against the wall, silencing him. The cold began to seep into his flesh and a burning pain started through his rheumatic limbs.

"For your crimes," the Wolf said irrevocably. Another piece sailed from him to the Director then hovered above his neck.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"If I have, you've only your kind to blame." He released the icicle and it sliced the side of his neck. Blood trickled down the frost, staining it red.

"If you kill me, you'll never make it out of here alive."

"Do you think I haven't thought this through?" the Wolf mocked. "But since Davies refused to rise against you, I'm here to lay down your punishment."

He was astonished. "Are you avenging Veidt?"

"I'm saving my own," he said tersely. "The students you apprehended are innocent. Take back the order and have the crime charged against me instead."

"No one would believe—"

"I am giving you a reason right now." So saying the blades on his shoulders twisted and cut through his suit. He squirmed in pain as it grazed his shoulders. "Tell them that, in my insanity, I confessed and attacked you."

"You ass," the Director coughed. "I spared you from all this. I took your name off the list—"

"I'm not like you or Davies." The Wolf's gaze grew hard. "I'm not about to climb the ranks just so I could hide my sins. I get it now. There's no good side or bad side to this war. There are just people like me who want to do right and people like you who keep screwing us over."

The ice cut deeper and the Director began to beg, "Mercy, please…"

"Mercy?" The word tasted bitter on his tongue. "You dare to ask for something you've always denied us? You bastard."

The Director began struggling for a foothold. The Wolf looked on with scorn while the ice leached into his flesh. For a while they remained that way, with the Director flailing wildly as his blood flow decelerated from the frost.

"You really mean to kill me…"

"No," the Wolf said coldly. "No, I don't because I need you alive."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside the door. The Wolf whipped around, vigilant of the sound and the Director took advantage of the momentary distraction. He quickly slammed a hand against the wall and all the papers in the room broke through the layer of ice covering them. The fragments flew in every direction then paper sharp as knives headed for the Wolf.

Natsume was outside when the Captain shut the door. He stayed in his hiding place, tensed and waiting. He had seen the other bodyguard frantically running and because he got away, Natsume knew the Wolf had intended for him to do so. Inside the room there was a crash and gunshots then total silence followed. Natsume was expecting the worst.

Footfalls came down the corridor. A man was shouting orders as the group rounded the corner. Natsume leapt down and crouched menacingly as they came closer. He didn't think about it. He didn't care if he was interfering. He released his Alice and the fire that came out was everything his seniors had taught him to do: strong, steady, in perfect control, lethal, fierce and worthy. The guards scattered and hit the floor then his Alice caught on the dry wall and an enormous blaze shot up. One of the guards came forward and he ducked before ramming his elbow into the man's stomach. He fired at a second guard then leapt up to land a foot on the face of a third.

Behind him the closed door exploded off its hinges and the Captain was flung out, holding onto a thick drill that scattered into papers when the Wolf crashed into a jar. He came to his feet at once, locked eyes with his protégé then dove as more papers flew out of the room. Without delay he grabbed Natsume by the waist and lifted him a foot from the ground as he sprinted away from the fire. They turned at the end of the hall and the Wolf pushed him down just as more projectiles came down the path they had been on. He waved his arm in a cross and a momentary fort formed around them while more ammunition came in relentless attacks.

"What did you do?" Natsume shouted over the clamor.

"On your guard!" the Captain yelled back. He rose to his feet and Natsume mimicked him, instinctively fighting in tandem. The Wolf released frost while in the other direction the kid sent a coiling blaze down the wing. "Follow me!"

Together they fought their way to the upper floors, launching attacks as rapidly as the sentries came. Natsume fired at the fluorescent lamps as they passed by. Broken glass rained upon them and the hall was plunged into darkness. The Wolf touched the walls and hoarfrost surfaced, upending their pursuers. When one leapt over the ice, the Wolf swept his arm up and the shards from the lamps flew up and wounded their attacker. The floor was covered in glass, blood, ice and embers. Ash and rime painted the walls in an ill-omened blend. By the time they reached the top floor Natsume was heaving. The Captain was equally pale but he remained alert, calculating their next step.

"You… idiot…" Natsume rasped. He coughed and his vision dimmed. The Wolf looked at him but not with pity. "Stupid… idiot…"

"For what it's worth," he said with a sardonic smile. "You're the Alice I'd want to stand with me in a fight like this."

Natsume refused to recognize the farewell he just heard. "What now?"

"Now, we part." The Wolf strained to hear the sounds, measuring the distance then he started speaking rapidly, "When you go down that hallway there will be a trap door at the side of the largest trophy case. If you follow the route out, it will lead you to two tunnels. Take the one on the left and you'll come out in Griffin's workshop. Don't look back. When you're safely out, burn down the door."

"What about you?" Natsume asked, taking it all in.

"The only safe place for me is out there. I have to keep moving."

Something clicked and despite the fact that he didn't understand all of it, Natsume could see that all this was going according to plan. "Did you mean for all this to happen?"

His smile was full of mystery. "Start running, Natsume." The Wolf turned and started down the hallway. Natsume went the other way, following his Captain's orders.

Halfway down the corridor there was another blast and the ground shook. It felt like the floor was giving way. Natsume stumbled as the floorboards fell to pieces. Then he looked up and saw a man standing a short distance away. He was garbed in purple, with countless trinkets on his person and an infamous mask covering his eyes. His smile was manic. He raised his hand and a black mist rose, causing the air to grow heavy. Its effect was immediate and Natsume felt his chest tighten in agony as his body organs seemed to fail all at once.

Behind him the Wolf stiffened, recognizing the change in the air. He quickly reversed direction then threw himself at Natsume before the dark mist could engulf them. Together they crashed through a window just as the rest of the level was overturned.

They were falling rapidly in a seven story drop. The Wolf was blasting ice at the earth to soften their fall. Natsume was firing upwards, destroying the debris that rushed after them. The Captain cradled his head while the vapor thickened around them, making it difficult for Natsume to see what he was shooting at. He was firing wildly to destroy the blocks but already he could feel his body deteriorating with the energy he used up. Then to his right he saw a flicker as a third person seemed to fall with them.

_Sheridan._

Natsume saw her, rapidly appearing and disappearing as she tried to grab both of them as they fell. She bounced off the side of the building and grappled for a hold. Six feet from impact, she appeared again and grasped the Wolf's wrist. She vanished then reappeared a foot from the ground. They hit the earth with the Captain's cold smoke surrounding them, cushioning the blow further.

From there, Natsume's memory was blank because by the time they reached the earth his Alice had taken the best of him and he completely blacked out.

* * *

The Wolf laid Natsume on the ground then quickly checked if he was breathing. He was very pale but for now the rise and fall of his chest would suffice. Focused to finish, the Wolf hesitated only briefly. He took an object from his pocket and tucked it inside Natsume's coat. Then he sprang to his feet again. He didn't say thank you or goodbye.

"Captain—" Sheridan began but he cut her off.

"Find a safe place for both of you."

"Captain!" she cried this time when he turned his back on her and broke into a run. She came to her feet but did not leave Natsume because he had ordered her not to.

The firing continued. Windows opened. Glass crashed.

The Wolf sidestepped, vaulted and spun. He fired frenetically with his Alice, without determining friend from foe. Even then he felt sorry if he took a comrade down. A bullet grazed his leg and he stumbled. Another shell hit his shoulder but he continued racing to the woods.

People yelled. Students woke. The Academy was thrown into chaos.

The Wolf clenched his teeth against the pain. He ignored the blood soaking his clothes. He stayed with the plan because it was all he had; even when it ceased to make sense, even when it became difficult to adhere to. He would see it to the end because that was what he swore to do. His head was in turmoil. His heart began to weep. But still, there was a moment of clarity.

_Escaping felt a lot like dying._

Kira Samushiro was fighting his way out. He was fighting since he was six years old. Perhaps, all these years, this was the moment he had been training for. He touched the earth and a wall sprang up. He opened his palm to the heavens and a blizzard fell. Then an attack rained upon him but he couldn't respond quickly enough. He hit the ground to take cover but just when it was about to strike a green dome formed above to protect him.

_Sonic. _

The Wolf stood again with a hand over his wound. There were flashes overhead. Blasts resounded all over the woods, but not all were intended for him. He cursed when he realized he had dragged others into the fight. Lighting versus pestilence, the Grey Soldier had defended him. A falling timber was obliterated, Jade had protected him. The Dangerous Ability Class was choosing sides. Alices fired against each other. His could barely be discerned in the fray.

The snowstorm grew biting as the Wolf staggered onwards. His vision blurred but he rushed on to the canyon. There was no time to stop the others, no time to call for a ceasefire. A flash broke through the haze and he turned briefly to catch it then dispel it with a frosted fist. Then he paused to take it all in with one sweeping gaze. The image he saw was tragic.

_Alices divided. The Academy is at war. It should never have come to this. _

Slowly, the Wolf backed towards the edge while a blinding storm surrounded him. Then he leapt. Zero visibility. No glider. No wings. Hardly enough power left.

_He often told Ironsmith they would survive the Academy._

Davies' office grew still. Sheridan and Griffin were in shock. When the news reached her, Marie Akagi splintered apart. A Director was mortally wounded. The pyrokinetic was unconscious. The Captain was nowhere to be found. Questions began flowing from room to room, student to teacher, from the campus to Central Town.

The blizzard raged on. Later it would end. Later still, they would pronounce the White Wolf dead.


	16. The Black Cat

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note: **The fanfics I enjoy the most are those that fit nicely with the original storyline. It could be a prelude, a continuation or a story embedded right in the middle of the plot. It's like pushing the boundaries then coming back home.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Black Cat**

_**Present Day, Restricted Building, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

Davies felt an odd sense of nostalgia as he stood in front of his old office window. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stared curiously at something in the distance. He was only half-listening as Narumi recounted the past years in the Academy. Davies was watching the scene outside but in his mind's eye, he was replaying the ominous events five years ago, dimly wondering what had become of the boy he had left behind— the boy his own student had prized so much.

Neither of them had left instructions as to what should be done about that child. After all, neither of them had been in the position to do so. His student's life in the Academy had ended abruptly and when Davies' own time ran out, the child had already been distanced from him. Until now, he believed this to be his greatest failure: that he had under him the two most gifted Alices in the Dangerous Ability class but in the end he had lost them both.

What happened to the White Wolf became a mystery. On paper, he was deceased and it was Davies who asserted that history be written that way. However, following that announcement were countless contradictions from people who could hardly believe it and those who absolutely refused to. Such was his legend. Despite the evidence or rather because of the lack of it, most chose to believe that the Wolf cheated the Academy and perhaps death itself. Many conjectures were made but each one was always more incredible than the last.

Some say he took a glider and leapt into the ravine to use a pre-arranged escape tunnel. Others claimed they saw him fly over the perimeter wall while evading dozens of bullets using an impenetrable shield of ice. One outrageous tale said he became one with the blizzard he conjured then he simply congealed again outside the grounds. They could all be right or they could all be mistaken. There was no way of knowing. Fact was, the Wolf was gone that night but no one could say how.

Although there were many people present, there was only one material witness to the event. It was the eight-year-old boy who crashed out the window with the Wolf. It was said that the boy had been fighting with him in the burning building and if anyone could confirm what happened that night, it would be him. Unfortunately, the Wolf's escape occurred after they hit the ground and it was at that crucial moment when Natsume Hyuuga blacked out. It was a moment of disconnect, the point where their stories were cut off from each other. It was widely believed that the elder had never looked back to check on the boy and the younger was never able to say what had become of his teacher.

Thus, the night the White Wolf fell was also the night the Black Cat's story began.

Davies briefly stopped these dire musings to watch more closely the incident outside. His eyebrows knit together at the incredibly foolish thing the students were trying to do. When there was a break in Narumi's long narrative, he broke in with a dry and rather amused question.

"Narumi, there are two students trying to push the minute hand of the clock tower. One false step and they'll fall to their deaths. Should we be concerned?"

Narumi stood up to join Davies at the window. He spied Koko and Kitsuneme who were hanging on for dear life to achieve a feat that could only be labeled as unsafe.

"Don't worry about it. One of them could fly."

"So why isn't he?"

Narumi smiled wryly. "So… you were asking about Natsume Hyuuga?"

* * *

_**Five years ago, Boy's Dormitory, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

Natsume was plagued with dreams. He shifted restlessly on his bed, half-welcoming, half-rejecting the memory. This was his lowest, saddest moment but his subconscious stubbornly returned to happier times, to recollections that would have brought him comfort if he hadn't become so jaded.

He was back in the training room. He was undergoing a practical exam with his team. Mahiro was giggling softly behind him. Kurt and Kunimitsu were quiet but both wore an amused smile while the Captain's voice came over the radio.

"White Wolf to Little Nimbus, over."

_Static. A significant pause. _

"Come in Little Nimbus, over…"

_Someone had coughed. Mahiro had giggled._

"Little Nimbus, are you there? Over."

_More static, a longer pause. _

Natsume knew what came next. He could play out the scene as though it was yesterday: from his idiotic codename to the christening of his stupid attack moves, from the explosion of the orange substance to the emergence of a slime-covered Kira who looked at him with more amusement than anger as he cast the Frozen Mantle in the air.

He knew the scene well, so much that he could say Kira's response, in the same frustrated voice the Captain did, _"Ironsmith, please verify the whereabouts of the egotistical dwarf…"_

"Nimbus, damn it, wake up. I don't have much time. Over."

Those words brought things back to focus and Natsume's eyes shot open. He sat up and a jarring pain rocketed through his brain as everything came rushing back to him: The fight at the Restricted Building. An upper floor overturned. Persona firing the Mark of Death. He and Kira hurtling to the earth. Mahiro falling to save them.

Then nothing.

"Nimbus, answer your walkie-talkie. Over." Natsume searched his person, realizing the voice was coming from him. He found a small radio tucked in his coat pocket and pulled it out just as the Wolf started spouting inventive curses only to end with, "Goddamn it Nimbus, what the hell is wrong with you? Over."

He pushed the talk button, "Captain!"

"Finally!" Kira exclaimed, his relief coming through. There were sounds in the background that he couldn't identify. "It took you long enough. Are you all right? Over."

Natsume got up and started to pace his room. "Where are you?"

"Answer me first. Are you okay? Does your head hurt? How's your arm? Over."

"It's not broken," he said impatiently. He walked over to his window, searching the grounds endlessly for a sign of his teacher. "Tell me where you are Kira!"

"Wolf. We're on a frequency. Call me Wolf. Over."

He gritted his teeth. "Why won't you say where you are?"

"I'm outside the Academy," he explained at last. "I'm on the run. When the line goes dead, you'll know I've gone too far. You can't—"

"Who's with you? Who's after you?" Natsume cut in. There was crackling as their radios momentarily crossed.

When it settled, Kira came back using an exasperated tone, "Dude, it's a walkie-talkie. No interrupting. And while we're at it, could you start saying 'over'?"

"Would you be serious?" Natsume growled into his com then grudgingly added, "Over."

"There you go." Kira gave a weary laugh. "And you should know I am being serious." He paused and the surrounding noise momentarily settled. It was as though he had just stopped running and so Natsume ceased to pace as well.

A walkie-talkie. Kira was outside the Alice Academy. Natsume was inside the dormitory, right in the middle of the school grounds. With only a two-way radio connecting them, they might as well have been on different continents. The Academy was a jurisdiction in itself and Kira Samushiro had broken a hundred laws just to break out. Natsume realized the Captain was now a fugitive and running from the school was near impossible. There would be other ramifications inside the Academy and the Dangerous Ability class would feel the brunt of it.

Kira's thoughts must have run the same course because when he spoke again, all mirth had gone. "Things are going to be chaotic for a while. I'm afraid I've made things even more difficult for you. For that, I'm sorry. Over."

"You're sorry?" Natsume repeated. "That's it? You have to come back. You have to come back and clear your name. Over."

"I attacked a Director," he said gravely. "There's no going back after that. Over."

"So what happens now? You can't go to the Research Center. What about everything we talked about? The cure. Getting me out of here."

"You didn't say 'over'," Kira chastised mildly after Natsume had paused. "Listen, here on out I'll be relying on Davies. If I know him as well as I think I do, he will step up after this. Things will eventually settle down. I just need you to persevere until then. Over."

"Stop worrying about me!" Natsume cried into the radio. "I'm going to be fine. You're the one being hunted. What if they send me after you?"

The radio crackled fiercely as though responding to Natsume's ire. Kira grew silent then he seemed to drop all pretenses and broke his own rule. "_Natsume_, you don't have to worry about that. They will never find me unless I want to be found. You and I won't face each other on the field. I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing us turn on each other. Over."

Kira was trying to make it all sound so simple but Natsume had seen, learned, experienced and lost enough to know that wasn't true. He drew up his window then inhaled deeply, trying to get past the lump in his throat. The Captain had pushed all of them into this situation without consulting them. He did what he believed was best but he didn't bother to ask if this was what Natsume wanted. Anger, irrational and overpowering, swept through him.

"Nimbus, say something. Over."

"You risked everything even after Ironsmith told you not to be careless with your life," Natsume spoke coldly. "You really are stupid… over."

This time Kira's silence stretched. Natsume suddenly found his room too suffocating. He stepped onto his ledge then gradually pulled himself up to the roof. Still crouched he gazed upon the school, slumbering in false peace and resentment began to take root inside him.

The radio came to life. Kira sounded solemn, speaking with care. "You know, when I started with the Dangerous Ability class, I had nothing to lose. I came to the Academy with no family to speak of— nothing in the world I give a damn about. All I had was my Alice and it was who I am."

The night air was cool but Natsume's Alice kept him warm as he walked down the expanse of the dormitory. He made no response.

"I told you, I have no idea how things turned out the way they did." Kira laughed a little. "Why am I so lucky now? Why am I surrounded by things I'm petrified to lose?"

There was static as he started running again. In contrast, Natsume sat on the roof, staying right where he was in the shadows.

"I place very little value on my life but that doesn't mean I'm trying to get myself killed," the Wolf said softly. "It's just that… my own life isn't so important when I think of everything and everyone I want to protect. That's not being stupid… over."

Natsume swallowed, letting his words sink in. There was no point playing it back and forth. When it came down to it, he would've done the same. "Where will you go? Over."

"I'll know when I get there," Kira said. "Just trust me. One day I'll come back and set things right. Somehow I'll keep my side of the deal. I've fought so many battles for others. I think I can fight my own. I just need you… I need you to be all right. Over."

"I won't die," he returned resolutely. "Not in this school and not by my Alice. I'll take care of surviving the Academy. You take care of what comes after that, Captain. Over."

"I'm no longer your Captain. When I return, we'll be equals so there's no need for you to address me that way. Find something else to call me. Over."

A sad smile came to his lips. "Head Chump? Over."

"Not quite," Kira laughed. He exhaled, sounding out of breath and incredibly tired. There was an unsettling quiet on his end of the line. Natsume shifted on his seat. "Kid, do you believe in happy endings? Over."

He paused. "I don't believe in endings. Over."

"Me either."

Then the line went dead.

Natsume clicked the radio on and off but even the static had gone. The frequency had been cut or the Captain had finally crossed outside its area. He knew then that Kira Samushiro was gone from the school, but because he didn't say 'over', Natsume knew that it wasn't.

_I forgot to ask how he escaped,_ he thought, mirthlessly laughing to himself. He came to his feet with the radio clutched in a tight fist. For a moment his gaze went to the distance, to the perimeter fence, and his hand lifted in an odd salute to the Wolf running outside the walls.

_Goodbye Captain._

So that's how he was when the illustrious White Wolf finally left the Alice Academy. He departed body weak, soul distraught; his heart broken after he was forced to leave Marie behind. He carried memories of Kunimitsu, his most trusted ally and his conscience tormented him with thoughts of Kurt, Mahiro and Natsume, the ones who were left behind. Ten years of loyal service. Barely fifteen years left to live. But he went away with the conviction that he would get his life back. He would survive this chapter and fight for a future. He would obtain the happiness denied to him.

And live.

* * *

"You won't find him there."

Davies turned away from the Alice Academy Ravine to face Natsume. The boy had a determined glint in his eye. Davies didn't need to use his Alice to know that the child had come there with an express purpose. He wasn't about to leave just because he was ordered to. Without replying, Davies looked back at the chasm, imagining the fall his student had taken. Doubt gnawed at him because he couldn't believe that Kira would leap without first thinking it through. It wasn't like him. He did not teach him to be so stupid.

Mahiro stood next to their handler, waiting for Davies to give an order. She knew he wanted to go down there, to check and see with his own eyes if their Captain had died. He could scan the whole campus with that remarkable brain of his but when hope was this thin she understood why he felt the need to come to the cliff himself.

"You could go down but you won't find him," Natsume spoke again. He scratched his chin. "But then, you already knew that."

She glanced at Natsume, wondering when the boy had gathered so much gall to talk to Davies as belligerently as Kira would have. Davies didn't seem to take offense though and he remained quiet, like a man suffering heavily in uncertainty.

"Go back to the school Natsume," he said at last.

"You're needed there too," Natsume countered and this time their teacher picked up the urgency in his voice. "It's underway. You should be there. Not here."

_Because this isn't what he expects of you._

The thought jumped at Davies as forcefully as though Natsume had said them out loud. He realized then what the kid was really saying. Yes, he did not teach Kira to be so stupid. Of course, he had thought it through. Yes, he was still alive.

Mahiro waited for Davies to speak. She was ready to take both of them to the bottom of the gorge and begin searching for the Wolf, but something inside Davies had settled and so a different command came.

"Mahiro, take me to the hearing."

Marie was sitting inside the courtroom, her hand in a tight fist over her heart. Inside she was clutching the note Natsume had craftily handed to her. Kurt, newly pardoned and set free, sat next to her with his hands on his knees. There were other students from the Dangerous Ability class in the room but they sat separately. They were all curious but it wouldn't be safe for their presence to be seen as a class action.

This was the hearing on the murder of Tadahiko Kawahara. The Directors had already gathered in front. The one the White Wolf attacked sat at the leftmost seat. Their comrade was about to be tried _in absentia_ and none of those present could stop the proceedings. They would accuse and convict him. He would be a criminal and a fugitive after this. It was an irreversible fate.

The Secretary stood up and began reading from the casebook. Afterwards, he introduced the prosecution panel then turned to the empty table across it…

The doors were thrown open and a tall, ominous man confidently strode in. His loud voice boomed throughout the room, "Counsel for the accused, Dr. Shinichi Nakajima, Distinguished Professor, Fellow of the Physics Society of the Alice Academy and Director of the Office of Student Affairs. PhD, MD, CFA…" He continued listing his titles, a long string of initials that spoke of unmatched academic achievement. He headed past the wooden gate separating the audience from the court then took his place at the defendant's table. Several people smiled at his audacity.

The Director at the leftmost seat sputtered, "You?!"

"Shall we begin?"

"Do you even have a law background Shinichi?" the Chairman, a fair and highly principled man, asked inquisitively.

He flashed a vindictive smile, "Juris Doctor, licensed but non-practicing until very recently."

There was scattered laughter and the Chairman smiled too, not the least bit rankled by his brazen display. Marie released her breath and Kurt's posture relaxed as the trial began. From the moment Davies, the most powerful psychic to ever walk the halls strode in, the scale had been tipped. Here on out, as far as the Wolf's future was concerned, all bets were off.

* * *

Persona was a frightening man even to those who knew him, and there was no one who really knew him. Kira had taught Natsume to humanize his foe, to know their stories so that he wouldn't see them as monsters; but it was very difficult to do that with Rei Serio.

In the Dangerous Ability class, if a student had been under Davies, he or she had every right to be afraid but only if he or she were slow to learn or liable to make mistakes. With Persona it was different. Just being under his authority gave the student something to fear. It was his reputation. He punished without hesitation. He harmed students and seemed to enjoy it. He was skilled. His Alice was terrifying. He was unpredictable and damn it, nobody really knew what went on inside his head. Of course, he had a story but he would never speak of it and nobody dared to ask. Persona was a puzzle nobody wanted to solve because they were afraid the consequences to that would be grave.

Two days after the Wolf had left them, when the legal proceedings were well under way, the Dangerous Ability class was called together in one classroom. Davies had been removed from his position and so only one handler remained. There were no factions left. They were all under one teacher and they all feared him.

They fell in four equal lines in the middle of the classroom. The columns were evenly spaced and they stood unmoving like subservient soldiers of a well-trained army. Persona was pacing the room, walking in between the lines and causing the students to shiver whenever he passed. He was reading mechanically from a report about the White Wolf. When he finished, he flipped to the front page then slapped the statement on the table. A couple of them flinched.

"We know who was involved that night," he said coldly. "And we are not happy with the lot of you. You dared to defy the Academy? You dared to assist a stupid boy who had sealed his own death sentence? The punishment for this will be severe and shall be dealt out immediately."

"We did what we thought was right," came an angry voice. Natsume didn't turn but he knew it was Sonic. "The Academy was after him. He was outnumbered."

"And you thought he didn't deserve it?" Persona said derisively. "What went on that night was none of your concern—"

"He was one of our own," Jade argued. "The Academy was going too far. If something happened to him, we'd be dealing with it like Ironsmith's death all over again."

"That would have been an easier circumstance than what we're trying to mitigate now," Persona fired back. "The Wolf committed a crime. You should've known better than to step out of line yourselves!"

"He would've died!"

"He's dead anyway—"

"No he isn't," Sheridan broke in. "He found a way to survive and he's going to find a way to keep running from you. Just face it. The Academy lost. He won."

It all happened in succession, as expected in a room full of students trained and experienced in combat. Persona fired his Alice at Sheridan. Sonic responded at once to shield her and the Alice rebounded. Their teacher spun around to hit Sonic but it was the Grey Soldier who stepped in the way. His insects fell to the floor at once and a black mark hit him on the chest, causing him to rear back. Natsume stepped forward in anger but Griffin gripped his shoulder and shook his head.

Persona stepped towards the Grey Soldier, Kouji his own student, who was on one knee heaving. "You disappointed me most of all, such a weakling."

"I'm a student," the Soldier coughed out. "I'm only a teenager. I'm human. Regardless of what you've made me do, what you've put me through, I'm still a student of the Alice Academy and you have no right to use me like this."

He was slammed against the floor though no one had touched him. Persona knelt down and gripped his hair to force him to meet his gaze. His look was cold and seemed to penetrate the Grey Soldier's very core.

"It hurts, doesn't it? The Mark of Death," he said menacingly. "Don't forget the pain Soldier. Don't forget that in here, you are nothing but an _Alice_."

It was the first time Natsume was truly disgusted with the word.

Persona walked to the door then right before he stepped out he raised his hand. All around Natsume people started falling to the floor, writhing in pain. Kurt too fell to his knees as their teacher's Alice gripped their chests. Persona looked over his shoulder and watched with ill-concealed glee as the students involved were tortured. Then he met Natsume's gaze with equal scorn.

"I spare you boy," Persona mocked. "There are other plans for you."

And then he left. Minutes later, a step away from eternal sleep, the seizures stopped. By then most of them had already dispersed, leaving their peers behind for what they believed was none of their concern. That was the Dangerous Ability class Natsume would have to live with from then on. A class that should've been united by grief but instead was divided by fear.

* * *

The proceedings on the Kawahara murder stretched for a long time. Both sides presented strong arguments that often led to heated discussions causing strife throughout the school. Soon, the case came to closed-door hearings. Davies hardly revealed any details about what went on in the Alice Academy courtroom and so their team could only wait and wonder if the Wolf would be acquitted.

In that time, Natsume Hyuuga was retrained under Persona. He, Sheridan and Griffin bore the hard instruction and went to missions as competently as they did when they worked with the Wolf and Ironsmith. However, Persona never seemed to be satisfied with their performance. If they did their work excellently, their only reward was even harder tasks the next time.

Months passed and the hearings finally reached its climax. It was said that the contentions went beyond the case and soon different crimes of the Alice Academy officials were laid before the court for censure. The debates had become so controversial that should they be made public, it was whispered that the school could be shut down. The final statements of both sides were said to be explosive but these were never brought outside and after the final hearing, Davies had simply walked out of the courtroom as though he carried the weight of the world.

It was a sleepless night for all of them. Natsume stayed on the rooftop long after Ruka had left him. By the light of the moon, he read Kira's essay repeatedly, unconsciously seeking comfort in his Captain's written word. In the morning he tucked the essay in his coat pocket then went to the courthouse with the rest of his team to await the verdict that would ring in infamy for years to come.

Both sides had presented indisputable arguments. Murder in any facet was unforgivable. However, to castigate one who was innocent beyond any shadow of doubt would be a crime in itself. In the end, the Chairman came out with an unorthodox ruling. He charged the White Wolf with Kawahara's murder but Kira Samushiro was pardoned of all crimes. For a while this judgment caused uproar. It was neither the harsh sentence some people wanted nor the fair verdict Davies' camp had sought. But eventually, people came to accept it because it gave all of them what they wanted. Thus, the White Wolf was convicted but Kira Samushiro walked free.

This contentious verdict was never recorded in detail in the Alice Academy archives. If it were, the Chairman had kept the documents locked away and very few people could access it, if any are able to at all. The knowledge was never made public either and most of the people who knew were instructed to keep silent. The case also became a precedent. Soon, the Dangerous Ability Class was charged to keep quiet about their codenames so that should a similar situation come about the same resolution could be reached.

Persona, who never hid his contempt for what Kira had done or his anger for Davies' defense of him, despised the Chairman's verdict. The same night that the decision came out, he ran drills for all of them and used his most sadistic training methods. It was only until Narumi arrived that they were given respite but by then most of them were already reeling from pain and exhaustion.

"This is not how we do things!" Narumi yelled as he looked upon the students with pity. "You're tasked to train them, not run them to the ground!"

"Don't tell me how to run my class you soft-hearted bastard," Persona sneered. "These Alices are under my authority and you cannot question the methods I use to teach them."

"Teach them?" Narumi repeated. "There will be nothing left of them if you continue this way!"

Persona laughed a hollow, sinister laugh. "Then I'm effectively weeding them out."

"Damn it, Persona—"

"Remember your place Narumi," he returned quietly. "We each have our roles to play. Let's not overstep each other and we'll get along just fine. Otherwise, there will be consequences _again_ and I'm sure you know how dire that could be."

Narumi's jaw clicked and he said no more. Their training for that night didn't continue but that was also the last time he ever interfered. That night, Natsume labeled him a coward and because he never again tried to defend them, his anger towards Narumi grew over time.

Of Davies, another card was played. After more than a decade of loyal service to the school, he was reassigned to Geneva, ironically the same place where he had sought a post when he thought he would be able to leave with his student. He had asked to stay soon after Kira's disappearance so that he could continue to watch over Natsume and the others. But they were easing him out, perhaps to silence him and to position him in an office where his knowledge could do less harm. It was a questionable decision, considering the Alice war that was gaining momentum in Japan, but apparently the Academy would rather silence him then bring him to the forefront of battle.

Natsume saw that his friends were falling away one by one and it was hard to watch. The Academy was hurting so many people and they were getting away with it since so many others remained blissfully unaware of what was going on beneath the surface. One night, when it all became unbearable to him, he set out to do something foolish.

He took Kira's essay, replicated it then left a copy on each door of every establishment at Central Town; each entrance of every building and office of the campus; each tree that lined the cobbled path where the Wolf had carried his best friend while the school bell rung like a death knell. He spent the night running through the compound, taking every shortcut taught to him, using every exercise he was trained to do.

And he was trained well.

But in the morning, none remained. Whether by someone's Alice or through the collective effort of the school officials, all the papers vanished and the regular students woke up to a normal day. Nobody knew about the events tied to Kira's last days in the Academy; there was no cause for an upheaval and so the revolt never came.

Natsume was still punished for his actions. The penalty inflicted upon him brought wounds identical to those sported by Kira the night they were at the dam and he had revealed the whereabouts of Aoi Hyuuga. He was taken to a room with no windows while people watched his penalty be carried out.

"Running through the campus like a filthy brat," a voice jeered. "Samushiro taught you well."

"As agile as a stray cat," someone added with amusement. "You wield the same skill but your teacher isn't here anymore so you can be trained to be even better."

"Far better," a third person interjected with loathsome pride, "For your heart will not be soft. It will be black, far darker than the Wolf's had been."

"You will be the masterpiece."

"The most dangerous of them all…"

At the end of his punishment he was given a mask to wear. It sent electricity shooting through his face and it burned him in a way no other controlling device ever did. He knew that this was the same pain his Captain had suffered and so he learned to sit in silent patience. Davies heard what had happened to him and he tried to speak with Natsume but the Academy barred him. They were determined to keep him away from the boy until he was sent away.

Isolated, broken down and dispirited, Natsume continued to persevere. He promised the Captain he would and so he told himself that he could survive anything the Academy would throw at him. He was only eight years old but such was the heavy burden he set out to carry.

Unfortunately, Rei Serio was nothing like Kira. If the Wolf had trained him with every intention of making him stronger, Persona taught him to test his limits. He was trying to see how far he could go before he finally shattered the boy. Natsume tried to give him a challenge but it grew more difficult each day. It became more painful. Soon he was retching from exhaustion. He recoiled from every touch. His chest smarted from every word. And yet he did not weep.

A few days before Davies left, he was finally able to make contact with the boy. He came to the training room after Persona had finished another one of his merciless sessions. Natsume was on the floor, lying on his side. He was badly injured and his hair was matted against his forehead. When he heard Davies approach, he moved his head an inch. The teacher was taken aback by the violent look in his eyes. As he came nearer, the ferocity receded but Davies would never forget that loathing gaze. It was a precursor of what was to become of him.

Davies knelt down and took his arm. "Get up." Natsume stirred but remained where he was. He pulled more forcefully. "Natsume, get up."

"No more…" he croaked.

"Come with me," he said grimly. "I can get you out of here. We'll leave the Academy together."

"I can't," Natsume said listlessly. His mind roared with all the warnings and threats Persona had told him. "They have my sister. Ruka is still here. I won't turn my back on them. I can't leave."

"You can't stay here," Davies said almost angrily. "The Academy will not be kind to you. Leave with me Natsume. For goodness' sake, I am trying to be merciful to you."

Natsume shook his head. He braced a hand against the floor and pushed himself up, to show Davies that he had fight left in him. The teacher was moved by his determination. Here was a boy, eight years old but already a man.

"If you really want to show me mercy, just leave," Natsume spoke softly. "Leave when I'm not looking so that I won't have to say goodbye."

Davies turned away and that was the last time Natsume saw him. Later, alone in the magnificent room reserved for special students, a room that would be his prison for years to come, he lay his head on a magnificent bed and grieved without tears.

Of the Wolf's essay, whenever Natsume felt less than worthy, he would recall the conclusion, where his Captain's words rung heavy and true:

_We are the Dangerous Ability students. Alices that could hurt, kill and destroy.__ We know the meaning of sacrifice and have had our share of loss. We've gone further than most of our peers; grew up faster than those before us. But never forget, we are still human. _

_By God, we are still human._

* * *

_**Present Day, Football Field, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

"He's going to fall!"

"No, he won't. He can fly!"

"That's not Kitsuneme, you idiot! It's Koko."

"Damn… they do look alike…"

All the talk momentarily hushed and the girls gave a strangled cry as Koko took a jump and latched on to the minute hand of the tower. He teetered comically then his partner grabbed his lower body and heaved him to the right direction.

"Nicely done," Ruka commented.

"Hn," was all Natsume had to say.

They were standing not far from the clock tower but at the altitude of their classmates it was difficult to see clearly. Most of them were squinting against the afternoon light while others have taken posts on high trees and structures. Only Hotaru Imai seemed unperturbed. She was standing next to Natsume and Ruka, wearing some kind of contraption that sharpened her vision and no doubt recorded everything that was happening.

Mikan was tottering around her, trying to get her best friend to lend her the visor. "Hotaru! Let me see! Let me see! Please…"

"Stop being a bother Mikan."

"But I _want_ to _see_!"

Hotaru continued to ignore her. Natsume lowered his hand against the late sunlight and wordlessly held it out to Hotaru. Immediately she brought out an extra visor and handed it to Natsume who automatically wore it. Ruka bit back a laugh.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shrieked in indignation. She increased her efforts at wheedling and began tugging at her best friend's arm.

Hotaru hissed at Natsume, "Share Hyuuga."

"You share Imai," he returned mildly.

"I'm not the one in love with her."

Natsume snorted, "Touché."

Then to Hotaru and Ruka's surprise, he took off the visor and gave it to Mikan. She grabbed it gleefully and peered through, completely missing their quick exchange.

"You're in a good mood today."

"You object?"

"I don't actually care," Hotaru returned easily. This time, Ruka did laugh. Unruffled, Natsume glanced at his pocket watch in time to see it strike four. On cue, the clock tower tolled four times. Class B cheered, realizing that the feat had been achieved.

"Well, how about that," Natsume smirked, watching Mikan disregard the visor to clap with the others. He turned to Imai again. "Why don't you go collect them?"

"It's going to cost you."

"Fifty rabbits."

"Two hundred."

He quirked an eyebrow, "One hundred."

"One fifty."

"One twenty-five!" Mikan piped in.

"Done," Natsume said quickly then turned to his best friend. "Ruka, pay up."

He balked, "Why me?"

Natsume didn't give him a straight answer. "Come on. It's like what? A little over a month of your allowance?"

"It's not even half of yours," he retorted.

Natsume pretended to muse. "Imai's services don't come cheap."

"You're right," Hotaru snickered. "Well? You heard him. Pay up Nogi."

"You better pay me back," Ruka muttered darkly as he pulled out his wallet and began counting out bills.

"I thought we weren't counting," he chuckled as Hotaru received her payment with a self-satisfied smirk. "Later."

Natsume tucked his hands in his pockets then departed first, leaving the rest of the crowd still talking excitedly about Koko and Kitsuneme's achievement. Mikan saw Natsume leave and immediately grabbed the gift bag she had been carrying around all day. As she hurried after him, Hotaru stepped onto her invention and went out to the clock tower.

Another adventure of Class B was beautifully concluded.

* * *

_**Five years ago, Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga at age eight**_

A black cat was supposed to be bad luck. It was a bad omen, a dark witch's best friend. It brought years of ill-fortune. It fought demons in the night. It was agile and predatory. It was hidden in the darkness and was startlingly visible in the light.

Natsume Hyuuga was the Black Cat.

As the Alice War set in, covert but existent, many things changed in the Academy. For instance, top students were only allowed to go home for a week instead of two. Letters were screened more stringently and news coming in and out of the Academy were closely monitored. Communications outside were kept at an absolute minimum. Nobody complained. Stricter rules meant higher standards which led to a better Academy. It was a simple equation that Natsume didn't entirely believe because he knew the true reason driving the changes.

As for the Dangerous Ability class, the agonizing training and missions continued. The roster was constantly shuffled and changed to keep the enemy guessing. Soon, it was every man for himself and surviving became everyone's personal goal. Persona seemed to take a particular interest in Natsume and kept a closer eye on him. He was also stricter on the boy when he made mistakes and worked him more fiercely than anyone else.

One day, Persona was exceptionally hard on him and his teammate could take no more. Before Natsume could stop him, Kurt had come onto the floor with a snarl. Everyone watched in shock as Griffin lunged at Persona. Their fight barely lasted a minute and soon the masked man had felled the giant. Their training ended abruptly and Stone Griffin was sent to the infirmary.

The following day an order came for Kurt Segur to be transferred to the Alice Academy in Europe, the school from where he first came. Kurt took the letter and crumpled it into a ball.

"They're getting rid of me," he said gruffly. "Typical."

"What will you do?" Marie asked.

"I have to go, don't I?" he said. He glanced at Mahiro who also looked irate. "All things considered, this was a lenient charge."

"I know," Mahiro agreed. She sat on the bench and looked somber. "But you know what this means." They both looked at Natsume.

"What?"

"You need to be more careful Natsume," Marie said quietly, understanding what the two were saying. "They're sending Kurt away from you."

Kurt punched Natsume lightly on the arm when he saw the dark look on his face. "Hang in there kid. We'll be back for you."

He rubbed his sore arm. "We?"

Kurt gave one of his rare smiles. "I'll regroup with Kira out there."

Not long after Kurt left, Marie Akagi graduated from the Academy. With Kira and Kunimitsu gone, she easily became the valedictorian, a distinction she received with a heavy heart. After the ceremony, she came looking for Natsume who had watched the commencement exercises in the shadow of a Sakura tree.

"Hey there," she greeted when she approached. She clutched her hard-earned diploma in one hand.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Where will you go from here?" Natsume asked, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. It was hard for him to see Marie without thinking of what his Captain had lost.

"I'm going to Paris," she told him with a smile. "I got accepted at the Conservatory and so I'll be studying music for a while."

He was startled. "You're not going to be a doctor?"

She shook her head. "Does it surprise you?"

"No… but your Alice—"

"My Alice doesn't dictate who I am or who I will be," Marie said solemnly. "I can heal people any time and I choose to do so through my music. Anyway, I think this is for the best."

"Why?"

"You'll see me in concert in a year or so."

It suddenly clicked. "You're making it easier for Kira."

She smiled enigmatically. "If he's smart, he'll find me with no problem, and you know Kira can be very clever."

Natsume nodded then impulsively gave her a hug. She returned it with her eyes misting over. "Good luck Marie. I hope he finds you soon."

"Take care Natsume. We'll see each other again."

Thus, in the following year, it was Mahiro and Natsume who stayed in the Academy. He was thankful for her presence because she was one of the few people who kept him sane. They were parted most of the time. Persona saw their friendship as a cause for weakness and so they hardly worked together. However, Mahiro still came to visit him as often as she could. Her Alice helped in that task.

"Look at this," Mahiro said as soon as she appeared on the rooftop, startling Natsume and Ruka. She plopped down next to them and showed then an article evidently printed out from one of the Alice Academy forums.

Natsume read out loud, "The White Wolf Runs Free?"

"Whoever printed this sure didn't hear about the directive," Mahiro remarked. "It's cool, isn't it? Conspiracists— or maybe even just Kira's friends— are making him out to be a hero."

Ruka frowned. "It says Kira Samushiro shed his true identity to become a masked superhero in down town Tokyo. Are they serious?"

"I always thought he'd be some kind of legend one day," she laughed. "I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Hn," Natsume rolled up the papers. "These fanatics are ridiculous."

"I know," Mahiro said gleefully. "Kira would've loved it."

With that she vanished again to head for the briefing room and begin her mission for the night. Light moments like that came few and far in between.

Eventually, the year went by and soon it was Mahiro's turn to graduate. She was loath to leave Natsume behind and so despite the slim chance that she would be accepted, she tried for a post within the school. Natsume was grateful to her for trying because he already knew how much pain the place brought her after losing Kunimitsu. Still, as expected, her application was denied.

"They said I didn't have the disposition to be a teaching assistant, let alone a teacher," she laughed. "I can't really blame them. I knew it too. The only class I'd be capable of handling is kindergarten."

"What will you do now?"

"I got another offer," Mahiro confessed. "Davies petitioned for me. He wants me to come in and join his research team."

"So you're also leaving for Europe?"

Mahiro picked up the bitterness in his tone. She leaned back against the wall of the clock tower; the tower Kurt had finished right before he was forced to depart. "You know, there was some truth in what Davies was saying before he left us. If I stay in Japan, I would never be left alone. The enemy will try to recruit me and I refuse to take a post like Persona's."

"I get it. It's all right—"

"It's not all right," she interrupted. "I shouldn't have to leave Japan. None of us should need to go overseas to be safe." She sighed. "I'm sorry Natsume. I didn't want to leave you alone."

"I won't be," he said, forcing a smile. "I'll be with Ruka. We'll be fine…"

The look on Mahiro's face caused him to trail off. He understood that she didn't need the pleasantries because she already knew better. She tipped her head upwards, staring blindly at the large brass bell overhead.

"I brought you something."

"What is it?"

Mahiro reached into her pocket and brought out an ornate metal flower. He recognized it at once and it caused a pang in his chest. "Kira told me it was the last piece _he_ was working on. I know he was working on it with you. I think you should have it."

"I can't take that from you," he protested.

Mahiro shook her head. "I have enough memories to go on. He's given me more gifts than you know. I won't withhold any strength I can leave behind for you."

He swallowed then reached for it. "Thanks."

Natsume rested his arms on the window, enjoying the height they were upon. From the clock tower, the expanse of the main campus was laid out beneath them. Hundreds of students were down there and yet Natsume had to battle loneliness every night.

"You know, being an Alice makes you believe in a lot of things— time travel, teleportation, parallel worlds— it makes you think the world is amazing." Mahiro smiled as she watched him examine the flower. "But you know what, even without the Alice, it is that… amazing."

"You don't have to say goodbye to me Mahiro."

She laughed then joined him at the casement, breathing in the air. "Silly boy. I was just saying the world is amazing even without all this brouhaha. But you're right."

"About what?"

She ruffled his hair. "We don't have to say goodbye."

Thus, of that five-man team, only Natsume remained in the Alice Academy and that's how it would be for years. He got used to fighting alone. Eventually, he even forgot what it was like to work with a reliable team. He was sent out on his own so often that he came to believe that the person he could depend on most was himself. After all, the Dangerous Ability class that had a semblance of friendship graduated and when they left the roster was replenished.

The batch he came to work with was as skilled as those who came before. However, these students seemed more cynical and hostile. There was even a girl who fired ice like Kira but she didn't have his prowess or his charm. She was also remarkably close to Persona and so Natsume was guarded against her. The members of the new roster had different backgrounds but Natsume never cared to know their stories because he was too busy minding his own. He knew one thing for sure. They were all alike in some way because they were all broken.

As for the rest of the student body, the White Wolf's myth rose with incredible speed among them. Natsume wasn't interested in any of it and he wasn't really allowed to have an opinion. The fact that he became more cold and unapproachable also helped stem whispers that he had any knowledge on the matter. Nobody ever came close enough to him to confirm anything. Hence, the conspiracy theories continued to grow and the Academy let it, believing that all the hearsay would further conceal the truth and their part in it.

After some time, all the discussions gave rise to the legend of two persons. The White Wolf was revered to be an illustrious warrior, feared and respected at the same time. Kira Samushiro was remembered as an exemplary student, boasting of unparalleled accomplishments. It appeared as though the Chairman's cover up had worked perfectly because history was being rewritten with half-truths and embellishments. Few remained who knew better and these people guarded the secret as though their lives depended on it.

Days wore on and stretched to seasons. Natsume was sent to mission after mission with Persona breathing threats down his neck. With the constant dangers and the intermittent pain borne from his fourth form Alice, Natsume's heart grew darker and almost unbreakable. He began to put up the front that was expected of him, unfeeling and pitiless. Sometimes he even thought that what the Academy wanted was for him to be lifeless and so there were days when he allowed himself to be. His patience grew thin and his anger was always on the surface. The temper he could barely keep in check flared up too often. Natsume started putting up walls. He grew to believe that this made it safer for everybody and so he began pushing people away.

One of the barriers he put up blocked out the short time he had spent with the Wolf. Remembering his Captain's kindness made him frail and he couldn't allow himself any weaknesses. He locked away everything his seniors had ever given him— the pocket watch, the chessboard, the ornate metal flower— anything that could make him depend on an uncertain future. Over time, he stopped feeling like the boy his seniors had been proud of. Little Nimbus was gone and the Black Cat was there in his place, far more terrifying and untouchable.

One day Narumi walked up to him inside his classroom. By then there was enmity between them. The teacher didn't say a word, knowing the boy would reject any kind words he offered. Instead he laid a small cluster of ice blue hydrangeas on the desk and left. Tucked among the blossoms was a small gift card that stated:

_I had my European debut in Prague with Maestro Declan. It was a success and I received lilies after the concert. They were very beautiful._

It was from Marie. The note was cryptic but the message was clear. Kira Samushiro was moving among them again. Even though Natsume had convinced himself by then that he didn't care about what had become of the others, the note wrenched an emotion that twisted his heart; the heart that he thought had died thirty-two missions ago.

For a while news like that came sporadically through means he never found out. He was never able to reply and so it became a one-way communication that his respondents sustained. The messages were usually unsigned and he had to guess if it came from one of his teammates or the Captain himself. Then eventually the messages waned. Though he had nothing to confirm it, he came to believe that his old team had somehow found each other outside.

"Do you miss them?" Ruka asked one night on the rooftop while Natsume rested from another long day. He exhaled.

"Not exactly."

"Then, what exactly?"

"I think about them," he said after a pause.

"That's good enough."

"I guess."

Life in the Academy for Natsume and Ruka became routine, though it was by no means an easy routine. They would attend lessons together if they could. They cut class when they felt like it. Natsume was hailed a genius and he was top star. Ruka wasn't too far behind as a triple star. Natsume continued going on missions and Ruka worried when he was gone. Because of all that they went through and all that they knew about the school, they grew distant and closed-off but somehow they still managed to gather a steady stream of admirers.

This popularity was something they took in stride though often they would also use it for their ends. Natsume became sort of a bully and Ruka went along with him. None of the teachers could fault Natsume because they all knew what the child was going through. In fact, they thought it was admirable that he managed to remain exemplary in class. Consequently, he and Ruka got away with a lot of things that most students would be penalized for.

When they were ten years old, a new girl joined their class and she made waves in the Academy. She fit in easily with Class B and everyone liked her enough. She became friends with Yuu and all the teachers came to know her. To say that her arrival changed Natsume's life wouldn't be accurate. It was safer to say that her arrival spurned a chain of events that would have a significant impact on him, though he didn't know it at the time. The new girl was Hotaru Imai.

Everything that happened after that is another story.

* * *

_**Present day, Alice Academy Museum, Natsume Hyuuga at age thirteen**_

Natsume sat upon the wooden bench set in front of the large winter landscape that hung at the West Wing of the museum. It had been years since he last looked upon this masterpiece but it was just as he remembered. Of course, none of its subjects had thawed. The mountain wolf was still howling to the cold wind and the young boy was still looking intently upon his flaming hands. But the picture no longer broke his heart. In fact, gazing upon it now brought him an odd sense of comfort because it stood in remembrance of all the people he was grateful to.

He braced one leg over the other then with a sharp eye he read the prominent plate beneath the painting bearing its name.

"His Dark, Kind Soul."

Natsume turned to see Mikan approaching. He wasn't ready for the sudden leap in his chest. She shifted the gift bag she carried to her other hand then continued to gawk at the artwork behind him.

"You know it?"

"It was in one of the yearbooks Anna and I looked through when we were doing the report," she explained. "It's really beautiful."

"And sad," he said dryly.

"Or just beautiful," she retorted.

He snorted. "What are you doing here?"

Mikan sighed. Then she pulled out his uniform jacket from the gift bag. "I came to return this. It's so hard to return things to you, do you know that? Oh, and I also brought you apples like you said. But you can't eat in here. It's not allowed and I don't want to get detention. The last time I got detention was when we—"

"Shh," Natsume hissed then he reached for an apple and took a bite.

"Natsume!"

"Relax no-star," he spoke between bites. "Nobody cares."

She rolled her eyes then turned to the painting. He didn't ask her to leave, which was a good sign because she knew she must have intruded on his alone time by coming here. Mikan thought he probably didn't know but a while ago he was wearing a very forbidding aura, made tangible by his Alice. It had taken her a minute to muster courage to come near him. She was glad that the sinister air had disappeared almost as soon they started talking.

Actually, Natsume did know. He knew he was on edge and was indulging dark thoughts until she made her presence known. He contemplated the reason for that when she suddenly spoke.

"I do."

"What?"

She gave him a winsome smile. "I care."

Natsume snickered. "That was a really long response time."

"Whatever," Mikan said, undaunted. She turned around and stopped in front of him. He grew still at the look she gave him. "I care."

And all at once, Natsume knew why he had been happy to see her just now. The reason why his heart had jumped at the sight of her was because he had something to say to Mikan.

"Are you okay?"

"Shh," he said again but lightly this time.

It was startling to realize that he wanted her to know him. He had shared the story almost grudgingly with their two other classmates, but Mikan was different. She was Marie. She was Mahiro. She was the person who made it easier for him to be in the Academy.

Mikan tipped her head when Natsume didn't speak. Her eyes searched his, looking deeply into that gaze she knew he didn't mean to be frightening. She always loved his color— a deep red— the color of blood and love. A while ago there was tumult in them, but the storm in his irises had settled and his gaze had grown warm and gentle. His Alice too had receded, responding to hers or just to her presence.

She held out her hand. "Let's return to the dorms, Natsume."

Natsume stared up at her then slowly he reached up and took her hand. But he didn't stand up. A warm flush crept over Mikan's cheeks as he continued to stare.

"Sit with me."

Mikan blinked then lowered herself to the bench next to him. She let him rest their clasped hands on his propped up leg. He remained silent, staring up at the painting with the same pensive look he wore when she found him. He didn't look completely at ease but Mikan knew instinctively that what he was contemplating wasn't something that displeased him.

"There's a story behind this painting," he said at last.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Natsume mumbled. His thumb moved absently over the back of her hand. "It's about the artist, Kira Samushiro, and his student, me."

He said it straightforwardly, without guile or hesitation, just as he always wanted to be when Mikan was concerned. Natsume reached into his breast pocket. Instead of pulling out that enigmatic pocket watch as she expected him to do, he pulled out an ornate metal flower. It wasn't polished but when he held it up to her she found it very beautiful. She took it with her free hand and the sincere delight in her eyes brought down his guard further.

"Do you have time to listen?" he asked needlessly.

Mikan smiled. "Always."

* * *

"So what are you doing back here?" Narumi asked Davies as he took a sip of water.

He finally finished narrating everything that happened since Davies left to the current day. Although the psychic listened attentively and asked questions every now and then, Narumi had the feeling he didn't really need the summary. It was more likely that the man was fully versed on the events but had wanted to hear Narumi's side. He also had the feeling that while they sat there talking, the older man was really scanning the grounds, searching endlessly for allies, enemies and useful information.

Davies leaned back on his chair. "My brother kept a strict journal on his travels."

"Oh?"

The psychic smiled at his nonplussed expression. "He kept them on his person as he moved. He wanted to be certain that should he change things drastically because of his visits, someone should at least be aware of how history was written before his interference."

"That sounds very smart."

"Yes," Davies agreed. "Something struck me though, a recurring theme in all of his writings. Something he seemed to accept with some regret."

"What is it?"

"That nothing is set in stone," he answered solemnly. "That everything we hold constant may not be after all and so we must learn to value the present, the here and now."

"I suppose that's something he realized because of his Alice."

Davies laughed. "Kira learned it just staying where he was. He prized everyday because his time was so short. He loved this place and from your stories I suppose young Natsume does too."

He was talking in the past tense and that made Narumi worry. He was afraid the older man brought dire news but Davies wasn't one to be prodded. He cleared his throat and tried anyway. "Are you here for a specific reason?"

"Many years ago, a promise was made between a young student and his teacher." Davies sighed and turned his chair towards the window watching the students scattered about the campus. "I'm here to make sure that promise is kept."

Narumi started nodding, "Natsume and Kira."

His companion shook his head and smiled, "Kunimitsu and Taro."

"I give up," Narumi said, throwing his hands in the air. "Enough suspense. Just tell me already. Were you able to find Kira Samushiro out there?"

Davies, the ever Socratic man that he was, returned the question with annoying calm. "Do you think I returned alone?"

* * *

Natsume walked back to the main building, with his chest feeling lighter than it had been in weeks. He didn't want to admit it, but this report had taken a toll on him.

He hadn't gotten decent sleep since the night he worked in the library while Mikan kept him company. Right after, he had been whisked away to a difficult mission and upon his return he was confronted by Koko and Kitsuneme who had somehow learned about his past. After that, everything happened quickly: delivering their oral reports, applauding his friends, sending them to the clock tower for punishment. His visit to Kira Samushiro's masterpiece was actually his first moment of repose but drama had followed him even there.

His mind wandered back to the museum and to Mikan's surprising reaction to his story. She had sat in silence as he recounted for the second time in two days what happened to him when he was younger. As the story wore on, she pulled her hand away then stood up to approach the painting. She let Natsume finish without interruption. She didn't ask questions. She didn't clarify a thing. When she kept her back to him for a long time, Natsume was almost certain she was crying.

When he was done, Mikan turned and he was surprised to find her eyes shining with unshed tears. Her lips trembled but the tears didn't spill over. It was so unlike her. Mikan walked up to him and he stumbled to his feet, almost clumsily. It was unusual for them to switch places like that. He was uncertain. She was the strong one.

"He would be so proud to see you now," she told him. "I get it, why he saw so much hope in you. He was right about you. You picked up where he left off. You didn't let him down."

Natsume grunted. "The Wolf loved the whole goddamn student body. I don't have that much heart in me."

"You do," Mikan had said softly. "You don't realize it, but you do."

Before they parted she had hugged him. All his walls came crashing down. That moment was more intimate than any physical contact that came before. Yet, it hadn't been about them. It was all about Natsume and he loved her for not recoiling from him.

_Creak!_

Natsume stiffened at the sound and the happy memory was quickly snatched away. He didn't slow or quicken his pace but he grew alert and heightened his hearing. Someone was following him, and may have been for a long time now. To test his theory, Natsume turned a corner and sure enough the footfalls remained. The person had quickened his stride, closing the distance between them. At that hour, there were very few students milling the grounds. Most of them had already headed to the dining hall for supper. If he made a scene now, there would hardly be any witnesses.

The Black Cat turned another corner then suddenly broke into a run. The person tracking him did the same and Natsume distinctly heard a muttered curse. He ducked under a rail then jumped a flowerpot. It registered that his pursuer had accomplished the same with equal ease. When Natsume reached a clearing he slid smoothly on the ground. He was exhausted. He was ready to crash. But his body and his instincts remained sharp.

Natsume spun around and threw a fireball. It sailed to the person shadowing him, clearing a distance of three meters with remarkable precision. Before it could hit, however, his target answered with his own element. Ice met fire and there was a harmless explosion that raised dust and cold smoke in the space separating them. With it a hundred memories rushed into Natsume, having seen that counterattack a number of times in the past.

"Nice. That could've cost both of us two minutes."

Natsume nearly lost his footing.

It was a very rare occasion for him to be floored but it was impossible not to be when you saw a ghost. Natsume stepped forward, astonished by the apparition that stood before him in the unshakable, confident stance of a man who once reigned over the Academy. His smile was the same. His tone, friendly and sardonic, had not changed. He was alive. He was well.

"Hey Little Nimbus… or rather, I should say, Black Cat."

Words were lost to him. Natsume had been more than ready to once again close the door on this chapter of his life, but it looked like all he had experienced this week was really leading up to this moment. Countless questions leapt to his lips but immediately died on his tongue as a more powerful sentiment gripped his chest.

_We'll be back for you._

_We'll see each other again._

_We don't have to say goodbye._

His Captain had finally returned.

_Find something else to call me._

"Aniki."

* * *

**Additional Note: **The first scene I wrote for 'His Dark, Kind Soul' was the essay at the very beginning of the story that would later become Koko and Kitsuneme's long-awaited oral report. The second scene is the last scene written here.

I had no idea it would take this long to connect the two and I'm glad I finally got here. However, because I think 17 is a better chapter count, one last update will be done in a week's time. Ü


	17. Futari No Aniki

**His Dark, Kind Soul**

**Author's Note: **Endings aren't meant to be open. They're meant to be hopeful.

* * *

**Epilogue: Futari no Aniki**

"Aniki."

It made him smile.

Kira Samushiro had imagined countless reactions his protégé could possibly have to his return. He was prepared for exuberance, anger, mistrust, absolute loathing and, though highly unlikely, even tears. But all the eloquent speeches he had rehearsed were forgotten when Natsume spoke a word of welcome he could never have expected. It was all he needed to hear to know that he could still trust this boy and that he was ready for what he was about to show him. Kira tucked his cane under his arm and stepped forward.

It registered on Natsume that he was holding a cane.

The boy's eyes swept over him. The Wolf had certainly aged but save for the cane which he wasn't even using to walk, there was no sign of him being weak or sickly. Warm winter clothes covered him from head to foot making it look like his body was moving under its own temperature that fell well below zero. He was wearing a rich, long coat and dark gloves that spoke of wealth and influence. All in all, his attire lent more mystery to what he had been up to. The rest of him gave nothing away.

Kira was looking him up and down too, not saying anything for a while. Then suddenly his eyebrows snapped together. He stared down at Natsume, still being more than a full head taller, and commented, "You're still short."

"That's all you have to say?" Natsume burst out when the tension immediately evaporated. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Enough to come back."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You're right."

"Damn it Kira—"

"A minute ago it was 'Aniki'."

"Don't make me regret it," he growled as he was reminded how quickly his teacher could get on his nerves.

Kira wasn't put off by his temper. "Look, I'll tell you everything later. Right now, we've got a mission to complete."

"_What?"_

"A mission," he said again then began walking. "Quite like old times."

"Where are you going?"

"To the tea pavilion, something interesting is about to happen there."

"How do you know?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Kira smirked. "Come on Nimbus— Black Cat."

Natsume snarled but the sound that typically frightened his peers had no effect on his mentor. For the life of him he couldn't decide if that pleased him or annoyed the hell out of him. This was incredible. Kira was back and he was acting like he had been here just yesterday. What was he doing here? Were the others with him? Was there something they needed to stop at the tea pavilion? Natsume was puzzled and that was something he didn't admit to very often. So yes, he had to ask.

"No," Natsume uttered. Kira looked over his shoulder. "You can't just waltz in here and expect me to fall into step with you. That's not how it works."

He turned fully. "Tell me how it works then."

Natsume thought quickly. Kira had to be here for a purpose and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be involved in it. Yet, despite his misgivings, instinct told him to just throw caution to the wind. He felt like he was back to their first meeting when he couldn't quite decipher the White Wolf's character. That gave him an idea.

"I'll ask a question and you answer then you ask a question and I'll answer."

His request startled Kira. He was pressed for time but Natsume was entitled to such stipulations. "All right then. Three questions each. Go."

"Is it okay for you to be here?"

"They let me in and they're not throwing me out. You have nothing to worry about on that front." He grinned suddenly. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. "

"I don't believe you."

"I don't!"

"No lying."

"I'm not lying, you freak," he snapped and Kira laughed. "Have you met up with the others?"

"I know where everyone is," he answered vaguely then brightened again. "How's Ruka?"

"He's fine," Natsume said shortly. The fact that Kira was wasting his turn on nonsensical questions was telling. There was a pause. "Are you taking me with you when you leave?"

Kira's gaze didn't falter, "Only if you want me to." Natsume wasn't sure how he felt about that answer and for a while the air grew still. The Wolf exhaled. "Natsume, five years is a long time and there are a lot of things that we no longer know about each other. But I only have one minute to gain your trust and I already know I can't do that. Therefore, I'm asking you as an old friend to just pretend that I'm still your teacher because right now there's a place we need to be."

He still had a way with words and Natsume would be lying if he said his curiosity wasn't roused. Kira glanced at his watch then started to walk away again.

"You still have one question left," Natsume called after him.

"Are you coming?"

The Captain's tone had grown serious but not compelling. He was giving Natsume a choice. He really hadn't changed at all. Their short exchange didn't silence his doubts but even then Natsume only needed half a second to think it over.

"Yes."

This time, Kira's smile visibly reached his eyes.

The older Alice led the way through the school. The campus layout was not lost to him despite his long absence. They moved in silence, keeping the rest of their questions at bay. The fact that they could signified that no trust had been lost between them. Kira walked briskly and Natsume followed, ignoring the curious stares being thrown in their direction. At twenty-one, the Wolf was still ridiculously handsome and if Natsume Hyuuga's good looks weren't enough to catch attention, Kira Samushiro's presence certainly helped.

"You should've disguised yourself," Natsume muttered when he spotted a group of girls blatantly gawking at them.

Kira gave him a sideways smile. "Natsume, do you believe you can change history?"

"You mean do something legendary?"

"No. I mean, _change_ history," he emphasized.

Then Kira seemed to have spotted something that caused him to duck behind a tree. He pulled Natsume down with him. Forgetting Natsume was no longer a kid, completely disregarding the fact that he was now an angst-ridden teenager, he crouched low and gestured for his protégé to do the same. He felt like he was eight-years-old again but Natsume went along with him.

He wanted to yell at Kira for treating him so familiarly but he couldn't. He thought it would be smarter to just walk away but he didn't. Just as it was when he was younger, he wanted to know what the Wolf would show him and somehow he knew that staying would be worth it. Natsume realized that Kira hadn't needed to ask. No sentimental reunion was required for the years had changed nothing. Five years hadn't passed. The clock had been reset. They were just playing around again.

"What are we doing?" Natsume hissed.

Kira raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "They never sent you on reconnaissance?"

"Not inside the campus."

"Fair enough," he returned. He crept forward and peered behind the trunk. Natsume glanced around, hoping none of the other students would spot them, specifically those from Class B. Particularly Kokoroyumi and Kitsuneme who would know the Wolf at a glance. At length, his teacher spoke again, "I think it's interesting the way things played out. Don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked in exasperation and Kira simply chuckled. He sat down at the base of the tree. He stared at the heavens as though it had brought him a blessing unknown to anyone else.

"Eight years ago, the year he died, Taro Nakajima decided to take his student on one of his travels." He smiled faintly at the memory. Natsume remained in a crouched position, mildly curious though he didn't understand why he was hearing this story now. "But on the night that they were supposed to leave, I came back critical from a mission and so Kunimitsu didn't want to leave."

"I don't see how this is relevant."

"To convince him to come along, Taro promised to show Kunimitsu what he wanted to see. Now, being the maddeningly selfless, frustratingly loyal friend that he was, he had one request."

"What was it?"

"That he would be shown a good future, one where he would see his best friend had survived the Academy after all." Kira's smile grew ironic. "He didn't tell me all of it but when they returned he was filled with stories."

"Like what?"

The Wolf looked amused. "He told me eight years forward he met this enigmatic boy who was the same age as us. He was an Elemental like me but he cast fire instead of ice."

Natsume wasn't one who gaped but he was gaping now as puzzle pieces fell into place but by no means completed the picture.

"Over the years, I began to wonder. How much did he know exactly and if he knew more than he let on, why did he let things play out the way they did?" Kira laughed. "Later, I realized it didn't matter. I just had to get back to this place, at this hour, at this moment."

"Are you trying to tell me…" he trailed off.

Kira chuckled at his expression then he pulled Natsume out of their hiding place and pointed out a teacher calmly sipping tea at the pavilion. "You never met him but that man over there is Taro Nakajima and that…"

He gestured to a student who couldn't have been much older than Natsume, a boy with pale features, an athletic build and an unmistakable smile. He was years younger than how Natsume remembered him but he recognized his easy manner at a glance. He was trying to blend in with the crowd but when he saw the two of them looking, he straightened and locked eyes with Kira. He looked startled but gratified and the Wolf's expression was one of fulfillment and expectation.

_Being an Alice makes you believe in a lot of things…_

Like changing history.

"That's Kunimitsu Kogure."

- THE END -

* * *

**Additional Note: **"Futari No Aniki" translates to "Two Big Brothers"

_Thank you for __being an excellent readership throughout the whole story. I expected that this wouldn't be a mainstream fic and that's why I'm very grateful to all of you who read and reviewed. As all of you have kindly given me, may you also find inspiration, understanding and encouragement as you work on your stories on FFN. _

_This concludes His Dark, Kind Soul. __Everything that happens afterwards is another story. As always, thank you for your indulgence._

_All my best,  
__November Romeo_

_September __9, 2009, 10:57pm_


End file.
